


Imperio de Anicid

by EEMeneteriva



Series: Mundo de Zulegna [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Captivity, Death, Dragons, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Player Characters, Original Universe, Revenge, Slow Build, Spirits, Strong Female Characters, Talking Animals, Treason, Visions in dreams, Worldbuilding, original non-human characters - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 94,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEMeneteriva/pseuds/EEMeneteriva
Summary: En un mundo en donde la magia es una energía constante,  existe un ser decidido a acabar con ella, aún con el riesgo de desaparecer al planeta mismo. El Gran Consejo de Dragones decide realizar acciones para acabar con la amenaza pero no puede actuar contra uno de los suyos, así que crean una cadena de  sistemas de menhir como protección, así como una fuerza que vaga por sus cielos hasta que sea el momento de ser  utilizada para someter a su enemigo.Una niña humana es llamada a ser la portadora, antes de tomar posesión de su título y poder debe darse cuenta por sí misma de su potencial y ganarse el derecho a ser reconocida.
Series: Mundo de Zulegna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052819
Kudos: 9





	1. El inicio.

-¡¡Nooo!!, ¡tonto humano!, -sonó una tétrica y grave voz-, ¡detente!, ¡detente!, ¡nooooo!

-Será mejor que te contengas -respondió otra voz con tono triunfal-, ¡me debes obediencia!, ¡te tengo bajo mi control!

La carcajada que se escuchó entonces hizo caer varios trozos del techo de la gran caverna: -¡Nadie puede someterme humano!, ¡deja tus delirios de grandeza a un lado o mejor aún olvídate de tus sueños!

-¿Delirios?, ¿sueños?, ¿es que no miras que he matado a quien pretendía tener poder sobre ti y he tomado el control para mí?, será mejor que comiences a hacerte a la idea yo soy….

-Un pobre iluso, -la risa volvió a escucharse-. ¡Qué poco sabes de la magia humano! -hubo un resoplido-, ¿tienes idea exacta de lo que soy?

-¡Magia!, ¡mi magia! -gritó el humano en la oscura cueva-. Cuando había matado a Dilocor todas las antorchas se habían apagado, no quería distraerse de la tarea de someter al ente mágico, sabía que un simple descuido podría dar al traste con sus planes de dominio.

-Sé muy bien que no eres Abishe...

-¡No me insultes! -gritó el ser-, yo no soy ese ser inmundo ni mucho menos magia, me opongo a esa energía con toda mi fuerza, desde hace mucho me enfrento a ella, ha sido la razón de mi existencia desde siempre, quiero acabarla, erradicarla del universo mismo…

-¿Pero…? -comenzó a preguntar inquieto el humano-.

-¡Calla! -ordenó la voz aunque en un tono bastante más bajo-, poco importan ya tus deseos y los míos, aún tengo un poco de tiempo antes de que la oscuridad vuelva a cubrirme y deba esperar a que el círculo se acerque a un nuevo punto propicio.

La voz continuó en tono bajo pero con pasión: -¿Te gustaría saber sobre el gran error que has cometido?, -sin esperar respuesta continuó-, ¿sabes?, de haber esperado solo unos cuantos minutos pudimos habernos convertido en aliados y ambas partes hubiéramos conseguido grandes beneficios, a propósito, deja de mantener ese ridículo flujo de energía mágica, no sostienes nada, no hay nada que sujetar, soy solo una voz que suena en tu mente, eso y nada más.

Etaloc sopesó las palabras, sondeo mentalmente y descubrió que aquello que parecía sujetar un poco antes había desaparecido, encendió las dos antorchas que estaban cerca de él, observó el cuerpo de Dilocor tendido muy cerca, hizo un rápido barrido por la amplia cueva antes de aceptar que efectivamente la fuerza que había considerado haber sometido se había desvanecido, tomó asiento, se secó el sudor que perlaba su frente y bebió agua de un odre que tenía atado al cinto.

-Te escucho, dices que no eres magia, ¿entonces quién o qué eres?

Etaloc sintió que su cuerpo se cimbraba al escuchar una vez más la risa estruendosa.

-¡Un ente!, ¡simple energía que desarrolló su propia conciencia y decidió hace mucho tiempo acabar con aquello que me tiene sometido!

-¿La magia te tiene sometido?

Hubo un largo silencio, Etaloc estaba considerando hacer otra pregunta cuando la voz en su mente volvió a hablar.

-No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo he pasado en la oscuridad, en realidad nunca me ha importado medir el tiempo, solo voy de aquí para allá dispuesto a cumplir mi cometido que no es otra cosa que eliminar la magia por completo.

-Antes era alguien, no importa ese pasado lejano, mi único objetivo es aprovechar lo que sucedió a partir del punto en que me dí cuenta de que a pesar de haber pasado por una experiencia de transición obligada era algo, me sentí despierto, fuerte, inmenso, pero… limitado, sujeto a la magia, no puedo ir más allá de lo que esa energía me permite, no puedo actuar ni hacer algo por mí mismo aunque siento el potencial, simplemente, después de buscar miles de alternativas un día actúe contra la fuerza que estaba más cerca y en cuanto pude anular su sometimiento me sentí mejor, me extendí, sentí crecer dentro de mí cierta fuerza, sin embargo, aunque crecí y fui más poderoso volví a darme cuenta que se me ponían límites.

-Me quedó claro que no podía acabar con la magia misma sino que lo que debía hacer era eliminar aquello que la produce desde entonces he ido de un lado a otro buscando fuentes de emisión de la magia, por alguna razón me proyecté fuera de este mundo, fue como si mi esencia se expandiera por el universo.

-Lo que vez en el cielo y llamas estrellas son en realidad cada uno un sol con planetas a su alrededor, es curioso como todo parece tener un ciclo muy parecido, en varios de ellos descubrí la magia, a veces son los soles mismos, otras puntos curiosos en un planeta que como ríos o piedras de poder la irradian y dejan fluir, algunas ocasiones son seres vivos que no tienen otra cosa que hacer que pulsar para dejarla salir.

-Algunas veces me he encontrado seres inteligentes que pueden producirla y utilizarla de diferentes formas, nunca como aquí en Zulegna en que no una sino dos razas que la producen y tres más que pueden utilizarla.

-Y es aquí donde mi gran misión de acabar con la magia se ha visto truncada, no una sino varias veces -volvió a levantar la voz- tu maldita intromisión ha dado una vez más al traste con mis planes, si hubieras esperado un poco más, cuántas cosas no podría ofrecerte para convertirte en mi aliado.

-Vuelves a decir eso, -murmuró el mago, luego en voz alta agregó- ¡ente o ser que te dices enemigo de la magia!, ¿matar a Dilocor fue un error?, hasta donde sé él quería comunicarse con Abishe, sin embargo te encontró y te mantenía sujeto, lo que yo quería era…

-Lo que tú querías era someterme -gritó la voz en la mente de Etaloc-, formar un vínculo para que hiciera lo que tú quisieras, pero… el vínculo que eliminaste y el que tú mismo creaste no son precisamente lo que me tiene cautivo, prueba de ello es que simplemente me desvanecí y quedé a tu lado como un simple pensamiento.

Luego de un nuevo largo silencio la voz continuó: -La magia es energía, tú lo sabes, fluye, es como la luz y calor de tu sol, va de aquí para allá como el viento, libre, a veces como suave brisa y otras como vendaval en la tempestad, para poder utilizarla ha de ser concentrada como el agua en el océano, ríos, manantiales, fuentes o formas sólidas de cualquier tipo y tener caminos especiales que la conduzcan para cumplir tareas o cometidos.

-Estoy muy seguro que también sabes que no cualquiera puede ir y tomar algo de esa agua o cualquier forma que se te ocurra y ¡zzuumm!, hacer alguna cosa, si no eres un ser mágico se necesita un conducto, una simple piedra o cristal, sea cual sea el tamaño.

-Zulegna es extraordinariamente grande, tu vida ha transcurrido en un solo sitio, tu mente me dice que nunca has salido de la región que llamas Anicid, si tú subieras a la montaña más alta y miraras tan lejos como te fuera posible no podrías ver ni siquiera el término de esta plataforma continental, es basta, necesitas varios años de tu vida para ir hasta la punta más alejada, los dragones mismos necesitan muchos días de vuelo para cruzar hasta el otro lado.

Etaloc escuchaba, sabía algo de lo que el ser invisible hablaba, se había negado a realizar viajes fuera del reino por el simple hecho de estar ahí cuando se presentara su oportunidad, cuando fuera finalmente un miembro del consejo buscaría oportunidades para tener más poder y si eso implicaba salir de Anicid lo haría, no antes de cumplir su primer objetivo.

El ente siguió su diatriba: -Tal como esta plataforma hay dos más, -se escuchó la risa del ser-, alguna vez fueron como lo que conoces, apartado cada grupo en su zona, sin interactuar mucho entre ellos fue de lo más sencillo acabar con cuanto emisor de magia tuve al alcance así como el resto de sus habitantes, me di el gusto de acabar también con selvas y bosques, desmoroné las montañas, de ser tan altas como ésta en la que te encuentras apenas han quedado amontonadas algunas piedras que forman colinas en una amplia zona, me esforcé para eliminar lagos, ríos, manantiales y todo tipo de fuente con el vital líquido que llamas agua por lo que solo quedan grandes extensiones desérticas y no hay vida de ningún tipo.

-Influí en los mares, por ello solo debe quedar algún registro formal en la historia que conoces de que alguna vez fue posible ir de una plataforma a otra por navíos de madera que iban entre uno y otro continente, sus aguas saladas son tan yermas como los desiertos, si buscas mucho encontrarás alguna referencia de intentos de varios grupos, los más, nunca volvieron, me parece recordar que uno o dos de ellos lo hicieron y no trajeron buenas nuevas.

-Mis problemas comenzaron aquí, en Acisyh, el primer gran error fue pensar que todos los dragones serían iguales y no me preocupé por destruirlos a ellos en primer lugar, crearon los sistemas de menhir y con ello lograron mi cautiverio, simples columnas de piedra unidas por un sistema de líneas de magia que contienen mis esfuerzos de dominio y destrucción.

-Desde el primer momento que lograron controlarme hasta ahora ha pasado mucho tiempo, con todo, para mí que no cuenta el tiempo, ha sido como un largo sueño del que despierto de vez en cuando para hacer mis intentos, pasó mucho tiempo analizando las cosas, descubriendo fisuras que puedo aprovechar, haciendo planes, cada vez que actúo me acerco más a mi intención de liberarme, es probable que de no haber intervenido tú esta vez hubiera tenido éxito.

-Parece que no estás tan seguro de ello -comentó Etaloc-.

-No puedo estarlo pues mataste a Dilocor, mi teoría era que ya que no puedo ir contra la magia de manera directa, ni destruir a los emisores bien que podría utilizarla en mi beneficio, ya había logrado entrar en su mente y establecido contacto con la piedra conducto para obligar a la magia a liberarme de mi prisión cuando lo asesinaste.

-¡Úsame!, ¡estoy dispuesto a permitirte hacer la prueba!, ser el dueño de la magia y obligarla a hacer lo que deseas tiene beneficio para ambos, me ofrez…

Los gritos de agonía llenaron la cueva por varios minutos, luego se hizo un pesado silencio roto ocasionalmente por los sollozos y quejidos de Etaloc.

-Como te has dado cuenta humano, no eres un sujeto viable, Dilocor tenía un corazón noble, una mente sin mentiras y egoísmos, puro altruismo y deseos de hacer el bien, tú por otro lado, éstas lleno de malos sentimientos y pensamientos, tienes tu piedra y una conexión a la magia que solo te permite hacer algunas cosas, nunca podrás tener su permiso para hacer algo más, menos aún dominarla y por ende a hacer lo que yo quiero hacer, -rió-, aunque te agradezco el ofrecimiento.

-Si ya lo sabías, ¿por qué…?

-¿Por qué te he hecho sufrir? -una nueva carcajada-, para que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo de las implicaciones y conocieras de primera mano las consecuencias, lo que has sufrido por unos instantes, es solo un poco de lo que yo vivo continuamente en el día a día y que tendré que seguir sufriendo por un tiempo al menos mientras se da el tiempo del próximo ciclo para hacer otro intento.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso del ciclo? 

-Todo en el universo tiene una constante, aquí en Zulegna por ejemplo están el día y la noche, durante el año tienen tres o cuatro tiempos en los que realizan diferentes actividades que les permiten contar con recursos y alimentos, temporada por temporada, año tras año, siempre lo mismo, las plantas crecen de una semilla y se multiplican, las flores se dan cada cierto tiempo, así como los frutos y los árboles cumplen su cometido y mil cosas más que podría usar como ejemplo.

-Sucede también en el movimiento de Zulegna alrededor del sol y luego como un sistema transitan por cierta ruta en el cielo que permite conjugarse con algunas estrellas en ciertos tiempos.

-Cada una de esas conjugaciones es un paso en el ciclo, puede que haya más pero yo he establecido siete, las primeras cuatro me dedico a dejar pasar el tiempo, no es que duerma, con frecuencia es en ese tiempo que viajo por entre esos sistemas de soles y realizo mis sondeos para localizar emisores de magia y acabar con ellos, mi principal objetivo es Zulegna, sin embargo durante ese tiempo no hay mucho que pueda hacer aquí por lo que últimamente dejo pasar las cosas, a partir de ese punto retomo mi tarea de analizar todo aquí, cada paso que dí y que no me liberó para aprender de mis errores y preparar algo nuevo, así pasan los puntos cinco y séis.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que el ser continuara: -Trataba de encontrar alguna referencia que te diera una idea de qué tanto tiempo ha de pasar para llegar a eso pero al menos de momento no se me ha ocurrido nada, lo que sí puedo decirte es que solo los dragones, duendes y algunos elfos tienen una vida tan larga como para ver la siguiente parte, eso significa que es mucho, mucho tiempo el que ha de transcurrir para que pueda intentar un nuevo plan.

-¿No hay forma de que pueda ayudarte?, bien que podría influir a mi piedra para tener una vida más larga, digamos que tu interés y lo que obtendrías es algo que me gustaría compartir contigo.

-Sí, supongo que la oportunidad de ser poderoso, al menos por un tiempo puede llamar mucho tu atención y estoy muy seguro de que quieres aprovecharte justo de ese poder durante el tiempo de mi espera.

-Lamento de verdad haber intervenido para malograr tu plan, tienes razón en que deseo el poder y que me gustaría sacar alguna ventaja de la muerte de Dilocor, si hubiera alguna forma de extender mi tiempo de vida haría lo posible por ayudarte en un futuro.

Hubo otro largo silencio.

-¿Qué tanto deseas el poder?

-Mucho.

-¿Tu origen es Anicid verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a sacrificar a los otros seis asentamientos repartidos en Acisyh?, de manera que toda la fuerza de la magia que se pudiera conjuntar desde los menhir centrales hasta los correspondientes a la tercera barrera sirviera a nuestros fines mientras llega el momento del ciclo en el que se pueda hacer algo.

-Eso es una buena cantidad de recursos, gente y magia, ¿qué tendría que hacer exactamente?

-Esta noche es lo que llaman de luna oscura, ¿correcto?

-Así es.

-Vuelve a Anicid, antes de la siguiente luna oscura, junta a tu gente de confianza, de preferencia que cuente con esa piedra que les permite usar la magia. Esa noche, en cuanto la oscuridad cubra la ciudad ve con tu grupo lo más cerca posible de los menhir centrales y hagan una cadena, estén listos poco antes de la medianoche que será cuando yo me una a ustedes y formaremos un cerco de protección.

-Actúa lo más discretamente posible, llegado a ese punto te hablaré sobre algunas cosas que han de hacerse y los beneficios especiales para ti, sopesa bien las consecuencias de tus actos, todo ser que esté fuera del cerco del que te hablo morirá con seguridad, ¿de verdad quieres cargar con eso?

-La verdad es que el que mueran todos los dragones y duendes no me preocupa en absoluto, que los otros seis reinos sean destruidos tampoco pues el perímetro que propones dejar dentro de ese cerco de protección me parece suficiente para tener bajo mi dominio.

Etaloc pensó las siguientes palabras: -Según mis estudios y lo que hace poco decías es que la magia se mantiene, concédeme no destruir la magia dentro de ese perímetro que quedará a resguardo y a mi disposición por los tiempos de los tiempos, trabajaré contigo en lo que sea necesario para liberarte. 

-Larga vida, magia y recursos en un perímetro establecido -concretó la voz- ¿te conformas con esa recompensa?

-Me conformo, -hubo un ligero titubeo-, pero te pido que más que una larga vida en la que yo envejezca y acabe por ser un guiñapo más bien sea como que el tiempo no pasa en mí y me mantenga tal como soy tanto física como mental y de ser posible que mi piedra aumente en su capacidad de poder.

-En lo primero puedo actuar, en lo segundo no, aunque me parece que es algo que puedes hacer por ti mismo.

-¿Qué sería…?

-La piedra funciona como un filtro para canalizar la magia, tengo entendido que pueden almacenar algo de ella para realizar tareas especiales, así que lo único que debes hacer es potenciar esa habilidad y conservar tanta como puedas cada día, eso te permitirá incrementar tu poder, de hecho eso ha sido precisamente lo que te permitió acabar con Dilocor, que tenías suficiente energía para actuar en el momento preciso e imponerte a él.

-Así que ¿tenemos un trato? -preguntó Etaloc-.

-Lo tenemos humano, aún hay cosas que debemos ajustar pero me parece que hemos establecido los primeros pasos de un gran plan, viajaré contigo, durante el camino a Anicid hablemos para afinar detalles, es importante delimitar el perímetro en la siguiente noche de luna oscura, luego tendré un poco de tiempo para dar algunos pasos más antes de que sea el tiempo de mi retiro no voluntario.

-¿Por el ciclo?

-Por el ciclo, a partir del momento en que el camino de Zulegna cruza el punto estelar para concluir y comenzar el nuevo es como si me desvaneciera de este mundo, soy consciente de lo que sucede pero de manera intermitente por lo que será difícil que volvamos a hablar por muchos años.

Etaloc se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a sus cobijas: -Sea entonces, descansaré un poco, en cuanto haya algo de luz emprenderé…, no, según lo que dices emprenderemos la marcha, ¿tienes nombre?

-Llamame Zoray

La conversación entre el humano y el ser inmaterial fue escuchada por tres testigos.

-Tenías razón Sochan, ese maldito ha encontrado la forma de volver -exclamó con frialdad Essoum-.

-Hubiera querido equivocarme Essoum, sin embargo, aquí está la prueba de que lo que les dije hace tiempo puede ser una cruel realidad, me parece que es tiempo de que se tome una decisión.

-No hay nada que pensar -declaró Serolf-, desde el momento en que fuimos testigos del sacrificio de Newaz y lo que implicaba y nos hablaste de tus inquietudes asumimos la idea de que en caso de que Zoray regresara intervendríamos para salvar el planeta, ¿estás de acuerdo Essoum?

-Por completo, soy consciente de que me opuse con toda mi fuerza a intervenir, pero tienes razón en algo Sochan, no podemos dejar que la magia de la creación que emana desde aquí desaparezca, fue la razón para mantenernos cerca y estar pendientes, la única duda es ¿cómo podemos hacer algo?.

-He pensado mucho en ello -contestó Sochan-, a pesar de mi deseo de hacer algo, no pierdo de vista la premisa que nos aparta, también está el hecho de que los seres mágicos del planeta tienen sus propias limitaciones así que mi plan es utilizar un tercero, Newaz hizo lo que hizo previniendo que Zoray volvería y será su propia fuerza la que dará el siguiente golpe, solo hay que esperar el momento y a la criatura que debe ser la depositaria del poder que le ayudará.

-Por tus palabras queda claro que hay que esperar a que se den las condiciones para eso último, mientras tanto ¿qué podemos hacer para truncar los planes de ese maldito? -preguntó Serolf-.

-Parece que lo que Zoray intenta es acercarse al sello en Anicid y hacer algo para vulnerarlo, -contestó Sochan-, así que lo mejor es encontrar la forma de reforzar las protecciones para que no pueda hacerlo y en eso no hay otra forma más que convencer a alguno de los dragones para actuar.

-¿Estás pensando en dar a conocer nuestra presencia? -preguntó atónito Essoum-

-No como lo que somos en realidad -contestó Sochan-, cuando sea el momento propicio me presentaré como uno de sus espíritus protectores con un plan, será tan acuciante la necesidad para hacer algo que no tendrán tiempo de hacer muchas preguntas.

-Suena arriesgado -apuntó Essoum-.

-Ante la posibilidad de que Zoray se salga con la suya hay que actuar, no tenemos mucho margen de acción así que me presentaré como uno de esos entes a los que se refieren con frecuencia, cualquier plan que implique la oportunidad de su sobrevivencia no tendrá mucha resistencia para ser puesto en marcha, estoy segura que Abishe volverá a su montaña muy pronto, ha percibido algo de lo sucedido en su cueva, es uno de los dragones más poderosos y fue elegido como líder precisamente por aquello que para nosotros es importante.

-Me someto a tu guía Sochan, tu interés por salvar a Zulegna es el mío y te daré el apoyo que necesites siempre y cuando no rebasemos la línea de lo que nos limita a nosotros mismos -declaró Essoum-.

-Yo también me uno a la tarea de protección -indicó Serolf-, bien sabes que no me gusta en lo posible improvisar, ¿porque no nos hablas de lo que has pensado hacer y afinamos los detalles?

Sochan rió con suavidad: -Les agradezco hermanos míos por su apoyo, les hablaré de mi plan, se aceptan tantos cambios como consideren necesarios por el fin último que es salvar este planeta, a sus habitantes y a la magia, lo que he pensado es... 


	2. Acción y reacciones.

Tal como Zoray de forma escueta describió a Etaloc, el mundo de Zulegna está formado por tres grandes plataformas continentales, desde sus inicios hasta la llegada de esa energía maligna compartían amplios océanos de un azul turquesa que a la distancia daban la impresión de unirse al cielo azul con sus nubes de mil formas cruzando impulsadas por el viento.

Desde que Zoray decidió lanzar su ola de destrucción hasta el tiempo presente, en Quiacmi y Byaigol, dos de las grandes plataformas casi toda la superficie está cubierta de desierto, el calor agobia y ahoga a casi toda forma de vida, la poca que queda tiene que vérselas con rachas de viento con partículas de arena que por simple fricción la agosta cada vez más, aunque hay zonas que se resisten a doblegarse y se turnan para mantener aunque apenas, áreas de selvas y bosques que rodean o cubren altas montañas, lagos y algunas ruinas de lo que alguna vez fueran asentamientos de las diferentes razas establecidas.

Los mares sufrieron también una gran transformación, ahora son grises, literalmente sin vida, los habitantes de los diferentes reinos en Acisyh abandonaron la pesca y la navegación, tuvieron que olvidar el comercio marítimo y todo intento de viaje a cualquier sitio pues llegó un momento en que se enfrentaron al hecho de que nadie podía hacerse a la mar pues el oleaje era traicionero, aprendieron a la mala que el simple hecho de alejarse de la costa una corta distancia implicaba una sentencia de muerte pues el navío, fuera del tamaño que fuera y del material del que estuviera construido simplemente era tragado por las malditas aguas y no siempre había sobrevivientes.

En Acisyh, el tercer continente donde se lleva a cabo nuestra historia no hay desiertos, cuenta con amplias zonas de bosques, selvas, praderas, ríos, lagos, tierra fértil, siete reinos se han distribuido en la región más al oeste, Anicid, Uloidrac, Irtaidel, Onircod, Aicnergr, Evisnet y Loruen.

En ellos habitan permanentemente seres de cuatro razas: humanos, elfos, duendes y enanos, la quinta, la de los dragones, conviven intermitentemente con ellos, prefieren vivir su vida en las montañas o en lo profundo de las selvas y bosques.

De vez en cuando alguno de los habitantes de las ciudades, de entre aquellos que se dedican a estudiar e investigar principalmente entre los magos humanos, algunos deciden convertirse en viajeros y conviven con los dragones más frecuentemente.

Cercano al reino de Anicid, se levantan las montañas de la cordillera Natacy, en la base de la más alta de ellas, Abishe, un gran dragón dorado recibía con frecuencia la visita de Dilocor, pasaban largas temporadas intercambiando opiniones sobre todo tema que captaba su atención.

Cada reino en sí tenía una gran extensión, la capital en todos ellos estaba en el punto más al oeste y distribuidos aquí y allá asentamientos en los que las actividades cotidianas se realizan, la mayor parte de la gente se dedica a la agricultura y ganadería, los habitantes se trasladan por diversas rutas para hacer comercio.

Cada capital del reino llevaba a cabo los movimientos de gobierno, control, educación, servicios, arquitectura y más, en sus alrededores estaban establecidos los grandes centros de adiestramiento para formar a gente común en todo tipo de actividad.

Para aquellos que tenían la habilidad de manejar la magia había en cada reino dos escuelas, la primera para formar a los hombres y mujeres que realizaban las tareas de sanación, control, mantenimiento de edificios y canalización de la energía de los menhir.

La segunda para preparar a los alguaciles que en realidad eran los vigilantes del orden y se encargaban de verificar y controlar que cualquier trato comercial se realizara según las leyes y se aportara la parte correspondiente de impuestos al reino o reinos involucrados.

Fuera de toda zona relacionada con los diferentes reinos, más cercano al que estaba en la zona central estaba El Gran Lago, su orilla norte era uno de los lugares de reunión de los dragones, acomodados en un corrillo estaban los siete principales y los siete mayores.

Los que estaban a cargo de los grupos asentados cerca de cada reino recibían el nombre de Principales, los siete mayores eran aquellos más longevos a los que correspondía dirigir las vidas de sus congéneres en armonía con el resto de las razas, se habían reunido a petición del Principal de Anicid.

-¿Estás seguro Abishe que algo se gesta en el ambiente? -preguntó Odara-.

-Si Principal, allá en mis montañas desde hace tiempo he percibido ligeros temblores, poco a poco han incrementado su intensidad y el tiempo entre uno y otro ha disminuido.

-Pero bien podría ser que fuerza natural -comentó Odaeto-, es cierto que nadie más lo ha percibido pero bien podría ser alguna fisura en esa parte bajo tierra y nada más.

-No de la manera en la que lo percibo, no es un movimiento de vaivén o de vibración de la tierra, es más bien como que hubiese una explosión y casi simultáneamente da la impresión de que algo la absorbe, el movimiento se minimiza en muy breve tiempo, además en algunos momentos y solo por un instante siento un flujo de magia.

-Sí que suena extraño, -indicó Arupru-, lo que dices es inquietante, dudo que aún todos los magos de las diferentes razas en Anicid o cualquier otro reino reunidos pudieran provocar algún movimiento de la tierra con su mejor hechizo y algo así dejaría un gran remanente, es esa referencia lo que me hace inquietarme, ¿has establecido un ritmo?

-No, no hay sincronización alguna, al menos es lo que me parece, es totalmente aleatorio pero definitivamente el tiempo entre uno y otro se ha reducido, el último fue hace tres días, el anterior seis días antes y el previo diez más atrás, aunque la intensidad ha ido hacia arriba.

-Me parece que lo mejor sería que tú Arupru y tú Norram que son los que se han asentado más cerca de Anicid acompañen a Abishe por unos días en su montaña y traten de identificar de lo que se trata, si sucede algo y consideran que debamos prestar mayor atención podemos volver a….

-Nooo -se escuchó un grito por parte de Abishe que se levantó rápidamente y se volvió a mirar hacia el oeste-. Algo ha pasado -indicó entre jadeos-, Dilocor, un mago humano que me visita a menudo ha sido muerto en mi cueva de la montaña…, sentí…, sentí su dolor y agonía…, un igual…, seguramente ese Etaloc ha tomado su vida pero no está solo, por un instante he percibido una gran fuerza maligna…

-¿Piensas que puede ser Zoray? -preguntó en un murmullo agobiada Odara-.

-No puedo asegurarlo -contestó luego de un momento Abishe-, ha sido un instante y se ha desvanecido, estoy demasiado lejos para percibir algo más, sin embargo, me parece que lo que temíamos se acerca, aunque preferiría tener un poco más de certeza, volaré directo y sin descanso, analizaré lo que pueda y les informaré, no pienso que debamos alertar aún a nadie de nada.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él, Norram y yo lo acompañaremos y revisaremos a conciencia el lugar y la situación, lo mejor sería que como medida de precaución nos reunamos en grupos, estando cerca de los menhir centrales en cada reino bien que podríamos salvaguardar a Acisyh, mientras identificamos bien a bien lo que es posible hacer -concluyó Arupru-.

-Sea entonces -aceptó Odara la líder de los Principales-, pero mantengan el contacto permanente necesitamos saber sobre cualquier cosa de inmediato.

Aunque los tres dragones volaron sin detenerse tardaron tres días en llegar a su destino, se detuvieron en la cima de la montaña Ainrofi, observaron atentamente a la base y sondearon tanto como pudieron, finalmente descendieron a cierta distancia de la cueva y extremando precauciones se acercaron hasta la entrada misma.

-Puedo decir -indicó Abishe-, que definitivamente ahí dentro murió Dilocor, huelo la muerte aún a esta distancia.

-Yo también lo percibo -agregó Arupru-, lamento la pérdida de tu amigo.

-Un buen hombre, -comentó el dragón dorado-, no hay nadie más, ni hombre ni fuerza maligna, hemos de entrar y aunque puedo encargarme del cuerpo de mi amigo preferiría que no pasáramos más tiempo del indispensable en este lugar, si no tienen inconveniente podemos ir a otra cueva cercana.

Sin decir nada más los tres dragones ingresaron, encendieron luces y observaron la escena.

-Definitivamente fue la magia de otro humano el que provocó la muerte, no puedo definir de quién se trata, no hay otro residuo -comentó Norram- ¿ustedes perciben algo?.

-Coincido contigo marrón -contestó Arupru-, solo el residuo del ataque, ¿que pudo haber pasado?

-Únicamente los involucrados lo saben, aunque puedo pensar que la envidia pudo ser la razón, Dilocor era el maestro de Etaloc que desde hace tiempo había sido su acompañante, el segundo tiene demasiada ambición y ya hacía tiempo pedía un puesto dentro del Consejo de la Ciudad, según recuerdo aún no estaba listo, aunque puede haber muchas otras razones o intervenir alguien más, preferiría no entrometerme en asuntos de humanos.

-Será lo mejor, aunque no es justo el pago y cobro de la justicia es algo a arreglar entre ellos, para nosotros lo relevante es el asunto que has tratado junto al lago -acotó Arupru-.

Diez días después los tres dragones sentados fuera de la nueva cueva comentaban.

-¿Qué tanto más consideras que debamos esperar? -preguntó la marrón-.

-No tengo idea Norram -respondió Abishe-, si es que hubo algo puede que no vuelva a pasar.

-O puede que la muerte del mago haya hecho que Zoray decidiera esperar más tiempo o cambiar de sitio de ataque -refirió el púrpura-.

-Me parece que lo mejor es informar a la Principal Odara y que cada cual vuelva a su sitio de siempre, por ahora solo podemos estar vigilantes y dirigir nuestra atención a cualquier cosa que suceda -agregó la marrón-.

Momentos después la comunicación entre cuatro se daba: 

-No estoy segura que ésto acabe así como así -indicó la Principal-, Zoray es artero y no abandonará tan fácil sus planes, su primera intención es recuperar la libertad y por ahora hemos confirmado que los sellos se mantienen intactos, también los sistemas menhir así que tal como ha indicado Norram no nos queda sino la vigilancia extrema y actuar de presentarse algo o saber lo que trama, no me parece que pase mucho tiempo antes de sepamos algo de él, mantengamos la comunicación permanente.

Etaloc tardó seis días en llegar a los límites de la aldea más cercana a la montaña, consiguió un nuevo corcel y sin pérdida de tiempo emprendió su camino hacia la capital de Anicid, apenas se detuvo para dormir a ratos y dejar descansar a su montura, no podía darse el lujo de retrasarse.

Cuando al amanecer del vigésimo segundo día vislumbró las siluetas de los edificios de Anicid desde la colina sonrió, casi llegaba a su destino, cambió una vez más de caballo en el siguiente puesto de vigilancia y al anochecer entraba a las calles de la gran ciudad, dio órdenes a un sirviente para que a primera hora llamara a sus tres asistentes y se dejó caer en la cama exhausto.

-Lo lograré Zoray, tengo cuatro días para reunir a mi gente, puede que no a toda pero sí a la mayoría y en los últimos dos hacer los preparativos.

No hubo respuesta, Etaloc fue vencido por el cansancio, en la oscuridad el indetectable Zoray miraba desde lo alto del palacio la ciudad.

“Puede que mi plan inicial no haya salido bien y que tenga que esperar por mi nueva oportunidad, pero sí que conseguí algo, nunca había estado tan cerca de alguno de los sellos y estar dentro de la protección de los menhir, además cuento con un aliado, no sé exactamente qué es lo que podré conseguir pero juro que utilizaré toda la energía posible para hacer daño, cualquier cosa que afecte a cualquiera sea de la raza que sea o de la naturaleza les hará saber a los que intentan someterme que estoy dispuesto a todo, que me teman me es por el momento suficiente”.

-Esta es la noche, -decía Etaloc al grupo de quince maestros que había podido reunir-, sé que no he sido muy claro respecto a lo que hay que hacer, sin embargo les pido que confíen en mí, ustedes y yo compartimos la idea de que la magia debe servir a muchos fines y no solo a unas cuantas tareas, si logramos formar la cadena y dirigir la fuerza sobre un objetivo específico tendremos una gran recompensa, solo les pido que estén conmigo en los límites del patio de los menhir central y me dejen actuar.

-Estamos contigo maestro -aceptó el que estaba a su derecha-, ¿no sería mejor que supiéramos lo que vas a hacer?, sería más fácil prestar nuestro apoyo.

-No, querido amigo -contestó Etaloc-, como lo indiqué al inicio, la idea es que yo solo realice el hechizo, necesito su fuerza, toda la que puedan brindarme, si acaso algo no saliera como espero las consecuencias recaerían sobre mí y nadie más se vería afectado, aunque a decir verdad estoy seguro que voy a lograrlo, una vez que consiga el objetivo podré hablar con ustedes más claramente al respecto, pues habrá muchas cosas que hacer y serán ustedes los pilares sobre los que voy a apoyarme para conseguir lo que deseamos sobre la magia, nos vemos aquí dentro de tres horas.

Cuando Etaloc se quedó a solas se dedicó a ver el croquis sobre la mesa.

-Es muy curioso -dijo en su mente divertido Zoray-, visto así, puntos sobre un papel resulta que hay una forma geométrica, yo diría que incluso podría calificarse de bella.

-Para mí no es otra cosa que un simple diseño, siete columnas centrales equidistantes en el punto oeste, ubicados en un patio muy grande junto al que se construyó el palacio, como en un abanico expandiéndose las tres barreras exteriores, ¿sabes exactamente dónde está ese sello del que hablas?, ¿los sistemas menhir solo están en los siete reinos o hay algunos más que los unan entre sí?

-En cuanto a tu primera pregunta, no tengo idea, para mí a la distancia solo fue una percepción ahora más intensa pero no puedo indicar su lugar exacto y en cuanto a si hay más sistemas de menhir nunca pensé mucho en ello, en realidad para mí lo único que existía eran los sellos, percibía los menhir de este reino porque por alguna razón mi conciencia quedó atrapada en las montañas donde nos conocimos, mi esencia estaba muy expandida bajo ellas y fue hasta que hace tiempo Dilocor comenzó a visitar a Abishe que pude comenzar a concentrarme, lo hacía cada vez que él llegaba a estar cerca de mí por un tiempo, usaba la energía que emitía su piedra, un poco cada vez.

-¿Realmente estabas listo para liberarte?

-Había estado concentrado mi esencia, Abishe hacía días que había salido de su cubil y según yo Dilocor estaba solo, tres días concentrándome cada vez que dormía para poder entrar en su mente, cuando sentí que tenía el dominio fue cuando intenté utilizar su piedra, ya había conseguido dos pulsos de luz cuando tú interferiste así que solo puedo especular sobre si pude haberme liberado, pienso que lo hubiera logrado ¿qué fue lo que te hizo actuar en mi contra?

-En realidad -fue el turno de reír de Etaloc-, no tenía idea de tu presencia, desde hace algunos años he estado intentando ser parte del Consejo de Protectores, la mayoría son viejos y chochos, tres murieron y debieron ser reemplazados, en cada ocasión solicité me consideraran y las tres fui rechazado, bajé la cabeza y simulé aceptar mi papel de asistente de Dilocor.

-La primera vez que lo acompañé me dí cuenta de la razón por la que él viajaba ahí con frecuencia, la cercanía a Abishe nos enriquece de energía, hace que nuestro poder sea más fuerte, además que escuchar a ese dragón dorado tenía su encanto, un ser de muchos conocimientos, compartí el entusiasmo de Dilocor por mis propias razones.

-Cuando llegamos y no encontramos al dragón, Dilocor comentó que era la primera vez que eso sucedía y se puso de mal humor, así que apenas hablamos, durante tres días con sus noches cada cual hizo lo que quiso, en algún momento de la última tarde finalmente me comentó que trataría de ponerse en comunicación mental con Abishe y justo eso fue lo que me hizo estar pendiente, esa noche, cuando se levantó y su piedra comenzó a brillar sentí que algo nos rodeaba y la fuerza se concentraba frente a él.

Luego de un breve silencio agregó: -La verdad es que en ese momento pensé que se trataba de la energía de Abishe y se me ocurrió que podía someterlo, noté el delgado hilo que lo unía a Dilocor, lo corté y lo tomé para mí.

-Y truncaste mis planes, -sonaron las palabras en un tono tenebroso para luego agregar con sarcasmo-, sin embargo, me parece que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto.

-En eso confío, ¿exactamente qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

-Justo a la medianoche uniremos nuestro poder para conseguir tres cosas, lo primero es que hemos de esforzarnos en utilizar la magia que emiten los menhir y extender tanta como sea posible concentrar para formar una cúpula que delimite la superficie a proteger y que quedará bajo tu control, conseguido eso lo siguiente será someter a nuestro poder los menhir, los primeros siete, los centrales serán los más difíciles, pues estoy seguro casi será inmediato el dominio de las tres barreras.

-Hasta ahí aceptaré el apoyo de tu gente, a mi señal corta todo flujo para quedar solo los dos con tanta magia como sea posible y formalizamos nuestro vínculo, con él compartiremos la inmortalidad y el poder, será hasta ese momento en que tanto tú como yo podamos deducir lo que podemos hacer y establecer las premisas, tendremos al menos cinco lunas oscuras más antes de que me desvanezca por un tiempo.

Etaloc escuchaba atento, las palabras sonaban dulces, sin embargo, era consciente de que un ser tan poderoso no necesariamente aceptaría ceder nada, ya había decidido irse con cuidado y estar pendiente de cualquier señal de peligro, lo único que tendría que hacer era cortar el flujo mágico y había más de una forma de hacerlo.

Cuatro soldados encargados de la vigilancia del acceso al patio de los menhir centrales murieron, los dieciséis hombres entraron en silencio y formaron la cadena frente las altas columnas.

-Se acerca el momento -dijo en voz baja Etaloc a los que estaban cerca-, ahora solo queda esperar, comenzaré a concentrarme pero no me envíen su fuerza hasta que les haga la señal.

Al llegar la medianoche Etaloc sintió palpitar la pequeña piedra que colgaba de su cuello y descansaba en medio de su pecho, hizo brillar una pequeña luz frente a él para dar la señal y de inmediato los quince hombres comenzaron a hacer fluir la magia hacia su guía.

Etaloc sintió como el flujo de sus iguales lo rodeaba y que la energía se canalizó a través de su piedra, se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que Zoray se unió y cómo la energía pareció multiplicarse muchas veces en un solo instante, tuvo que contenerse para no estallar en gritos de júbilo al darse cuenta de cómo la magia subía en línea ascendente mucho trecho antes de comenzar a expandirse para formar la cúpula.

Fue consciente de cómo la magia pareció formar una pared en la línea de la costa un poco antes de llegar al agua del océano tras las altas columnas de piedra y luego, como si estuviera en lo alto y pudiera seguir el curso sintió como la cubierta de magia, crecía y se extendía, una capa muy delgada y traslúcida como el aire mismo que cubría la superficie de la ciudad y continuaba su camino para rebasar la primera barrera, las ciudades, los poblados y finalmente cubrir las aldeas y llegar a lo que sería la última línea de menhir.

Sonreía satisfecho cuando se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba, la cúpula se detuvo abruptamente un poco antes de los menhir del eslabón central casi al final de la tarea y una fuerza opuesta no sólo detenía la energía que se había estado moviendo en esa dirección sino que daba la impresión de que en algunos puntos había un regreso o comenzaba a desvanecerse.

-Hemos de dominar las columnas -señaló Zoray-, hay cierta resistencia que no nos deja extender por completo la cúpula, nada pueden siete columnas secundarias contra las principales, no distraigas tu atención y mantén la fuerza en la línea más al este, yo me encargaré de someterlas y sumar magia a tu esfuerzo.

Decir y hacer fue muy complicado, casi de inmediato las siete centrales se rindieron, poco después las cuarenta y nueve de la primera barrera y las cincuenta y seis de la segunda, en cámara lenta Etaloc pudo ver como cada eslabón de la tercera barrera luchaba por no someterse, casi al mismo tiempo los primeros dos quedaron bajo su control, había un total de cuarenta y nueve, cada uno formado por siete menhir, al correr de los minutos fueron consiguiendo dominar más, pasaron casi dos horas antes de que quedara un único eslabón, el que estaba en la línea central y más al este.

Para sorpresa de Etaloc éste se fragmentó y cada menhir hizo su propia lucha, según sus conocimientos los menhir eran una entidad compacta y el que cada columna tratara por sí misma de impedir ser sometida era caótico, más aún porque con toda la fuerza mágica a la que estaban siendo enfrentadas la respuesta era inaudita.

Otra sorpresa fue que a partir del momento en que Zoray sometió a los menhir centrales, el sistema que siempre irradiaba una suave luz dorada en el día o plateada por la noche, cambió su color a rojo, un rojo intenso que parecía hacer arder las altas piedras y teñido a su vez la cúpula que habían extendido.

Etaloc podía verlo en su mente, aunque estaba desconcertado daba por hecho que todo tenía que ver con Zoray, que seguramente él como energía podía visualizar así las cosas, lentamente contempló como cada menhir del último eslabón se teñía de rojo, el último, el que estaba en el punto más al este tardó mucho más en rendirse, el mago llegó a temer que con tanta fuerza mágica sobre ella, la columna de piedra pudiera romperse y afectar de alguna manera sus esfuerzos, paulatinamente el menhir cambió, aunque lo hizo de manera diferente, de brillar intensamente en plateado, la luz pulsó cambiando cada vez a un tono diferente hasta llegar al rojo oscuro y luego simplemente se apagó.

Al hacerlo, la imagen de lo que Etaloc veía en su mente también desapareció, sólo quedó una sensación como de vacío.

Zoray exclamó triunfal: -Lo hemos conseguido, el cerco de protección está en su sitio y se ha logrado someter a los menhir a tu control, rompe el contacto con los tuyos, tenemos poco tiempo pues en cuanto el primer rayo de luz del nuevo día llegue hemos de tener el vínculo listo.

Etaloc hizo brillar dos veces una luz frente a él, de los quince iniciales solo cuatro se mantenían unidos a él, el resto se había desmayado en algún momento, algunos al reponerse habían intentado unirse de nuevo a la cadena sin conseguirlo, en cuanto los últimos vieron la señal cortaron el flujo y se dejaron caer al piso agotados.

-Diré las palabras: “Yo, Zoray, voluntariamente decido unir mi fuerza a Etaloc de Anicid, que cuente con el beneficio de mi inmortalidad, que su cuerpo y mente se conserven íntegros por los tiempos de los tiempos mientras se mantenga como mi aliado para someter a la magia”

-”Yo, Etaloc de Anicid, voluntariamente acepto el vínculo con Zoray, así como los beneficios de su poder y la inmortalidad, no solo soy su aliado sino que juro por los espíritus que me esforzaré en dominar a la magia para que actúe bajo mi dirección”.

-¡Qué se forme el vínculo de las palabras mencionadas! -casi gritó la voz mental-.

Una vez más el mago sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía bajo la fuerza de su aliado, con gran esfuerzo logró contener los gritos de dolor, no quería que su gente supiera sobre el vínculo que acababa de hacer, sintió las manos de dos de los hombres que lo acomodaron en el piso y le preguntaban cosas que no podía responder.

Luego de algunos minutos finalmente abrió los ojos, la sensación de dolor casi había pasado, así que con gran esfuerzo logró sentarse y preguntó:

-¿Están todos bien?

-Ocho de los nuestros han muerto maestro, pensamos que el esfuerzo fue demasiado para ellos.

Al ver la pregunta muda en los ojos de Etaloc el que informaba se apresuró a decir:

-Sentíamos que la piedra absorbía la energía del pecho, esos ocho murieron, tres están inconscientes, se han despertado por momentos, suponemos que se repondrán, solo nosotros cuatro estamos más o menos bien, ¿qué ha sucedido maestro?, ¿pudiste hacer lo que te habías pensado?

-Sí -contestó aturdido y miró alrededor, se sorprendió de no ver a nadie más-, ¿no ha acudido nadie a ver lo que pasaba?

-Aún falta un rato para que amanezca maestro -contestó otro hombre-, los planes casi han salido como usted lo previó, si nos vamos ahora ni siquiera sabrán que hemos estado aquí y tendrán preguntas, aunque habrá que apresurarnos para llevarnos a los que han muerto...

-No, -lo cortó Etaloc-, que los que han muerto respondan las preguntas, ya me siento mejor, ayuden a los que están vivos, hemos de largarnos de aquí, ya hablaremos después de lo sucedido, los que puedan que hagan hechizos para pasar desapercibidos.

Mientras caminaba por la vereda y luego los pasillos del edificio en que vivía Zoray le iba refiriendo: -La extensión de la cúpula de protección y las luces las has visto solo tú a través de nuestra unión, tres de los que murieron eran débiles, cayeron a medio camino, los otros cinco los maté -se escuchó una risa-, no te eran precisamente leales, tenían sus propios planes así que me deshice por ti de ellos.

-Acepté que no me importaría sacrificar a nadie, así que qué más da, servirán para dar explicaciones, ¿qué sigue?

-¡Hacer planes!, ¿qué si no?

Abishe se había mantenido en la cima de la montaña mirando a la distancia, su mente sondeaba una y otra vez el sistema de menhir y con más frecuencia el sello para confirmar que todo funcionara a la perfección, se sentía inquieto, hacía poco más de un mes que había decidido compartir sus inquietudes y venir a ver que lo único que había sucedido era la muerte en su propia cueva de un mago humano, no se habían repetido los temblores ni la sensación de esa magia extraña.

Norram y Arupru se habían ido hacía diez días, Odara le había confirmado que todos los dragones estaban en sus grupos, pendientes de si era necesario actuar, repasaba las palabras de su última conversación.

-Estoy segura de que tuviste razones para alertarnos Abishe, justo el hecho de que lo que te inquietaba desapareciera me hace pensar que la amenaza del regreso de Zoray es real, nos daremos un tiempo para mantenernos en vigilancia, se ha dividido a cada gran grupo en algunos más pequeños para alternarse en los sistemas de protección, los sellos son nuestra prioridad.

-Los mayores y los principales nos hemos contactado mentalmente y tomado decisiones, tal como lo pediste te dejamos fuera, comprendemos la importancia de que mantengas tu atención en el sello que vigilas, es el punto por el que podría intentar algo Zoray, a partir de mañana al mediodía permanentemente uno de los dragones estará vinculado a cada sello para mayor protección, sé que para ti es importante descartar definitivamente cualquier acción en las montañas mientras tu grupo se encuentra en los bosques de Sacetac al sur, ¿aceptarías ser tú el custodio del sello de Anicid?,Luza se ha ofrecido a ir contigo para que alternen la vigilancia, ¿te parece bien?

-Por supuesto, me enlazaré ya mismo con el sello y esperaré la señal para unirme a la red mañana, pasaré el control de mi grupo a Edrevo.

Poco después Abishe hablaba con el dragón verde:

-Ya he hablado con Odara, me vinculé desde ya con el sello y mañana me uniré a la red, te corresponde mantener el control del grupo por si es necesario actuar, estaré en contacto constante contigo.

-Entendido dorado, ya se han unido los últimos al grupo, veinte estamos en los linderos del bosque y el resto en los límites al sur.

-Será mejor que tú y los que están cerca a ti se unan a los demás, los árboles nos complican un tanto el control de la energía, sino fuera porque percibí que podía haber problemas en las montañas esta sería la posición ideal.

-Odara ha comentado lo mismo, ¿si percibes algo nos avisarás?

-Cuenta con ello, a partir de mañana al mediodía mis pensamientos y los tuyos estarán tan unidos que tú percibirás cualquier cosa al mismo tiempo que yo, mantente alerta a mi llamado.

Ya hacía rato había caído la noche, la inquietud de Abishe aumentaba por momentos sin que pudiera explicarlo, miraba las estrellas en el cielo por hacer algo cuando percibió que el sello en Anicid recibía un ataque, era una energía desconocida pero extraordinariamente poderosa y no había duda sobre de quién se trataba.

Sin embargo al mismo tiempo que sentía el inicio del ataque dejó de ver las estrellas en el firmamento sobre él, estaba rodeado de una tenue luz blanca y frente a él una pequeña llama azul, todo su cuerpo se cimbró al escuchar la voz pues al mismo tiempo del sonido mucha energía llegaba a él.

-Saludos Abishe, -la llama pareció titilar-, mi nombre es Sochan, ustedes los dragones se refieren a nosotros como espíritus protectores, somos más como viajeros en el universo, nuestra tarea principal es mantener el equilibrio entre las fuerzas que se generan entre soles, lunas, planetas y cuerpos celestes que se mueven en él, formalmente no intervenimos en lo que sucede sobre el planeta mismo, sin embargo, lo que ha estado sucediendo aquí provocado por ese enemigo que ahora ataca podría causar efectos no deseados, es la razón de mi presencia.

-Nos encontramos suspendidos en el tiempo y espacio por un breve lapso, Zoray ha logrado aliarse a un humano que actúa según sus deseos, estamos seguros que los menhir darán batalla, sin embargo, está tan cerca del sello que podría vulnerar su función, lo que no es bueno para nadie, la única oportunidad es realizar un nuevo vínculo que sume su fuerza.

-Estoy segura que por tu mente corren muchos pensamientos y preguntas, por ahora escucha con atención por favor -hubo una breve pausa-, la forma en la que tú y los tuyos consiguieron detener la fuerza destructora de su enemigo hace tiempo fue muy buena aunque lamentablemente no lo suficiente para acabarlo.

-Newaz que fue el oponente que marcó los límites, en el último momento se dio cuenta de ello e hizo algo muy especial que quedó oculto para ustedes, fusionó su esencia en una... “Hwasal”, no conozco la referencia exacta para ti pero digamos que es su fuerza lanzada con la intención de cumplir su cometido en cierto momento, momento que aún está por llegar.

-Nosotros los… “espíritus protectores”, consideramos que ese sacrificio no podía ser en vano, aún no es el tiempo y está por llegar quién será el portador, el elegido que continuará con la lucha y probablemente pueda ponerle fin, ya se verá.

Sabemos que el que Zoray se encuentre tan cerca del sello en Anicid no es bueno, se necesita un vínculo de apoyo, no solo de contacto sino de fusión, podemos ayudarte si así lo deseas, con una promesa, cuando el o la elegida esté listo para utilizar la Hwasal tú podrás convertirte en su tutor y ayudarle en su cometido principal que es el de conseguir un nuevo equilibrio de la magia aquí en Zulegna, ¿estás dispuesto?

Finalmente Abishe pudo hablar: -Por supuesto espíritu Sochan, mi vida de nada sirve si debo ver cómo someten o lastiman a los míos o a cualquiera de los habitantes de este mundo de alguna forma, ¿qué debo hacer?

-Además de mí, están mis hermanos Essoum y Serolf, los tres te ayudaremos a conseguir la fusión provisional, te convertirás en vigilante del sello, tú y dos candidatos más que también aceptaron aunque serás tú quien ejerza la fuerza principal, durante el tiempo que dure estarán en un sitio especial, aunque serán conscientes del paso del tiempo éste no les afectará, podría ser el caso de algunas comunicaciones muy breves con algún ser particular, han de elegir con sabiduría.

-Se agradece el apoyo noble Sochan, permíteme avisar de este ataque y luego estaré a tu disposición, si se me ha elegido para cumplir una tarea en un futuro por los espíritus protectores no seré yo quien detenga los designios, antes bien haré lo que sea necesario por ayudar.

-¡Da la alarma!, actuaremos en breve.

-¡Zoray ataca! -pensó con intensidad Abishe-, -Odara, Norram, Arupru y Edrevo lo escucharon-, ¡está dentro de la ciudad, muy cerca de los menhir principales!, voy a vincularme por completo al sello para evitar que pueda liberarse, tendré que romper mi unión con ustedes, la restableceré en cuanto pueda!

Fue todo lo que pudieron escuchar, Odara extendió la comunicación a todos los dragones e informó: -¡Zoray está atacando el sello de Anicid!, ¡Abishe se ha vinculado para ser el custodio!, que todos envíen su fuerza a Edrevo, ¿estás listo verde?

-Lo estoy, percibo una emisión de magia en el punto al oeste, mi Principal tiene razón, de alguna manera Zoray logró entrar a la ciudad, quizás a través de la unión con alguien que está justo ahora frente a los menhir principales, está extendiendo una especie de cubierta más arriba de las columnas que se está cubriendo la ciudad.

-Formemos un perímetro de contención -sugirió Etsele-, Abishe no permitirá que dañe el sello y hemos de poner un límite, puede que no esté libre pero si logra controlar algo se convertirá en un gran problema.

-¡Su cubierta se está expandiendo -interrumpió Edrevo-, ya ha sobrepasado la ciudad, da la impresión que la está haciendo crecer al norte y al sur por el centro avanza lentamente hacia el este.

-¿Es una barrera o una capa delgada? -preguntó Etsele-.

Luego de un momento de silencio vino la respuesta: -Apenas una ligera cubierta no mucho más arriba de los menhir centrales.

-Entonces es una mera capa de magia -concluyó desdeñosa Etsele, la dragón celeste, la más longeva de los dragones-, seguramente Zoray se ha hecho de un aliado y le está mostrando su poder, simples visiones aunque detrás de ello debe haber alguna mala intención, hagamos el perímetro, al oeste servirá el océano, al norte las montañas, al sur los bosques, lleguemos al este tanto como su capa cubra, escondamos nuestra acción detrás de las suyas, aunque en todo caso no lo dejaremos ir más allá del último menhir al este.

-¿Nos guiarás mayor de mayores? -preguntó respetuosa Odara-.

-Será un placer, ¿me permitirías tomar el control Edrevo?

-Es tuyo mayor de mayores.

-¡Comencemos entonces!

La magia de los dragones en Zulegna funciona de diversas maneras, la forma más poderosa es con el canto de mantras, Etsele comenzó a entonar la primera fórmula, el flujo de magia que movió comenzó junto al gran lago y se deslizó en espiral concentrando tanta energía como encontraba a su paso dirigiéndose a Anicid, en cuando estuvo en las cercanías el primer menhir desvió su rumbo para ir al sur por los linderos del bosque hasta que se encontró con el grupo que lideraba el dragón verde.

Hizo una pausa para darle a Edrevo instrucciones: -A partir de aquí me dedicaré a la tarea, he traído el flujo a ti y tú has de mantenerlo en movimiento.

-¡Escúchenme todos!, Zoray, esa fuerza maligna, puede actuar solo durante la oscuridad por lo que lo que sea que esté intentando hacer durará hasta que el primer rayo de sol cruce el cielo, nosotros no vamos a detenernos, continuaremos en la formación de un perímetro hasta que yo decida que lo tenemos cubierto, es posible que quiera hacerse del control del sistema de menhir aquí en Anicid, eso no podrá ser a menos que pueda vencer a Abishe, Odara, con el grupo central forma un segundo flujo, dirige esa fuerza al menhir más al este, mientras tengamos el control de una sola de las columnas todo estará bien.

Durante el resto de la noche la magia de los dragones actuó, en cierto punto Odara contactó a Etsele: -La cubierta o capa está llegando al último eslabón de la tercera barrera, hemos establecido un muro que limitará su llegada, estamos divididos entre mantenernos así o ata…

-No Odara, es mejor que piense que se está saliendo con la suya, he identificado la relación entre Zoray y un mago humano, es por éste último que está actuando y por la piedra en su cuello he podido ver un poco de lo que están haciendo o más bien lo que el maldito está haciendo creer a su aliado, soy consciente que implica problemas a corto y largo plazo pero al menos de momento la situación está dominada, confía en mí y deja que siga con lo que estoy trabajando, ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones.

Al llegar el amanecer Etsele comenzó a dar instrucciones: -Edrevo, que en parejas, varios de los tuyos vuelen muy alto para cruzar sobre la capital de Anicid y veamos si hay algún cambio significativo, me interesa principalmente el sistema de menhir, con confirmar los más cercanos al lado sur en las tres barreras será suficiente, Odara, ¿qué puedes decirnos sobre la resistencia en el eslabón final al este?.

-Tal como indicaste mayor de mayores mantuvimos el muro, el avance llegó hasta el límite que marcamos, hemos confirmado que mantenemos el control, no he podido establecer comunicación con Abishe pero nuestro sondeo indica que el sello está intacto y su conexión con las columnas centrales sin afectación alguna.

Una hora después el verde informaba: -Ninguna columna está encendida o dañada y los sistemas bajo tierra no indican problemas de ningún tipo.

-Confirmado entonces, Odara, por favor establece una comunicación general, quiero informarle a todos lo que ha pasado y lo que considero podemos esperar.

Minutos después explicaba: -He confirmado a través de una de las piedras de contacto una alianza entre la fuerza maligna que conocemos como Zoray y un mago humano que responde al nombre de Etaloc, éste último está convencido que hizo un trato justo, el plan primario de nuestro enemigo es liberarse, lo que no ha conseguido, Abishe se vinculó con el sello de manera total, lo que implica que de momento no está físicamente en Zulegna, es posible que en algún momento pueda establecer comunicación con alguno de nosotros y si lo hace quizás sabremos un poco más de esa sombra maldita.

-El mago humano de alguna manera estableció contacto con Zoray y gracias a ello lo trasladó al centro mismo de la ciudad de Anicid, es un ser etéreo, nada hay que pueda hacer contra nadie salvo a través de ese tal Etaloc y dado que es humano su poder es limitado, lo que se percibió anoche fue un burdo intento de establecer un cerco de protección, más para este reino y su gente que para el espíritu del mal.

-Según las imágenes que percibí ese humano piensa que tienen sometidos y bajo su control a los menhir y también que hizo un vínculo con Zoray, -rió-, le ofreció su fuerza, el beneficio de la inmortalidad y ser su aliado, la premisa que lo motivó es “someter a la magia y poder utilizarla como mejor le parezca”

Hubo algunas risas.

-Iluso.

-Idiota.

-Estoy de acuerdo, -continuó la mayor-, aunque dudo que algo de lo ofrecido se disolverá con el viento, habrá aunque sea un poco de esa relación que pueda afectar a Zulegna en algún momento futuro, bien que sabemos que Zoray está determinado a acabar con nosotros y los duendes por nuestro don de producir la magia, también que muy posiblemente vaya sobre aquellos que puedan canalizar la magia y que no obedezcan sus órdenes por tanto hemos de salvar a tantos como nos sea posible.

-¿Qué podemos hacer líder Etsele? -preguntó Odaeto-.

-No habrá más remedio que establecer formalmente el perímetro, durante la noche me he limitado a marcar el alcance de su cobertura por si quiere implementarla en algún momento, no me agrada la idea pero tendremos que encontrar la forma de controlar el sistema de menhir desde la distancia, siempre con la idea de evitar que Zoray pueda afectar al sello o a la gente,debemos de mantener la vigilancia permanente, detectar todo lo que se haga con magia que pueda afectar el equilibrio y limitar los efectos.

-¿Procedemos a establecer el perímetro?

-No por ahora, -contestó la dragona celeste-, lo que me gustaría es intentar hacer llegar un aviso a alguno de los duendes para que ellos y los que consideran sus amigos salgan discretamente de Anicid, que se dirijan al este, ninguno de nosotros debe ingresar a lo que ese nefasto marcó como su territorio pues podríamos activar alguna alerta o un mal hechizo, apenas los furtivos salgan de los límites del último eslabón podremos ofrecer nuestra ayuda, estoy segura que habrá mucho que podamos hacer por ellos.

-Yo me encargo de eso -informó Norram-, aquí en Evisnet tengo comunicación con algunos de los jerarcas duendes, podría llevar unos cuantos de ellos lo más cerca posible de alguno de los asentamientos y que de ahí se pase la voz, será lento pero algo es algo.

-No, duendes no, coordina con ellos por supuesto, que escriban cartas y den instrucciones para localizar a algunos dentro de Anicid, los mensajeros deben ser sin piedra, nada que pueda alertar al maldito.

-También los que estamos al norte podemos apoyar -intervino Arupru-, puedo establecer contacto de la misma forma con los duendes, bien que podría llevar a los que hagan de mensajeros sobre el mar y dejarlos en la playa lo más cerca de los límites de Anicid en la zona que llaman la ciudad vieja, desde ahí pueden cubrir otra parte del reino.

-Eso es una buena idea -aceptó la mayor-, organiza las cosas, has de llevarlos primero a los límites al otro lado de las montañas, que pasen ahí la noche y en cuanto llegue el nuevo día haré varias fisuras por la que podrán pasar, la primera en esa zona para que lleguen de inmediato a la capital, la segunda en las cercanías de la primera aldea al noroeste y que de ahí se corra la voz, Norram por favor ve también que se formen dos grupos, uno para que acceda por el bosque al poblado de Enatniu y otro a la primera aldea del sureste, sincronicemos todo para que los cuatro grupos ingresen al mismo tiempo.

-Se necesita también que se detenga a toda caravana que esté en camino de comerciar o visitar por cualquier razón Anicid, que los viajeros regresen a su reino o cambien el rumbo, lo único que podrá decirse es que hemos detectado problemas, sin especificar cuales y que en cuanto sea posible podrán volver -ordenó Etsele.

-Los mayores de mayores analizaremos la situación, les informaremos lo que concluyamos a través de los Principales -Etsele cortó la comunicación-. Al volver a su cuerpo se limitó a mirar a los otros seis que le rodeaban y observó a lo lejos el movimiento del agua del lago.


	3. Un encuentro extraño

Abishe fue consciente de que el vínculo que lo mantenía en contacto con el sello de Anicid se había convertido en un puente de luz, él mismo también lo era y de alguna manera lo había recorrido hasta su propio centro.

Se sentía flotando sobre él, bien que podía ver lo símbolos grabados en la gran piedra de siete pasos largos* de diámetro, trataba de percibir lo que había a su alrededor cuando dos puntos luminosos se unieron a él-

-¡Saludos líder Abishe! -exclamó una luz violeta-, soy Rolocrit, duende a cargo de la biblioteca del sello de Anicid.

-¡Y yo Aniawa!, -repuso una luz rosada-, ayudante del duende a cargo -dijo la segunda voz divertida-, ¿dónde estamos?

El dragón desconcertado balbuceó: -No estoy seguro, me parece que estamos sobre el sello mismo, -luego habló en voz alta-, ¿hemos de hacer algo espíritu protector?

Una voz suave sonó a su alrededor: -Unan su fuerza y envíenla al centro del disco, mantengan el flujo tanto como puedan, los míos y yo estamos reforzando una barrera para evitar que les afecte, les avisaremos en cuanto todo esté listo.

-¡Voy! -exclamó Rolocrit-, yo seré el conducto al líder, ¡anda Aniawa!

Abishe se limitó a concentrarse en dirigir la fuerza, sintió sobre sí el flujo doble de los duendes que reforzaron su energía y la hizo llegar al gran disco blanco, no fue consciente del tiempo transcurrido, se sorprendió al escuchar de nuevo la voz del primer espíritu.

-¡Ha sido consumado! -exclamó contenta-, el sello es ahora invulnerable, haga Zoray lo que haga -luego con voz más suave continuó-, por ahora las cosas están controladas, el enemigo actuó sin aviso y apenas hubo oportunidad de hablar con ustedes, así que les explicaré un poco sobre nosotros y sobre lo que el futuro depara, al menos de aquello que sabemos.

Hubo una breve pausa y continuó: -Ustedes saben muy bien sobre las fuerzas de la naturaleza que les rodea, conviven con ella y tienen beneficios mutuos, las cinco razas que viven aquí en Zulegna hasta hace tiempo lo hacían muy bien, es lamentable que existan seres como Zoray, que se convierten en enemigos del equilibrio y desean forzar las cosas en otra dirección sin medir consecuencias.

-Así como aquí en su planeta la naturaleza actúa, el universo tiene sus propios movimientos y fuerzas, no solo cuerpos celestes físicos sino también energías que nos movemos por todas partes, algunas de ellas tenemos lo que voy a llamar conciencia, nuestra misión principal es mantener el equilibrio entre las diferentes fuerzas que ejercen entre y sobre los planetas, muy pocas veces actuamos en ellos, las energías que se gestan entre los seres y la naturaleza no son parte de nuestras tareas, sin embargo, aquí, independientemente de la importancia de una sola vida, prevalece un recurso que debe ser protegido, se trata de la magia.

-Contrario a lo que ustedes pueden pensar, no es un recurso que se dé en cualquier sitio, pocos lugares hay que la emanan, bien como seres de la raza de los dragones, duendes o de cualquier otra, también como fuente que puede emitir un sitio, un objeto, el planeta mismo o hasta un sol.

-Hay muy pocos puntos en el gran infinito que la generan, es lo que nos motiva a participar esta vez, no sin antes haber sido testigos de un gran esfuerzo realizado por algunos de los suyos que llevó a un hecho extraordinario, la creación de una Hwasal.

-La Hwasal es… una fuerza que tiene un objetivo único y que para cumplirlo debe ser empuñada o utilizada por el ser destinado a ello, nadie puede a pesar de saber de su existencia asirla, menos aún utilizarla, de intentarlo podría correrse el riesgo de perderla, ustedes aquí al ser parte del sello sabrán el momento exacto en que esa criatura llegue a Zulegna, a partir de ese momento según los parámetros del tiempo como se mide en su planeta han de pasar cinco años antes de que haya algo más que se pueda hacer, a partir de ahí, será cuestión de que ciertas condiciones se vayan dando, lo malo es que para nosotros mismos hay muchas incógnitas, aunque tienen nuestra promesa de que conforme sepamos algo más lo compartiremos con ustedes.

-Este sitio está según lo que miran ahora sobre el sello al que se han vinculado, sin embargo, en realidad están en un sitio atemporal, donde el tiempo no es que esté detenido precisamente sino que les permitirá percibir algo de lo que sucede en Anicid, situaciones principalmente de gran riesgo que por supuesto no los afectarán de ninguna manera y algunos momentos que pueden significar algo especial, ya las iremos descubriendo juntos y de ser posible hablaremos sobre ellas.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que la voz continuara: -Me cuesta hablar de las cosas que no me gustan pero debo hacerlo, es claro que Zoray no se mantendrá quieto, él no sabe sobre la fuerza, igual que todos ha de estar a la espera de que llegue el momento de que la Hwasal sea utilizada.

-Con seguridad Zoray intentará hacer el mal de diferentes maneras, según lo que percibimos él mismo ha establecido ciertos límites y los dragones han reforzado los mismos de tal manera que restringirán su área de influencia.

-Él usa la magia por capricho, nunca se ha caracterizado por usarla bien, lo que significa que junto con su aliado lanzarán su fuerza para afectar, al haberse ustedes vinculado al sello, todos y cada uno de sus ataques será bloqueado y devuelto al punto de emisión, dada la fuerza que seguro utilizarán es posible que haya repercusiones, desde ahora queremos dejar claro que nunca, nunca, nunca dejaremos que acabe con la vida de ningún ser, eso no implica lamentablemente que no pueda haber algún daño aunque trataremos de que sea lo mínimo, no hay forma de aceptar del todo la situación pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer, llegado el momento, ustedes se convertirán en tutores de quien sea el elegido para concentrar en sí la Hwasal y nosotros brindaremos toda ayuda que sea posible, por ahora es lo más que podemos ofrecer.

Abishe sintió en sí mismo la tristeza y agobio de la voz que hablaba, se apresuró a decir:

-Comprendemos las razones que han llevado a esta situación espíritu protector, hablas de ser algo diferente y sin embargo cumples esa función a la perfección, permíteme por favor continuar llamándote así, llegará el día en que comenzaremos esa etapa de tutores y haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, si hay algo más que ser simples presencias en este sitio no tienen más que decirlo.

-Nosotros opinamos lo mismo, -agregó Rolocrit-, nos preguntaron si estábamos dispuestos a apoyar al líder Abishe en su encomienda de vincularse al sello para evitar que Zoray pudiera liberarse y aceptamos sin cuestionar, nuestra raza es aliado natural de los dragones en todo aquello que pueda afectar a Zulegna y por tanto a sus habitantes, sean los que sean, les damos las gracias por la ayuda que han brindado hasta este momento en nombre de los que están allá afuera y de nosotros mismos.

-No hay nada que agradecer, -contestó Sochan-, quizás no tan frecuentemente como quisieran pero estaremos en contacto, el sitio es atemporal y ustedes mismos son inmateriales por el momento, por lo que sus necesidades están cubiertas, pasará un tiempo antes de que puedan tener alguna comunicación con alguien del exterior, les brindaremos en lo posible ayuda cuando se considere que necesitan informar de algo a alguien, hasta luego.

Luego de un rato de silencio Aniawa comentó: -Parece que nos hemos quedado solos ¿y ahora que hay que hacer?

Etaloc se sentía aturdido, le dolía todo el cuerpo, era consciente que lo que había sucedido durante la noche anterior había sido un gran esfuerzo, que ocho…, no, tres de sus hombres de confianza hubieran muerto y que tres apenas pudieran moverse era algo a considerar, lo de los cinco que habían sido muertos porque no eran leales le era toda una novedad, aunque no iba a discutir de ello con Zoray.

Como si al pensar en él lo hubiera llamado escuchó su voz:

Se te saluda aliado.

-Saludos -gruñó el hombre-, ¿dónde has estado?, te he llamado durante todo el día y no respondiste.

-Verificando si lo que hicimos anoche se mantiene, no quiero sorpresas, ¿cómo van aquí las cosas?

Un nuevo gruñido: -En lo que cabe bien, el descubrimiento de ocho maestros y cuatro soldados muertos en los límites del patio de los menhir central ha causado revuelo, mi grupo y yo hemos salido librados de sospechas, me saqué de la manga que habíamos tenido una reunión y que esos nefastos nos pusieron algo en la bebida para dejarnos inconscientes, incluso ha venido un sanador a apoyarnos aunque supongo que más bien para confirmar lo dicho.

-También les he ocultado que Dilocor está muerto, por ahora lo que saben es que decidió quedarse en las montañas y que me envió para hacer algunas cosas, como lo hace frecuentemente no les ha extrañado así que tendremos un tiempo sin problemas.

La voz rió: -Muy bien, así que entonces de momento todo está bajo control, me complace decirte que la cubierta de protección está en su sitio, por ahora solo cubre la parte superior hasta un poco antes de la columna más alta, lo que…

-¿Porqué?

-Porque hacerla caer para sellar el cerco implica un gran esfuerzo y mucha magia de por medio, dominar los menhir nos llevó demasiado tiempo, hay que hacerlo de una sola vez en todo el perímetro para evitar fallas, de aquí a dos lunas oscuras acumulemos tanta magia como sea posible para actuar sin problemas.

-Me parece que comprendo, eso me da tiempo de reunir a toda mi gente.

-Si no te molesta he de sondear en sus mentes para descubrir a cualquier traidor, mejor que sean pocos pero leales.

Etaloc sacudió los hombros: -De acuerdo, ¿cuál sería el siguiente paso?

-Tendrás que organizar tomar el poder por completo, a menos que sea algo que tenga que ver con apoyar tus hechizos en alguna acción directa nada puedo hacer, por tanto esa parte de los planes te corresponde, aunque en algún momento podría hacer sugerencias.

-Mi objetivo será deshacerme del rey y dos de sus consejeros, con la muerte de Dilocor bien que podré manipular a los que quedan y hacerme del poder, los demás cumplirán cualquier orden que se les de, simples peones que realizan tareas, ¿qué hay sobre dominar la magia, no me refiero a tu gran meta sobre someter a la del universo o Zulegna si no a la que me comentaste que quedará a nuestra disposición dentro del cerco?

-Dominar a los menhir es el primer paso, ellos irradian la magia cada día en pequeñas cantidades, por ello es que entre más cerca se está mejor se puede canalizar la energía, las siete principales emanan un poco más que el resto y las tres barreras tienen como su función dispersarla de manera uniforme a toda la zona y de los límites al resto de Zulegna.

-Así que al cerrar el cerco, la magia que se emite aquí, aquí se quedará.

-Así es, lo que significa que conforme aumente la cantidad a tu disposición mayor será tu poder, considera humano que una parte de ella tendrá que regresar al sistema para continuar en funcionamiento y otra más que alimente la cúpula de protección para que se mantenga, aún así la que está en el ambiente aumentará, no de un día al otro pero sí paulatinamente, no estoy familiarizado con esas piedras que portan sobre ustedes pero me parece que será necesario que clasifiques el nivel que cada cual puede utilizar para que solo tú y aquellos en quienes más confíes sean los que obtengan el mayor beneficio.

Etaloc cerró los ojos y proceso lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Suena bien, así que en algunos meses se cumplirá lo de dominar a la magia, al menos en parte y ser más poderoso gracias a los menhir, ¿qué hay de la fuerza que tú y yo compartiremos?

La voz rió bajito: -Un poco más de la que des a los demás, porque mientras que los otros necesitarán de las piedras nosotros dos podemos tomarla directamente del ambiente y tú y solo tú podrás tomar de mi propia esencia, te enseñaré a distinguirla, hay algo más pero solo podremos hacerlo cuando la cúpula esté cerrada.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Recordarás que en la cueva te dije que podrías acumularla en tu piedra, una vez sellado el cerco podrás hacer el hechizo para potenciar tanto la capacidad como la cantidad a absorber cada día, habrá de pasar mucho tiempo para que se presente mi oportunidad y haya nuevas ventajas en nuestra relación.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué tanto tiempo?

-Ninguna, ya te he dicho que yo nunca necesité medir el tiempo, lo percibo por supuesto, ciclos de día y noche, meses fríos, calientes, años buenos y años malos, nada que fuera importante para mí, he estado cautivo por mucho tiempo, hice muchos esfuerzos, no tengo idea de cuántos, cada vez que sentía que había una oportunidad hacía un intento, tardé mucho en darme cuenta del ciclo y a partir de ahí actué.

-Piensa en un círculo que recorres desde un punto una y otra vez, lo que puedo hacer es indicar el momento en que llegaremos al lugar que considero cierra y comienza el siguiente y de ser posible cuando Zulegna cruza el primer punto astral y así con los siguientes, cuando pase el quinto será el momento de comenzar a hacer planes y preparar lo mejor posible las cosas.

-Ese momento... en que el ciclo concluye para comenzar de nuevo, dijiste que quizás cinco lunas oscuras.

-Puede que un poco más pero es mi mejor referencia, de aquí a esa fecha hagamos tanto como sea posible, si hay más tiempo te ayudaré como pueda y me las ingeniaré para darte a saber sobre los siguientes puntos astrales.

-En dos lunas oscuras cerrar el cerco, en uno más hacerse por completo del poder…

-Y los dos restantes para reorganizar el sistema de menhir y obtener el mayor beneficio, -concluyó Zoray-.

-¿Qué propones para hacer esa tarea?

-Vigilancia en los menhir, voy a explicarme.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que comenzara: -Debes saber en algún momento los dragones que son los más grandes emisores de magia en Zulegna decidieron hacer los diferentes sistemas para proteger a todos los habitantes y también a la plataforma continental, una acción destinada a detener mi ola de destrucción, no voy a entrar en detalles pero para mí lamentablemente significó perder mi libertad y ser sometido a desintegrarse y dispersar mi esencia.

-Lo que conoces de mí es solo una parte, aunque mi consciencia o el pensamiento que soy y que puedes escuchar está justo aquí en Anicid.

-¡Eso es una maravillosa sorpresa! -exclamó Etaloc-, lo que percibo me dice que eres muy poderoso, que solo seas una parte y que haya otras más por ahí… me impone.

-Te agradezco el cumplido -rió Zoray-, bien, los menhir no son simples piedras puestas en lugares estratégicos, están alimentados por caminos que la magia sigue tanto en el aire como bajo tierra, un ciclo constante que la hace fluir de las columnas principales a las tres barreras, algo de lo que emanan se queda cerca de ellas y permite a ustedes hacer sus tareas con magia, el resto se distribuye a lo largo y ancho de la plataforma continental y la protege de mi.

Se escuchó un largo suspiro: -Además del fluir de la magia y proteger Zulegna tienen otra función, junto con los sistemas crearon siete sellos, no sé si en todos los reinos es igual, pero aquí en Anicid está frente a las columnas centrales, finalmente he podido ubicarlo, lo siento bajo el edificio que llaman palacio, en una cámara especial que está cerrada, lo único que puedo decirte es que es una placa de piedra imbuida de magia que coarta cualquier acción mágica de mi parte, por ahora no he podido acceder a esa zona.

-¿Una simple piedra? -preguntó escéptico Etaloc-.

-¡No una simple piedra! -exclamó en voz alta Zoray-, te estoy diciendo que está imbuida de magia, llena de símbolos desconocidos, igual que las columnas solo puedo llegar hasta cierto límite, mi poder no puede atravesar ese cerco y…, necesitarás verlo por ti mismo para comprenderme, -hubo un nuevo silencio-, pulsa y absorbe, emite una ráfaga de magia y de inmediato recupera parte de ella y estoy francamente desconcertado.

Zoray volvió a callar sumido en sus pensamientos, luego de varios minutos Etaloc preguntó en voz baja:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me da gusto tener la oportunidad de tener a la vista algo físico y sólido contra lo que puedo luchar pero nunca antes había encontrado nada así y no tengo idea de lo que puedo hacer, por otro lado no puedo acercarme más allá de cierto punto, si lo hago es como si sintiera que me desvanezco, algo parecido a lo que me sucede al acercarme a las columnas, sean las principales o las secundarias de las barreras, por eso establecí el techo del cerco más arriba donde no pudiera verme afectado y a cierta distancia alejado de las que están más al exterior para no tener que recibir directamente su flujo.

-Nosotros mismos no podemos acercarnos a ellas, -indicó Etaloc-.

-¿De verdad?

-Tampoco duende, enano, elfo o humano podemos pasar más allá de cierto punto, los duendes son los que pueden llegar más cerca pero nunca al punto en que puedan tocar nada, ha sido así desde siempre según nuestros registros de la historia, de los dragones no tengo idea.

-¿Y de entre los que no tienen piedra?

El hombre pensó un momento: -No puedo estar seguro de eso, tendré que hacer pruebas, nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello.

-Deja esa tarea para después de que tomes el control total, es mejor no tentar a la suerte y alertar a nadie, en la primera oportunidad te guiaré a las inmediaciones para que conozcas esa sala misteriosa donde se encuentra el sello.

Al amanecer del tercer día Etsele y Odara escuchaban a Arupru: ¡Han pasado mayor!, los dos grupos han podido cruzar sin ningún problema, ahora a esperar.

-También por el norte las dos comitivas han podido cruzar sin problema -informó Norram-.

-A partir de dentro de diez días -fue el turno de Odara- grupos de vigilancia de dragones estarán en los límites en diversos puntos para auxiliar a los que crucen, de Loruen saldrán carretas con víveres y recursos para apoyar a los que emigran y una buena cantidad de vehículos para trasladarlos, primero al reino central y de aquí con más calma serán distribuidos a los otros sitios, mientras se realizan acciones si es que es posible para normalizar las cosas.

Durante los siguientes días muchos viajeros transitaron por los diversos caminos del reino, conforme el mensaje era entregado de manera discreta duendes, elfos, enanos y algunos humanos tuvieron la maravillosa idea de ir a visitar a amigos y familiares, los senderos se llenaron de la algarabía de los paseantes, si acaso a alguno le llamó la atención fue para disfrutar su paso.

Entre los habitantes de la capital, ciudades, poblados y aldeas siempre era un gozo ver el paso de los duendes, más aún si lo hacían en grupo, con sus ropas multicolor, su carácter alegre y travieso, la posibilidad de ver demostraciones mágicas extraordinarias, como que de pronto de los árboles salieran miles de mariposas en vuelo, lluvias de pétalos de flores o que las zanahorias o nabos cambiaran de color y muchas cosas parecidas.

Si se trataba de que los viajeros eran los elfos las cosas eran algo más serias pero no por ello menos impresionantes, la elegancia y porte de los varones y féminas sobre sus corceles majestuosos era todo un espectáculo, por otro lado el paso de los enanos era motivo de ferias improvisadas, cuando no libros, eran broches, joyas, enseres de cocina y labranza, aunque esta vez los grupos que pasaban apenas hacían comercio, informaban al que preguntaba qué iban de paso para visitar a amigos a Loruen y aseguraban que al volver traerán cosas especiales.

Cada grupo tomó el camino que consideró más conveniente, para evitar llamar mucho la atención evitaron las rutas que tradicionalmente se utilizaban para dirigirse a los otros reinos, así que los alguaciles apenas se dieron cuenta del paso de los inesperados viajeros y nadie reportó nada.

-Han pasado cincuenta días -señaló Odara a los mayores junto al gran lago-, según los vigilantes que sobrevuelan muy alto perciben algunos grupos rezagados que ya pasaron o están cerca de la tercera barrera, estiman que en dos o tres días todos habrán cruzado los límites no se ve más movimiento desde la capital hasta la segunda barrera.

-¿Cómo está la gente? -preguntó Etsele-.

-En general bien, -informó la plateada- pero todos inquietos, la información fue clara y concreta, les prevenía de un mal y sin más tomaron lo básico e hicieron el recorrido lo más de prisa que pudieron, algunos han llegado extenuados, unos pocos enfermos pero al final todos bien, una vez que han pasado los límites están acampando uno o dos días para recuperarse y seguir su camino, la mayoría al reino central pero algunos ya han decidido trasladarse a los más alejados.

-No los culpo -aceptó la celeste-, esperemos a que cruce el último grupo que se ha detectado en camino para reforzar un poco el muro límite, los otros mayores y yo consideramos importante hacer un sondeo especial, según lo que dices en tres días ya todos estarán a salvo por lo que al día siguiente será el mejor momento, que te avisen si es necesario hacer algún cambio.

El primer grupo del norte había cruzado los edificios abandonados de la zona vieja, los cuatro hombres habían cubierto la primera parte con mucho cuidado pues las estructuras se estaban desmoronando, luego, al amparo de la noche habían avanzado buscando todo sitio oscuro para no ser descubiertos y al llegar al primer callejón encontraron un lugar para ocultarse hasta el amanecer.

En cuanto consideraron que no tendrían problemas se sumaron a la algarabía del día, cruzaron las calles siguiendo las instrucciones para llegar a su destino, el líder duende los recibió y leyó las misivas enviadas, su primera reacción fue abrir mucho los ojos y preguntar a los mensajeros:

-¿Saben sobre el contenido de estos mensajes?

-Un poco jefe -dijo respetuoso uno de ellos-, nos explicaron que preveían problemas y pidieron nuestra ayuda, la verdad, al principio pensé que solo era una aventura y que podría ser divertido, dejó de serlo cuando nos llevaron a una zona abierta casi en el centro de la ciudad y un dragón púrpura enorme bajó por nosotros, incluso el líder de los duendes en mi reino al oeste se puso muy serio, Etolje, viajó con nosotros hasta los límites de la montaña donde pasamos la noche.

-Ha sido de lo más impresionante -comentó otro de los hombres-, ver un dragón tan cerca por primera vez y volar sobre él para ser llevados a ese punto ha sido imponente, pero ahí en la montaña ver reunidos a quizás treinta o más dragones sí que nos ha dejado sin aliento.

-¿Tantos? -preguntó Ovapu, el líder de los duendes en Anicid-.

-Sí jefe, -respondió el primer hombre-, puede que incluso hubiera más en las cercanías, ayer al amanecer nos llevaron a la zona vieja de la ciudad al suroeste, nos pidieron que hiciéramos el camino lo más pronto posible pues el tiempo apremia.

El líder Ovapu tardó solo un momento en comenzar a dar gritos -órdenes al estilo duende-, en pocos minutos el primer grupo de jefes de familia estaba reunido, escuchaba las noticias y lo que había de hacer.

Los mensajeros observaban, tenían que reconocer que cuando había que hacer algo serio los duendes eran disciplinados, trabajan ordenadamente y con eficiencia, antes de dos horas el primer grupo había salido y para el anochecer al menos la mitad de los duendes, en la casa del líder se llevó a cabo una reunión entre los cuatro jerarcas:

-A más tardar en dos días todo duende del cuadrante tres se habrá ido y los del uno, dos y cuatro en un día más -informaba Ovapu-, mañana tendré una reunión con los líderes Aslase de los elfos, Odacse de los enanos y el maestro Atereq de los humanos para mostrarles las misivas que me fueron enviadas y les hablaré de las razones por las que tomamos la decisión de irnos, estará en ellos tomar su propia decisión, ¿alguno ha tenido problemas?

-Ninguno -respondió el del cuadrante dos-, la verdad es que por lo que me ha dicho mi gente, la inquietud que algunos tuvimos hace cuatro noches por esa sensación de que había algo en el ambiente ha sido un factor para que literalmente sin preguntas o quejas emprendan el viaje, supe de varios que incluso ya habían preparado equipaje para salir aunque lo harían hasta dentro de más días, es decir, para muchos ha sido un alivio no tener que inventar pretextos para irse.

-También ha sido así en el cuadrante tres, no quiero especular pero algunos de los elfos al ver el movimiento de mi gente parecen estar haciendo sus propios preparativos, ¿has hablado con Aslase sobre si ellos percibieron algo aquella noche?

-No, ni con él o el enano, ni con ninguno de los maestros humanos, nuestra percepción como seres mágicos es diferente y no quería inquietar a nadie hasta no saber más de lo que había pasado, pero el mensaje habla de una amenaza de la que nos previenen los dragones y eso es algo que no se debe dejar de lado.

-Por mi parte -interrumpió Yazzip, líder del cuadrante uno-, ya he delegado las tareas, tal como te informé Ovapu estoy listo para salir mañana al amanecer.

Los otros tres duendes en la sala se volvieron a mirar a Yazzip sorprendidos, fue el líder el que respondió: -El jerarca y yo no queríamos inquietar a nadie con nuestras conjeturas, él y yo estuvimos en palacio la noche maligna, cuando al amanecer nos enteramos de los ocho maestros que murieron intentando algo en el patio de los menhir centrales quisimos hablar con Dilocor y fuimos informados que está en uno de sus viajes a la montaña, ya habíamos decidido días antes que Yazzip iría a buscarlo para informarle de lo que había pasado, así como de la probable intención de matar a varios magos más por algún grupo funesto.

-¿Irás solo? -preguntó el del cuadrante dos-.

-No, me llevaré conmigo a Atereq, Atilochy y Cetsib.

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes? -preguntó curioso el del cuatro-.

-¿Y qué podríamos decir?, salvo que buscaríamos al Primer Protector, en realidad fue una suerte que no saliera hoy temprano pues podré informarle de los mensajes alertando de un gran mal, si hay alguien que puede hacer algo es él.

-Si es que puede hacerse algo -asintió Ovapu mientras explicaba-, llevará con él una de las piedras de comunicación, podremos estar en contacto con mientras ambos estemos dentro del perímetro de las barreras, si en nuestro camino sabemos algo más que pueda ser importante podemos avisarle, luego de eso aún podríamos emitir señales de luz en su camino a la montaña Ainrof.

-¿Seguro que Dilocor se ha ido ahí?

-Segurísimo, pasa largas temporadas con Abishe -contestó Yazzip-, yo lo he acompañado varias veces y conozco la ruta que toma, al menos hasta pasar la cantera, a partir de ahí hay tres caminos que podría elegir, por eso llevo a mis muchachos, nos dividiremos y cubriremos todas las opciones, sea cual sea el camino que elija nos encontraremos con él, la idea es informarle de la noche maldita, lo que percibimos, lo que ha pasado en palacio y sobre los mensajes recibidos, luego mi grupo y yo enfilamos hacia el este.

-¿Algún comentario? -preguntó Ovapu-.

No hubo ninguno, siguieron tratando otros temas hasta que dieron por concluida la reunión, muy temprano, Yazzip y sus acompañantes salieron de la capital, tomaron la ruta principal, en todos los campamentos saludaban a los alguaciles, preguntaban por Dilocor y en todos lados le dejaban su mensaje:

“De parte del maestro Yazzip, su sobrina Senert se casa en dos meses, quiere que usted sea su padrino de boda y no le perdonará que no la complazca, le ha dejado un mensaje más completo en su casa en Anicid o si prefiere alcanzarlo en Loruen lo más pronto posible será más que bienvenido”.

Casi en todos lados, cuando los alguaciles veían alejarse a los duendes sonreían y comentaban entre ellos:

“Más le vale al maestro Dilocor ir a Loruen, un duende enojado es un problema pero una dama duende que quiere un padrino especial puede ser ser una catástrofe para lo que le resta de vida, más nos vale estar muy pendientes y pasar el mensaje o puede que suframos junto con él las consecuencias”

Había risas y algunas bromas pero todos se tomaban en cuenta las palabras de quien las decía.

Llegaron a buena hora al último puesto de vigilancia, el alguacil encargado se reunió con ellos para darles la bienvenida, se sorprendió al observar que los duendes hacían preparativos para continuar su viaje.

-¿Es que no pasarán siquiera la noche con nosotros?

-No Jefe Alguacil -contestó Yazzip-, necesitamos localizar rápidamente al maestro Dilocor y darle un mensaje, -le habló de la boda de su sobrina Senert-, la muy bárbara apenas ha enviado la fecha y hay poco tiempo para arreglar todo, así que me he venido directo para informar, luego para aprovechar me iré con mi gente por la ladera de las montañas para llegar al este a la altura de Tiraya y de ahí tomar la ruta a Loruen, puede que convenza al Primer Protector de acompañarme, si acaso no nos cruzáramos y el viniera ya de regreso, ¿me haría el favor de informarle?, no quiero quedar mal con mi sobrina.

-Cuente con ello Jerarca Yazzip, mi gente me avisa de todos los viajeros, pero dada la importancia del mensaje pediré que estén más pendientes y me reporten si es que lo ven, yo mismo le daré la información, yo…

-Lo noto inquieto Jefe Alguacil -comentó el duende mirándolo inquisitivo-, ¿qué sucede?

-Nada concreto jerarca, últimamente hemos tomado más precauciones, por los lobos sabe, seguro que notará que haya poco movimiento en la cantera, cuando comienza a caer la tarde se deja toda labor y se guardan en los albergues.

-¿Ha habido ataques? -preguntó preocupado-.

-No hasta ahora, siempre se les escucha aullar, pero lo normal es que sean algunas llamadas, ahora son muchas y sucede casi durante toda la noche, parece que desde las montañas mismas, ya lo escucharán ustedes en un rato y comprenderán nuestras razones para estar inquietos, extremen precauciones cuando acampen o mejor aún pasen aquí la noche..

Yazzip negó pensativo: -Ya le he explicado que hay poco tiempo, tendremos cuidado al acampar Jefe Alguacil, gracias por el aviso.

Los duendes continuaron, rodearon la cantera y siguieron hasta los lindes del bosque donde acamparon y por precaución extendieron un cerco mágico a su alrededor, no tardaron mucho en comprender lo que el Jefe Alguacil les había informado.

-Sí que altera los nervios -dijo Atereq-, suena como si estuvieran muy cerca.

-Pero están en las montañas, -indicó Yazzip-, nunca he visto uno solo de los lobos en esta zona de los bosques, así que no se preocupen.

-Oiga jefe -llamó Cetsib-, ¿considera que encontraremos al maestro Dilocor?, ¿no podría haber tomado otra ruta?

-No, siempre hace el mismo recorrido, él no viene a pasear a las montañas, en algún momento muy al inicio, cuando se convirtió en mago errante lo hizo, es amante de la naturaleza y subir a las partes altas fue algo que disfrutó por varios años, cuando se hizo amigo de Abishe todo cambió, ya verán -dijo ufano-, además de que es un ser majestuoso y vale la pena solo observarlo, -dudó-, más bien admirar, es un ser con una larga vida y gran sabiduría que no tiene empacho en compartir, Dilocor viene con frecuencia para tener largas charlas sobre muchos temas, nunca es aburrido, si pudiera estoy seguro que se quedaría a vivir por aquí permanentemente.

-¿Y por qué no puede? -preguntó uno de ellos-.

-Porque es el Primer Protector del Consejo de Magos en Anicid, cada cierto tiempo él y los otros Protectores están llamados a realizar ciertas tareas, no puede renunciar a su cargo, supongo que es la razón de que haya enviado de vuelta a su asistente Etaloc, en algún momento sabe que tiene que volver, por eso es que me he ofrecido a venir a informar, estoy seguro que decidirá regresar a la capital del reino a la brevedad.

-¿Y lo del mensaje que le hemos dejado en todos sitios no lo harán considerar que debiera seguirnos a Loruen? -inquirió Cetsib-.

Yazzip movió la cabeza: -Dilocor sabe que Senert no es mi sobrina sino mi abuela y que nunca de los nunca se volvería a casar, es por eso que decidí dejar ese mensaje, si acaso no nos cruzamos y llega a la aldea, a partir de ahí, cada puesto le repetirá lo mismo, será tan extraño que le hará pensar que pasa algo y analizará las cosas, lo probable es que sirva para que se dé prisa en volver, si sabe algo que yo no y considera que el o los problemas son graves simplemente irá a Loruen, le he dado un buen pretexto para moverse, sus viajes no duran menos de seis meses por lo que estoy seguro que lo encontraremos con Abishe.

Luego de un rato se tendieron en el suelo para descansar, Yazzip escuchaba el intercambio de las voces de los lobos, desde el inicio se dio cuenta de que no era normal, no iba a decirlo a sus acompañantes, definitivamente había al menos un lobo en las cercanías, el resto de los aullidos venía de diferentes puntos en las montañas, como si fueran pasando algún mensaje, el último apenas podía percibirlo aunque en su mente tuvo la sensación que aún parecía se repetía en dos ocasiones con grupos más alejados, con esos pensamientos finalmente se durmió

Al llegar la mañana se distribuyeron, Atereq tomaría la ruta a la derecha, Atilochy la del centro y Cetsib acompañaría a Yazzip por la de la izquierda.

-Esta vereda es la que más me gusta, -explicaba el jerarca luego de un rato de marcha- pasa por una zona en la que la ladera de la montaña tiene una pequeña hondonada y los paisajes me parecen muy bellos.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a nuestro destino maestro?

-Tres o cuatro días -ante la mirada extrañada del joven duende explicó-, a veces hay algunos desgajamientos de la montaña, se obstaculiza el sendero y hay que retirar escombros, nada complicado pero es lo que podría retrasarnos, de todas maneras llegaremos más o menos al mismo tiempo que nuestros compañeros, los senderos que ellos tomaron hacen una gran curva, el de la derecha tiene incluso que subir un tramo por la ladera mientras el del centro baja un buen trecho.

Luego de tres días de viaje pasado el mediodía el jerarca y su acompañante salían del sendero a un amplio claro, sin embargo, nada más salir de los límites del bosque se detuvo y ordenó:

-¡Espera!, no te adentres en el claro, vamos a rodear para llegar al otro lado y esperemos a los otros, temo que haya pasado algo malo.

-¿Qué sucede maestro?

-Calla, calla por favor, necesito concentrarme.

Yazzip fue sondeando, primero cerca y luego extendiendo su revisión, definitivamente había algo en el ambiente que no le gustaba y lo más preocupante es que estaba seguro que era una sensación muy parecida a la que tuviera en la noche maligna, para su incomodidad se dio cuenta de que entre más cerca de la montaña se percibía con mayor fuerza, en cierto punto indicó a Cetsib:

-Vamos a acampar en este sitio, no descargues nada de los ponis, enciende una pequeña hoguera y esperamos, desde aquí pueden verse las dos salidas de los senderos que tomaron los otros, hemos de estar pendientes y llamarlos apenas salgan.

-¿Qué temes jerarca?

-¿No lo sientes?, -ante el movimiento negativo de su acompañante explicó-, apenas salir de los árboles y dar los primeros pasos en el claro percibí cierta energía, muy parecida a la que algunos sentimos en la noche maligna, no sé qué significa pero lo mejor es tomar precauciones.

Cetsib iba a preguntar algo, pero lo pensó mejor, seguro el maestro les diría algo cuando estuvieran todos juntos.

Atereq llegó dos horas más tarde y Atilochy casi al anochecer, reunidos a la luz de la hoguera finalmente Yazzip comenzó a informar a todos:

-El maestro Dilocor y yo tenemos nuestra propia piedra de comunicación, desde que cruzamos la segunda barrera he estado enviando señales para contactarlo, no es posible con palabras pero sí con el color del brillo, luz verde significaba que venía de paseo y lo prevenía de mi llegada, luz roja que había problemas, en ese caso además de una respuesta de luz él preparaba sus cosas y nos encontrábamos en el camino, casi siempre aún antes de que yo llegara a la tercera barrera.

-¿No ha habido respuesta? -quiso saber Cetsib-.

Movió negativamente la cabeza y continuó: -Hay algo más, entre Dilocor y yo desde que fue mi alumno en sus primeros años de vida establecimos cierta conexión, nos percibimos a distancia, en otras ocasiones ya desde la cantera para mí era evidente su presencia, una sensación de que al frente iba a encontrarlo, me he estado preocupando más cuando a partir de mediodía de ayer, estando tan cerca debía haber podido establecer comunicación, pero ni Abishe ni Dilocor me responden así que venía con un hechizo de detección que fue lo que me alertó al salir del bosque.

-Hicimos el recorrido desde nuestro punto de salida hasta aquí literalmente entre los últimos árboles del bosque, mi sondeo me dice que hay una fuerza desconocida, igual o muy similar a la que percibimos la noche maligna, al pasar en lo que sería nuestro punto de destino, la sensación ha aumentado, estoy seguro que Abishe hace tiempo no está en las cercanías, no me extraña pues con frecuencia sale a reunirse con los suyos, si percibió lo que nosotros en Anicid sería comprensible su ausencia, pero…

Guardó unos instantes en silencio y continuó: -De haber sido así pudo haberle informado a Dilocor y lo hubiéramos encontrado en el camino, solo queda que mañana nos dirijamos a la cueva, tratar de encontrar explicaciones y con toda la información que contemos tomar decisiones.

Al menos Yazzip no pudo dormir, en su mente trataba de encontrar respuestas, antes del amanecer, sin hablar mucho, levantaron el campamento y se dirigieron por los lindes del bosque hasta el punto en que en línea recta encontrarían la cueva de Abishe.

-Quiero -comenzó a dar instrucciones el jerarca- que hagamos el recorrido de ida y vuelta contando con la luz del sol, preparen de una vez el campamento con una hoguera encendida con hechizos para que lance un gran brillo y nada la apague, si es que se nos viene la noche encima será nuestra guía, dejen sueltos a los ponis para que se alimenten sin problemas, hagan una marca en ellos para que no se alejen mucho.

Luego de dejar todo preparado, emprendieron la caminata, todo duende tiene habilidades para protegerse por medios mágicos, a pesar de ello Yazzip aplicó algunos adicionales:

-El primer hechizo nos protege de esa energía desconocida, es como una capa impermeable que no la dejará afectarnos, el segundo es algo que Abishe llama protección solar, de ser necesario cada uno de nosotros será como una antorcha luminosa, si esa energía o lo que sea quiere afectarnos será la señal para que nos concentremos y analicemos la situación, quiero que estén atentos, si la luz cambia de ámbar a rojo, hemos de regresar de inmediato, tratemos de mantenernos a la vista, si alguien ve o siente algo prohibido investigar por su cuenta o vamos todos o nadie, ¿comprendido?

-Sí jerarca -contestaron los tres acompañantes-.

Pocas veces un grupo de duendes se mantiene en silencio, su naturaleza les lleva a disfrutar la vida y la compañía y tienen temas de conversación infinitos, esta vez, la seriedad de las palabras dichas por el jerarca dejaron claro que lo que venía a continuación era demasiado desconocido para frivolidades y bromas.

Poco antes del mediodía tenían a la vista la entrada de la gran cueva, se habían detenido porque en ese punto su luz de protección se había encendido, los tres ayudantes rodeaban al maestro que miraba atento frente a él.

Yazzip realizó diferentes tipos de sondeo, finalmente informó a su gente:

-Lo que detecto no me gusta, esa… energía desconocida es maligna, me estremece su cercanía, estoy desconcertado, Abishe ha vivido aquí por mucho tiempo, su tiempo de vida es mucho más largo que el de los duendes, cuando está presente uno siente como su energía mágica fluye, es como una suave caricia, aún cuando no esté físicamente algo de él está en el ambiente, no tengo idea de qué es lo que pasa pero no percibo absolutamente nada de esa fuerza, no me creo que se haya desvanecido sin más.

-Por otro lado tampoco percibo a Dilocor, aunque sí a su piedra, apenas tiene energía pero su señal es de dolor y muerte, está ahí, dentro de la cueva pero sinceramente no quiero que nos arriesguemos para recuperarla, antes de regresar al campamento y emprender el rumbo al este, reúnan piedras y hagamos una señal en este punto, una gran flecha que señale hacia donde iremos, bajo una de ellas dejaré un mensaje.

Los tres ayudantes se apresuraron a cumplir las instrucciones, mientras el jerarca buscaba un pedazo de corteza y con magia escribía palabras para dejar un aviso, poco después los cuatro duendes lanzaban una última mirada a la cueva, le daban la espalda y regresaban sobre sus pasos.

Cetsib rumiaba a la luz de la hoguera: -No creo que hayan podido irse nuestros ponis sin más, quizás alguien vino y se los llevó.

-¿Y por qué alguien haría eso? -preguntó Atereq-.

-Además que no hemos encontrado ningún rastro, ¡ya Cetsib!, nadie más que nosotros como duende anda por aquí, los que están más cerca y eso a muchos días son humanos, si uno se hubiera acercado, sin dejar rastro de magia por hechizos para borrar su rastro, aún así bien que podríamos detectar en la profundidad de las huellas de las herraduras de nuestros ponis si alguien lo hubiera montado y no es el caso, por tanto se fueron sin más, de alguna manera la marca no funcionó.

-A lo mejor es por esa fuerza maligna que afecta el entorno, -terció Atilochy- y por tanto nuestra magia.

-Lo que haya sido, sucedió y ya, -cortó de tajo Yazzip -, puede que eso último sea la razón, los animales perciben el peligro y la marca no se hizo para someter, a nosotros mismos no nos ha sucedido nada y eso es lo único que importa, lo mejor es que descansen, comenzaremos el camino al este en cuanto despunte el sol.

-¿Al este? Preguntaron tres voces simultáneamente.

-Al este, algo me dice que no debemos aplazar nuestro viaje.

-¿No sería mejor regresar a la cantera o la aldea y conseguir unas monturas? -preguntó Atereq-.

-El tiempo en volver y lo que nos llevaría conseguir ponis podemos aprovecharlo en nuestra salida -respondió Yazzip-, además que llamaríamos la atención de la gente, el que se hayan ido los ponis por miedo a los lobos será creíble para los alguaciles pero ¿qué podríamos decir para justificar que preferimos ir por la ladera de las montañas en vez de por los caminos oficiales?

Los tres ayudantes asintieron, Cetsib agregó: -Lo entiendo, es solo que pensar en hacer a pie el camino no me atrae ni un poquito.

-A ninguno, por otro lado en cuanto pasemos los límites de Tiraya y entronquemos el primer camino principal seguro habrá caravanas que podrán ayudarnos, en algún punto podré comunicarme con Ovapu y le informaré, puede que él mismo nos envíe ayuda, ahora, intenten descansar.

Temprano luego de acomodar las cosas, dejaron de lado lo que no podrían trasladar en sus hombros y comenzaron el camino, desde el inicio fue evidente que no viajaban solos, un grupo de lobos grises también hacía el recorrido un poco más alto en la montaña, hicieron una breve pausa para comer algo, poco después Atereq comentaba en voz baja:

-Esos lobos me están poniendo nervioso, pensé que cuando nos detuvimos a comer continuarían su camino y nos dejarían atrás, pero ahí están justo sobre nosotros, como si nos siguieran.

-¡Eso es un disparate! -reclamó Cetsib-.

-No, -lo contuvo Yazzip-, los lobos son seres inteligentes, nunca atacan sin una razón, no somos una amenaza para ellos por lo que pienso que en realidad es como si quisieran acompañarnos, sigamos nuestro camino, no digo que no nos preocupemos un poco sino que tratemos de no sentirnos alarmados, puede que solo tengan curiosidad de nosotros.

Durante dos días de viaje, los duendes veían de vez en cuando a los lobos y tal como Yazzip había comentado parecía que habían acompasado su paso para hacer juntos el viaje, esa noche conversaban a la luz de su fogata.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos llevará cubrir el camino? -preguntó Atereq-.

-Al paso que vamos al menos dos meses para llegar al término de la cordillera donde cruza uno de los caminos principales, a partir de ahí será cuestión de tener suerte y encontrarse con alguien, debemos dirigirnos a Loruen.

-Llevamos dos días de camino y ya me cansé, -comentó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular Cetsib-.

-No pienses en el final, -sugirió Yazzip-, solo en el avance de cada día, te será menos engorroso.

Luego de eso se acomodaron para dormir, el líder sabía que el amanecer estaba por llegar aún estaba medio dormido cuando la sensación de apremio llenó su pecho y se levantó mirando con angustia a su alrededor, se sobresaltó bastante cuando vio al otro lado del claro en que estaban a seis lobos que lo observaban fijamente.

Sin dejar de mirarlos se las arregló para despacio sacudir a Atereq que era el que estaba más cerca y le habló en voz baja:

-No te alteres, puede que tengamos problemas, hay lobos al otro lado, despacio, despierta a los otros y trata de que se mantengan tranquilos, los necesito despiertos y dispuestos a la defensa pero si podemos salir sin luchar es mejor.

En breve los tres asistentes estaban sentados, muy inquietos y atentos a las instrucciones del jerarca que se mantenía observando a los lobos, eran los más grandes que había visto en su vida, deducía que su pelaje esponjoso gris y plateado les hacían ver aún más imponentes, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que parecían esperar algo, uno estaba sentado al frente de los otros y lo miraba más que como amenaza con intensidad, por su mente cruzó la idea de que parecía querer decirle algo.

Cuando el más grande de los lobos se dio cuenta de que los cuatro seres junto al fuego parecían prestarle atención, identificó al que parecía el líder y mantuvo su vista puesta en él, se levantó lentamente, giró la cabeza hacia la montaña, luego de un momento pareció negar.

Yazzip observó lo que el lobo había hecho, sabía que podía sonar extraño a los suyos pero preguntó en voz alta dirigiéndose al animal:

-¿Pasa algo en las montañas?

Para sorpresa de los cuatro duendes el lobo asintió sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Yazzip.

-¿Algo malo?

Hubo un lento asentimiento.

-Tengo un amigo, un dragón dorado, ¿lo conoces?

Un movimiento asintiendo.

-¿Lo has visto últimamente?

El lobo negó y luego se movió para dirigir la vista hacia el este.

-¿Van al este?

El lobo sin dejar de mirarlo atentamente se volvió hacia esa dirección y como si una imagen se proyectara a la mente de Yazzip, este sintió como si una nube oscura le cayera encima.

El jerarca analizó el pensamiento y preguntó: -¿Hay peligro?

Sí

-¿Por eso se han ido los tuyos?

Sí

-¿Sabían que veníamos y nos esperaban?

Sí

-¿Qqui-quien? -preguntó alarmado Atereq-.

En la mente de los duendes apareció por un breve instante la imagen de un dragón dorado

-¡Abishe! -exclamaron casi al unísono los cuatro-.

El lobo se limitó a asentir.

Yazzip se olvidó de los lobos y comenzó a hablar rápidamente con los otros: -¡Esto no tiene nada de normal!, ¿percibió alguno hace un momento como si la fuerza que sentimos en la noche maldita cayera sobre ustedes?

-Yo sí -contestó Atereq-, ¿qué significa esto jerarca?

-Que de alguna manera Abishe nos está ayudando, los lobos son sus mensajeros, hemos tardado más de un mes en llegar a este punto, nos piden que no sigamos cerca de las montañas y que nos sigamos hacia el este, sé que les parecerá una locura pero estoy seguro de que los lobos son amigos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Atereq-.

-Tal como el lobo nos ha señalado cambiar de rumbo para alejarnos un poco de las montañas y seguir hacia el este a reunirnos con nuestra gente, el mal que se acerca o que ya está asentado en algún sitio por aquí es probablemente parte de la amenaza de la que nos previnieron los dragones.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio Yazzip indicó: -Preparen sus cosas, hagamos una comida rápida y nos iremos.

Cuando los lobos observaron lo que los duendes estaban haciendo se relajaron, el que había establecido la comunicación volvió a acomodarse en su lugar, en el momento en que Cetsib iba a colocar la mochila sobre sus hombros, otro de los lobos se interpuso como un rayo frente a él, el duende gritó, tiró las cosas y se agazapó esperando el ataque.

Los otros miraron rápidamente a su amigo, al lobo frente a él y luego a los otros que curiosamente estaban muy tranquilos y parecían mirar divertidos, una vez más Yazzip estableció contacto visual y comenzó a decir.

-Se supone que debemos viajar, debemos llevar nuestras cosas.

El gran lobo negó con la cabeza, miró al que estaba junto al duende acurrucado en el piso y luego a los que estaban detrás, finalmente de nuevo hacia el este.

-¿Quieres decir que…

-¡Es inaudito! -exclamó Cetsib sin levantarse del lugar-, parece que quieren que viajemos con ellos, ¿qué hemos de hacer?

-¿Quieren que viajemos con ustedes? -preguntó Yazzip una vez que pasó con dificultad saliva-.

Un asentimiento y luego la proyección de una imagen, las mochilas sobre el lobo que estaba junto al duende en cuclillas, después otra imagen un tanto borrosa que sugería que los duendes estaban sobre sus lomos y corrían a toda velocidad.

Yazzip volvió a pasar saliva, carraspeó, asintió al lobo y se dirigió a sus ayudantes:

-Proponen que coloquemos nuestras cosas sobre el lobo que está junto a Cetsib, luego que subamos cada uno sobre algunos de los lobos, se ofrecen como nuestras monturas para que viajemos, quizás solo por un tiempo pero me parece que debemos aceptar su ayuda.

Luego de un instante Atereq preguntó con voz trémula: -¿Estás seguro jerarca?

-No del todo, ha enviado imágenes a mi mente para hacerse entender, así que vayamos despacio y confirmemos, si permiten que pongamos las mochilas sobre el que está más cerca quiere decir que lo otro también.

-¡Seremos los primeros duendes en viajar sobre lobos! -exclamó exultante Atilochy, aunque se moderó de inmediato-, digo, eso parece ¿no?

-Solo a ti se te ocurre que puede ser emocionante amigo, -rezongó Atereq- pero el jerarca tiene razón, vayamos despacio, al primer gruñido nos detenemos y alejamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Luego de colocar sus mochilas y cosas de viaje sobre el lobo que se había colocado entre ellos, cuatro de los lobos se acercaron a los duendes y éstos subieron a sus lomos, el que había establecido el contacto visual se colocó frente al que estaba con Yazzip, asintió, miró al este y lanzó un pequeño gruñido, en un instante los duendes se sintieron impulsados hacia el frente y un momento después sentían que volaban como el viento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paso largo: medida de longitud equivalente a un metro.


	4. Riesgos

Ovapu inquieto miraba las estrellas de la noche, era parte del último grupo que había salido de la capital, con ellos viajaban los líderes elfo y enano así como los cuatro hombres que habían ido a entregar el mensaje, para ese momento los que debían salir de Anicid habían emprendido el viaje. 

Vía señales de luz por las piedras especiales de comunicación cada jerarca había ido informando, ámbar salida, rojo en camino, verde fuera de los límites, como no se podía saber de quién provenía la simple señal pues la comunicación directa se debía evitar a menos que hubiera una emergencia o grave peligro, el líder se había limitado a ir colocando pequeñas piedras en envases, esa tarde junto con su asistente habían hecho un nuevo recuento y confirmaban que solo cinco grupos, seis contándolos a ellos quedaban dentro de la tercera barrera. 

Ya era noche cerrada, los viajeros estaban alrededor de las hogueras, la mayoría se había acomodado para dormir, el líder duende había caminado hasta estar fuera de los límites del campamento, trataba de sacar de él la inquietud, ese día al hacer el recuento había sonreído luego de muchos días, iban a lograrlo, la gran mayoría ya estaba fuera de riesgo. 

No dejaba de lamentar cómo se habían dado las cosas, Anicid era un buen lugar para vivir, no había precedentes en la memoria de su pueblo de que algo así hubiera ocurrido alguna vez, cierto era que había habido algunos conflictos en los que más de una raza se había visto involucrada, nunca un duende había participado, los involucrados respetaban el principio de neutralidad de los suyos, el que ésta vez hubiera una amenaza en la que los dragones consideraban que había demasiado en riesgo era inquietante. 

Confiaba que en breve tiempo las cosas se solucionaran, que fuera una problemática que tuviera una solución rápida, lo que le inquietaba es que haberles pedido que salieran del reino implicaba que había más de fondo, algo que pronto sería de su conocimiento, había terminado su recorrido, se acercaba de nuevo a la zona de luz. 

Aslase, el líder elfo se unió a él: -Parece que las cosas están saliendo bien, dos o tres días y nosotros mismos que somos los últimos estaremos fuera y a salvo, aunque me da la impresión de que hay alguna preocupación más en tu mente, ¿querrías compartirla conmigo? 

-En realidad nada especial líder elfo, estoy inquieto porque Yazzip no se ha contactado conmigo, desde que salimos de la capital, cada noche y cada amanecer emito la señal y no he tenido respuesta. 

-Puede haber algún problema con la comunicación con las piedras hacia el lado al que se dirigió él, es posible que esa energía que ustedes percibieron afecte de alguna manera a más distancia, ya ves que hasta que pasamos la primera barrera pudimos establecer algún contacto aunque solo fuera por luces. 

-Sí y es ahí donde comencé a preocuparme, ¿por qué pude hablar con todos los jerarcas en camino entre la segunda y tercera barrera sin problemas y no pude contactar con él y su gente?, no he recibido ni una sola señal de su parte, no es propio de él. 

-Nada puedo decir que te tranquilice amigo mío, pero preocuparte no ayudará a nadie, tu gente y nosotros te necesitamos, cuando estemos en los límites que se consideran seguros hablemos para ver si encontramos alguna alternativa, si es que hay dragones podríamos hablar con ellos y pedirles algún apoyo. 

Ovapu suspiró: -No es que no lo haya pensado yo mismo, lo que más me preocupa es que según lo que los mensajeros comentaron, los dragones no pudieron actuar por su cuenta para avisar nada de nada precisamente porque no querían correr el riesgo de activar algún hechizo que mantiene esa capa extraña extendida sobre Anicid, -levantó la cabeza para mirar el cielo-, lo que significa que no querrán volar para evitar problemas. 

El elfo que también había levantado la vista comprendió la desazón del duende: -Te entiendo amigo mío, -luego de un largo silencio agregó-, Yazzip es extraordinariamente listo y poderoso, confiemos que encontrará la manera de sortear cualquier problema y salir con bien, él y su grupo. 

Tres días después a media tarde Ovapu, Aslase y Odacse caminaban sobrecogidos a reunirse con un grupo de dragones que los esperaba aparte del gran campamento. 

-¡Bienvenidos!, -saludó con voz grave Luza-. 

Una vez que Abishe había tenido que vincularse al sello para mantener el control sobre Zoray, le había sido encomendada la tarea de esperar y proteger a los emigrantes que salían de Anicid. 

Los tres líderes hicieron una pequeña reverencia y tomaron asiento frente al dragón azul. 

-¿Han tenido algún problema? 

-Ninguno noble Luza, -contestó Odacse, a pesar de la prisa nuestra gente parece haber resistido sin problemas el camino, nosotros éramos el último gran grupo, en Anicid no ha quedado nadie enano, elfo o duende, nos han acompañado algunos amigos de la raza humana, se procuró manejar las cosas con gran hermetismo para no causar problemas. 

-Según hemos podido constatar en nuestros vuelos no parece haber habido ninguno. 

-¿Han sobrevolado sobre Anicid? -preguntó de inmediato Ovapu-. 

-A gran altura, quien volviese la vista solo ha podido ver una pequeña ave, detecto no precisamente sorpresa sino algo de premura en tu pregunta líder duende, ¿qué sucede? 

Así que Ovapu le explicó rápidamente la situación. 

Luza escuchó con atención, sintió un poco de tristeza, el viaje de Yazzip había sido en vano, se comunicó mentalmente con Odara para informarle y preguntar sobre lo que podía decir, luego de algunos minutos comentó para los recién llegados. 

-Debo decirte líder Ovapu que lamentamos no haber considerado informarte de que hubo problemas en la montaña, Abishe había viajado para reunirse con nuestros mayores, él fue el primero en darse cuenta de que algo podría estar gestándose, estando en las cercanías del gran lago percibió la muerte de Dilocor a manos de Etaloc… 

-¡Ese maldito! -casi gritó el líder duende-, nunca fue del todo aceptado entre nosotros pero lo consentimos por ser el asistente del Primer Protector, seguro que pudo ser el causante de lo sucedido en el patio de los menhir centrales y la muerte de su gente, quizás… 

-Con calma líder Ovapu -lo contuvo Luza-, aclaremos un poco lo que acabas de decir, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en el patio de los menhir centrales? 

.

Fue el turno del líder elfo de explicar: -No sabemos exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió, al amanecer del día siguiente de esa noche que los duendes llaman la noche maligna, los cuatro guardias que cuidaban el acceso fueron asesinados, suponemos que por los ocho maestros que fueron encontrados muertos frente a los menhir centrales, algo debieron intentar o más bien hacer, ni nosotros ni los enanos y por lo que pudimos sondear entre los maestros humanos percibimos nada concreto. 

-Solo nosotros -aceptó Ovapu- y no todos de entre los nuestros, la gran mayoría sentimos que algo malo pasaba, una simple sensación que duró un buen rato, unos cuantos creemos que algo como una nube oscura se extendió por nuestros cielos, al menos los que estuvimos en la capital, no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con los jerarcas de las ciudades, poblados o aldeas para confirmar si sucedió o percibieron algo parecido en sus zonas. 

-Sabíamos que Dilocor en su calidad de Primer Protector podría aclarar algo de lo que había pasado, fue cuando nos enteramos que estaba de viaje. 

El duende pensó algo por un momento: -Según me informó el Tercer Protector, los que murieron habían estado en una reunión, los otros “participantes” sufrieron algún tipo de problema y perdieron la conciencia, entre ellos estaba Etaloc, pero por lo que indicas, si es cierto que el fue quien mató a Dilocor bien que pudo haber sido uno de los causantes del fenómeno. 

“No confirmes eso” -solicitó Odara a Luza, estaba unida por contacto mental-. 

-Así que Yazzip y yo consideramos importante avisar de lo que había sucedido en la capital a Dilocor, por pura suerte el jerarca aún estaba en la capital cuando llegó el mensaje que nos enviaron, él mismo organizó las cosas en su cuadrante y salió a la mañana siguiente para la montaña Ainrof. 

-No intenté contactar con él hasta que salimos en el último grupo, todos tuvimos problemas con las piedras en los límites de la primera barrera, no pudimos hacer ningún contacto con nadie, hubo que confiar en que los mensajeros y aquellos que pudieron salir el primer día pasaran la voz, sumando a lo de los otros tres grupos que ustedes enviaron. 

-Fue un respiro -intervino Aslase- que una vez pasada la primera barrera pudiéramos contactar con nuestra gente, incluso los maestros humanos que se nos unieron, así que por si acaso establecimos usar el sistema de luces y definimos los colores con los que pudimos hacer seguimiento. 

-Lo extraño es que nunca pude hacer contacto con Yazzip, estoy seguro que por los tiempos, bien que cuando pasamos la primera barrera él aún no había cruzado la tercera, a partir de ahí cada día ha sido estar inquieto, más aún con lo que has dicho al inicio de la reunión, sobre que Dilocor fue muerto. 

-Así es líder, Abishe tenía una conexión muy especial con él, además de que estaba de visita en su cueva, por tanto percibió de manera muy directa la situación, él está ahora concentrado en el sistema de vigilancia pero dudo que aún si pudiera estar aquí podría decir algo más -era mejor que no supieran nada sobre los sellos-. 

-Lo que sí puedo decirte -continuó el azul-, es que ahora que ya ha salido el último grupo, nuestros mayores y los principales harán un recorrido especial el día de mañana para tratar de encontrar la fuente de emisión y de ser posible eliminarla o al menos controlarla, si no es localizada por el momento, se reforzará una barrera que evite que esa energía maligna se disemine por el resto de Zulegna, esperamos en el corto plazo dominar la situación, durante ese recorrido tratarán de ubicar a Yazzip y su grupo. 

-Se agradece cualquier esfuerzo noble Luza. 

En el gran lago se llevaba a cabo otra reunión: 

-Me siento contenta de que se haya podido rescatar a muchos, las noticias de que murieron magos en el patio de los menhir centrales no me ha gustado -indicó Etsele-, mi contacto era con Etaloc por ser el punto de unión de Zoray mientras tendían la energía maligna, que hubiera otros con él es para preocuparse, si murieron ocho quiere decir que no les importa nadie con tal de obtener beneficios. 

-Pienso lo mismo -intervino Odara-, sigo sin poder establecer contacto con Abishe, aunque percibo su presencia justo frente a los menhir centrales de Anicid, ¿se hará mañana lo del sondeo especial? 

-Sí, -respondió de inmediato la celeste-, han pasado muchos días, Zoray no es de los que esperan mucho entre un ataque y otro, confío que mañana podamos detectar algo que nos sirva para saber sobre sus planes, pide a Luza que se una a ti y otros tres o cuatro para que hagan una búsqueda especial en la zona cercana a las montañas, vean si pueden detectar al grupo del jerarca Yazzip, como duendes tienen una sensibilidad extraordinaria, si es que llegaron puede que ellos hayan descubierto algo en la cueva de Abishe, cualquier información será de gran ayuda para prevenir un nuevo ataque. 

Sochan informó a los tres vinculados con el sello: -Dentro de muy poco es posible que puedan percibir cierto flujo de magia, los dragones van a hacer un recorrido para confirmar cualquier cosa que Zoray haya podido hacer en Anicid, por lo que hemos podido deducir solo extendió una especie de cubierta sobre el territorio, una buena cantidad de superficie aunque no tenemos idea de cuál puede ser su intención. 

-Hemos notado varios intentos de su parte, tanto con el uso de la piedra de Etaloc como su propia energía maligna, aunque dices bien respecto a que nada hay que pueda vulnerar el sello, -informó Abishe- hay una cubierta invisible a mis ojos que simplemente les devuelve su energía. 

-¡Nosotros hemos hecho nuestra propia barrera! -indicó rápidamente Rolocrit-. 

-¡Sí!, no está por demás, ¿verdad? -agregó Aniawa-. 

-¿Sería posible hacer llegar un mensaje a los míos? -preguntó el dragón-. 

-Luego de que hagan su recorrido, -contestó Sochan-, me gustaría confirmar si nuestra percepción coincide con lo que ellos encuentren, de ser necesario aprovecharemos para darles información. 

-De acuerdo. 

A media mañana los dragones comenzaron a organizarse, muchos de los que tenían piedra y todos los duendes sintieron la magia en el ambiente y se mantuvieron expectantes, Etsele hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior, comenzó con hacer correr el flujo de magia entre el gran grupo que estaba reunido cerca de ella y lo proyectó hacia Anicid hasta estar muy cerca del menhir de la aldea Tiraya, donde lo desvió para hacer el recorrido por el lindero de los bosques por el sur hasta llegar al punto más al oeste, de ahí extendió su conciencia. 

Pudo ver aún a pesar de la luz del sol la diferencia en el tono del aire, un ligero gris que se extendía mucho trecho en lo que parecía un rectángulo, cubría a lo ancho casi hasta el inicio de los grandes bosques al sur y hasta un poco antes de las montañas del norte, su límite al oeste definitivamente el punto en que el agua del océano tocaba tierra y hacia el este hasta poco antes del inicio del último eslabón. 

Una vez que la mayor de mayores determinó el área que estaba cubierta y que casi estaba segura sería la que Zoray reclamaría para establecer su control, se dedicó a proyectar su mente para confirmar antes que nada el sello, sintió la caricia de la energía que Abishe hizo llegar hasta ella y sonrió con tristeza. 

Ahí estaba el dragón dorado, vinculado al sello por completo, concentrado en evitar que el maldito se liberara, en algún momento establecería comunicación mental, sin embargo, se las había ingeniado para hacerle notar su presencia, lanzó una pequeña descarga de energía en un mudo intercambio de afecto. 

Continuó su revisión por las altas columnas principales, los caminos subterráneos por los que se movía un flujo especial de energía mágica, siguió con la primera, segunda barrera y luego, eslabón por eslabón de la tercera, alternado al norte y al sur pues cada par tenía una función definida y finalmente aunque estaba libre del control de Zoray analizó el eslabón que estaba directamente conectado con el sello y las columnas centrales. 

Al percibir su paso el menhir más al este brilló por un instante, Etsele respiró profundo, era una forma velada en que el sistema le hacía sentir que estaba ileso, aún cuando quedaran bajo resguardo de una capa de odio continuarían realizando sus funciones. 

Etsele hizo un último recorrido de la tercera barrera partiendo del noroeste hacia el suroeste, en cierto punto casi desde el inicio se dio cuenta de algo, había una red de hilos de un tono mucho más claro de gris que se extendía desde la capa superior, se había estado formando con seguridad desde su primer barrido hacía casi dos meses, ya estaba muy cerca del suelo, lo que significaba que en cualquier momento caería y sellaría el perímetro. 

Luego de concluir esa vuelta se concentró en la parte que tenía más cerca, extendió su percepción para que los otros en el gran lago observaran con ella el fenómeno. 

Anirmo, el mayor que seguía en jerarquía comentó de inmediato: -Definitivamente ésto es nuevo, no estaba en nuestro primer recorrido cuando nos enteramos del ataque, por lo que parece se ha ido haciendo de poco a poco aunque como una simple semblanza, seguramente la intención es darle consistencia y cerrar el hechizo pronto, no parece que haya mucha distancia de su límite al piso, apenas algunos pasos largos. 

-Será mejor que regrese y tengamos una larga discusión sobre lo que detectamos y lo que fuera posible hacer -indicó Etsele-. 

-¡Espera! -solicitó apresuradamente Orgeno-, por favor, solicito te dirijas a la parte más alta y confirmes si la cubierta primera está hecha de la misma forma y luego hacia abajo si es posible contar los niveles de ese extraño tejido, parece una burda réplica de la forma en la que acomodamos los menhir en la tercera barrera. 

Etsele proyectó su mente al punto solicitado y les envió la imagen. 

-Definitivamente es diferente, la parte más alta parece lisa y uniforme, nada de hilos o entramado, -comentó Adlarem-, me parece que se puede detectar los diferentes niveles, están acomodados como si fueran escalones, por favor haz un recorrido lento, baja muy muy despacio. 

-Si es necesario me detendré -avisó Etsele y comenzó la tarea-. 

-Conté cincuenta y cuatro niveles -concluyó Adlarem-. 

-También yo, -confirmó Orgeno-, tengo una terrible sospecha, será mejor que regreses a nosotros mayor de mayores, hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar. 

Poco después roto el flujo de magia los siete mayores y la principal de Loruen comenzaron su reunión particular. 

-Antes que nada -comentó Odara-, nos gustaría a Luza y a mí comentarles sobre la búsqueda de Yazzip y su grupo -rió un tanto divertida-, lo siento, -se disculpó rápidamente-, la situación es grave pero lo que hemos visto ha dado un toque de alegría, nuestros cuatro duendes están a salvo y en camino hacia el este, en vez de ponis esta vez viajan sobre lobos… 

-¿Lobos? -se escucharon varias voces preguntando-. 

-Así es, -proyectó la imagen a las mentes de sus interlocutores-. 

Hubo algunas risas: -No cabe duda que los duendes siempre se las ingenian para sorprendernos, es una situación extraña de la que esperamos poder conocer la historia, -comentó Orgeno-, ¿qué tan lejos están del límite de seguridad? 

-Aquí es donde la cosas pierden la chispa de diversión, están a punto de llegar a la altura de Zorcan, vienen cruzando por entre la base de las montañas y los bosques, según se mira los lobos llevan buen paso pero no podemos establecer un tiempo muy preciso, consideramos que quizás unos cinco o siete días. 

-No lo lograrán -comentó apesadumbrado Orgeno-. 

-¿Por qué?, ¿en qué te basas?, ¡no seas pesimista! -replicaron varias voces, Etsele hizo un gruñido lo que calló cualquier otro comentario-. 

-Explícanos por favor Orgeno, ¿por qué piensas eso? -preguntó la mayor de mayores-. 

-Zoray ha sido una pesadilla recurrente en nuestras vidas, desde que fuimos conscientes de que era el causante de los desastres que afectaron terriblemente a los continentes de Quiacmi y Byaigol, sabemos muy bien que a pesar del tiempo pasado no se han podido recuperar del todo, por ello hemos estado retrasado desplazarnos para concentrarnos en proteger a Acisyh aún hay que encontrar la manera de eliminar del todo su amenaza. 

-Hay que reconocer que sus ataques parecen ser fortuitos y desordenados, no hemos podido establecer si es que hay un período determinado, por eso mismo cuando en cierta forma consideramos que estamos a salvo bajamos la guardia aunque se supone que estamos pendientes. 

-Sin embargo, Etsele, durante el primer recorrido hace casi dos meses nos recordó que el maldito solo ataca de noche, intuimos hace mucho tiempo que es probable que durante la oscuridad sea más fuerte o bien que sea el único momento en que puede actuar, cuando la celeste encontró esa extraña red y comentó lo de los niveles me pareció atar algunos cabos. 

Respiró profundo y continuó: -Abishe se dio cuenta del ataque con el que acabó la vida de Dilocor, fue justo una noche de luna oscura, al pasar veintiocho días, exactamente un mes después, de nuevo, en una noche de luna oscura se dio lo de ese ataque o preparativo frente a los menhir centrales de Anicid -se oyeron algunos gemidos y gruñidos pero nadie interrumpió-. 

-A partir de ahí, si registramos los días, han pasado exactamente cincuenta y cuatro noches, igual al número de niveles que acabamos de contar, me parece que cada noche el maldito trabaja en un nivel para preparar las cosas y según él realizar un ataque sorpresa, lo que esta vez me parece podemos minimizar, si todo está listo según sus nefastos planes pudiera ser que actuará dentro de dos noches para sellar la red, si eso no sucediera es que algo más estaría preparando y su ataque seguro sería en un mes más, a eso me refería respecto al avance de esos maravillosos duendes y su singular compañía, podría ser, lo lamento de verdad que no lo consigan, están demasiado lejos. 

-Sabias son tus palabras negro, -aceptó Etsele-, dejemos por un momento la situación de los duendes y lobos, no digo que nos olvidemos sino más bien concentrarnos en lo que puede ser el mal mayor, debo hablarles de algunas cosas que el sondeo me mostró y de lo que preferí no hablar por precaución. 

-¿De qué se trata mayor? -preguntó Odara-. 

-La cubierta es traslúcida, apenas un ligero cambio de todo en el aire que cubre Anicid, a pesar de ello es perceptible su fuerza maligna, por ello es que revise a conciencia sello y columnas de todas las barreras, están intactas y la magia que se emite a través de ellas evita que baje para afectar a los que viven en la amplia zona. 

-Seamos reales, Zoray sabe perfectamente que no puede utilizar la magia, por mucho que Etaloc cuente con mayor poder no podría mover suficiente energía para afectar a uno solo de nosotros, lo que implica que en realidad la intención del maldito es contaminar la magia que fluye desde el sistema de Anicid. 

Hubo voces de enojo y consternación, algunos intentaron preguntar algo. 

-Por favor, esperen, -solicitó Etsele levantando la voz-, permítanme explicar lo que pienso. 

Se hizo el silencio. 

-Pienso que la torpe idea del maldito es que consciente de que no puede evitar la emisión de la magia y tampoco hacerse con ella de ninguna manera, su intención es que ese cerco que ha delimitado simplemente permanezca sobre Anicid y conforme la energía pase por ese malhadado tamiz se impregne aunque imperceptiblemente de su maligna influencia, los estragos que podría causar se verían muy lentamente, para nosotros mismos serían imperceptibles por mucho tiempo, claro está que a más tiempo más saturación, pero… me parece que podemos evitarlo y truncar sus planes. 

-¿Cómo?, ¿estás segura?, yo pienso que… 

-Por favor, -cortó Orgeno-, permitan que la mayor de mayores termine de exponernos su idea. 

-No tardaré mucho más, lo que pienso es que así como los menhir continuarán su labor y definitivamente no permitirán la contaminación en su ambiente pues la red está colocada por sobre ellos y la magia se mueve hacia arriba y afuera, el problema es cuando esta pase por entre ese entramado gris, lo que debemos hacer es nuestro propio filtro justo encima del de Zoray de manera que elimine cualquier traza de malignidad y continúe su desplazamiento sin afectar a nada y a nadie. 

Hubo algunas risas. 

-Tenemos la ventaja de que él está solo, pues aún contando con la ayuda de Etaloc y quizás muchos magos humanos nada pueden hacer por ayudarlo, por eso es que avanza un poco cada vez preparando algo y luego cuando es su momento de mayor poder ataca, por nuestra parte bien que podemos preparar una respuesta en muy poco tiempo si usamos la energía de los otros sistemas de menhir y la de todos y cada uno de nosotros. 

-¿Qué opinan si nos damos tiempo para avisar a los demás y preparar las cosas, puedo trabajar lo que resta de la tarde, seguir por la noche sin levantar sospechas de Zoray y continuar todo el día de mañana, de tal forma que aunque no concluyamos por completo ese segundo filtro lo que falte será muy poco y su afectación muy sutil y por breve tiempo, dejaré para el último el lado hacia las montañas, serán una buena barrera natural. 

-¡Bien!, ¡perfecto!, ¡me gusta! 

-¿Qué tan al este está esa red gris? -preguntó Orgeno-. 

-Hasta unas dos leguas después de Tiraya -contestó la celeste-, sigue pensando que tiene el control del sistema de Anicid, cuando cierre su red sellará su propio hechizo y no podrá cambiar las cosas aunque se de cuenta de su error. 

Hubo algunas risas. 

-¡Bien!, esa parte del plan ya tiene forma, por favor Odara contacta con los demás principales y explícales el plan, que se preparen de manera que en dos horas estemos listos para comenzar, -respiró profundo-, ojalá hubiera alguna forma de ayudar a los pequeños duendes, tal como está la red en este momento, están dentro del perímetro de control por parte de Zoray, tendrían que estar en alguna parte alta de las montañas para poder ayudarles, temo que si alguno de nosotros ingresa podríamos activar algún hechizo del maldito, prometo pensar en alguna solución, si a alguien se le ocurre algo… 

Dejó el resto de lo que iba a decir en suspenso, era claro que la petición era para que se buscaran opciones, en el tiempo acordado Odara informó. 

-Ya está todo listo, sin contar a Anicid, los otros seis principales estaremos unidos a los sellos y los menhir principales, mientras el resto del grupo comenzará a hacer fluir la energía, sumar las dos vertientes y enviar la magia hacia aquí. 

-Anirmo, Orgeno y Adlarem unirán todos los flujos y los enviarán tras de mí, será Edrevo el que reciba el caudal y lo mantenga para que yo pueda dirigir todo para formar nuestro filtro sobre el de la amenaza de Zoray, ¡vamos entonces! 

Casi media hora después, Etsele informaba por contacto mental a todos los dragones: 

-Estoy lista, comenzaré por establecer los límites de lo que será nuestro propio filtro. 

Esa parte se llevó el resto de la tarde y buena parte de la noche, luego de esa primera etapa, se comenzó por formar una semiesfera, habían tenido oportunidad de analizar lo que Zoray había estado haciendo y decidieron cubrir su estructura de energía con la misma forma, ampliando la cobertura. 

Esa segunda etapa les llevó el resto de la noche hasta el inicio del atardecer siguiente: 

-Esta ha sido la parte más complicada -indicó Etsele-, lo que haré a continuación será fijar los límites para que cualquier intento que Zoray haga no mueva nuestra cúpula, habrá que esperar al momento en que ese maldito active su propio hechizo para verificar si no se ha de hacer algún ajuste o bien si se trata de esperar. 

Volviendo al día anterior, al término de la primera reunión en que Odara comentara sobre la curiosa forma en la que los duendes del grupo de Yazzip se estaban desplazando, Luza compartió la nueva a los líderes Ovapu, Aslase y Odacse, que al escuchar lo de la intervención de los lobos no pudieron evitar sonreír. 

-Bueno, -exclamó sonriente Ovapu-, debo reconocer que ese Yazzip siempre ha sido un tanto extravagante, aún en mis mejores momentos imaginativos nunca hubiera pensado en algo así, -miró con seriedad hacia el oeste-, realmente deseo que lo logren. 

Yazzip y su extraño grupo llevaban diez días de viaje conjunto, emprendían el camino antes de los primeros rayos de sol, hacían dos pausas breves para beber agua, tomar alimentos y descansar un poco, aún cuando la oscuridad ya había extendido su manto continuaban un rato más, no encendían hogueras, simplemente se tendían a dormir. 

Sin decirlo abiertamente lobos y duendes sentían que algo se gestaba en el aire y deseaban llegar a los límites de la cordillera, entre Yazzip y el lobo líder ya no había intercambio de preguntas pero sí frecuentes miradas. 

Al día siguiente el grupo siguió con su rutina, era poco más de media tarde cuando un joven dragón de color salmón, dirigido por las imágenes que Odara y su grupo obtuvieron, los localizó. 

-¡Es cierto Luza!, ¡puedo verlos!, van que vuelan, los lobos están corriendo a toda la velocidad que pueden por un tramo y luego van al trote para mantener el paso, supongo que mientras que se reponen un poco y luego continúa la carrera, están a la altura de Zorcan, si mañana tengo permiso para vigilar su avance podría tratar de adivinar qué tanto tiempo tardarán en llegar al final de las montañas. 

-Cuenta con ello Nomlas, serás el único que se mantenga en el aire, todos los demás estaremos pendientes de lo que los mayores y principales harán y hemos de brindar nuestra energía, regresa por ahora, no comentemos nada con nadie de momento. 

Desde la media tarde Yazzip comenzó a sentirse inquieto, era una sensación un tanto extraña, por un lado sentía sobre ellos el ya familiar peso de algo maligno aunque más suave que lo que había percibido al salir del sendero para llegar a la cueva en la montaña y por otro, a ratos, como una oleada de energía que lo llenaba de alegría, no era la de Abishe, aunque sí parecida y más intensa y sólo en breves momentos. 

En la noche al hacer el alto para descansar, mientras comían algo, el peso del mal cayó sobre ellos, los lobos se irguieron, el más joven de las bestias pareció temblar, los duendes se acercaron a Yazzip. 

-¿Qué sucede jerarca? 

-No tengo idea, pero sí puedo decirles que no es algo bueno, es como si lo que estuviera gestándose por ahí, tuviera más fuerza, -se volvió hacia el lobo líder-. 

-No sé si puedes comprenderme del todo amigo, lo que tú y tu grupo sienten no es bueno, algo hay en el ambiente que se está volviendo turbio, como cuando hay tormenta y uno está a la espera de que caiga el relámpago, han hecho un gran esfuerzo ayudándonos y lo agradecemos de verdad, pero si por llevarnos a nosotros ustedes pierden su oportunidad no me lo perdonaría, déjenos aquí, siempre podemos ir a alguna de las aldeas, pero ustedes no, son los que corren más riesgo. 

Por toda respuesta el lobo negó y de nuevo proyectó una imagen a la mente de Yazzip, en la que a pesar de la oscuridad retomaban el camino. 

-¿Quieres que continuemos juntos? 

El lobo asintió. 

-Pero necesitan descansar, -intervino Atereq-, al menos un rato, ¿verdad jerarca? 

-Verdad, -contestó el maestro-, tratemos de descansar un poco, en cuanto sientan que tienen fuerza para continuar retomaremos el camino. 

Por toda respuesta los seis lobos volvieron a tenderse en el suelo y cerraron los ojos, Yazzip miró a sus asistentes y les señaló sus mochilas: -Tratemos de descansar, puede que decidan que continuemos en un rato el camino. 

Y así fue, tres horas más tarde, poco después de la medianoche el jerarca sintió sobre su hombro un pequeño empujón, abrió de inmediato los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos amarillos que lo observaban con atención, se sentó de inmediato y se talló la cara para despejarse mientras llamaba en voz alta a su gente, minutos después el grupo había vuelto al camino. 

Un poco antes del amanecer hicieron otra parada para descansar por casi dos horas, a la media mañana Nomlas los distinguió en plena carrera: 

-¡Es increíble Luza!, los lobos corren y corren, están ahora a la altura de la aldea Sapilua, la han pasado hace muy poco, deben haber corrido buena parte de la noche. 

-Seguramente perciben que algo se gesta en el ambiente, aún nosotros no somos inmunes al cansancio, observa con atención su avance y mantenme al tanto, por favor, no comentes con nadie, no quiero que haya falsas esperanzas. 

-Comprendo líder, -moderó su tono el salmón-, es solo que me ha impresionado el avance. 

-Es para sorprender a cualquiera, el miedo puede hacer que uno realice grandes proezas, el problema es que la distancia aún es mucha, la energía que motiva a los lobos y duendes puede fallar en algún momento y no sería bueno informar de algo que puede no darse, mantente pendiente. 

En ese momento los lobos se detuvieron a una señal de su líder, de inmediato los duendes se apresuraron a bajar de los lomos y quitar lo que cargaba el que llevaba las mochilas, ya se habían desecho de cobijas y muchas cosas que eran inútiles para su viaje en pos de aligerar la carga lo más posible. 

-Me parece que lo mejor será dejar aquí las mochilas, -indicó Yazzip- si hay algo que quieran llevar en los bolsillos de la camisa adelante, nada de carga extra, por lo que veo de las montañas estamos en el último trecho, quizás dos días si es que pueden mantener nuestros amigos el paso o tres si es que deben tomarse un respiro, no hay caso de complicarnos las cosas. 

-Sí jerarca, -contestaron los tres asistentes, Atereq y Cetsib sin mirar dentro de las mochilas las aventaron junto al árbol cercano, Atilochy se limitó a abrir una bolsa lateral y sacó algo pequeño para guardarlo, se volvió a mirar a sus compañeros y se limitó a levantar los hombros sin hacer comentarios. 

Abishe, Rolocrit y Aniawa percibían que algo se gestaba en el aire: 

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo espíritus protectores? -preguntó el dragón-, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por ayudar? 

-Es difícil sentirse bien -contestó al fin la voz de Sochan-, pensamos que habíamos hecho los mejores arreglos, la mayor de mayores Etsele es muy sabia, gracias a ella todo duende, elfo y enano en Anicid está a salvo, lograron enviar mensajes previniendo problemas, justo ayer han salido de los límites de riesgo la gran mayoría. 

-Pero no todos ¿verdad? -comentó Aniawa-. 

-No, no todos, mi compañero Serolf es muy bueno comunicándose con criaturas de los bosques y montañas, les ha dado la voz de alarma, se han alejado y puesto a cubierto, consiguió ayuda para un grupo de cuatro duendes que viajó a las montañas para localizarte dragón dorado, a ti y a ese mago que llamabas amigo. 

-Con seguridad se trata de Yazzip y algunos de sus asistentes, ¿están en problemas? 

-Sí, aunque han podido establecer una alianza de amistad con varios lobos y viajan juntos, quedarán dentro del límite establecido por Zoray, a pesar de todo las criaturas pueden simplemente viajar a las montañas y vivir como siempre, sin embargo, los cuatro duendes lo tendrán difícil, lo más seguro es que sufran una muerte terrible a manos del tal Etaloc, es un hombre cruel. 

-¡Pobres de ellos! -susurró Aniawa-. 

-¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer? -preguntó Rolocrit-. 

-Nada, -contestó Sochan-, lo siento, yo... 

-Tendrás que perdonarme espíritu protector, -cortó Abishe-, cuando tú y yo nos conocimos mencionaste algo sobre que no podías actuar directamente, es claro que estando aquí también sería difícil para nosotros tres hacerlo, sin embargo, los menhir tienen como función principal proteger y pueden si se les dirige correctamente actuar en situaciones difíciles, ya otras veces, no en Anicid sino en Uloidrac, la columna más cercana ha realizado la transportación de uno o varios elementos de grupos que se encontraron en gran riesgo por derrumbes o ríos desbordados. 

Se hizo un tenso silencio, el dragón continuó: -Si pudiera dirigir la atención del menhir más cercano y proyectar el punto más próximo seguro, me parece que podría lograrse un traslado especial y rescatar al grupo. 

-¿Tú podrías establecer esa relación? -preguntó la voz-. 

-Sí con la columna, gracias al sello estoy en contacto con cada menhir, lo siguiente es ubicar el punto al que deben ser trasladados. 

-¿Serviría como referencia otro dragón?, hay varios al frente en la dirección en que huyen. 

-Sí, lo único que necesito es establecer el punto en que uno solo de ellos se encuentra aunque no sea muy preciso, si tuviera alguna referencia podría hacer el intento. 

-¡Yo puedo establecer el enlace! -se escuchó otra voz-. 

-Les presento a Serolf -comentó Sochan-, ¿en qué has pensado? 

-Estoy en contacto con el lobo líder, a ratos percibo la presencia en el aire de un dragón que ha seguido su trayectoria y que comunica el avance a otro que está en los límites al este muy cerca de la base de la montaña que cierra la cordillera donde tenías tu hogar, lo que puedo hacer es proyectar mi contacto mental entre ese dragón y el lobo guía para que tú Abishe puedas coordinar la transportación, el problema es que yo podría hacer ese contacto solo por un breve tiempo, tendrías que permitirme tocar tu mente para que fuera más efectivo. 

-Yo no tengo ningún problema, espíritu amable, si tu deseo es salvar a ese grupo estoy dispuesto, ¿lo hacemos ahora? 

-No, según lo que entendimos de la comunicación, lo que Zoray intenta lo hará hasta esta noche o al menos es lo que opinan los dragones, la que reconocen como líder tiene un plan y están preparando algo, pero actuarán hasta el momento en que el traidor haga su movimiento, quieren que no tenga opción de hacer cambios y someterlo a ciertas condiciones… 

-Sí, -aceptó Abishe-, a lo largo del tiempo en que se ha luchado con ese maldito hemos aprendido a esperar hasta el último momento pues se escabulle de las trampas, comprendo la intención de la mayor Etsele quien seguramente es la que está coordinando todo, estableceré el contacto con el menhir central al este, según lo que indicas será el más cercano y cuando me indiques se activará el hechizo de traslado. 

Un rato después Yazzip y su grupo retomaron el camino y luego de casi tres horas de carrera volvían a tomar un descanso. 

Yazzip desmontó y se sentó bajo un árbol estirando las piernas, el lobo líder se acomodó junto a él y cerró los ojos para descansar. 

-Ha sido una alianza extraña -dijo en voz baja el duende-, sin embargo me parece que es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en todo mi tiempo de vida, es muy extraño lo que estamos viviendo, ese mal que está sobre nosotros es fuerte, lo siento un poco más durante la noche, pero con más frecuencia percibo un viento suave que me susurra palabras que no comprendo pero es como si me dieran aliento y estoy seguro que tú también las escuchas, te he visto reaccionar mirando a todos lados sin encontrar el origen. 

-Será gracias a ti y los tuyos que mi grupo se salve de esa fuerza destructiva, aunque temo que a pesar de que pudiéramos salvarnos de ésta situación será difícil olvidarnos de la amenaza, casi seguro Zulegna tendrá más ataques, no es magia pero sí alguna fuerza maligna que acecha en la oscuridad, de corazón deseo que salgamos juntos de esto, pero voy a decirlo de nuevo, si en algún momento mi gente y yo somos un lastre y consideras que puedes salvar a los tuyos, sin dudarlo tomen su propio camino, de verdad, por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros te doy desde ahora las gracias. 

En ese punto el lobo abrió los ojos, pareció inclinar ligeramente la testa asintiendo y se volvió a dormir. 

La tarde ya había caído y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Nomlas informaba: 

-He vuelto a encontrarlos Luza, están por pasar el nivel de Ehcemp, si lo que nos han dicho es verdad, la llegada de la noche puede significar que todo su esfuerzo será inútil, ¿estás seguro de que no podemos hacer nada? 

-Quisiera decirte que sí -respondió el dragón azul-, la misma principal Odara te ha explicado las complicaciones, no insistas Nomlas, si te he permitido que regreses al aire ha sido porque me has prometido no intervenir y que solo seguirías su avance, con todo y lo que me cuesta decirlo lo diré, ten cuidado y mantente pendiente, necesitamos que estén muy cerca del nivel de Tiraya para intentar algo y dependerá de lo que la mayor Etsele nos indique. 

Pasaron las horas, Nomlas se sentía impotente, había informado cuando la noche se había cerrado de un nuevo descanso por parte de los viajeros, antes de una hora se habían vuelto a poner en camino. 

-La noche ha puesto su capa sobre el cielo -anunció Etsele-, para no alterar ni un poco mi control será Edrevo quien les informe sobre cualquier cosa, en cuanto perciba que Zoray hace algún movimiento con esa burda red para establecer su cerco comenzaré a consolidar nuestro hechizo para limitar al máximo su ataque, justo detrás de sus pasos para que formalice su hechizo y pierda la ventaja, si acaso llegara a descubrir nuestro intento, seré yo quien lo contenga lo suficiente para que Anirmo y Orgeno continúen con establecer nuestro filtro, luego de eso regresaré con ustedes, si todo sale como deseamos estará cautivo en una doble trampa. 


	5. Dos cúpulas

Etaloc había estado muy ocupado, a partir de que se había recuperado después del agotamiento que le provocó realizar el gran esfuerzo con Zoray, se dedicó a reunir a tantos maestros como fuera posible.

En realidad ni siquiera conocía a todos, menos aún podían ser leales a él, de momento lo importante era tenerlos reunidos para realizar la siguiente fase del plan, luego Zoray realizaría un sondeo y eliminaría a aquellos que pudieran ser alguna amenaza.

La organización del gremio de magos hasta ahora era bastante simple, los maestros, maestras, asistentes y auxiliares recorrían los caminos desde la capital hasta las ciudades, poblados y aldeas, realizaban principalmente tareas de sanación, mantener los caminos, sistemas de pozos y fuentes, verificaban la eficacia de los hechizos para la conservación de los granos y semillas en los almacenes, así como las protecciones para los animales y ganado en corrales y establos.

Los alguaciles estaban mejor controlados, se tenía un registro de su punto de actividad pues debían permanecer fijos en muchos sitios distribuidos a lo largo y ancho de todo el territorio del reino de Anicid, por tanto eran los que en cierta forma sabían qué maestros estaban en su zona y en caso de ser necesario era a ellos a los que se recurre para ubicar a alguno de los maestros y transmitir el mensaje.

Por eso Etaloc se había limitado a solicitar que todos los maestros regresaran a la capital, trayendo con ellos a asistentes y auxiliares, dejando en cada aldea y poblado una Sanadora y tres en las ciudades para atender las necesidades de apoyo a la población en ese rubro, el resto se había estado concentrando en los últimos tiempos en la capital.

Etaloc había convencido al Rey y a los miembros del consejo de que lo sucedido en el patio de los menhir centrales hablaba de una confabulación para causar un daño importante y que lo mejor era reunir a todos para verificar lealtades y organizar las cosas para tener un mejor control, además se envió a mensajeros para localizar e informar al Primer Protector.

El Rey apoyó su propuesta y los seis miembros del consejo presentes si es que acaso tenían alguna reserva no la expresaron, fue toda una sorpresa enterarse de que de pronto en la capital no había duende, enano o elfo.

Nadie supo decir qué era lo que había pasado, los vecinos y amigos simplemente comentaban que habían visto algunos preparativos que daban idea de que harían algún viaje, a algunos les indicaron que se iban de visita con familiares, aunque nadie recordaba si habían comentado en qué tiempo volverían.

Dos días después de haber enviado a los mensajeros, uno de ellos volvió con extrañas noticias para Etaloc.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices?

-Sí maestro, según se nos dice el jerarca Yazzip con tres de sus asistentes va en camino a la montaña para localizar al Consejero Dilocor, luego de tres campamentos de alguaciles en los que nos han dicho lo mismo, mi capitán ha considerado conveniente que usted lo supiera y quiere saber si a pesar de ello quiere que nuestro grupo viaje hasta la montaña de Abishe.

-¿Es el mismo mensaje el que han dejado en los tres puntos?

-Sí maestro Etaloc, algo sobre que una sobrina se casa y que quieren que el Consejero Dilocor sea el padrino, qué si es que se han cruzado en el camino y no lo encuentra en la montaña se seguirá hacia Loruen y que lo espera allá.

Luego de pensarlo un poco informó al hombre: -Está claro que si Dilocor emprendió el camino por una ruta diferente se enterara del mensaje o finalmente el jerarca Yazzip lo encontrará, avisa a tu capitán que se limite a localizar a la gente que se le encomendó y que en todo puesto de alguaciles deje la petición para que se le informe al Consejero que es imperativo regrese a la capital.

Una vez que Etaloc se quedó solo se dedicó a caminar de un lado a otro por varios minutos un tanto nervioso, era claro que Yazzip encontraría el cuerpo de Dilocor, con sus habilidades mágicas bien que podría deducir su participación en ello.

Luego tomó asiento, se recargó en el respaldo y pensó largamente, la extraña situación de la salida de elfos, enanos y duendes de la capital y por lo que ahora sabía al menos de la ciudad de Acaxa indicaba que tenían sus propias razones para salir de Anicid, ¿sería que tuvieran de alguna manera conocimiento de sus planes y habrían decidido huir?

Resopló molesto por no poder contactar en ese momento con Zoray, el ente oscuro había sido muy claro, aunque era poderoso la magia le afectaba durante el día por lo que debían comunicarse siempre por la noche, la última vez que habían hablado no había sido muy agradable, recordó parte de la conversación.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Te he dicho lo que los asistentes han podido confirmar por ellos mismos, al menos aquí en la capital en los cuadrantes uno y dos no hay duendes, enanos o elfos, no hay una explicación coherente, simplemente se fueron.

-¡Maldición!

Etaloc guardó silencio, percibía en el ambiente que la fuerza que lo rodeaba podía estallar en cualquier momento, luego de un rato trató de conciliar la situación.

-Por lo que hemos podido saber, cuatro días después de lo que hicimos, los primeros grupos salieron, nunca han sido muchos y no llamaron la atención, no siguieron por los caminos principales sino que al parecer tomaron por las veredas para cruzar los bosques y atravesar las colinas entre los campos de cultivo, siempre que viajan lo hacen así, no tenía idea de que no querías que se fueran, podría enviar mensajeros a los puestos de alguaciles más lejanos y hacerlos volver.

-Lo que significa -dijo arrastrando las palabras el ser etéreo-, que llamaría la atención.

-Los elfos y enanos no me interesan, pero por lo que dices también han emprendido el viaje, seguramente irán en grupos por lo que detener a unos implica que todos se sientan agredidos y aunque me pese lo de hacer el cerco de protección me parece más importante que darme el gusto de eliminar duendes.

-Necesito prepararme para concentrar fuerza y realizar sin problemas el cierre del cerco de protección, volveré a comunicarme contigo de ser necesario la noche de la siguiente luna oscura y luego cinco días antes de la próxima en la que tendré detallado lo que necesitamos que tu gente haga, si consideras que debes informarme de algo muy importante espera a la medianoche que es cuando menos problemas tengo para hablar.

Aún faltaban tres días para que fuera la primera fecha, Etaloc sopesó esperar a más tarde y hacer la llamada, sin embargo, consideró que poca importancia tendría para Zoray la partida de un duende con posibilidades de encontrar el cadáver de Dilocor.

Con más frialdad en su mente concluyó, que para empezar, muy seguro era que Abishe ya hubiera encontrado el cuerpo y no había habido ninguna reacción, por tanto Yazzip difícilmente vendría a enfrentar a nadie pues según lo que estaba sucediendo su gente literalmente huía de Anicid y con toda certeza, una vez que en la cueva dedujera lo que podía haber pasado incluso haría más rápidamente el camino para llegar a Loruen.

Eso llevaría más de dos meses y definitivamente para entonces poco o nada podrían hacer en su contra, decidió dejar de lado el asunto y dedicarse a lo suyo.

Ahora, mes y medio después de haber extendido la primera parte del cerco Etaloc revisaba las hojas que su asistente le había dejado sobre el escritorio, se habían concentrado hasta esa mañana más de mil cien elementos entre maestros, maestras y asistentes y poco más de dos mil entre auxiliares y estudiantes.

Eran los Consejeros Protectores los que recibían a cada nuevo grupo e informaban lo que había sucedido y de que debían tomarse ciertas medidas de control las que se harían a partir del siguiente primero de mes, pues se daría tiempo para la llegada de los últimos elementos, aquellos que se encontraban en las zonas más apartadas del reino.

Etaloc se había ofrecido a organizar el envío de mensajeros a los otros reinos, había escrito en conjunto con el Segundo Protector y el Rey la misiva que se envió para informar a los Reyes y Consejos de los problemas por los que se estaba atravesando, en principio el de explicar que se había perdido la posibilidad de establecer la comunicación a distancia a través de los menhir centrales y que aunque no se tenía idea de los efectos se estaba analizando la situación, que en cuanto se tuvieran datos fiables se compartiría con ellos cualquier dato.

También se había informando del bloqueo preventivo de ingreso por los caminos oficiales, la intención, se explicaba, era evitar que la gente se viera afectada pues no se sabía qué consecuencias se podría tener y se les pedía paciencia.

Por supuesto que los mensajeros se habían limitado a salir de la ciudad y se habían dirigido a lugares fuera de rutas comerciales y caminos, había sido otra sorpresa recibir mensajes de las garitas exteriores de que no había flujo de viajeros en ninguna de las rutas de intercambio entre reinos y que se había detenido el de salida aunque apenas había movimiento, lo que llamó poderosamente su atención debido a que se suponía elfos, enanos y duendes debían haber salido ya o estaban por salir en algún momento y no habían sido vistos en ninguna de las rutas.

Los siguientes días Etaloc los pasó ocupado revisando las listas de los maestros y maestras tratando de identificar a aquellos que podrían ser de su grupo, tenía en mente algunas cosas que debían hacerse y se preparaba para llevarlas a cabo en cuanto fuera oportuno.

Así, cinco días antes de la segunda luna oscura Etaloc escuchó la voz que esperaba.

-Saludos humano -dijo con su tono sarcástico Zoray-

-Saludos.

-Se te nota el mal humor, -agregó el ente-, no necesitas explicar mucho, aunque se me dificulta establecer comunicación he estado intermitentemente en esta sala y sé mucho de lo que ha sucedido, lo de ese duende que se ha ido con un grupo a la montaña de... uno de mis odiados, que no ha habido flujo de los caminos para ingresar al reino, que tus mensajeros están muy cómodos en un edificio en las afueras al sur, que tienes casi setecientos maestros, poco más de seiscientas maestras completamente preparados, así como poco más de dos mil quinientos en proceso de formación.

-También sé algo de tus planes, aunque debo repetirte que hemos de esperar a que formalicemos el cerco de protección, sólo entonces se tendrá claro con lo que se cuenta y lo que hay que hacer, aunque es bueno que tengas directrices.

-En algo tenía que ocuparme mientras no podía hablar contigo, no formo parte del Consejo y por tanto no tengo idea de lo que están haciendo, apenas he tenido oportunidad de interactuar con ellos y el Rey, así que -levantó los hombros-, me disculparás si me entretuve con algo.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a pasar el tiempo a solas y sé muy bien que mantener la mente ocupada ayuda a pasar el tiempo, yo también he considerado algunas líneas de acción y tengo tres propuestas que hacer.

Etaloc se preparó a escuchar y luego de un momento Zoray comentó:

-Es claro que ese grupo de “Consejeros” está esperando el regreso de Dilocor, por tanto, mientras tus experimentados mensajeros llegan a su destino y regresan con información de lo que ha sucedido se cumplirá sin problemas la etapa de establecer el cerco, a partir de ese momento lo siguiente es que te hagas del control, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Por ahora me queda claro que los principales elementos a someter son el Rey y ¿dos consejeros?

-Tres en realidad, también el Jefe de Alguaciles y algunos de entre sus más allegados.

-Bien. Mi propuesta es que más que someterlos, hay que eliminarlos.

-Ya había pensado en eso, yo…

-Yo lo haré -lo interrumpió Zoray-, para mí no es un problema, es de lo más sencillo acabar con alguien, tendré que apoyarme en ti y la piedra a tu cuello, pero eso de hacerlo de uno por uno es un fastidio así que si tu los marcas con una señal puedo actuar sin problemas y en unos cuantos respiros acabar con ellos, lo que significa que quedaría solo aquella gente a la que podrás dirigir sin demasiados problemas.

Etaloc sonrió, en su mente recreó la muerte de algunos: -Eso sería muy bueno, ¿qué tipo de marca necesitas?

-Ahora te muestro, antes de ello quiero hablarte de la segunda y tercera opción pues también necesitarás gente de mucha confianza, quiero que aquellos en los que has pensado en apoyarte tengan su propia marca, haré un sondeo para confirmar su nivel de lealtad, si sobreviven realmente te seguirán, si no, ya no serán un problema, quizás tengas que hacer trabajar un poco más a unos cuantos, pero aunque tengas que llevar a cabo tus planes en un tiempo más amplio será sin tener que enfrentarse a problemas.

-Aceptado, ¿y la tercera?

-Hasta ahora has pensado en lo que es la ciudad y si bien es cierto que la mayoría de las cosas se mueven desde aquí, bien que sería importante dominar también al menos lo que son los asentamientos más grandes que están detrás de la primera barrera.

-Las ciudades -asintió Etaloc-, son parte del grupo que estoy conformando, también algunos de los poblados, de siete, tres son los más relevantes y los quiero bajo dominio absoluto.

-¿Los elegirás del grupo que estás reuniendo?

-Sí, hasta ahora ningún maestro había sido candidato a un puesto de poder, quiero cambiar eso, si vamos a dominar la magia y hacerla útil para nuestro beneficio quiero que quienes dirigen las vidas de la gente en cada asentamiento sean parte de mi grupo.

-Poco interés tengo en ese tipo de cosas, lo que sí, independientemente de las tareas que se les asignen es importante que en cada menhir haya al menos uno de los tuyos, noto que hay algunos literalmente abandonados.

-No, es parte del proceso, la gente tiene asentamientos fijos pero según la temporada del año algunos grupos van por diversas zonas, hay sitios que producen alimentos sólo en cierto tiempo durante el año y es lo que rige un tanto los movimientos.

-Eso tendrá que cambiar, para que no parezca una locura que haya un maestro o maestra en un lugar viviendo a solas con problemas para sobrevivir, divide a tu gente y forma asentamientos estables en todos y cada uno de los menhir, son el punto por el que mis enemigos podrían intentar ingresar y es una forma de protección adicional para nosotros y nuestros planes futuros.

-Comprendido, habrá que organizar muchas cosas, ¿hay algún límite de tiempo a considerar para implementar al menos algo provisional?

-¿Cuántas lunas oscuras tiene el año?

-Doce, a veces trece.

Hubo un largo silencio: -Puedo garantizar al menos diez veces esa cantidad para implementar las acciones, durante ese tiempo podré mantener sin problemas el control, para entonces es muy probable que no pueda estar en contacto contigo así que hemos de organizar las cosas para a partir de ahí delegar.

-Diez años es un buen tiempo, incluso puede que podamos hacerlo en menos, pues si bien es cierto que la gente que quiero cerca y en puestos clave debemos seleccionarla con muchas precauciones, el resto será asignada a las tareas que se indiquen, dudo tener problemas en esa parte por lo que casi de inmediato tendré a gente que deberá organizar esos asentamientos, les daré cinco años para ver resultados, eso implica que al menos haya un buen avance en ese tiempo y el resto será para ajustar y optimizar las cosas, ¿te parece bien?

-Más que bien -respondió Zoray-, así entonces es tiempo de hablarte de lo que se ha de hacer dentro de cuatro días, lo primero que debes saber es que pude trabajar durante las noches en el cerco de protección, cada noche un poco, por tanto, lo que hay que hacer será mucho más sencillo y no tendremos que involucrar a nadie más.

-Eso es una buena noticia, ¿entonces qué es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer?

El plan es…

Había llegado el momento, Etaloc tenía la consigna de subir a la parte más alta del palacio, lo más cerca posible de los menhir centrales, poco antes de la medianoche escuchaba las últimas instrucciones.

-He formado el último nivel del cerco de protección, haremos correr nuestra energía para unirla a la tierra, comenzaremos justo en el punto tras la columna central al nivel de los límites con el agua del mar, en línea recta hasta un poco antes de las montañas, ahí doblaremos hacia el este hasta cubrir más adelante del último menhir, delimitamos el límite al sur y luego doblar para ir al oeste tras los bosques hasta regresar al océano, desde ahí será cerrar el recorrido en el punto de inicio.

-En cuanto concluyamos esta parte realicemos de inmediato el hechizo de sellado, quiero trabajar lo más de prisa posible pues la cantidad de magia que utilizaremos alertará a mis enemigos.

-¿Podrían intentar detenernos?

-Sí, pero has elegido bien la palabra, “intentar”, nada podrán hacer pues para ello tendrían que estar aquí físicamente y nadie hay por muy rápido que se crea que pueda llegar a tiempo, percibo algunos dragones allá lejos al este y otros al sur así que estoy seguro que tenemos buen tiempo, lo que me inquieta un poco es el flujo de la magia que pudieran enviar, no me detendría pero retrasaría nuestro trabajo, así que mi intención es darme toda la prisa posible, he almacenado una buena cantidad de energía, solo necesito sumarme a ti para poder actuar, sientas lo que sientas procura no desvanecerte y soportar, te indicaré cuando llegue el momento de sellar, ¿estás listo y dispuesto?

-Sí.

Desde el inicio Zoray fue consciente de que algo estaba pasando tras él, aunque extendió su percepción no detectó nada concreto y continuó concentrado en su tarea, hizo el recorrido casi completo, estaba a punto de cerrar su cerco cuando percibió que había un caudal de magia muy próxima.

Sin detenerse a pensar, aceleró su proceso, tocó el punto en que había comenzado, Etaloc, unido a él escuchó la orden mental: -Es el momento humano, concentra toda la fuerza que puedas para realizar el hechizo de cierre y fijación.

El hombre sobre el palacio había visto en su mente como una línea de luz gris recorría las afueras de Anicid formando un largo rectángulo, dejando dentro todos los menhir del sistema, la fuerza de la energía a la que estaba unido hacía mella en su cuerpo, conforme pasaba el tiempo sentía que su cuerpo podía estallar y se esforzaba por mantenerse, de que soportara hasta el final dependían muchas cosas, la principal, el poder al que no quería renunciar, cuando escuchó las palabras se concentró en utilizar toda su energía para dar a su aliado el mayor poder posible.

Luego cayó sobre sus rodillas jadeante, miraba las columnas centrales y a su alrededor, la imagen mental se había desvanecido y no tenía idea de si todo había salido bien, pensó con intensidad:

-¿Lo hemos logrado?

-Sí, calla, detecto algo y debo concentrarme en saber de qué se trata, prepárate por si necesito actuar.

Etaloc aspiró con fuerza el aire fresco de la noche, se sentó, en el piso, sentía que mil agujas se clavaban en su cuerpo, desechó la sensación y se preparó para un nuevo esfuerzo.

Etsele estaba pendiente, su grupo y ella tenían una idea de lo que podía pasar y sonrió al confirmar que habían estado en lo cierto, en cuanto detectó que el proceso de Zoray había comenzado, ella hizo su parte, iba tras él a una legua de distancia sellando su propia cúpula de magia, se sobresaltó al pasar al lado de unas pequeñas criaturas que corrían a gran velocidad, hubiera querido detenerse a ayudar a los duendes y lobos pero eso implicaba descubrirse y a pesar de que estaba segura que viviría con ese sentimiento de frustración lo que le quedara de vida, tuvo que convencerse a sí misma de que había de continuar en la tarea que realizaba por el bien mayor.

Observó cuando Zoray cerró su línea de luz gris y un instante después ella hizo lo mismo, fue esa pequeña chispa de magia lo que alertó al ente maligno de que había algo que podía tirar a la basura sus planes, consternada confirmó que el hechizo de sellado maligno actuaba pues consolidaba finalmente la cúpula, de ser de un tono gris apenas perceptible pasó a ser humo negro.

Cambiaba en un viaje igual al que había completado el último nivel, Etsele comenzó a realizar la consolidación de su propia cúpula, había grandes diferencias para aquel espectador invisible que podía ser testigo, la gris era una red, sus espacios abiertos no eran precisamente muy grandes, el puño de un niño pequeño podría pasar por cada una de sus aberturas, la dorada, la de la magia que los dragones extendían era sólida, delgada como un cristal que irradiaba su luz como una caricia.

Etsele se concentró en hacer su parte, se esforzó por ver a la distancia al grupo que huía, quería conservar su valiente imagen como un recordatorio para el momento de hacer las cuentas, tuvo que contenerse para no lanzar un exabrupto cuando percibió que un fuerza extraordinaria que venía del este tocaba los puntos que corrían desesperados y desaparecían de su vista.

No podía detenerse a confirmar lo que había pasado, tampoco contactar con nadie pues eso podría romper la secuencia de la tarea y hasta tener que comenzar de nuevo, dejó de lado mil preguntas y se concentró en hacer lo suyo, respiró profundo cuando la red gris pareció ser completamente sólida y solo un instante después se completaba la cúpula dorada y que ésta última brillara con gran intensidad por un breve momento.

Sintió, más que ver que una fuerza descomunal parecía levantarse al norte, temió por unos segundos que Zoray hubiese preparado todo como una cruel trampa, pasó del temor a la interrogante sobre lo que estaba pasando, pues aunque percibía una gran fuerza no podía identificarla, solo podía estar segura de que no era su enemigo conocido.

A sus ojos, las montañas parecían estar siendo empujadas, como el polvo al hacer la limpieza que es reunido contra la pared mientras se concluye el barrido.

La Cordillera era una larga extensión de montañas que dividía el reino de Anicid del de Uloidrac, la primera mole pasó en un minutos de ser una estructura cónica a ser grumos de piedra y tierra mal acomodados entre los que había árboles, arbustos y plantas que se estrellaban contra la pared de la cúpula dorada que los suyos habían formado.

Por tratar de encontrar una respuesta lanzó su mente a ver de cerca lo que estaba pasando, observó que todo había comenzado en el punto más al oeste y que algo colosal iba haciendo metódicamente el nuevo acomodo, durante más de tres horas poco a poco se dio el avance hacia el este, hasta que la última montaña estuvo en su nuevo sitio, no como tal sino como un amasijo de materiales destrozados por la fuerza a la que fue sometida.

Etsele por supuesto había percibido algo del ruido, intuía con seguridad que el movimiento podría afectar el subsuelo y lo habrían sentido en los asentamientos, no estaba segura de si habría llegado algo hasta la capital.

No había percibido nada más en ninguno de los otros tres frentes, aún así rápidamente sondeó y confirmó que todo en esas partes estaba tranquilo, sin rebasar su propio límite recorrió una vez más el sistema de menhir, pudo ver el sello claramente que al sentir su paso lanzó dos breves destellos, confirmó que todas las columnas estaban bien y por último la que estaba más al este también le hacía un breve saludo brillando por un instante.

Regresó a su punto de partida, observó por última vez la capital del reino de Anicid y se contactó mentalmente con los demás.

-Se ha concluido, la cúpula mágica está en su sitio, el sistema de menhir a salvo y el sello intacto, a su manera Abishe nos envía un saludo, no tengo idea de lo que ha sucedido en las montañas al norte, aunque puedo informar que no ha afectado nada de lo que hemos hecho.

-Mayor de mayores, -le habló Orgeno-, Odara acaba de informarnos que el grupo del maestro Yazzip y los lobos están a salvo, algo o alguien los ha trasladado y están a salvo, Luza está ahora con ellos, ya se está coordinando que algunos de los nuestros vuelen para mantener la vigilancia mientras consideramos lo que sigue, vuelve a nosotros hay mucho que debemos hablar.

Si Etsele se sentía confundida por lo que había visto y lo que el negro acababa de informarle , Luza lo estaba muchas veces más, desde que caía la noche tuvo que ordenar a Nomlas que dejara su vigilancia aérea y se reuniera con el grupo.

El salmón no se había tomado muy bien que no le hubieran permitido seguir el avance del grupo en huida, sabía perfectamente que no podía ni debía hacer nada, pero sentía que al menos podría aunque lejos estar con ellos de alguna manera, a pesar de su resistencia cumplió la encomienda y bajó.

-Sé muy bien cómo te sientes Nomlas -indicó Luza cuando lo tuvo enfrente-, yo mismo quisiera poder hacer algo, me siento tan impotente sintiendo su presencia a lo lejos, tener que mantenerme aquí temeroso por su avance y furioso por que se encontrarán con algún obstáculo en breve, agobiado por miles de pensamientos sobre lo que podría hacerse por ayudarlos, sumado además la desesperación de que algo malo pudiera pasar en cualquier momento.

El joven salmón no contestó, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, se dirigió a unirse con los dragones del grupo cercano, que le hicieron un espacio entre ellos y se unía al flujo de magia que enviaban a los mayores.

Luza, a pesar de estar en unión con todos los demás, no dejaba de ver a la distancia, desde la media tarde percibía la presencia del grupo que avanzaba lentamente en su dirección, una energía que se movía pausadamente y se acercaba, lo curioso, pensó más de una vez, era que había cierta sensación en ese movimiento, entre alegría y esperanza, mientras que su mente estaba llena de turbios pensamientos y lo hacían sentir que estaba en medio de dos fuerzas.

Todos los dragones podían sentir y ver lo que su líder, la mayor de mayores iba realizando, pudieron ver el avance de la red gris que formaba un cerco para tomar cautiva a Anicid, la cúpula dorada que evitaría que la influencia de la energía maligna afectara al resto de Zulegna y además en conjunto con la energía de los menhir también bloquearía cualquier afectación a todos los habitantes y la naturaleza misma dentro de esa amplia zona.

Pudieron ver el sellado del cerco gris, seguido de la consolidación de la cúpula dorada, luego a través de las visiones que ella enviaba a los demás la desintegración literal de las montañas y su acomodo contra la pared invisible al norte.

Pero en cierto momento Luza entre las visiones también sintió como si una fuerza extraña se apoderaba de alguna manera de él y como un rayo lo lanzaba hacia el frente, veía pasar a su lado árboles de todo tipo, arbustos, matas y al mismo tiempo con lentitud de movimiento, cómo un saltamontes brincaba de una brizna de pasto a otra, un conejo salir de su madriguera y cruzar un pequeño claro, una lechuza que giraba su cuello y lanzaba su canto, un murciélago que iba de un árbol a otro, miles de movimientos de hojas que danzaban con el paso del viento y de pronto….

De pronto encontrarse de frente con un grupo de lobos que corrían velozmente, sobre cuatro de ellos iban los duendes agazapados en el lomo para evitar el golpe del aire en sus rostros, fue consciente de que como si al tocarlos algo actuara y desaparecieron a su paso, en cuanto tocó al último lobo pareció regresar a su sitio, sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, puede que sus deseos de hacer algo lo llevaran a imaginarse lo que acababa de suceder pero lo había sentido muy real.

Como todos los demás siguió el paso del reacomodo de las montañas, cuando pareció que la última roca se acomodaba en su sitio, de la nada, del aire frente a él salieron corriendo los lobos con su valiosa carga, el que iba primero alcanzó a evitar chocar contra él y los que lo seguían hicieron el mismo movimiento y lo eludieron, el último simplemente chocó contra su pecho y se quedó tendido en el suelo.

Los lobos aún corrieron un pequeño trecho cuando se detuvieron sobresaltados, Atereq fue el primero de salir de su estupor y brincó del lobo en que iba y corría para atender al lobo accidentado:

-¡Chispa!, ¡chispa!, ¿estás bien?

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntaba Cetsib-.

-¡A salvo!, -gritaba Yazzip exultante-, ¡a salvo!

-¡Viva!, -dijo con un gemido Atilochy mientras bajaba de su propio lobo-, ¡estamos a salvo!

-¡Muchas gracias noble dragón!, ¡ha sido maravilloso lo que has hecho!, ¡gracias por rescatarnos, -decía Yazzip en voz alta sin ver a Luza mientras caminaba a donde estaba Atereq, se sentaba a un lado del lobo y le preguntaba- ¿está bien?

-Un poco atontado me parece, ya está reaccionando, ¿dónde estamos?

-En los límites al este -dijo apurado Luza-, literalmente en los linderos de la Cordillera Natacy, te agradezco la distinción de agradecerme su salvación jerarca Yazzip pero no he sido yo, ni ninguno de los dragones, -respiró profundo-, me parece que por ahora es mejor que descansen, se recuperen de su meteórico viaje, faltan unas dos horas para el amanecer, hay mucho de lo que algunos de los míos quisieran hablar con ustedes y estoy seguro que ustedes querrán saber sobre los suyos.

Yazzip asintió, mirando por fin al dragón azul, se levantó despacio e hizo una reverencia:

-Tal como has dicho noble dragón soy Yazzip, mis asistentes, Atereq, Atilochy y Cetsib, unos grandes amigos, veloces y maravillosa ayuda -señaló a los lobos que ya estaban acostados en un corrillo-, tienes razón en eso de que hay mucho que contar, ni idea de por dónde comenzar…

-Para empezar, mucha de tu gente está en aquel gran campamento, no han querido viajar aún a Loruen, entre ellos está el líder Ovapu que se alegrará de verlos a salvo y ponerlos al corriente de algunas cosas.

-Sí que tendré que verlo, pero antes, necesito conseguir agua y alimento para nuestros singulares compañeros de viaje, de no haber sido por ellos y la ayuda de ese alguien misterioso… -cortó sus palabras-, bueno, ni idea de dónde y cómo estaríamos, -miraba hacia todos lados tratando de ubicarse mientras preguntaba ¿me disculpas por un rato?

-Adelante.

Mientras Luza miraba alejarse al duende y reunirse con los otros, dos más de los duendes viajeros de inmediato se levantaban para ir al campamento, seguramente para traer los alimentos prometidos, se concentró en comunicarse con Odara, pero antes…

-¿Nomlas?

-Sí líder.

-No tengo idea de qué sucedió, te aviso que el grupo de duendes y lobos ha llegado sano y salvo con nosotros, simplemente aparecieron frente a mí.

-¡Cielos!

-Quizás luego descubramos lo que pasó, quería que lo supieras, debo informar a la Principal.

-¡Gracias líder!, gracias, sí que es algo maravilloso.

-Lo siento Principal Odara, tuve que romper mi contacto con la cadena de flujo, sé que tú aún estás unida al sello de tu reino bajo resguardo pero debes saber algo extraordinario, los duendes, esos cuatro que hemos seguido su paso con los lobos recibieron de alguna manera ayuda y lo han conseguido, están aquí, sanos y salvos, me parece que participe de alguna forma en su rescate aunque no estoy muy seguro de lo que ha sucedido, imagino que querrás informar en su oportunidad a los mayores.

-Es… extraordinario, informaré de inmediato, hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar, por supuesto que lo sucedido con los duendes y lobos tiene algo relevante en esta historia, aunque tendrá que esperar un poco, te avisaré sobre lo que desean que se haga.

-Estoy a tus órdenes Principal.

El rescate había sido orquestado por Serolf, mantuvo su atención en el grupo que huía y contacto alternado con Luza, Sochan se encontraba muy atenta observando con atención lo que Zoray y Etsele hacían, debía estar atenta para detectar el momento oportuno.

Cuando el traidor inició el sellado de su cúpula supo que era el instante propicio, luego de eso no habría oportunidad: -¡Es ahora Serolf!, ¡ahora o nunca!

Fue escuchar el aviso y actuar, tocó la mente de Abishe para avisarle, éste que estaba preparado hizo que el menhir lanzará su magia hacia el dragón de referencia, fue hasta que hizo el contacto que reconoció de quién se trataba y sonrió para sí, fueron largos minutos de contacto, debía hacer un primer recorrido entre el menhir y él, después un segundo contacto para unir la fuerza con el grupo que debía ser rescatado, siguió con su mente ambos caminos hasta que se logró la fusión de los dos flujos.

-Está hecho -confirmó el dragón dorado-, justo ahora los duendes y lobos han desaparecido del lugar en que estaban en riesgo, pasará un tiempo en que hagan presencia en el lugar seguro.

-¿Porqué? -preguntó Aniawa-.

-No sé la respuesta, en los pocos casos que ha sucedido han pasado varias horas entre ambos momentos, pero estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

-Me alegra escuchar eso -comentó Serolf-.

-Entonces es el tiempo de esperar -comentó Sochan-, más no se puede hacer por el momento.

-Discrepo en esa observación hermana mía -dijo la voz grave de Essoum-, hay algo más que podemos hacer, aprovechando el hecho de que Serolf ordenó a todos los animales alejarse de las montañas, previniendo consecuencias por parte del actuar de Zoray, he decidido que si bien es cierto que no podemos destruir vida, sí que podemos eliminar las fuerzas negativas, lo que está en las profundidades de las montañas al norte es justo eso, me daré el gusto de sacudir un poco las cosas para señalar al traidor que el universo no está contento con su actuar y que todo movimiento que haga tendrá alguna consecuencia.

-Abishe, Rolocrit y Aniawa, me permito presentarles a mi otro acompañante, entre nosotros nos llamamos hermanos, él es Essoum, su fuerza está en la Tierra, por lo que acaba de decir habrá algunos movimientos que sacudirán un poco a Anicid, palabra de honor que no habrá daño para ningún ser.

-Prometido por mi parte, -agregó la nueva voz-, tendré mucho cuidado.

Zoray miró con estupor lo que pasaba con las montañas, sí que percibía el sonido y que el suelo bajo él se cimbraba, lo que demandaba toda su atención era la gran fuerza que hacía el colosal movimiento y en su mente trataba de comprender lo que sucedía, estaba seguro que los dragones no tenían nada que ver con eso, sí con lo que fuera que estaba al oeste tras su propio cerco de protección, pero ahora ya nada podrían hacer, tendría tiempo de analizarlo con más calma en unas noches.

Esa fuerza que estaba actuando al norte lo sobrecogió, repasó rápidamente lo que sabía de la magia que era mucho, la conocía profundamente, era una energía que fluía de muchas maneras y que actuaba en muchas más, nunca había sentido nada igual, además que lo que estaba actuando con las montañas era algo mucho más poderoso de lo que nunca había visto, quizás, solo quizás, fuera la combinación de diferentes fuerzas convergiendo en un mismo punto, el problema es que no podía dilucidar nada.

La voz histérica de Etaloc lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede Zoray?, ¿esto es consecuencia de lo que hicimos o son los dragones que vienen en nuestra contra?, no hablaste de nada así que pudiera actuar contra nosotros, ¿por qué se mueve el suelo?, ¿se acabará el mundo?

-¡Calla humano!, el mundo no se va a acabar, se mueve así porque hay un temblor que está haciendo caer las montañas al norte y nada, entiende bien, nada tiene que ver con la magia, es solo que las fisuras por las que me moví por mucho tiempo mientras parte de mi esencia se ocultaba en ellas finalmente han colapsado, habrá seguro más movimientos pero no afectará más allá de cierta zona, la que no está precisamente dentro de nuestra región protegida, así que calla, los dragones seguro están tan desconcertados como yo y debo estar atento a lo que hagan para poder actuar si es que es necesario.

Etaloc pasó saliva, realmente estaba asustado, sin embargo las palabras de Zoray le dieron un poco de tranquilidad, respiró profundo y preguntó en un tono mucho más calmado.

-¿Consideras que puedo integrarme a mi gente?.

-Sí, de hecho, bien que puedes usar esto a tu favor, para empezar podrías hacer evidente que has estado aquí arriba porque percibías que podía suceder algo, describe lo que te proyecto como si lo hubieras visto con tus propios ojos.

-¿Y qué es lo que puedo decir?

Zoray contuvo un grito de frustración, se olvidaba de las limitaciones del tonto humano, se concentró en tranquilizarse y explicó: -Una fuerza desconocida literalmente ha desintegrado las montañas, gracias a nuestra barrera pudimos contener su afectación, toma el mérito de lo que la ha acontecido y aprovechate de ello para que todos te consideren el más adecuado para liderarlos con mucha mayor facilidad, convence a los más escépticos de que envíen gente a confirmar lo que dices, cuando regresen y den fe de que has dicho la verdad confío que todo te será más fácil, aprovecharé el tiempo para analizar bien las cosas, he hecho un recorrido rápido y nuestro cerco de contención está tal como debe estar, mañana en la noche hablaremos de nuevo.

Etaloc iba a preguntar algo más cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, se contuvo de decir improperios y comenzó a bajar de la azotea dando órdenes a todo aquel que encontraba solicitando la presencia de los maestros que estuvieran en palacio, debían acudir a la sala del consejo, pidiendo también que se llamara al Rey para que lo escuchara.

Aún pasaron varios minutos para que los temblores más fuertes cesaran, algunos muy sensibles percibieron que aún había réplicas aunque cada vez menos intensas,

Dos horas antes del amanecer Etaloc explicaba: -Me sentía muy inquieto y decidí subir a la parte alta del palacio, la verdad es que pensaba que la amenaza venía del océano, siendo de noche nada pude ver, sin embargo, de pronto al norte me pareció sentir que algo muy grande avanzaba, puede que no crean mis palabras pero estoy muy seguro, ese algo destruyó las montañas, las hizo no polvo pero sí trozos pequeños, venían contra Anicid, me concentré tanto como me fue posible y pienso que con el apoyo de los menhir pude contener su paso, luego de eso comenzaron los movimientos de la tierra, estamos muy lejos, pero estoy seguro que en los asentamientos y puestos de alguaciles más cercanos a la zona seguro escucharon algo.

-Dudo que las montañas puedan desmoronarse así como así, ni siquiera un dragón podría, -comentó entonces con tono de desprecio el Segundo Protector-.

-Sé que parece una locura, yo mismo tengo ciertas reservas, cuando apenas subí y miraba al oeste para tratar de detectar alguna gran ola como ha sucedido en alguna ocasión, mi mente se llenó de ciertas imágenes, estoy seguro que las columnas brillaron por un momento como si me dieran el aviso y luego comencé a sentir las vibraciones del piso, hice lo que me enseñó el Primer Consejero Dilocor, me concentré en mi piedra y pedí a los menhir que nos protegieran, hubo una nueva luz quizás de un azul o gris muy claro, luego un pesado silencio y a continuación como un murmullo que duró casi todo el tiempo que el suelo se estuvo cimbrando, si se concentran aún puede percibirse cierto movimiento aunque no el sonido.

-¿El ruido era igual dentro del palacio que cuando estuviste arriba? -preguntó el Tercer Protector-.

-No me pareció percibir cambio en la intensidad mientras bajaba las escaleras, lo que sí es que ha ido decreciendo, no sé si porque ha concluido o porque se ha alejado.

-Poco hay que podamos sacar en claro por el momento -comentó el último hombre-, me parece que tal como dice el maestro Etaloc lo mejor es enviar gente a investigar, seguramente de las zonas que pueden estar afectadas vendrá alguien a dar información, pero aún así propongo enviemos gente en todas direcciones para identificar cualquier posible problema, yo mismo iré al norte con cuatro o cinco maestros y un grupo de alguaciles.

-Yo podría ir contigo Protector -propuso Etaloc-.

-No, será mejor que no -indicó el Segundo Protector mirándolo suspicaz-, si es que has establecido alguna relación especial con los menhir nos serías de más utilidad aquí en la capital, en cambio, dentro de tu grupo maestro, me gustaría que fueran dos de mis asistentes, son muy sensibles a la magia y podrían percibir algo que sea de ayuda.

-Me parece que esa es la mejor decisión, -cortó el Rey-, Jefe Alguacil, quiero que organice un grupo de diez de los suyos que acompañe a los maestros, que salgan mensajeros a cada ciudad y de ahí que se haga el enlace a poblados y aldeas establecidas lo más pronto posible, quiero informe diario conforme se tengan noticias -cayó un momento-, de cualquier tipo, mientras tanto ustedes -miró a dos de los Protectores-, intenten reactivar el sistema de comunicación, siempre hace falta pero en momentos así me siento más vulnerable.

Etaloc se mantuvo en silencio, inclinó la cabeza a la salida del Rey y esperó la salida de los Protectores para también salir de la sala y dirigirse a su habitación, donde sonrió para sus adentros.

Etsele hablaba mentalmente para todos los dragones: -No tengo idea de lo que ha sucedido en la Cordillera Natacy, lo único que puedo decir es que era una fuerza arrolladora que empujó con tanta fuerza las montañas que las disolvió por explicarlo de alguna manera, realmente lo lamento por lo seres que tenían ahí su lugar de vivienda, confiemos que la naturaleza pueda proveerles de lo que necesiten para rehacer su vida.

-Hemos confirmado que los sellos están intactos, yo misma he visto el de Anicid, Abishe sigue vinculado al suyo, también puedo decirles que el sistema de menhir está funcionando de manera normal, la columna primera al este domina a los demás y será nuestro enlace por si es necesario actuar, he asociado el hechizo con este menhir de manera que de haber algo importante cualquiera de los mayores o principales lo sabrá de inmediato y tendremos tiempo para actuar-.

-Demos unos días para que nuestros invitados descansen en los campamentos que se han establecido y que se comience a organizar su viaje al reino que decidan, que algunos de los nuestros sobrevuelen las rutas para confirmar que todos están bien.

-Por último -indicó Etsele-, queda pendiente investigar en lo posible lo sucedido con el jerarca Yazzip y su grupo, veremos si es que pueden decirnos algo, que Luza no comente nada sobre su propia percepción, por favor Odara habla con él.

Horas después Luza abría su mente para que los mayores y principales escucharan su conversación con el duende, que a petición suya comenzó a explicar su aventura.

-Viajamos por la ruta sin problemas, a donde quiera que iba dejé mensaje para el Primer Protector, al llegar al puesto de la última aldea el jefe de alguaciles nos previno de la posibilidad de lobos, desde el inicio me fue claro que algunos de ellos estaban en las cercanías, no puedo confirmar si fueron los mismos con los que viajamos pero los percibía. Después de la cantera, nos dividimos en los tres senderos para evitar perder la oportunidad de encontrarnos con Dilocor.

Respiró profundo: -Fue salir del bosque y llegar al gran claro que me di cuenta inmediata de que algo no estaba bien, nada más caminar unos pasos para alejarse de los árboles la sensación de peligro me llenaba, esperé a reunir a mi gente, dejamos a los ponis en un campamento y juntos caminamos para llegar a la cueva, no quise acercarme más allá de unos veinte pasos largos de la entrada, no era de dentro de la cueva sino del suelo mismo frente a ella que parecía haber una emanación que no me gustaba y que activó mis hechizos de protección por lo que concluí que mi amigo no podía estar vivo, aunque percibía su piedra y preferí no correr ningún riesgo.

-Los verdaderos problemas comenzaron solo un poco más tarde, al llegar al campamento descubrimos que los ponis se habían ido, la marca mágica que pusimos no impidió que se fueran, quizás percibieron un gran peligro y decidieron volver por su cuenta o simplemente se adentraron en el bosque, no tenían arreos puestos, ni carga en ellos de ningún tipo por lo que lo peor que podía pasar es que al tener hambre o sed y debían buscar por su cuenta como satisfacer sus necesidades así que decidí que a pesar de todo debíamos venir hacia el este.

-Dos días después comenzó la aventura, -sonrió-, por decirlo de alguna manera, nos hicimos amigos de los lobos, el líder, al que mis chicos decidieron llamar plateado -sonrió mirando a los lobos que estaban cerca-, estableció comunicación conmigo, yo hablaba y hacía preguntas, se limitó a asentir o negar y a veces, en algunos momentos estoy seguro que me proyectó imágenes, como sea comenzamos a viajar juntos, fue más o menos tranquilo durante los primeros diez días.

-Una madrugada tanto él como yo despertamos sobresaltados y comprendimos que había algo a lo que temer en el ambiente, fue cuando los lobos cambiaron el paso, ya corrían por trechos y trotaban por ratos para llevar un buen paso, a partir de ahí corrían más tiempo y a mayor velocidad y disminuyeron los tiempos de descanso.

-Por nuestra parte lo único que podíamos hacer era aligerar tanto como fuera posible la carga, abandonamos casi todo, aplicamos algunos hechizos para ayudarlos a no cansarse mucho, incluso llegue a proponer que podíamos ser una carga y que era mejor siguieran sin nosotros pues podrían ir más de prisa -movió la cabeza-, simplemente estuvieron dispuestos a que nos mantuviéramos juntos.

Guardó silencio unos momentos y continuó: -Hace dos días las cosas llegaron a un punto de apremio, si ya los lobos corrían como el viento aún aumentaron la velocidad, apenas descansamos y continuamos nuestro viaje, mis asistentes y yo nos limitamos a cumplir sus instrucciones, bastaba que se levantaran de estar acostados un rato para que sin palabras subieramos de nuevo a sus lomos y seguir el viaje, luego, sin más, estoy seguro que tenía a mi derecha algunos árboles, vi venir hacia mí algo así como un rayo de luz dorado y luego de pronto qué plateado por poco se estampa contigo.

Rió un poco: -Plateado y yo éramos los que veníamos al frente, al momento de ver que habíamos podido eludir tu cuerpo me volví para avisar a los demás y lo único que pude hacer fue observar que los otros hacían el mismo movimiento para evitar estrellarse contigo, menos chispa, es el cachorro y pienso que el que más cansado estaba, ya corría por correr detrás del que estaba al frente suyo y no pudo evitar estamparse contigo, es una suerte que se esté recuperando sin problemas.

-Es muy buena suerte -asintió Luza-, me han indicado que ya sabes que lo sucedido en la noche maligna significó que por alguna razón se extendió sobre Anicid una energía desconocida, -era la información que se había dado a todos los que no fueran dragones-.

Yazzip asintió.

-Así que lo único que podíamos hacer era tratar de saber dónde estaban y seguirlos, algunos de los míos se lanzaron al cielo en su búsqueda, en ese momento no teníamos idea de que habría algo más, sin embargo, sí éramos conscientes de que podía haber algún problema si cruzábamos ese límite, podíamos activar sin querer alguna alarma o hechizo que actuara en su contra, desde el momento en que los encontramos seguimos su paso y tienes razón en decir que esos maravillosos lobos realmente volaban como el viento.

-Desde la media tarde de ayer estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que yo los percibiera, una pequeña sensación pero los sentía venir, deduzco que en ese primer instante estaban quizás a unas sesenta leguas, a la medianoche ya eran solo unas cincuenta pero tan inalcanzables como si estuvieran en la capital misma.

-Ahora voy a relatarte lo que percibimos mis congéneres y yo -respiró profundo y repitió las palabras que Odara le había dicho-, justo a partir de la medianoche algo más sucedió en la capital de Anicid, el mismo personaje o grupo que causó el primer problema, hizo algo más, ahora podemos decir que es una especie de cerco que impide por completo el paso, no solo de los dragones sino de humanos, duendes, elfos y enanos.

Yazzip abrió mucho los ojos.

-Es como una barrera de aire pero firme, no hay forma de que alguien pase a un lado o al otro, como una forma de contrarrestar su efecto los dragones establecimos un perímetro alrededor de esa barrera extraña, sabemos que tiene una fuente de emisión, trataremos de encontrarla y acabar con ella, nos lleve el tiempo que nos lleve.

-No tenemos idea de qué es lo que sucedió con ustedes, no hay precedentes en toda nuestra historia de que alguien se transporte como pudieron hacerlo tú y tu grupo, -muy pocos sabían de los casos en que se había dado, solo los beneficiados y los dragones-, por tanto la Principal Odara y los mayores me piden que te solicite que estés muy pendiente de tus recuerdos o sueños y que le pidas lo mismo a tu grupo pues es posible que recuerden algo más y nos gustaría que lo compartieran con nosotros.

-Prometo que lo haremos, yo mismo estoy interesado en saber qué pudo pasar, me han dicho que el movimiento de las montañas sucedió durante algo así como tres horas, puedo asegurarte que lo que nos sucedió fue antes de eso, por tanto me gustaría mucho saber dónde carambas estuvimos todo ese tiempo.

-No eres el único en querer saber algo, muchos pensamos que podría haber más interrogantes.

-No lo dudo -aceptó Yazzip-, no lo dudo.


	6. Toma de poder.

Etaloc miraba por la ventana de su habitación uno de los jardines del edificio del gremio de magos, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta y fue a abrir, se sorprendió un poco al encontrar frente a él al Cuarto Protector que no esperó a ser invitado e ingresó con cierta premura.

-Lo siento, no quiero que nadie más sepa que he venido -explicó y respiró profundo-, hemos de actuar con discreción al menos por un tiempo, al Tercer Protector y a mí no nos ha gustado la forma en que el Segundo se está comportando, se está tomando demasiadas atribuciones, al menos así nos lo parece, Dilocor nunca nos ha impuesto nada, en situaciones como las que estamos viviendo sería de los que nos tendría alrededor y en conjunto decidir las acciones a seguir.

Caminaba de un lado otro nervioso: -Literalmente Aserpos se ha establecido en la sala del Rey y envía órdenes escritas para que los demás las cumplamos, si fueran coherentes no habría problemas, pero algunas cosas…, ¿cuánto tiempo estimas que hemos de esperar para tener de vuelta al Primer Protector?

-Si los mensajeros deben ir hasta la montaña y volver, al menos mes y medio, según mi referencia si no ha habido problemas no tardarán en estar de vuelta, lo que me inquieta es que el primer grupo que enviamos simplemente le informaba lo sucedido en el patio de los menhir centrales como un dato muy general, al segundo grupo lo enviamos con información mucho más concreta ocho días más tarde y fue cuando se le solicitó su regreso, lo que significa que si viene en camino aún puede tardar unos diez días, pero…

-Pero -continuó el visitante-, si decidió que se tomaría su tiempo en volver puede que hubiera estado en las montañas y si sucedió lo que nos dices…

-Así es maestro, esos pensamientos ocupan mi mente, tal como dices nada o poco tengo que hacer hasta su regreso y me temo que mi participación en cualquier tipo de plan se ve muy limitada, tú sabes bien que ni siquiera tengo permiso para asistir a las reuniones para escuchar de lo que tratan e informar de ellas a mi maestro a su vuelta.

-Quizás ya solo sea por un corto tiempo, Onguin, Onazru y yo pensamos que si Dilocor retrasa su vuelta o se confirma que no va a regresar ha de cubrirse su puesto, aunque sea temporalmente y vamos a apoyar que seas tú quien se nos una, estamos seguros que Aserpos votará contra ti, siempre ha sido el que más se ha opuesto a que ocupes un lugar en el Consejo, si se confirma lo que dices de las montañas sin dudar Etnacip y Onaicra se unirán con su voto para ti, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices con respecto a la Cordillera?

-Muy seguro Protector -dijo con seriedad Etaloc-, todos ustedes han sentido los movimientos del suelo, lo que yo percibí a la distancia estando sobre palacio fue impresionante, quizás estar arriba y muy cerca de las columnas centrales aumentó mi capacidad de percepción, cuando vuelva el grupo confirmará lo que he dicho, también pienso que de los asentamientos más cercanos habrá noticias muy pronto.

Atechor respiró profundo antes de decir: -Ya han llegado algunos reportes que hablan de los movimientos de la tierra, pero nada desde los linderos más cercanos a las montañas, no es que dude de ti, me parece que no te arriesgarías a inventar algo que pueda ser refutado y se use en tu contra, es solo que lo que describiste está lejos de cualquier cosa que pueda ser hecha aún por los más poderosos y es difícil hacerse a la idea, así que confío disculpes que nos tomemos las cosas con calma y cuando sea el momento adecuado decidamos actuar para apoyarte.

-Acepto el ofrecimiento Cuarto Protector, de verdad, confío que las cosas se den en esa dirección, por supuesto que contará con mi apoyo en lo que necesite -replicó Etaloc-.

-Gracias maestro, necesitaba hablar contigo para que supieras cómo se están dando las cosas y saber si en su momento podíamos contar con tu apoyo.

-Por supuesto Protector, me parece que en estos días lo más importante es estar unidos y trabajar en conjunto, yo estoy dispuesto a participar tanto como sea posible.

-Nos veremos pronto.

Cuando volvió a estar solo, se tendió en la cama, cruzó las manos tras su cabeza y sonrió:

Había conseguido aliados, pronto sería parte del Consejo, de seguir con los planes de Onazru éste pensaría que tendría el control de todo y un seguidor leal, sin embargo, en sus planes estaba ser él quien se erigiera no en un simple Protector, sino el Primero.

Esa misma noche informaba a Zoray sobre la visita y los planes inmediatos.

-Tu alegría me indica que las cosas van bien en ese sentido, dentro de poco se confirmará lo de las montañas y tendrás el camino hasta el punto en que lo quieras, estoy seguro que en uno o dos días tendrán el primer reporte del grupo que emprendió el camino, nuestra barrera ha funcionado como lo esperaba y no han podido cruzar más allá de cierto punto.

-¿Entonces, se ha establecido el muro invisible?

-Sí, los ilusos intentaron usar hechizos para cruzar en varios puntos, eso fue ya entrada la tarde, por ahora todos continúan el camino, escuché que seguirán un día más y de confirmar su presencia más adelante enviarán un mensajero de regreso con algún informe y los demás van a continuar la marcha, les llevará muchos días llegar al punto más cercano que puedan pues no podrán avanzar hasta los límites de las montañas mismas.

-¿Por nuestra barrera o algo que los dragones hicieron contra ti?

-Por nuestra barrera -contestó con furia Zoray-, los dragones no tuvieron que ver, al menos directamente con lo que pasó en las montañas, estoy tratando de identificar qué fue lo que sucedió, no quiero más sorpresas.

Zoray estaba realmente muy molesto, ya que se había dado cuenta de que los dragones habían hecho una cúpula sobre su propio cerco, lo que implicaba que habían descubierto sus planes y parecían haber encontrado alguna forma de limitar su ataque.

Era consciente de que no podía saber qué tanto lo habían neutralizado hasta no realizar su siguiente ataque, lo que implicaba esperar mucho más de diez años, gruñó para sus adentros, no iba a reconocer eso ante Etaloc y continuó.

-Estoy casi seguro que desde algunos puntos podrán ver a la distancia lo que sucedió con las montañas y que confirmará tu descripción, con lo que se amarra el apoyo que ese hombre vino a ofrecerte, comienza a considerar ir estableciendo las marcas como lo sugerí.

-Lo haré, aunque me gustaría preguntar, ¿podrías deshacerte de unos cuantos de inmediato, realmente sin ellos estorbando todo sería más fácil?

-¿Te refieres a ese que llaman Rey?

-Ese, el Segundo Protector y los oficiales alguaciles de alto nivel que están reunidos con él, son los que pueden causar ciertos problemas, se mantienen reunidos en una de las salas, si mueren inexplicablemente facilitarán muchas cosas, incluso podría usar la presencia de ese maldito como el causante de la catástrofe, para muchos es sabido que siempre ha deseado el poder pero Dilocor lo contenía, no dudarán ni un poco si lo manejo adecuadamente que algo intentó y le salió mal causando las muertes.

-De acuerdo, marca la puerta de la sala en que se reúnen, actuaré por la noche, procura cualquier pretexto para no acercarte al palacio hasta que te convoquen, cuando eso suceda te encontrarás con buenas noticias.

Etaloc hizo lo solicitado la tarde siguiente, luego salió del palacio y se dirigió a sus habitaciones, desde muy temprano salió para verificar algunas cosas en una de las escuelas, pasada la media mañana fue avisado de que algo había pasado en palacio y debía acudir rápidamente.

-¡Es terrible! -le recibió casi histérico Etnacip, el Sexto Protector-, hemos perdido al Rey, al Segundo y Séptimo Protector, el Jefe Alguacil con seis de sus oficiales de alto rango, tres asistentes y dos soldados, ni idea de qué es lo que ha sucedido, simplemente Atechor se presentó para informar de algo y cuando los vigilantes exteriores abrieron la puerta los encontraron muertos, tendidos en el piso, no parecen heridos ni dañados de ninguna manera, Atechor y Onazru han realizado sondeos y no han encontrado sustancias dañinas, incluso han buscado venenos, hechizos o energía extraña, no hay nada que explique lo que ha pasado.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

-Necesitamos organizarnos, Atechor, en su calidad de Cuarto Protector es el de más alto nivel de momento, Onazru y yo nos reuniremos con él, me ha pedido que te avise para que te integres a nosotros, ha llegado un mensajero con noticias que quiere compartir y a partir de ellas organizar algunas cosas.

Se dividió el trabajo, los oficiales alguaciles que quedaron a cargo recibieron instrucciones de manejar los cuerpos con el respeto debido y preparar las cosas para su inhumación, dos de ellos fueron seleccionados para reunirse con los cuatro maestros en la sala de Consejo, una vez que los seis involucrados estaban alrededor de una mesa Atechor comenzó a informar.

-Algo está sucediendo que afecta a Anicid de diferentes maneras, en primer lugar y lo más terrible es lo que acaba de suceder esta mañana en la Sala del Rey, que él y algunos más fallecieron en circunstancias extrañas es algo con lo que tendremos que lidiar de inmediato, no es bueno que la gente se inquiete.

Uno de los alguaciles iba a hablar pero el maestro lo detuvo con un gesto: -Antes de que alguien diga algo debo decirles que muy temprano, antes de los primeros rayos de luz ha llegado un mensajero, uno de los hombres que el Jefe Alguacil integró al grupo del Tercer Protector, esta es la corta misiva que trajo, voy a leerla íntegra para que comprendan la gravedad de la situación.

“Cumplidas instrucciones para avanzar por el oeste, sobre la línea de la costa para llegar más rápidamente a las montañas encontramos un primer obstáculo, una barrera de aire sólido corre a lo largo de la playa, no emite magia de ningún tipo, no parece conectada a los menhir y no hemos podido eliminarla con hechizos ni herramientas, parece correr también hacia el sur, continuaremos al norte hasta donde sea posible”.

-He hablado con el mensajero al leer la nota y por lo que explica, él y varios más, soldados y maestros podían tocarla sin problemas, si se cierran los ojos pueden jurar que es un muro liso, caminaron más de media legua sin encontrar el fin, el resto del grupo siguió el camino y él fue enviado de vuelta con esta información.

-¿Qué se supone que puede ser? -preguntó precipitadamente uno de los oficiales-.

-Lo primero que se me ocurre -intervino Etaloc-, es que puede ser una barrera creada por los menhir como forma de protección, supongo que cuando se perciba que pasa la amenaza se desintegrará.

-Estoy de acuerdo con esa explicación -opinó Atechor-, nuestra seguridad es la principal razón del sistema de menhir, justo el Tercer Protector va a confirmar la posible consecuencia de una amenaza al norte, tenemos cierta idea pero nada concreto, deducimos que los problemas están allá, aunque nos gustaría estar pendientes de la información que llegue de cualquier sitio, confío alguacil Amercu nos apoye, de momento somos los que se pueden considerar de mayor rango y si nos ayudamos entre todos podemos salir adelante, me subordinaré al maestro Dilocor o a Onguin en cuanto estén de vuelta.

-Cuente con nosotros Protector, nuestros altos mandos sucumbieron en la sala del rey y nosotros estamos obligados a obedecer a los guías, que por ley son ustedes, ¿podrían decirnos qué fue lo que pasó ahí?, ¿qué fue lo que los mató?

Se hizo un pesado silencio, roto por Etaloc.

-Cualquier cosa que se diga en este momento es una mera especulación oficial, hemos de hacer una investigación a fondo antes de decir nada, por ahora se me ocurre que los soldados en el exterior podrían hacernos una lista de los últimos que visitaron la sala, puede que alguno de ellos pudiera indicarnos si notó algo inusual o diferente que dirija nuestros pasos hacia la verdad.

-Eso en primer lugar, por otro lado, en grupo, sumando a algunos de los asistentes acudiremos en un rato a sondear y hacer un hechizo de protección para salvaguardar el lugar por si acaso queda algo en el ambiente, le prometo oficial que analizaremos las cosas lo mejor posible para encontrar respuestas -completó Atechor-.

Los dos alguaciles salieron y los cuatro maestros continuaron la reunión aunque permanecieron largo rato en silencio.

-¿Qué consideran que se pueda hacer? -preguntó Etnacip-.

-Ya hemos hecho tú y yo un sondeo -respondió Atechor- y no encontramos nada, estoy de acuerdo en que ha de hacerse otro pero se necesitan siete elementos.

-Sin contar que solo durante tres días podríamos detectar algo -agregó Etaloc-, si hay magia de por medio es el margen de seguridad, ¿hay alguna idea de a qué hora pudo suceder?

-Según los soldados el último en irse de ahí fue uno de los oficiales que acaba de salir y eso fue poco después de la medianoche, -indicó Atechor-, me avisaron de la llegada del mensajero poco antes de las cinco, en lo que lo recibí, leí y pregunté lo que se me ocurrió han de haber sido a las cinco y tantos que llegué ahí para informar y me encontré con los cuerpos.

-Me han llamado a media mañana -reclamó Etaloc-, ¿por qué no antes?

-Se ha hecho un lío en ese momento -explicó el Cuarto Protector-, los oficiales querían tomar el control, la reina que fue informada por alguien exigía tomar las riendas y por supuesto yo que asistido por Etnacip defendimos nuestra posición, si hemos quedado de momento al frente ha sido porque la referencia de la magia como parte de todo esto, lo que nos da cierta ventaja, urge que Dilocor o al menos Onguin regresen pues sólo en bloque podremos mantener nuestra autonomía y no se ustedes pero la reina no me preocupa, sino los oficiales, siempre han querido estar sobre nosotros, se escudan en que también tienen piedra para manejar la magia y se creen que debemos estar bajo su mando como simples soldados ya que ellos son mayoría.

-No sabía nada de esa intención -comentó Etaloc-.

-Nunca había sido tan evidente -contestó Etnacip-, el oficial, no ese Amercu, el otro, se puso altivo y comenzó a dar órdenes como si nada, es…, no, era uno de los más cercanos al Jefe Alguacil y se quiso imponer, en cierto punto la reina inclinó la balanza, así que ahora, además de cuidarnos de los problemas que fuerzas poderosas están haciendo girar sobre Anicid, tenemos que aclarar la muerte del rey y los hombres que los acompañaban, podría jurar que fue de la misma manera en que murieron los primeros ocho maestros y los soldados hace dos meses y habrá que ver que sorpresas nos trae esa revisión al norte.

Se giró hacia Etaloc y agregó: -Si lo que tú nos dijiste se confirma tendremos alguna ventaja y como Consejo forzar un poco las cosas a nuestro favor.

-No dudo sobre lo que vi en imágenes -señaló el ambicioso hombre-, tampoco en que tenemos la fuerza para alinear las cosas no solo a nuestro favor sino para dejar claras las cosas y que no haya más incertidumbres, tal como señalaste hace un momento Protector Atechor la Reina no tiene más poder o influencia que el haber sido la esposa del Rey, nada sabe de magia o de administración o de poder, por tanto está en ella decidir su lugar.

Hubo algunas sonrisas y concluyó la reunión.

Pasaron los días, al onceavo llegó un nuevo mensaje de parte de la comitiva que acompañaba al Tercer Protector, la barrera de aire sólido se mantenía hasta cierto punto del norte donde parecía doblar en un giro al este, tres elementos habían sido enviados para confirmar hasta el punto que pudiera cubrir, el resto había buscado un punto alto para ver las montañas.

-La primera impresión -leía Etnacip al grupo reunido-, es que efectivamente las montañas no son más lo que se conocía, dan la impresión de ser un largo montón de piedra y tierra, se levanta de manera extraña sobre el aire hasta quizás unos doscientos o más pasos largos de manera que parece estar recargado sobre una pared ligeramente convexa.

-Concluye -indicó el Protector- informando que continuará en la línea que les sea posible verificar cada cierta distancia si sigue así o hay algún punto en el que las cosas se normalizan, Onguin se mantendrá con ellos hasta llegar a la altura de Nacaoch y al llegar ahí regresará a Anicid con la mitad del grupo, el resto seguirá para confirmar si es que hay un fin.

-Eso lo deja muy claro -concluyó Onazru-, tenías razón Etaloc respecto a un gran ataque y una vez más el apoyo del sistema de menhir, sumado a que los mensajeros que llegan del sur y este traen informes de que todo está normal, que expresan sus inquietudes respecto a las vibraciones bajo tierra y que también en los sitios que han podido confirmarlo existe esa barrera de aire, solo queda esperar la llegada del grupo que regrese y estaremos listos para tomar decisiones.

-Estoy de acuerdo -terció Atechor-, también hay que aceptar que el Primer Protector puede haber muerto, entre lo que parece confirmarse de la montaña y que no ha arribado a Anicid solo queda pensar eso.

-Así entonces, es tiempo de informar a los maestros, muchos de ellos están inquietos -indicó Etaloc-.

Los tres Protectores se miraron entre sí, uno a uno asintieron, Etaloc se apresuró decir:

-Sé que es importante que sea uno de ustedes quien informe de la situación, aunque me parece que lo mejor sería formar grupos no muy grandes para tener un ambiente controlable y si no tienen inconveniente, me gustaría ser yo quien les diera la noticia sobre el Primer Protector Dilocor, pienso que es mi deber como su asistente.

En realidad lo que Etaloc quería era tener la oportunidad de sondear entre cada pequeño grupo aquellos elementos que podrían servir a sus fines, realizó imperceptiblemente los dos tipos de marca que había acordado con Zoray, varios fueron marcados para morir por el simple hecho de haberlo tratado mal en algún momento, otros por haber mostrado su lealtad a alguno de los Protectores obteniendo beneficios particulares, en realidad no había muchos en los que pudiera confiar plenamente, consideró que era mejor sondear la mayor cantidad posible para tener un buen número de seguidores.

-Por su parte entre los Alguaciles se había elegido a los sucesores de los puestos del alto mando, entre ellos quedó Amercu, Etaloc lo había estado observando y lo que vio le gusto, era el tipo de hombre que bien podría servir a sus fines, lo integró entre la gente que debía ser sondeada y marcó al resto para que fueran ejecutados cuando fuera el momento.

De esa manera, en los primeros días del siguiente mes, al regreso del grupo que lideraba el Tercer Protector ya todo estaba preparado para tres cosas importantes.

*Nombrar los nuevos Protectores que integrarían el Consejo

*Realizar las exequias del Rey y la gente que había muerto en la sala.

*Llevar a cabo una reunión del Consejo para establecer prioridades.

Dos días después se integraba al Consejo, dado que la jerarquía se establecía conforme el tiempo de llegada, el que era el Tercero se convirtió en el Primero y así los siguientes en la línea, Etaloc ocupó el quinto puesto, lo siguiente en la reunión fue escuchar de viva voz lo que refería Onguin sobre la barrera y las montañas.

-No hemos podido definir hasta qué tan alto está esa barrera a la que llamaremos de protección, se limita a estar ahí, no emite energía ni parece estar unida a los menhir, envié a un grupo el día de ayer para confirmar justo tras los menhir centrales que se mantiene en el oeste y a partir de ya habrá vigilancia permanente que nos informará en caso de que haya algún cambio o desaparezca, soy de la idea de que de verse afectada en un punto lo será en el resto.

Los reunidos en la sala asintieron.

-Habrá que esperar que los dos grupos que se enviaron por separado confirmen físicamente hasta que punto del este termina la barrera de aire y si dobla en algún punto cuál es la superficie que queda bajo nuestro control y por otro lado si el fenómeno incluyó toda la cordillera o solo una parte, de ser así también se intentará saber el punto límite.

-¿Por qué dices eso último como si tuvieras duda? -preguntó Etnacip-.

-Porque se ha de buscar puntos posibles para poder observar a la distancia, hay lugares en que el suelo es totalmente plano y poco puede percibirse, lo ideal son puntos altos como colinas y no hay muchas que sirvan para el propósito, sin contar que si la barrera de aire no llega al este hasta el final no habrá forma de saber con certeza mucho. -Contestó Onguin-.

Hubo un largo silencio, donde cada uno hizo sus conjeturas, el nuevo Primer Protector volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Viene ahora la necesidad de hablar de algo que se supone no sería problema. Me refiero a la evidencia de que los Alguaciles han dejado claro que quieren tomar el poder, la ausencia de un Rey que siempre ha sido el punto de equilibrio nos deja en cierta desventaja, en tres días en que se llevará a cabo la reunión para definir el futuro de Anicid en lo que se refiere al ejercicio del liderazgo me gustaría contar con algún plan, para sin tener que hacer uso de la fuerza de ningún tipo no quedemos bajo el dominio de nadie.

-Es una posición difícil, -continuó Onguin-, desde siempre la selección ha elegido a los más poderosos para que se nos forme como maestros y a aquellos en menor nivel para alguaciles, por tanto ellos piensan que es su oportunidad para resaltar su importancia pues los hay en mayor cantidad y por otro lado nuestro juramento de servicio restringe usar nuestro poder y habilidades para no someter de ninguna manera a alguien, les pido que piensen en opciones, seguro algo habrá que podamos hacer sin provocar divisiones entre nosotros.

Así terminó la reunión, esa noche Etaloc esperaba la llegada de Zoray, habían fraguado un plan y saber que en tres días lo pondrían en marcha lo tenía nervioso.

-Vi que se han dado bien las cosas -dijo el ente inmediatamente al llegar-.

-Así es, tal como de manera natural se debían acomodar, confío que en tres días las cosas cambien tanto como lo planeamos, ¿estás seguro de que podrás hacerlo?

Hubo una risa fría que cimbró a Etaloc: -Por supuesto humano, un simple juego, yo hubiera actuado de forma más directa pero acepté en su momento el plan y lo haremos a tu modo.

-Confieso que también estuve tentado con la idea de que fueras sobre la gente sin más, pero eso podría desatar una guerra entre dos, tres o más partes, por lo que consideré cambiar un poco la estrategia, si soy señalado directamente, habrá cierto enojo, quizás alguna ligera resistencia pero en general obediencia inmediata que es lo que necesitamos, ya tengo listos los planes, solo debo saber exactamente con cuántos me quedo al final y a partir de ahí actuar, te he prometido que en cinco años habría resultados, si no totales si un buen avance y voy a cumplirlo, aunque yo mismo tenga que actuar.

Una nueva risa: -Me gustas humano, han pasado cuatro lunas oscuras desde que hicimos el primer cálculo, comienzo a sentir que el momento se acerca, estimo un tiempo igual o un poco menos, lo que significa según tu medida del tiempo tres o cuatro meses, mi limitante será establecer comunicación contigo, así que aunque no pueda responderte pide lo que necesitas y me esforzaré por apoyar aún desde la distancia en que me encuentre, cuando esté por llegar el último enlace forzaré un vínculo contigo de manera que pueda a través de él avisarte de los puntos estelares que son mi mejor referencia para actuar en el futuro.

-Lo tengo presente Zoray y te agradezco el ofrecimiento.

-Por otro lado, está pendiente el hacer el hechizo para potenciar tu piedra tanto para que absorba mayor cantidad de energía mágica como que te haga más poderoso y por último que aprendas a detectar la mía que se encuentra en el ambiente y tomes un poco de ella cada día, la próxima luna oscura tiene un poco de más fuerza que las que han pasado y será ideal.

La referencia llamó la atención de Etaloc: -¿Será porque es el cambio de temporada?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo largo del año tenemos cuatro fechas importantes que marcan nuestro sistema de vida, cada fecha está señalada por la aparición de la luna pero no la oscura si no la blanca del mismo mes, la primera es la de siembra, luego vienen cultivo, cosecha y preparación y sus meses corresponden a mareze, junier, setempk y decerek, la que refieres es justo la tercera.

-Lo tengo en cuenta, así que dentro de tres meses más sería literalmente el final del año.

-Correcto -aceptó Etaloc-

Ambas partes guardaron silencio analizando lo que acababan de descubrir, Zoray lo rompió.

-Como sea, el caso es que igual que la luna anterior debes subir a lo alto del palacio y lo más cerca que puedas de las columnas centrales, te mostraré lo que hay que hacer y lo haremos juntos, a partir de ahí te iré dando información y daremos forma a planes para que las cosas estén en el punto más conveniente cuando sea el gran momento de mi liberación y a partir de ahí actuaremos en beneficio mutuo.

Tres días después un gran grupo estaba en la Sala del Rey, se había colocado una silla a un lado de la principal en la que estaba sentada la Reina, a la derecha los magos a la izquierda los alguaciles, entre más cerca de la soberana más alto el rango, fue ella la que habló en primer lugar.

-Se han cumplido los términos del primer acuerdo, se tiene conformada la estructura de control que involucra a los alguaciles, así como los elementos del Consejo de Protección, corresponde a ustedes reafirmar mi nombramiento y permitirme dirigir la vida de la gente común, procedamos.

El siguiente en hablar fue el nuevo Jefe de Alguaciles: -Cierto es que desde el momento en que se estableció nuestra Orden juramos obedecer las directrices que emanan del poder para mantener la paz y concordia en los asentamientos de nuestro reino y su relación con los otros, sin embargo, aunque no dudo de la inteligencia de la Reina y sus habilidades para dirigir a ciertos grupos, no consideramos que podamos someternos a su mando, aunque sentimos gran aprecio por su persona hemos decidido que no está a la altura de lo que el puesto demanda.

La Reina aspiró con profundidad, tuvo que contenerse, aún faltaba la opinión del Consejo de los Protectores, si ellos le daban la oportunidad podía mantenerse sin problemas en su posición, la verdad es que ella misma estaba inquieta y se sentía débil, nunca antes había tomado decisiones de ningún tipo, aunque con frecuencia ayudaba a su esposo el Rey en preparar informes y analizar datos para que tomara las mejores opciones, volvió su mirada para escuchar al Primer Protector cuando la mirada de todos se concentró en el centro de la sala pues una pequeña llama gris flotaba y titilaba.

-Saludos humanos -sonó la voz tenebrosa de Zoray en la mente de todos en la sala-, soy una de las voces de la magia y estoy aquí para expresar la preocupación que pesa en la conciencia de los menhir.

Todos en la habitación sintieron un viento frío y que no podían moverse, ni hablar, estaban limitados a escuchar.

-La magia es energía pero tiene conciencia, muchas conciencias en realidad, que con frecuencia deambulamos y nos damos cuenta de las cosas que suceden en diferentes entornos.

-Normalmente no intervenimos, nos limitamos a permitir el uso de la energía que emana de diferentes fuentes, muy pocas veces su uso afecta más allá de algún daño involuntario y cuando este se da casi siempre mínimo, sin embargo, aquí en el continente de Acisyh desde hace algún tiempo se ha detectado mucho mal uso por parte de unos cuantos.

El silencio era opresivo.

-Un hechizo mal aplicado puede afectar, por ello siempre ha sido importante que en el proceso de la enseñanza aprendizaje se limiten las acciones y se vigile su aplicación, sin embargo, cuando se hace de manera directa y consciente del daño que puede ser infligido nos revelamos, más aún cuando lo que se ha estado intentando hacer va más allá de un simple error.

-Primero hace tres meses no solo aquí sino en cada reino un grupo de hombres con piedras intentaron forzar el dominio de las columnas centrales, ya hace mucho se había hecho algo pero como no era suficiente para que afectara en demasía y se dejó pasar, ¿se creen que el sistema de comunicación entre reinos, ciudades y menhir de protección insignia se cortó nada más porque sí?, NO, -rugió la voz que hablaba-, se rompió porque en cada sitio esos que lo intentaron lograron dañar de algún modo el hechizo que lo permitía, desde entonces ha tenido que hacerlo a través de mensajeros que lleven y traigan mensajes, las más de las veces de asuntos intrascendentes y otros lamentablemente que podían haber sido resueltos sin problema de haber podido mantener el contacto inmediato.

-Hubo otros intentos, afortunadamente nada importante, sin embargo, lo sucedido aquí hace unos días…

Luego de otro tenso silencio continuó:

-En la lucha de establecer un dominio, todos los hombres que lo intentaron murieron, los duendes quedaron afectados, fueron llamados por la magia para que acudieran a cierto punto del continente con la intención de ayudarlos en su recuperación, elfos y enanos salieron de Anicid con ellos con la intención de ser nuestras herramientas de apoyo en la triste tarea, lo mismo sucede con los dragones, por decirlo en pocas palabras de momento si es que realizan alguna magia en vez de un bien podrían causar graves problemas pues su magia se ha contaminado.

A pesar de que nadie podía hablar fue evidente que el ambiente se llenó de más tensión por lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Hace poco más de dos meses un nuevo grupo de hombres decidió hacer un nuevo esfuerzo por hacerse del dominio de los sistemas de menhir, aquí, mi parte de consciencia, apoyado en un mago que estaba en una parte alta y cerca de las columnas centrales fue el artífice de su salvación.

-Se pudo crear un cerco de protección que evitó que el oleaje de magia liberado actuara contra Anicid, no se moverá de su lugar hasta que no se haya erradicado por mis iguales la amenaza y el mal que está fuera de esa barrera que les rodea, ¿quieren pruebas?, que esos que fueron al norte les expliquen con detalle lo que sucedió a las montañas, simples pilas de desecho que no albergan vida, destruidas en una pausa de tiempo que no cubrió ni siquiera una de sus noches.

Hubo un nuevo silencio, Zoray dejaba que las palabras calaran en el ánimo de cada individuo.

-Nos negamos a ayudar a nadie que no tenga el espíritu libre de mal, de entre los que estaban aquí hace unos días, había siete hombres que confabularon para provocar la muerte del Rey y aquellos leales que le acompañaban, sin embargo, quien juega con la magia para hacer el mal tiene como recompensa morir de la misma manera.

-Pensamos que todo podía haber concluido, que los que fueron y regresaron al traer noticias pudieran influir en los que estaban aquí para que las cosas fueran a bien y la paz y el equilibrio se mantuviera y sin embargo, aquí mismo, en esta sala, se perciben sentimientos de enojo y venganza, ha sido autorizada mi intervención y a dar voz a nuestra queja, hablo en nombre de mis iguales, me niego a permitir que las cosas trasciendan más allá de lo que ya han llegado, fuera de Anicid hay apenas sobrevivientes en los otros reinos, se ha roto definitivamente toda posibilidad de comunicación con ellos por un tiempo indeterminado, así que aunque se supone que la magia no debe intervenir, esta vez...

Zoray hizo una pausa para dejar que la mente de los que le escuchaban pusiera mucha atención a lo que iba a decir a continuación:

-Por el bien de la magia y por la continuidad de la vida de ustedes como seres humanos y de que en algún momento sea posible derribar el cerco de protección y puedan volverse a reunir con sus iguales así como con las otras razas incluidos los dragones, haré una prueba, justo en esta sala que alberga en este momento la élite de poder, el que salga indemne de ella seguirá su vida y confío que con sabiduría dirija su rumbo y sume esfuerzos a un bien general.

Del piso comenzó a salir una especie de vapor de un ligero tono gris que se extendió por toda la gran habitación hasta cubrir los pies y llegar a cada rincón, a partir de ahí subió de nivel lentamente.

Etaloc rápidamente contactó la mente del alguacil Amercu: -Soy Etaloc, me doy cuenta que una vez más quedas fuera del círculo del poder, reconozco en ti valores que aprecio, atiende a lo que va a suceder, habrá una purga que eliminará literalmente a aquellos que te han hecho a un lado, tengo mis propios planes y un aliado poderoso, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros dos para hacer que las cosas funcionen para que nos beneficien mucho más que a otros?, piensa tu respuesta, podré escucharte sin problemas.

-Me uno, claro, ¿quién quiere morir?, el poder y la gloria de hacer algunas cosas a tu lado, siempre que me digas con exactitud qué es lo que necesitas y nos pongamos de acuerdo, confío tener alguna buena recompensa además de la vida.

-Tengo algunas ideas en mente que podemos discutir, siempre podemos hacer cambios en ellas y otorgar algún premio, saldrás indemne de esta prueba porque yo así lo he solicitado, te incomodará un poco, al final de todo debes parecer aliviado del resultado y estar dispuesto a aceptarlo sin problemas, aunque si dijeras en voz alta que preferirías que yo fuera el líder declarado por sobre el Consejo de pusilánimes que tengo alrededor, tu recompensa podría ser mejor.

-No tengo ningún problema por actuar en tu beneficio, que significa el propio, ¿en qué momento he de hacer la propuesta?

-En cuanto la niebla haga lo que debe hacer y recuperemos el movimiento, seguramente la Reina o alguno de los Protectores hablará para decir algo, justo después de cualquier comentario de ellos será el momento más oportuno.

-Prometido.

-Atiende mis palabras Reina Ekact, -era Etaloc en un nuevo contacto-, he escuchado en mi mente palabras exclusivas que me indican que morirán aquellos que desean el poder más para sí mismos que para ayudar a los demás, no tengo idea de si tú estás en esa posición, he solicitado permiso para avisarte, no me parece justo que tú que no tienes piedra y que solo te aferras a tu puesto por intentar ayudar al pueblo te veas eliminada sin razón, me han indicado que la única forma en la que respetaran tu vida es si públicamente renuncias a tu intención directa y que te pones bajo protección del grupo que se gane el derecho en esta selección.

-Pero es que yo… -quiso refutar la Reina-.

-Yo comprendo tus intenciones querida Reina, pero si tu corazón tiene algún sentimiento de ira, ambición o deseo de poder, éste ser, ente o consciencia no lo diferenciará de tu deseo de servicio a tu pueblo, me he limitado a pasarte el mensaje, si consideras que estás por encima de esos sentimientos mantente firme. Etaloc cortó la comunicación mental.

Dado que la reina estaba sentada en una plataforma que la colocaba un tanto más alto que el resto de la gente, ella pudo ver cómo cuando la niebla llegaba a la altura del corazón algunos hombres comenzaron a caer, por un instante cerró los ojos y pensó con intensidad que deseaba de corazón ayudar a su gente y que se merecía ser la líder, sin embargo, volvió a abrirlos para ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor, notó que algunos más habían caído, deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder decir que renunciaba.

-¡Habla reina!, -dijo la voz de Etaloc que escuchaba los pensamientos de la mujer-, estoy concentrado en ti y me esforzaré por apoyarte en tu decisión, habla ahora y trata de ser breve, no sé cuánto tiempo podré soportar el esfuerzo.

-¡Renuncio! -tronó la voz de la Reina-, ¡Soy consciente de que tengo limitantes, ofrezco mi lealtad a quien la magia designe!, ¡solo deseo servir a mi gente!.

Ella hubiera querido agregar algo más, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que las últimas palabras apenas pudieron escucharse, cerró los ojos de nuevo y pensó con intensidad: -De verdad que deseo hacer el bien, que no solo los que tienen la habilidad de sentir y dirigir la magia puedan beneficiarse de ella, pero aún más, que sin depender de ella puedan vivir en paz y armonía, prometo de corazón unirme a el grupo o individuo que tú, consciencia de la magia designes, por favor, permíteme vivir para cumplir en lo posible mi cometido.

Zoray escuchaba divertido e intercambiaba pensamientos con Etaloc: -¿Piensas que si se le pide que haga un juramento en voz alta dirá lo que se necesita?.

-Pienso que sí, siempre es posible que si dice algo diferente la mates y refieras a todos que no era sincera en su pretensión.

-¡Detecto tus pensamientos humana!, ¿dices la verdad? -se escuchó la voz en la mente de todos en la sala-.

-¡Sí! -pudo responder la mujer-.

-¿Harías un juramento ante estos hombres para dar a conocer su lealtad?

Sin detenerse a pensar hizo lo que le proponían: -¡Juro solemnemente, que mis deseos son servir a la gente de Anicid, me someteré voluntariamente a quien la magia designe para dirigirnos y sumar mi esfuerzo en las tareas que se emprendan!

-¡Sea pues!, acepto y reconozco el juramento de la Reina, que tus sentimientos de bien prevalezcan, que la magia te tome en cuenta tu actuar, procura no cambiar tu lealtad y actuar por el beneficio general.

Luego de un momento de silencio Zoray volvió a hablar.

-La niebla ha llegado al punto de tocar el corazón de todos los aquí presentes, puede parecer duro que muchos de los que estaban dispuestos a dirigir hayan sucumbido a pensamientos y sentimientos que ponían por encima del bien general el propio, sin embargo, que los que quedan se empeñen en dar lo mejor de sí mismos.

-Queda una sola cosa pendiente, en esto no puedo intervenir, sin embargo, me siento obligado a dar mi opinión, la magia es energía, el sistema de menhir integrado por un sello, siete columnas principales y tres barreras tiene como premisa servir y proteger, la acción de establecer una barrera periférica de protección adicional y detener el avance de un gran mal que se acercó por el norte que acabó por derrumbar las montañas que conocían, no podía haber actuado de no contar con el apoyo de uno de ustedes, que sin pedir nada a cambio abrió su mente y corazón para permitirnos a las otras conciencias y a mí actuar como lo hicimos, sugiero consideren escuchar sus palabras y guía.

La niebla se disipó en un instante y se dieron cuenta de que la energía que los había sometido se había ido pues podían moverse, todos se sintieron pequeños ante la magnitud de lo que veían, al inicio de la reunión había veinte alguaciles y veinte maestros en dos filas, así como ocho soldados y cerca de la plataforma en la que la Reina estaba sentada cuatro escribas que estaban ahí para tomar nota y registrar lo que ahí se dijera.

En ese momento, de pie solo estaban catorce magos, seis alguaciles, dos soldados y un escribano, el resto yacía inerte en el piso.

La voz que había hablado en la mente de la Reina para darle su apoyo un poco antes volvió a ser escuchada por ella:

-Háblanos Reina, ocupa tu posición de poder y deja perfectamente delimitadas las cosas para caminar sobre seguro al futuro que apremia.

-Es evidente -comenzó la mujer-, que la magia a través de una consciencia poderosa nos ha dejado claro que ha de usarse con sabiduría, los hombres que han caído no fueron dignos de su benevolencia y los que quedan han sido seleccionados para dirigir nuestro camino hacia un futuro que se presenta un tanto incierto.

-Se me permitió hacer un juramento y lo reafirmo en este momento, es definitivo que han de ser los Consejeros y Maestros los que han de ejercer el liderazgo, solicito a los alguaciles que están presentes integren a su gente y se unan al esfuerzo, que la ambición, el deseo de poder y el beneficio individual se olvide y juntos comencemos una nueva era.

-Queda un detalle -la interrumpió Amercu-, me presento a usted majestad, soy Amercu, de los que quedamos como alguaciles en la sala soy el de mayor rango y al menos de momento solicito el derecho a ejercer el liderazgo de mi grupo.

-Dí lo que debas decir -invitó la Reina, confiaba que no se presentaran problemas-.

-La consciencia de la magia que nos ha hablado ha dicho casi al final, que la defensa y protecciones se dieron debido al apoyo de alguien que consideraron digno y muy especial, si la magia sugiere que escuchemos sus palabras y nos dejemos guiar por él soy el primero en aceptarlo.

Se hizo un silencio pesado, algunos de los hombres asintieron en silencio.

-Ya se ha confirmado que la barrera de protección existe, también qué sucedió lo de las montañas, soy consciente de que tendremos problemas para confirmar lo sucedido en los otros reinos, se dijo, somos los que menos problemas tuvimos y todo gracias a él, sé que en su calidad de Reina merece nuestro reconocimiento -se volvió hacia ella-, pero usted misma juró que lo seguiría, por tanto solicito que lo elijamos formalmente como nuestro líder, que deje su sitio dentro del Consejo de Protectores y asuma el de Guía, no como Rey porque eso sería faltar al respeto de su cargo, pero bien que podríamos darle un nuevo nombramiento y si se me permite quisiera ser yo quien primero de todos me sometiera a su dirección e invito a los demás a seguirme.

Los otros cinco alguaciles, los dos soldados y el último escribano se apresuraron a unirse a Amercu, colocando su rodilla izquierda en el piso y extendiendo la mano derecha con la palma hacia abajo en señal de reconocimiento.

De los maestros, casi de inmediato seis de ellos se unieron y realizaron la misma acción, dos de los Protectores dieron los primeros pasos y a partir de ello aún los más reticentes hicieron lo mismo.

La Reina respiró profundo, en su mente se atropellaban las ideas, bien es cierto que había hecho un juramento, el problema es que no tenía idea de quién era ese hombre y como siempre ante algo nuevo tenía sus reservas, al ver la reacción de los que la rodeaban no tuvo más remedio que actuar en consonancia.

-Habla con sabiduría el nuevo Jefe de Alguaciles, tu propio grupo de magos te apoya líder Etaloc, así que me uno en el reconocimiento hacia ti, ¿estás dispuesto a renunciar a tu cargo y al mismo tiempo ejercer el liderazgo necesario para marcar el mejor camino hacia el futuro y sumar tu esfuerzo al de todos?

-Lo estoy, yo, Etaloc, por mi libre voluntad renuncio a mi cargo de Quinto Protector y acepto hacer mi mayor esfuerzo en dirigir nuestro camino hacia el mejor futuro posible, lo juro por la magia y todas las energías que se mueven por Zulegna, juro también que una vez que Anicid pueda considerarse a salvo me esforzaré por restablecer los lazos posibles con los otros reinos y apoyarles en lo que sea posible, que no se diga nunca más que quien tiene la habilidad de utilizar la magia la usa solo para beneficio de unos cuantos.

-¡Bien dicho líder Etaloc!, -exclamó la Reina-, que tus méritos y esfuerzos hablen por ti mismo.

Estallaron los vivas y aplausos.

En la mente de Amercu resonaron las palabras de Etaloc: -Mejor de lo que había esperado, gracias, veme a la medianoche en la parte alta del palacio en la zona más cercana a las columnas principales, hay mucho que hablar.


	7. Un pasillo misterioso

Etaloc y Amercu hablaban en la terraza más alta de palacio: -En algún momento podré presentar a mi aliado ante ti -decía Etaloc-, no esperes ver un ser físico de ninguna forma, ni siquiera una llama o nube de humo como se ha manifestado en la sala de Rey, simplemente sentirás su imponente presencia que te dejará casi sin aire de lo impresionante, él solo puede hacer presencia por pocos momentos.

-Aún sin verlo puedo decirte que creo todas y cada una de las palabras que dices -contestó Amercu-, eso de premios y recompensas es un extra, me has dado lo que muchos desean y que muy pocos pueden darse el gusto de obtener, no solo me conseguiste estar dentro del círculo de poder sino que me pusiste al frente, así que solo dí lo que necesitas y se ha de hacer, si hay algo más que me beneficie directamente será bienvenido, si no, tendré que conformarme con darme el gusto por mí mismo -añadió sonriendo con suficiencia-.

Etaloc también sonrió: -Lo primero será que me acompañes en un recorrido, debo acceder al nivel inferior del palacio, lo he intentado por mi cuenta, solo he podido recorrer una parte, hay una puerta que está custodiada por un grupo de alguaciles que parecen ser un tanto independientes, me han indicado que solo pueden permitir el paso hasta cierto punto, que para rebasar la primera línea necesitan tu autorización, según me explicó Dilocor en algún momento, tienen como única tarea cuidar el acceso, son seleccionados con muchas pruebas y pasan por un entrenamiento especial, bien que puedo eliminarlos pero preferiría saber mejor lo que hay detrás antes de actuar, ¿me comprendes?

-Perfectamente, no es un asunto de lo que nos hablen mucho, a decir verdad cuando recién realicé mi promesa formal como alguacil, nos dieron una plática sobre ello, luego de escuchar lo que decían, al terminar me preguntaron y contesté que no me llamaba la atención, ni siquiera me presenté a las pruebas así que no sé mucho, te diré lo que me viene a la mente:

-Se les llama “Los vigilantes del sello” y tienes razón, más que una puerta es una pared que corta un largo pasillo, hace muchos años que se puso ahí, es posible que ni siquiera esos mismos vigilantes saben lo que protegen, dependían directamente del Jefe de Alguaciles.

-La muerte imprevista del hombre al lado del rey impidió que entregara nada, es decir, registros, controles, mando o cualquier otra cosa están resguardados, nada pudo ser entregado al que quedó provisional, menos aún a mí, no sé quien puede ser su líder, ni los protocolos, ni nada y no tengo idea si podré ayudarte en eso, hay tanto que hacer que eso era uno de los asuntos que en algún momento futuro iba a atender, tal vez al final haya que forzar un poco las cosas.

-Salgamos de las dudas, ¿tienes algo más que hacer?

-Estoy a tus órdenes Emperador.

Cuatro hombres se interpusieron a su llegada en el pasillo.

-Lo sentimos Jefe Alguacil, bien que nos informaron hace rato que es usted el que está como el Responsable de la Orden, pero necesitamos que se nos dé una instrucción directa, nuestro juramento nos vincula con magia y no podemos nada más porque sí hacernos a un lado.

Tanto Etaloc como Amercu se sorprendieron por las palabras del soldado, era muy extraño un vínculo mágico, cada vez había más misterios alrededor de ese extraño pasillo. 

-¿Quién de entre los que están es el de mayor rango? -preguntó Amercu-.

-El Jefe Añipoy es quien nos ha estado dirigiendo desde hace casi un mes, regresen sobre el pasillo, en la primera puerta a la derecha, es nuestro cuartel especial, el que está de guardia le llamará para que les atienda.

Más tarde hablaban con el hombre, un anciano de poco más de ochenta años que les explicaba.

-He servido entre los vigilantes del sello desde hace casi sesenta años, nunca aspiré a ser el jefe del grupo, siempre hubo alguien más que dirigiera las cosas, mi tarea era controlar las guardias y los roles de custodia, hasta donde se sabe siempre ha sido así, -se talló la blanca barba-, los registros, libros de control, armaduras especiales y picas que se han usado desde siempre están ahí dentro -señaló una puerta-, pero a menos que se tenga el hechizo correspondiente no se puede abrir, nos las hemos apañado con lo que quedó fuera.

-¿Es una simple sala lo que hay detrás del muro? -preguntó Etaloc-.

Añipoy negó y comenzó a explicar.

-Al otro lado de la puerta del pasillo está lo que llamamos la Sala de Operación, tras ella se encuentran las dos oficinas de los funcionarios a cargo que murieron con el Rey, también está la sala biblioteca, en ella hay unos estantes con libros que eran de uso exclusivo y otros muebles con nuestros registros de control, al fondo hay una habitación que funciona como almacén.

-En lo que se refiere al pasillo que custodiamos según se me dijo hace mucho que nadie sabe lo que hay detrás de ese acceso, aunque en nuestro juramento se hace la referencia a la sala del sello y a la de los mapas, así que es posible que sean dos áreas, lo poco que sé es lo que me explicó el que era el Jefe de Grupo cuando llegué en los primeros días.

-Tras ese muro hay algo muy importante entregado en custodia por parte de los dragones, por eso es que se mantiene en secreto la ubicación y se controla el acceso, es posible que en alguno de los libros se haga referencia al tiempo de su creación, el momento y causa de que dejara de ser un área de paso, pero fieles al compromiso adquirido se continuó con la actividad, cada tres años se hace una selección de nuevos elementos para integrar nuestra guardia, no es tanto la habilidad de la magia si no el valor en el corazón de los hombres que estamos aquí lo que nos permite ser elegidos.

-El que sea un artículo entregado en custodia por los dragones nos da una idea de la importancia de la tarea que tienen ustedes asignada y explica un poco las razones de la discreción, es una pena que quienes pudieran decirnos más ya no estén entre nosotros, el Jefe de Alguaciles está al igual que ustedes en desventaja y de entre los magos he sido llamado a ser el que guíe a Anicid mismo en el camino a normalizar las cosas, antes que nada les pido que me permitan hacer un sondeo.

Etaloc pensó con intensidad: -¿Qué opinas Zoray?, ¿piensas que podemos franquear el paso?

-Sería en este momento un gran esfuerzo, visualizó los hilos de control de la magia y tienen suficiente fuerza para oponerse a mí, preferiría ir sobre seguro, esperemos a la noche de luna oscura, que todos estos vigilantes del sello se ubiquen esa noche aquí en el pasillo, debes eliminar uno a uno su vínculo, claro, si quieres que vivan.

-Me parece que lo mejor es que se recupere a tantos como sea posible, no puedo ir por ahí ya en calidad de líder reconocido matando gente, por mucho que se lo merezcan, además puede que sea conveniente contar con su apoyo cuando la sala sea abierta.

Etaloc se dirigió entonces al anciano: -De acuerdo, me parece que puedo intentar algo pero no será esta noche, debo estudiar las cosas, prepararme, dentro de siete días quiero que usted así como todos todos los que están registrados como vigilantes de esta zona estén en el pasillo, frente a esta puerta especial, percibo el vínculo, es apenas una línea de luz por lo que propongo que actuemos durante la noche que es cuando se me da mejor ese tipo de hechizos, voy a tratar de eliminarlo para que puedan actuar con un poco de más libertad, luego de saber lo que hay detrás me gustaría que usted y su gente continuaran sus funciones con algunas variantes.

-Estamos a sus órdenes líder -dijo con tono de alivio el jefe del grupo-.

-Por favor, quiero que esta zona esté más iluminada, se ve bastante tétrico, -comentó Amercu-.

-Somos conscientes de ello Jefe de Alguaciles -contestó el anciano-, pero nada podemos hacer por cambiar el ambiente, se use la cantidad de antorchas y luces que sea nunca se ilumina más, por ello se mantiene este número de luminarias.

-Confirma si lo que dice es cierto ,-solicitó Zoray-.

Etaloc encendió una llama luminosa en la palma de la mano, la hizo crecer tanto como pudo, la giró hacia varios sitios, comentó en voz alta: -Es extraño, no percibo hechizo que obligue a esta penumbra y sin embargo tienes razón, no puede iluminarse más, -luego de un instante agregó- ya veremos lo que se puede hacer.

Etaloc y Amercu regresaron a la terraza del palacio.

-Hay algo ahí que necesito definir -explicaba el mago-, ha sido una sorpresa saber que tenemos un tesoro o talismán que nos entregaron los dragones en custodia, Dilocor nunca hablo de ello, ni tampoco recuerdo que fuera parte de mi formación o haber leído sobre ello en algún libro.

-No eres el único sorprendido, tampoco yo sabía nada, dudo incluso que cualquiera de los que muriera supiera por la forma en la que Añipoy habló del asunto, tal vez haya respuestas en esos libros que están tras la puerta.

-Estoy seguro que el espíritu de la magia guiará mis pasos para encontrar respuestas, dependiendo de ello tendremos elementos para ultimar los detalles de los planes.

-¿Así que no hay mucho que hacer hasta dentro de siete días?

-Sí que lo hay, mañana se reunirán de nuevo los maestros para definir una vez más a los Protectores faltantes, así como en tu gremio organizar el nuevo grupo de poder, nos reuniremos de nuevo en mi despacho en cuanto estés libre, te pondré al corriente de una nueva forma de distribución de los asentamientos, se dejará de tener grupos itinerantes, hemos de establecer gente en las cercanías de cada menhir, eso quiere decir de todos.

Amercu frunció el entrecejo y comentó: -Eso sí que será un gran cambio, al menos la mitad está la mayor parte del tiempo sin visitas.

-Esa es la principal razón, me estoy dando cuenta de muchas cosas que se han mantenido ocultas, por un lado, un grupo secreto se afana en cuidar algo dado en custodia por los dragones que puede estar conectado a los menhir centrales, esa referencia a la sala de los mapas es otro asunto más que nunca antes escuché, por otro se descuida la atención de los periféricos, siendo un sistema se supone que están unidos realizando funciones de servicio y protección, es posible, que uno o varios hayan emitido señal de peligro tal vez pudimos haber previsto lo que se venía encima.

El alguacil asintió: -Tiene sentido.

-Estoy seguro que en todos los reinos sucedía lo mismo, hasta es posible que aquí en Anicid a pesar de todo tuviésemos sin saberlo un poco de más control, estoy decidido a solventar eso, por ello la distribución diferente y permanente, es claro que no se puede hacer todo al mismo tiempo, así que en principio de los asentamientos establecidos se dividirán pequeños grupos que emigren, se adapten a las condiciones en cada sitio de manera que sean suficientes, habrá que establecer un sistema de intercambio, en esto tú y tu gente tiene más experiencia, necesitamos coordinar acciones.

-Hablaremos de eso mañana, por ahora tengo algo más importante de lo que hablar contigo Amercu, tiene que ver con los que han muerto y la Reina.

-Te escucho -dijo desconfiado el alguacil-.

-Aún no se sabía con certeza que Dilocor podía estar muerto cuando sucedió lo de la muerte del Rey y de los que estaban con él, cuando fue evidente que los que habían formado el grupo de dirección antes de ti entre los alguaciles dejaron clara la posición de que su gremio debía tomar el poder -cortó cualquier comentario de parte del hombre frente a él y continuó-, entre los maestros que fungimos como Asistentes era común hablar de las estrechas relaciones que la Reina tenía al menos con el Jefe así como de tres más, secreto a voces, uno de ellos el que casi resultó ser tu nuevo líder.

Amercu asintió.

-En lo personal, pienso que algo de esa intención de abierta declaración de dominio tuvo que ver mucho con cierta influencia por parte de ella, -continuó Etaloc- puede que solo haya inclinado la balanza hacia tu grupo porque la gran mayoría eran bastante más jóvenes que los que estaban en situación de líderes entre los Protectores, no me interesa investigar al respecto, lo que quiero en realidad es neutralizar su posible influencia futura.

-¿Piensas que puede intentarlo?

-No lo dudo, en su calidad de Reina, la ley le da ciertas prerrogativas y ella a pesar de que aceptó seguirme intentará por su cuenta tener al menos un mínimo de poder e injerencia, por tanto he pensado en una alternativa que nos beneficia a ambos…, tú la tomarás en matrimonio.

El alguacil se atragantó, comenzó a toser para despejar la garganta, luego de un rato en que pudo tomar una gran bocanada de aire carraspeo y comentó:

-Ella no lo aceptará de ninguna manera.

-Oh sí que lo hará, mañana mientras los Protectores y tú con tu gente definen los nuevos puestos yo tendré una reunión con ella, le dejaré ver sus opciones, es claro que no podrá ser inmediato, habrá de pasar al menos un año antes de considerar dar la noticia pero de que lo hará lo hará, no es lo mismo ser la viuda de un hombre con gran poder, que la esposa de alguien menos destacable aunque en su historia personal deje una huella, ¿la pregunta es si estarías dispuesto al sacrificio o si prefieres que la entregue a otro?

Amercu miró con intensidad a Etaloc, luego de unos segundos asintió: -Me parece bien, es una mujer hermosa y bastante joven, tal como dices un buen premio, a decir verdad había muchos entre los míos que pretendían ganarse sus “favores”, será maravilloso ganarles en eso también a los otros.

-Esperaba que aceptaras, hay una mansión aquí cerca que quedó sin dueño pues su anterior habitante murió sin dejar familia, organizaré que le hagan una buena remodelación y será tu regalo de bodas.

-Me prometiste premios Emperador, un cargo importante, una mujer exuberante, una mansión, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

Los dos hombres rieron con ganas y luego de un rato se despidieron.

Al día siguiente a media mañana Etaloc envió mensaje a la Reina para pedirle audiencia, al presentarse ante ella en una de las salas de reunión, en cuanto entró, tomó asiento frente a ella, levantó la mano hizo un pase y le informó:

-He hecho un hechizo que nos dará total privacidad, nada de ojos u oídos indiscretos.

-Me parece bien, ¿en qué puedo servirle maestro Etaloc?

-Emperador -miró sonriente a la cara extrañada de la mujer-, es la palabra con la que me he autodenominado, no quiero ser rey, por otro lado me parece que líder es un término que califica a muchos como cabeza de un grupo determinado, he ido a la biblioteca y revisado varios libros de historia, en algún punto antes de que hubiera siete reinos se consideraba un gran conglomerado, el que encabezaba todo era llamado así, por tanto me parece que tomaré para mí la palabra, así que voy a rogarte que a partir de ya me llames así.

-¿Cómo se atreve maestro?

-Dejemos los escándalos y mentiras para otros a los que puedas engañar “Reina”, entre los Maestros, Asistentes y ayudantes de magos a veces nos referíamos a ti como una “mujer fácil”, tus relaciones con varios de los alguaciles eran del conocimiento de muchos así que al menos a mí no me engañas con falsas caras de dolor o de arrepentimiento, menos aún con palabras necias.

-Pero…

-Si en la sala ofrecí algo de apoyo es porque era lo mejor para todos, que usaras la fuerza de tu puesto y tu palabra para simplificar las cosas, la magia, esa consciencia que nos habló ayer ya me había contactado días antes, me contó muchas cosas de ti, así que limítate a escuchar.

-No -quiso revelarse la mujer-.

Etaloc se limitó a mirarla, en un instante la mujer se llevaba las manos al cuello mientras se levantaba y caía al piso sobre sus rodillas tratando de aspirar aire desesperadamente.

-Puedo terminar con tu vida en este mismo momento, el mensajero que te entrego mi mensaje se cuidó mucho de que nadie le viera entregar mi nota, yo mismo he seguido tu camino hasta aquí, sé perfectamente que ninguna persona sabe que yo estoy contigo, por tanto, para todos será evidente que eres mujer de palabras falsas y moriste por ello, comencemos de nuevo, -la obligó a levantar el rostro, la miró fijamente-, ¿estás dispuesta a escuchar mi propuesta?

La mujer apenas movió la cabeza con lo que dejó claro su deseo, Etaloc le quitó la fuerza que la ahogaba, no la dejó levantarse colocando un peso sobre sus hombros para impedirlo.

-Ese es tu sitio, de rodillas y a mis pies o a los de aquel que yo decida, fue una suerte que tu marido muriera, realmente espero que él ignorara todo sobre tu mal comportamiento, de tus engaños con sus subalternos, puede que la diferencia de edades fuera la causa, él de más de sesenta tú de veintitantos.

-El ser que nos habló en la sala del rey me informó, que gran parte de la intención de dominio por parte de algunos alguaciles de alto nivel fue gracias a tu instigación, debe haberte sorprendido mucho y sentirte traicionada, que fuera justo uno de tus amantes el que se negara a reconocer en ti un mínimo de posibilidad de dirigir a nadie, ¡qué chasco te llevaste!

-Los Protectores, lo acepto, eran viejos chochos a tus ojos, tanto así que tres de ellos murieron por la edad en unos cuantos meses antes de que todos los problemas comenzaran, aún así varios de los que quedan sobrepasan los cincuenta años, no ibas a rebajarte a mirar a los que estaban en un nivel más bajo, los Asistentes, entre los que yo me encontré por varios años, en su mayoría también rebasan los cuarenta, yo era de los más jóvenes, tengo justo ahora treinta y seis años, menos aún verías a maestros o ayudantes.

-No tenías necesidad de ofrecer tu cuerpo para tener aliados, debiste haber pensado que los más poderosos en la magia somos los magos, si lo que querías era poder era con nosotros con quienes debiste haber hecho tus planes, con todo y que no hubiera habido una conciencia de la magia que nos protegiera nunca nos hubiéramos sometido, ¿qué pretendías?, ¿una lucha de poder?, tú con unos cuantos amantes contra uno solo de los ancianos no hubieran podido llegar muy lejos.

-La soberbia se merece que la traten con desprecio, eso es justo lo que obtendrás de mí, a partir de ahora te limitas a cuidar de la casa, es decir confirmar que el palacio está limpio, en funcionamiento, nada de intervenir en cualquier cosa entre los alguaciles y menos aún entre los maestros, no se te ocurra hacer una sola reunión que tenga que ver con trabajo de ningún tipo, visita o reúne a tus amigas para pasar el tiempo, dirige tus instrucciones a través de las mujeres que te atienden cotidianamente.

-He hecho sobre ti un hechizo que te vigilará de cerca, te prohíbo terminantemente que tengas cualquier tipo de relación con algún hombre, ni siquiera para cruzar algunas palabras, si lo haces te asfixias como hace un momento, la diferencia es que esta vez yo he estado cerca para limitar la acción, no garantizo poder ayudarte en ningún otro momento, de hecho quiero que sepas que aún estando a un lado tuyo puedo decidir mirar cómo terminan tus días.

-Dentro de un año justo, te comprometes con el hombre que yo designe, de como te comportes dependerá de quien se trate, mal comportamiento un viejo enfermo y decrépito, si haces lo que te ordeno y te comportas consideraré alguien joven, de ser posible apuesto que te haga sentir mujer, te llene de hijos para que ocupes tu tiempo en algo útil, disfruta ese período para escuchar y saborear la palabra de “Reina” pues después de tu boda serás simplemente una esposa más, -lanzó un pergamino al suelo frente a ella-.

-Este es un escrito que necesito que firmes justo ahora, en él informas que te sientes desdichada como para actuar como representante de tu esposo y dado que hay nuevas autoridades solicitas que por un tiempo se dirijan directamente a nosotros para cualquier situación.

-Voy a dejar que te levantes, me firmaras el documento, me iré sin más, confío que no quieras ponerme a prueba, puedes estar segura que mi consigna es hacer el bien por el mayor número de personas posible y tú, quiero decirlo claramente, tú no estás en mi lista de los que merecen un mínimo de consideración.

La mujer temblorosa se levantó, sin tomar asiento sacó la plumilla del tintero, firmó, luego de secar la tinta excedente selló el documento, Etaloc lo tomó de inmediato poniéndose de pie, se detuvo frente a la puerta, sin volverse a mirarla le dijo.

-Recuerda, dependiendo de tu comportamiento y cumplimiento de mis instrucciones, viejo chocho o un buen partido.

Cuando la mujer vio salir por la puerta a Etaloc se sentó en la silla, se dejó caer en la mesa para ocultar su llanto, quizás había de dolor, aunque los sentimientos reales era de impotencia, desesperación, ira, decepción por ver truncados sus propios planes, se preguntó por un momento si había algo que pudiera hacer pero en ese momento a su mente vino la imagen de un hombre viejo, solo pensar que alguien así le fuera impuesto como marido alejó ese pequeño deseo y trató de recuperar la calma para reintegrarse a sus desagradables actividades.

A media tarde Amercu y él bebían vino sentados a la mesa de su despacho, mientras el Jefe de Alguaciles ya con nombramiento formal analizaba los papeles que tenía al frente.

-No parece implicar mucho problema hacer lo que solicitas al menos en la primera etapa.

-Lo sé, quise aprovechar al máximo lo que tenemos, de ir haciendo las cosas con calma la gente no sentirá que pierde nada, aunque verán con cierto escepticismo los cambios, no tendrán problemas difíciles de solventar, por lo que al menos la primera etapa está más o menos cubierta, lo que puede complicarse un poco serán las siguientes tareas, es ahí donde necesito tu astucia y todo recurso del que pueda echarse mano.

-Eso de que entre una y otra etapa se considere un año puede ser a favor, quizás tengamos problemas con cumplir todos los suministros pienso que si nos concentramos en los más importantes quizás podamos solucionar los demás.

-No te preocupes, he anotado las fechas como una forma de tener metas establecidas, entre tú y yo se pueden hacer ajustes, muchos en realidad pero preferiría forzar las cosas hasta el punto en que no haya demasiado descontento, con lo que podría tener cierta resistencia es con lo de los magos, eso de que tengan que vivir casi en soledad por estar pendientes de los menhir no caerá muy bien entre ellos, por ello para esos sitios que están más apartados o abandonados he pensado en apoyarme en los auxiliares y los alumnos más avanzados, con la promesa de un rol de cambios, me parece que será asunto cubierto.

-He estado pensando, me parece que en principio resaltar la pertenencia a un grupo es vital, hasta ahora los únicos que tienen un “uniforme formal” son ustedes, cualquiera puede reconocer a alguno de los alguaciles entre un grupo por el color de sus ropas.

-Toparas contra un muro, una de las cosas de las que se jactan los magos recién egresados es la posibilidad de usar la ropa que se les pegue la gana, el símbolo al hombro es lo único que han aceptado utilizar desde siempre.

-Lo sé, por ello justo ahora que inicia mi gobierno estoy dispuesto a forzar tanto como sea posible las cosas, utilicemos los colores que siempre nos han definido, los Protectores, magos, sanadoras y el personal de apoyo bien puede seguir utilizando su ropa normal, sobre ella la túnica del color distintivo, “rojo” los protectores, “azul” magos, “verde” sanadoras, “amarillo” los que realizan actividades de apoyo, entre los que tú diriges hacer un cambio, un cambio importante, los simples soldados continuar con su uniforme café, pero ustedes, los alguaciles tener el mismo beneficio de la ropa y sobre ella una túnica, tú eliges el color.

-”Naranja”, ese es el color que la tradición nos hace utilizar en los eventos importantes.

-Naranja entonces, he pensado en algo más, el mismo color para todos en tonos diferentes según el rango, entre más oscuro más alto el nivel de autoridad, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Por qué no a la inversa? los colores oscuros para los de menor nivel.

-Piensa un poco Amercu, hablemos de un viaje, ¿qué color se ensucia más rápido?, en una actividad cualquiera un hombre con la ropa manchada es visto con desagrado, los colores oscuros disimulan un poco mejor las contingencias que tenemos que vivir.

-Cierto, -aceptó el hombre- tienes razón en ese aspecto, aún así casi seguro tendrás que insistir mucho, una vez fuera de la escuela cada egresado siente ser autónomo, como alguacil vi muchas muestras de ello.

-Igual que yo en mi calidad de Asistente, precisamente por eso es que quiero desde el inicio marcar la diferencia, los que utilicemos una túnica de cualquier color seremos reconocidos por lo que somos, un grupo favorecido por la magia para poder utilizarla, tener la piedra es un distintivo que portamos con orgullo, el asunto es que solo quien está frente a nosotros puede verla y reconocernos como tales, soy consciente que habrá que vencer resistencias pero será una forma de dejar claro un cambio, -levantó los hombros-, por algo se empieza.

Amercu rió: -Tienes razón Emperador, por algo se empieza.

-Volvamos al punto que me interesa sobre los cambios en los asentamientos, ¿qué te parece la idea para cubrir los puntos más alejados?

-Podría ser -dijo dubitativo Amercu-, entre nosotros los de menor rango son los que llevan la peor parte, el problema es cuando son hijos o recomendados de los que están en posición de privilegio.

-Eso es parte de lo que quiero acabar, conforme se vayan presentando los casos haré las correcciones necesarias, por otro lado, quiero informarte que he dado el primer paso con lo que se refiere a la Reina, mira -le extendió el documento que le había hecho firmar.

El alguacil leyó rápidamente el contenido y silbó: -Pues sí que queda claro que tendrá que hacerse a un lado, ¿esto es parte de tu plan de que sea mi esposa?

-Sí, en realidad quiero presentarte formalmente más como una promesa de que eres su mejor opción, que como algo concreto, su otra opción es Atechor, estoy seguro que te elegirá a ti.

El alguacil lanzó la carcajada, se contuvo lo suficiente para decir entre risas: -¿Me peino?

Los dos hombres se rieron esta vez, levantaron sus vasos para brindar.

-El...Emperador Etaloc -dijo esforzándose el paje para recordar bien la palabra- y el Jefe de Alguaciles solicitan su atención para tratar un asunto mi Reina.

La mujer pasó saliva, se acomodó la falda mientras se sentaba en un sillón, sus damas se habían colocado junto a la pared de la ventana, observaban curiosas, querían saber de quién se trataba pues no era un título que les fuera conocido.

-Saludos Reina -dijo en voz alta el Jefe Alguacil mientras inclinaba respetuoso la cabeza-, Etaloc se limitó a sonreír y levantar su mano una vez más.

-Tu paje y tus damas se perderán nuestra conversación, lo que hemos venido a tratar es solo para que tú lo sepas -dijo de inmediato el mago-, quiero presentarte formalmente a mi candidato si es que decides portarte bien pero muy que bien, espero que te agrade mi selección -miró fijamente a la Reina que comprendió que debía dar una respuesta-.

-S-sí, sí...Emperador, -respiró profundo y miró el piso-, aceptaré esta propuesta.

-Tendrá que pasar un año antes de que se formalice la relación, más temprano tú y yo concordamos que a ti eso de la tristeza no te afectaba, por tanto independientemente de que se cumpla el tiempo de que se dé el anuncio formal, quiero…, no, te ordeno que atiendas a tu prometido, le muestres todo lo bien que estás dispuesta a comportarte, acudirá esta noche a la sala, aquella en la que te divertías hasta hace pocos días con todo aquel de tu elección y…

-No…, por favor, dame un poco de tiempo, yo…

-No, te he dado una simple orden, vas a cumplirla porque yo quiero que sea así, un plazo de tres días entre cita y cita a partir de esta noche, si me entero que no acudes a tiempo o te comportas mal, tu compromiso será anunciado de inmediato con el Principal Atechor, ¿fui claro?

La mujer se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un gemido, asintió de prisa y dijo en seguida:

-Sí, sí, yo, iré, me comportare, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, por favor.

-¿Le darás una oportunidad Jefe Alguacil? -preguntó burlón Etaloc-.

El hombre miró lascivamente a la Reina y sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello: -Espero que me convenza de que debo aceptar tu propuesta Emperador, no me gustaría sentirme simplemente utilizado, a mí me interesa el amor en una relación, confío que me haga sentir que realmente me aprecia.

-Estoy seguro que se esforzará mucho en demostrarlo, -dijo Etaloc sonriente mirando a la mujer con intensidad- por ahora es mejor que nos retiremos, -hizo un pase para devolver el movimiento y conciencia a las damas y al paje-.

-Magnífico Emperador -dijo exultante Amercu-, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera poner en su sitio a esa mujer.

-Me divierte dejarle claro que a partir de ya no es nadie, no le perdono que quisiera someter a mi grupo, ella no lo sabía y los que fueron tus superiores lo olvidaron, cualquiera de nosotros es mucho más fuerte que un grupo de ustedes, estamos sometidos por un código pero llegado el momento podemos hacer valer nuestra posición, -aspiró el aire con fuerza-, le pedí que acudiera a la sala, que te atendiera cada tres días como una forma de imponer mi postura, eres libre de hacer y decir lo que tú quieras, incluso me conformo con que te limites a hacerla ir ahí, no me parece que seas hombre de una sola mujer, te encargo de manera especial que la hagas sentir miserable.

-Pierde cuidado Emperador, me daré el gusto un buen tiempo, yo también quiero hacerla sentir que no es nada, de hecho quiero saber exáctamente cuál es su límite, utilizaré el recurso del miedo a tí como arma para someterla hasta donde jamás pensó.

Etaloc estalló en carcajadas: -Bien por eso Amercu, me parece que tú y yo vamos a conseguir mucho juntos.

Comenzaba la noche cuando la reina acudía a la sala indicada, minutos después se sorprendía cuando una puerta se abría con magia en la pared lateral, por ella entraba Amercu.

-El Emperador considera que debemos ser discretos -indicó guiñando un ojo, ya más serio puso sobre la mesa una pequeña botella-, es una pócima que confirmará si no estás embarazada, pues como comprenderás eso cambiaría las cosas para ti, ¡bebe!.

La mujer con manos temblorosas tomó el envase, quitó el tapón y bebió el líquido, carraspeó para aclarar su garganta, tenía un sabor fuerte, al instante su cuerpo emitió por unos segundos una luz amarilla.

-Eso es bueno, significa que no estás embarazada, de haber sido así yo no sería ya tu prometido pero cuando la criatura cumpliera un año tomarías como marido al que estuviera en el cargo de Primer Protector, el Emperador está muy interesado en dirigir tu vida para que no ocasiones problemas.

La mujer iba a decir algo cuando su cuerpo brilló de nuevo, esta vez con un tono rojo.

Amercu sonrió: -Está entrando en acción el segundo hechizo, ese tiene que ver con que te comportes bien conmigo, -la miró directamente al escote-, te propongo un trato, el brebaje en realidad lo que está haciendo es estimularte para que desees estar conmigo, aguanta tanto como te sea posible, por cada minuto será un día sin que tengamos que vernos, tal vez consigas que nuestras cita sean una vez por mes, de ti depende, cuando llegues a tu límite querrás quitarte la ropa, en el momento mismo en que te levantes se corta la cuenta, veamos qué tanto te puedes controlar.

La mujer consideró que podía contenerse, le daría una lección a ese cretino, sin embargo, pensarlo y hacerlo fue imposible, luego de tres minutos sentía arder su cuerpo, aún resistió tres minutos más, ni siquiera fue consciente de haberse levantado y comenzar a desabrochar su vestido.

-Seis minutos, -dijo eufórico Amercu-, lo que significa que nos veremos cada seis días, -se masajeó el mentón mientras la observaba lujurioso-.

La mujer se había terminado de quitar la ropa y con paso tembloroso caminó hacia él.

-¡De rodillas! -ordenó el hombre y ella sin poderlo evitar lo hizo mientras él reía a carcajadas-. ¡Genial!, el brebaje te obliga a obedecer mis órdenes, al menos un rato, quiero que que te sometas a mí por completo, ya me deseas, quieres estar conmigo, lo haremos cuando me supliques que te tome, -cruzó los brazos y se acomodó sobre el sillón-.

La Reina se cimbró, quiso decir algo pero en cambio cerró con fuerza los labios, no iba a darle el gusto al hombre, se resistiría…, al menos eso pensó, minutos después suplicaba y prometía ser la mejor amante, Amercu sonrió, ya lo hacemos querida, antes lee lo que dice esta tarjeta para mí.

Ella tomó la tarjeta, su cuerpo la quemaba, lo que quería era que todo terminara, leyó lo que estaba escrito, cuando finalizó el hombre le quitó la tarjeta y con suavidad la tomó de la mano, contrario a lo que había estado pensando la noche pasó de ser una pesadilla a ser mágica, apasionante, especial.

-Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos aún no amanecía, el hombre se estaba vistiendo, ella pensó en sonreír al volverse él al mirarla la sonrisa murió en sus labios, el gesto de Amercu no tenía nada de amable.

-No ha estado mal, quiero que te esfuerces en nuestra siguiente cita, ponte de pie, deja que te mire.

Ni siquiera lo pensó obedeció de inmediato y se puso frente a él.

El hombre terminaba de colocarse sus armas mientras decía sin verla:

-Anoche juraste por los espíritus tres cosas, es posible que en el fragor del momento no lo recuerdes muy bien, están escritas en esa tarjeta, -señaló el trozo de papel tirado en el piso- en el momento en que me vaya quiero que la leas y te esfuerces por cumplir, no quisiera tener que castigarte. Dio la vuelta, salió dejando perpleja a la mujer.

En cuanto él cerró la puerta, ella sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, extendió la mano para tomar la frazada y cubrirse cuando se dió cuenta de que tenía varios moretones en el brazo, se observó el cuerpo, notó que no solo ahí si no también en el otro y en las piernas, se acercó al espejo, comprobó que había una gran marca en su glúteo izquierdo, con la forma definida de una mano, había sido sí, una noche mágica pero no como ella la había pensado, su mente aturdida vió lo que quiso ver, en realidad había sido ultrajada, comenzó, no, intentó llorar, no tenía lágrimas solo un dolor intenso en el pecho.

Levantó la tarjeta y la leyó en voz alta:

-Yo, la ramera de Amercu juro por los espíritus de Zulegna tres cosas:

*Fidelidad absoluta, nunca más veré a un hombre con la intención de estar con él.

*Obediencia total.

*Cumpliré cualquier castigo que me imponga lo merezca o no.

Al terminar de leer, el papel pareció incendiarse, una chispa y se disipó como el humo, la mujer sintió que se ahogaba, deseo que todo fuera un mal sueño, comenzó a vestirse, se ponía los zapatos cuando le puerta mágica de la pared se encendía, volvía Amercu, sin poder evitarlo ella se puso de rodillas y dijo:

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti por mi amo y señor?

Amercu estalló en carcajadas: -¡Simplemente maravilloso!, ese será el trato que me des a solas, amo y señor, cuando estemos en público, te comportas como una mujer amable al menos por los primeros seis meses que debes guardar la apariencia de luto, a partir de ahí la de una mujer enamorada de mí.

-Estableciste con tu pobre resistencia al deseo seis días para cada cita, apenas llegues aquí te quitarás la ropa y me esperarás, puedo o no venir pero no te irás de aquí hasta que el sol lance sus primeros rayos, siempre lista, bien dispuesta para mí.

-Sí amo y señor -dijo la mujer una vez más sin poder evitarlo-.

-Confío que no haya duda alguna sobre lo que implican tus primeras dos promesas.

-No las hay amo y señor.

-Calculé el tiempo para mi vuelta, la tarjeta tenía al igual que el brebaje una serie de hechizos, al leerlos por primera vez diste forma al vínculo, al hacerlo la segunda lo sellaste, que el papel se desvaneciera indica que a menos que el Emperador decida liberarte estarás unida a mí, no vas a querer que yo te libere, ¿quieres saber por qué?

-Por favor, amo y señor.

El hombre tomó asiento en el sillón: -Al elegir a tus amantes te creaste enemigos, tanto entre los maestros como entre los alguaciles, algunos pensamos que tú fuiste la instigadora para que se tratara de poner a los magos bajo nuestro mando, cierto o no eso te trajo más problemas.

-Eso de que merezcas o no un castigo es una falacia, para mí te lo mereces, cada vez que nos veamos tendrás al menos uno, ¿porqué?, porque se me antoja, pero si necesitas una justificación te la daré, puede que no tuviera simpatía por ninguno de los jerarcas de mi gremio, esos personajes murieron por tu causa, así que en principio los castigos son por ellos.

-Si me fallas en lo de ser fiel y obedecerme tu castigo será para tí terrible, para mí divertido.

La mujer se llevó por un momento las manos al rostro, una fuerza la obligó a volver a ponerlas a los lados.

-Seamos realistas, tu imagen, la de esposa del rey era reconocida por la gente por tu atuendo, joyas, los guardias que iban contigo, viajar en el carruaje, si ahora mismo, así, con ese peinado, con un vestido sencillo caminaras por la calle sola, difícilmente te reconocerían, no deberás preocuparte por llamar la atención, así te llevaría por ahí sin problemas, hasta una taberna a la que acude mucha de mi gente, frente a los que estén compartiendo vas a quitarte la ropa y yo mismo haré el anuncio, que será que has perdido una apuesta conmigo, por cinco días estarás disponible en una de las habitaciones, ¿tienes idea de cuántos querrán formarse para estar contigo?, que en cuanto se corra la voz serán muchos más, creeme, ya hemos jugado ese juego, aunque sería mi primera vez en llevar a alguien, no me tientes, la idea de que mi gente me dé las gracias por ponerles enfrente a una mujer como tú es fuerte, un detalle y te llevaré ahí.

-Sin embargo, desde ahora te advierto, no me hagas llevarte más de dos veces, porque la tercera será permanente igual que si no me convences de que darás tu máximo esfuerzo para que me convierta en tu marido formal, el Emperador piensa que debiera ser así desde la primera vez pero yo considero que tal vez si tienes que experimentarlo te esforzaras aún mucho más, ¿tú que opinas?

-Que no será necesario ni siquiera una sola vez, lo prometo, por favor mi amo y señor.

-Ya veremos, los moretones de tu cuerpo, con excepción del de la cadera se quitarán en cuanto salga el sol, nos vemos en nuestra próxima cita.

Sin saber porqué, la mujer caminó de rodillas hasta estar frente al hombre y se inclinó para besarle las botas.

-¡Ah sí!, lo olvidaba, convenimos en esa despedida, ¡ya verás cuando te vea en la próxima lo que tendrás que hacer en cuanto llegue a verte!, sin decir otra palabra salió.

Tres noches más tarde Zoray comentaba:

-He analizado todo lo que he podido sobre lo que hay en esos pasillos de acceso al sello, será muy sencillo romper todos esos hechizos.

-No te noto del todo convencido -indicó Etaloc-.

-Hay algo oculto, lo percibo pero no he podido confirmar de qué se trata por lo que será mejor irnos con cuidado.

-¿Qué es lo que podría pasar?

-Mi lucha contra los dragones aquí en Zulegna lleva mucho tiempo, antes de que se crearan los reinos todo esto era tierra virgen, no había seres humanos, duendes, elfos o enanos, eligieron este punto para colocar uno de los siete sellos, no cubren precisamente algo si no que me someten, así lograron desintegrar mi esencia.

-Luego de mucho tiempo, supongo establecieron una alianza entre las razas y se dividieron para establecerse en las cercanías, vigilar… algo, ¿que?, no tengo idea.

Después de un momento continuó: -Sé que te sonará extraño, lo que siento es la presencia de un dragón.

-¿Un dragón?, ¿aquí en la ciudad?

-Más aún justo detrás de ese muro que los hombres resguardan -indicó Zoray-, dudo mucho que haya alguno encerrado ahí, por ello me extraña la sensación y quiero hacer un ligero cambio de planes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te hablé de que esta próxima luna oscura será un tanto más poderosa en lo que a la magia se refiere.

-Sí.

-Había pensado a medianoche abrir ese pasillo, luego aprovechar la gran fuerza que habría en el ambiente para potenciar tu piedra, me parece que lo mejor será actuar sobre seguro, apenas caiga la noche hagamos lo de la piedra, puede que no se consiga mucho más alto nivel pero sí más del que ahora puedes almacenar y la fuerza en su uso, después proceder a la revisión y apertura de lo que esté bajo el palacio.

-Comprendo los motivos y lo que propones, puede que haya una nueva oportunidad más adelante de mejorar las cosas.

Al día siguiente, pasado el mediodía, Etaloc, Atechor y Amercu se encontraban reunidos analizando algunos pasos en la organización de las primeras caravanas que se irían a partir del primero del mes de octore, cuando el soldado que vigilaba fuera tocó dos veces y abrió la puerta.

-Emperador, el Encargado de los Vigilantes del Sello solicita hablar con usted.

Etaloc y Amercu se miraron entre sí sorprendidos, según sabían una vez que los hombres realizaban su juramento, se convierten en vigilantes, lo que implicaba que no podían salir de la zona que cuidaban.

-Que pase -contestó el Etaloc mientras informaba a Atechor-, ya te hablaré de este grupo, tiene una historia especial.

El anciano Añipoy entró a la habitación, Etaloc tuvo que reconocer que el hombre se veía cambiado, en su primera reunión tenía frente a sí a un viejo encorvado, bastante apagado, esta vez, estaba un hombre erguido, que daba la impresión de ser firme como un roble, portaba con orgullo su uniforme, sonriente informaba de inmediato.

-Saludos Emperador, -haciendo una inclinación, llevando su mano derecha al hombro izquierdo en señal de saludo-, no sé si puede ser resultado de su visita a nuestra área, ha sucedido justo al mediodía, de pronto -levantó la mano para señalar la lámpara-, la luz se ha vuelto muy intensa, como si tuviéramos grandes ventanas y por ellas entrara el sol a raudales, el muro… -respiró profundo- dejó de ser muro para convertirse en una gran puerta.

-¿Una puerta? -preguntó Amercu-.

-Cubre toda la superficie, no hemos podido acercarnos pues continúa el límite establecido, como un muro de cristal invisible, pero parece que fuera de oro, tiene muchos grabados que no reconocemos, también se ha abierto nuestra zona de oficinas, me he limitado a abrir del todo la puerta, se ha puesto un mueble bloqueando el acceso para impedir de ser posible que vuelva a cerrarse.

Respiró profundo, Etaloc no se atrevía a interrumpir al hombre que parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar.

-Mi primera intención era enviar un mensajero, como no había nadie me forcé a tratar de ver por el pasillo, -movió la cabeza divertido- casi caí, ¡pude pasar!, lo mismo varios de mis hombres, los he dejado apostados, consideré que debía venir a avisarle de inmediato.

-Has hecho bien, Jefe de Vigilantes, -se volvió hacia los dos hombres a la mesa-, me parece que hemos de dejar lo que hacíamos, quiero ver por mi mismo los cambios, ¿vienen?

Añipoy iba a la izquierda del Emperador que le iba haciendo preguntas.

-¿Hubo algo diferente?, ¿otra visita?

-Nada Emperador, los primeros días de cada mes nos llevan las provisiones, así como cosas que necesitamos, simplemente sucedió, pensé que probablemente usted había hecho un hechizo y que lo había dejado funcionando.

-No Jefe, no he sido yo, es probable que tenga que ver con algunos eventos en los que la magia se ha manifestado últimamente, han pasado varias cosas de las que estoy seguro que el Jefe de Alguaciles le hablará en breve, mi primera intención era ver lo de ese vínculo que me había mencionado, tratar de retirarlo o modificarlo, también abrir el acceso a su área de oficinas, ingresar a la biblioteca, hacerme de los libros para saber un poco más sobre lo que puede haber al otro lado, debe haber habido una razón para implementar todo un grupo de vigilancia hermético y confío estará de acuerdo conmigo que lo mejor es saber tanto como sea posible, no sea que en vez de un beneficio se provoquen problemas si abrimos por abrir.

-Sí Emperador, lo comprendo.

Nada más bajar el último tramo de escaleras fue evidente el cambio, efectivamente la zona parecía bastante más iluminada, incluso más que lo que corresponde al número de antorchas empotradas en la pared.

El pequeño grupo caminó por el último pasillo para desembocar en el que llevaba a la zona especial, al fondo efectivamente ya no había muro, dos grandes hojas de color dorado que cubrían de lado a lado y de techo a piso.

A medio camino la puerta a la derecha abierta, saltando sobre el mueble Etaloc ingresó e hizo un sondeo rápidamente, llamó a Añipoy:

-Venga conmigo Jefe -indicó Etaloc-, que su gente se mantenga vigilante, será mejor que ustedes dos esperen aquí -indicó a Atechor y Amercu-.

Con la guía del Jefe de Vigilantes dio un vistazo rápido a las dos oficinas y al almacén, cuando ingresó a la biblioteca preguntó: -¿Estos son los libros de los que me hablaste en mi visita?

-Sí Emperador, -se contuvo un momento y agregó-, es posible que lo que le diré suene irreverente por lo que ofrezco disculpas, nos indicaban que no debíamos tocar nada, había aquí un duende encargado, parece que hay algún hechizo de protección por lo que sugiero tenga cuidado.

-Nada hay de irreverente en prevenir, retroceda hasta el punto en que están los otros anaqueles, debo concentrarme en detectar cualquier cosa.

En realidad lo que Etaloc quería era concentrarse, pensó con intensidad: -¿Puedes hablarme?

-Con mucho esfuerzo, la energía que fluye en este momento me afecta, aunque mi percepción parece buena, supongo que los libros pueden ser una buena fuente de información, nada sé sobre lo que ha pasado, quizás haya registros, por lo que ahora puedo sentir parece que parte de las protecciones que me limitaban se ha eliminado, queda un residuo o un hechizo pero necesito la noche para intentar algo, que a esa hora toda la gente salga de la zona, de ser posible solo hemos de estar tú y yo, te contactaré al inicio de la noche.

-Venga ya Jefe Añipoy, confirmo que lo que bloqueaba ha sido eliminado, pida a mis dos apoyos que ingresen y se unan a nosotros, necesitamos identificar los libros que podrían ser de mayor valor informativo, que algunos de los suyos busquen unas cajas para poder transportarlos.

Luego de mucho rato tres cajas estaban llenas de libros y se hizo el traslado de las mismas al despacho de Etaloc.

De nuevo en el despacho Etaloc revisaba al azar los libros de la primera caja, comentó despreocupado:

-No tengo intención de interferir en tu área Jefe de Alguaciles Amercu, pero me gustaría solicitar confirmes como Jefe de Vigilantes del Sello al maestro Añipoy.

-No veo problema y se hará de inmediato, -contestó el aludido-.

El Emperador se dirigió al nuevo Jefe: -Quisiera poder hablar de un tiempo definido, sin embargo, hay mucho que leer -señaló las cajas-, analizar antes de saber al menos de manera general lo que hay en estos libros, aún tengo la idea de que quiero analizar directamente la puerta que ahora está presente y bajo su vigilancia.

Dejó las cajas y se acercó a la ventana para mirar las columnas centrales, sin ver a nadie continuó con sus observaciones.

-La idea inicial era verificar ese vínculo y comprender un poco mejor su forma de actuar, me mantengo en ello, tengo muchas actividades aunque lo prioritario será ésto, así que estaré ahí por la noche dentro de tres días, por ahora voy a pedirle que verifique entre los suyos quienes son más hábiles en lo de hacer dibujos para que copien en papel todo lo que la puerta tiene grabado, una sola copia, conserve las hojas bajo su resguardo personal, yo mismo las recogeré en cuanto me informe que estén listas, continuaremos con el hermetismo hasta que sepamos qué es lo que tenemos entre manos.

-Se hará como deseas Emperador.

-Algo más, invité al Primer Protector Atechor como cortesía, pero volvamos a la línea de mando, solo el Jefe de Alguaciles y yo podremos ingresar al área por ahora, le enviaré un grupo adicional de soldados para que se mantenga una segunda línea de vigilancia en el pasillo de acceso, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí gran señor, -hizo un nuevo saludo y se retiró-.

Estas últimas palabras le gustaron a Etaloc, se propuso establecerlas como una forma de dirigirse a él.

Más tarde volvía a reunirse con Atechor y Amercu.

-Deseo comprendan la importancia de aclarar al menos algunos de los misterios, ¿por qué razón o razones en los grupos tanto de magos como de alguaciles apenas se sabía de este grupo de Vigilantes?, ¿qué hay detrás de esa gran puerta?

-Tú no lo viste Atechor, la cantidad de antorchas de hoy eran las mismas de la que fue nuestra primera visita a la zona, la diferencia en la intensidad de la luz es igual a la del día y la noche, ahí era poco más que penumbra, ¿qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar?

-Espero me disculpen si por un tiempo los mantengo a distancia hasta dilucidar razones para ello, prometo que de ser posible les hablaré de los hallazgos y también que si se puede cambiar algo lo haré, dos días en que cada quien se dedique a sus propias tareas, nos vemos a media mañana del tercero para hablar sobre los avances.

Los dos hombres solo dudaron un momento y se fueron, cuando Etaloc se quedó a solas tomó uno de los libros de la caja más cercana y comenzó a leer.

Un buen rato después una voz resonó en su mente y sonrió: -¿Hay algo interesante?

-Sí.


	8. El sello

-¿Así que lo que percibes es un muro que afecta el flujo que emite el sello? -preguntó Sochan-.

-Así es espíritu protector -contestó Abishe-, en realidad fueron los duendes los que llamaron mi atención sobre ello, su trabajo era precisamente en un área muy cercana y sentían la misma fuerza, me han hablado de un pasillo que es vigilado por un grupo de alguaciles con cierta formación especial, lo hemos analizado, pensamos que es en el punto al este que actúa esa fuerza, nos parece que a ese lado la energía de protección no fluye, más aún es como si ese muro invisible evita que la magia que el sello emite llegue a esa zona.

-Con toda certeza puedo decirte que no es algo que hubiera sido hecho por los dragones, dudo que tampoco que por duendes, lo que nos deja al grupo de humanos que decidieron establecer en cierto momento y por alguna razón una barrera y nos parece que es importante eliminarla, puede estar afectando la efectividad del sello.

-¿Por qué piensan eso? -preguntó Essoum-.

-¿Puedo explicarlo yo? -solicitó Rolocrit-.

-Adelante -aceptó Abishe-.

-Entre duendes cualquier fuente de poder, sea que se mueva con luz, calor, agua o magia, la primera recomendación es siempre evitar cualquier bloqueo, nuestra experiencia nos ha enseñado que cuando esto llega a suceder la distribución no es completa y permite cierta acumulación que en algún momento puede causar problemas, a mayor intensidad o cantidad del flujo que se utiliza mayor riesgo.

-Me gustan los libros y cuando se presentó la oportunidad acepté ser el bibliotecario para los vigilantes del sello, son un grupo de élite, que trabaja casi en secreto, bajo las órdenes directas del Jefe de Alguaciles, su formación es muy especial, cualquier integrante debe prepararse mucho, sus enseñanzas se dirigen principalmente a hechizos de protección, defensa y ataque, al menos en papel, además de tener en su corazón buenos sentimientos.

-Es una orden especial dentro del gremio que se creó hará unos dos mil quinientos años, puede que al inicio se hayan tomado muy en serio su papel, según los registros durante unos trescientos años tuvieron mucha fuerza y luego decayeron, al final eran un grupo de unos ochenta hombres que se limitaban a cierta instrucción, muy pobre por cierto y a pararse para cumplir su tarea más importante, de acuerdo con la referencia en los libros era vigilar el sello, lo que podía verse era un simple pasillo que cortaba abruptamente, no parecía ir a ningún lado aunque a decir verdad tanto Aniawa como yo casi estamos seguros de que se trataba de la llegada a esta sala, la del sello y una más a la que se daba el nombre de la sala de los mapas.

-Por lo que recuerdo, en esa sala se registraba el funcionamiento de los menhir, algo así como de que si en el lugar en que estaban ubicadas las columnas se detectaba peligro, en la sala se encendería una luz que daría una alerta, quisiera poderles decir más pero solo leí el libro una vez, casi recién llegado a mi puesto, el que era el Jefe de Alguaciles lo pidió prestado y no lo devolvió.

-Y no solo ese -tomó la palabra Aniawa-, antes de que Rolocrit y yo llegáramos a hacernos cargo de la biblioteca siempre habían sido humanos los que cuidaban el lugar, al inicio incluso tuvimos problemas pues el que era el jefe de área no nos quería ahí, pensaba que debían tener un encargado especial, pero nadie quería aceptar el puesto, eso de estar encerrados todo el tiempo no les gustaba.

-Y aquí viene el punto que parece más importante -retomó la conversación Abishe-, según me refieren mis compañeros, todo aquel que hace la promesa de ser vigilante del sello se vincula, no puede abandonar la zona en la que están asignados, por eso extendí en lo posible mi contacto, lo que detecto no me gusta, es como si la magia acumulada en esa zona estuviera… “marchita”, como si estuviera a punto de apagarse, a pesar de tener una fuente tan maravillosa e intensa como la que sentimos aquí, por eso decidimos hablarles de esto, pedirles si es posible eliminar los hechizos o barreras mágicas impuestas a esta zona, no tiene razón de ser y menos aún si ésto puede ayudar de alguna manera al traidor, es el tipo de energía del que podría valerse para hacer algún daño, para ello me parece que puedo apoyarme en las columnas centrales.

Se hizo el silencio, luego de un rato fue Essoum quién lo rompió: -Coincido contigo Abishe, lo que puedo percibir en el muro físico habla de cierto grado de afectación, ¿tú que dices Sochan?, eres la mejor en detectar este tipo de problemas.

-Gracias por el reconocimiento, -hubo un suspiro-, debo explicar a lo que se refiere Essoum, cada uno de nosotros tiene cierta habilidad, para Serolf establecer contacto con la naturaleza, sea vegetal o animal es de lo más sencillo, Essoum es muy hábil en lo de la tierra y piedra o cualquier material, en mi caso viento, energía, aire y agua. Son las habilidades que nos permiten cumplir nuestras tareas moviéndonos en el universo, es diferente aplicarlas aquí aunque reconozco que tienes razón Abishe, es como si la magia estuviera cansada, lo que no había visto antes en ningún lugar, por tanto, en lo particular me inclino a aceptar que se rompa el hechizo o barrera, dudo que pudieras hacerlo sin el apoyo de Essoum, ¿tú que piensas hermano?

-Lo mismo que tú, hemos de hacer algo parecido a lo que hicieron con Serolf, debes ser a través de ti Abishe, has de establecer contacto con alguno de los menhir, propongo sea el central, por otro lado yo me concentraré en la parte en que está la mayor cantidad de esa magia especial, cuando esté listo daré el aviso y a tu señal tocaré tu mente, ¿quieren hacerlo ahora?

-Sí por favor y gracias -refirió el dragón-.

El dragón fue consciente de todo el proceso, fue cómo si una fuerza juntara en una zona un cúmulo de polvo, no era precisamente un hechizo si no una especie de pared traslúcida que impedía el movimiento de la magia emitida por el sello en esa dirección, a la señal de Essoum hizo el enlace con la columna central, ambas partes se conjuntaron y en un visto esa división desaparecía y con ella lo que parecía afectar.

Poco después se escuchaban los gritos de los dos duendes: -¡Viva!, ¡viva!, ¡lo han hecho!, ¡muy bien!,

-Es como si el aire del lugar fuera incluso más limpio, ¿no les parece? -comentó Aniawa-.

-No, -corrigió Rolocrit-, es como si el ambiente fuera más fresco.

-No siento ningún cambio ni en el aire o el ambiente pero sí puedo decir que es como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

-Deben saber que por nuestra parte -indicó Serolf-, no tenemos idea de lo que están diciendo, aunque coincido un tanto con lo que ha dicho Abishe, al eliminar la barrera o bloqueo la energía se ha literalmente transformado en lo que siempre debió ser, supongo que cada uno lo concibe de diferente manera y ha sido un problema de fácil solución, ojalá con frecuencia tuviéramos tareas así.

-Coincido contigo hermano -agregó Sochan-, es tiempo de irnos, estaremos pendientes.

La noche de la luna llena del mes de setempk reunidos junto al gran lago los siete mayores y los siete principales que dirigían las vidas de los dragones llevaban a cabo otra reunión.

-Zoray se ha mantenido muy quieto -comentó Orgeno-.

-Sabemos que nunca se ha caracterizado por actuar con lógica, me inclino a pensar que se está preparando para algo -indicó Etsele-.

-Luza ya ha tomado su sitio como Principal provisional de Anicid aunque de momento las condiciones sean especiales y no pueda acceder al sello, confiamos en establecer contacto con Abishe en algún momento -indicó Odara-.

-Haré mi máximo esfuerzo por estar a la altura de lo que de mí se espera, -indicó el aludido-, por ahora lo único que puedo decir es que se percibe su vínculo con el sello y que éste se mantiene intacto.

-Mi reporte sobre las montañas de la Cordillera Natacy en sus linderos al sur de Uloidrac concluyen lo mismo que dije en un principio -señaló Arupru-, todos los animales desde días antes parecieron advertir que había un mal que los amenazaba y emigraron a las partes bajas, apenas dejaron de sentirse las réplicas de vibraciones en el suelo y sus profundidades, han vuelto sin más a ellas, se han asentado en tantos lugares como se les ocurrieron, aunque las montañas han cambiado parece que la vida ahí sigue su curso sin problemas.

-¿Alguno de los tuyos percibió algo antes o después del cambio? -preguntó Orgeno-.

-Nadie, designé tal como solicitaron a cuatro para que sondearan en búsqueda de cualquier cosa, han avanzado poco más de la mitad y hasta ahora no han encontrado nada, terminarán en un mes más o menos en hacer lo que falta.

-Tiempo más o menos en que los duendes estarán establecidos en albergues provisionales en el bosque Ogladi -refirió Ollirdi-.

-¿No fue posible convencerlos de dirigirse a otro de los reinos? -preguntó preocupada Etsele-.

-Como dicen ellos “nanai” -comentó risueña Adlarem-, según las palabras del Líder Ovapu, no quieren correr ningún riesgo, su gente y él se las apañarán para pasar los tiempos de frío, cuando el clima sea más propicio construirán sus nuevas casas y organizarán su vida, hemos hecho un recuento rápido, son casi mil duendes.

La esmeralda se puso seria: -Me temo que lo sucedido en Anicid ha causado cierta mella en la confianza de los que viven en otros reinos, de Irtaidel varios ya están en camino a reunirse con ellos y de Onircod han enviado un mensajero informando que el próximo año al menos varias familias se trasladarán a vivir también en estos bosques.

-Igual pasa con los elfos, ha preferido dirigirse a las comunidades establecidas en los bosques y selvas externos de los reinos, aunque todos eligieron ir hacia el este. -Informó Adlarem-, en el caso de los enanos se han dividido en tres grupos, no para ir a vivir en los reinos sino en las zonas montañosas cercanas a Irtaidel, Aicnergr y Onicord.

-Solo el pequeño grupo de humanos que salió de Anicid ha decidido en conjunto trasladarse a Loruen, según el último informe los casi doscientos están por llegar, -agregó Odara-.

-Así que solo queda un pequeño grupo cerca de Anicid -dijo moviendo la cabeza Etsele-.

-Sí, los últimos en llegar han querido pasar un tiempo más juntos, me ha dicho el jerarca Yazzip que los lobos van a regresar en breve a las montañas y en ese momento el grupo de cuatro duendes se unirá a los suyos en Ogladi.

-Y mientras nosotros nos mantenemos vigilantes sobre Anicid -concluyó Anirmo-, ¿cuántos hay de los tuyos sobrevolando sus cielos? -preguntó a Luza-.

-Veinte, en grupos de cuatro, en el transcurso del día hacen diferentes recorridos, hasta ahora no se ve que haya movimientos extraordinarios, de hecho parece que hay menos desplazamientos de lo tradicional, seguramente por el temor de los temblores ocasionados por el reacomodo de las montañas.

-Según parece no hubo ninguna afectación en las regiones de cosecha y los pastizales por lo que es probable que la vida siga un curso bastante normal, -siguió informando Luza-, por el momento Edrevo está a cargo, atento a cualquier cosa y me avisará de inmediato.

-Esa es la parte con la que todos nos inquietamos, -señaló Etsele-, la de estar a la espera , la de tratar de percibir lo que pueda ser una amenaza, cada Principal enviará un nuevo grupo de apoyo por un mes, incluyendo el nuestro lo que nos lleva a tener cubiertos siete meses a partir de ya, un poco antes de ese tiempo nos reuniremos para analizar la situación y tomar decisiones, mientras tanto, como hasta ahora mantengamos la comunicación permanente.

Más tarde en una reunión privada aparte Etsele, Odara y Luza hablaban.

-No es una sensación definida mayor de mayores, -explicaba Luza-, siento sin ningún problema cuando estoy en mi puesto allá al oeste cercano a Anicid la presencia de Abishe, intuyo más su esencia que su presencia, lo curioso es que…, bueno, yo en un momento pensé que sentiría algo negativo, enojo, preocupación, temor incluso, pero no alegría.

-¿Alegría?

-Sí, como cuando me salen muy bien las cosas, ese sentimiento de que lo estoy disfrutando, exactamente así, casi espero que me hable y me diga que ha hecho cierta travesura, me pareció conveniente indicarlo a Odara.

-No te preocupes Luza -indicó Etsele-, conozco a Abishe muy bien, reconozco que sus estados de ánimo se proyectan en la emisión de su energía, me tranquiliza un tanto que lo que sientes sea positivo, eso significa que ha truncado hasta un buen punto lo que Zoray haya intentado, ojalá en algún momento pueda contactarnos, decirnos lo que él mismo ha sido testigo y lo que ha realizado para causarle problemas, de esa manera podríamos actuar en su apoyo.

-Hasta entonces tú y los tuyos estén pendientes e informen de cualquier cosa, incluida esa sensación que tienes pues de cambiar el estado de ánimo tal vez tendríamos que estar preparados para un ataque.

-Comprendido mayor de mayores, volaré de vuelta a mi lugar de vigilancia y te informaré de cualquier cosa.

Dicho eso, se alejó un poco y emprendió el vuelo.

Odara se volvió hacia Etsele: -¿Qué piensas de esto último?, la sensación de que Abishe parece estar divertido.

-Qué no es que estoy precisamente desconcertada, fue una suerte que el dorado estuviera justo ahí cuando sucedió el ataque, si alguien podía hacer algo era precisamente él, cuando sea el momento nos uniremos en la que puede ser una dura batalla -suspiró-, ojalá podamos terminar con la pesadilla de una vez por todas, eso de estar pendientes de que cualquier cosa puede suceder en algún momento desgasta a cualquiera.

Hubo un nuevo y largo suspiro: -Por ahora habrá que organizar la protección especial para nuestros nuevos vecinos, esos duendes no tienen idea del riesgo, pero, la verdad es que de todas las alternativas me parece la mejor opción, siempre han sido el punto débil, aún con todas las protecciones de los menhir serían los primeros en caer.

-¿Entonces piensas que debemos tratar de influir en los demás duendes en los otros reinos para que decidan formar una gran comunidad en el bosque al norte? -preguntó inquieta Odara-.

-Sí principal de Loruen, -contestó formal- cuando ese primer grupo esté establecido y sea propicio, hay que sembrar en la mente de los demás la idea de migrar, unirse como raza, si es que aún con todo el esfuerzo perdemos la batalla, serán ellos los que han de tomar la estafeta, si pronto están todos ellos concentrados en un punto su fuerza será tal que tendrán una buena oportunidad de vencer a Zoray.

Luego de un momento agregó suavizando su tono: -No te preocupes Odara, aún falta mucho tiempo para considerar que llegamos al punto en que hemos de retirarnos de la batalla, aunque no está de más ir armando estrategias que puedan actuar en nuestro nombre.

Odara asintió.

Luza llegó tres días después a su destino y se reunía con el grupo de vigilancia: -Los mayores piden que estemos pendientes de cualquier cosa, son conscientes de que a la altura en que debemos volar es un tanto más complicado, así que solo procuren extender su percepción tanto como sea posible, en breve llegará un grupo de apoyo enviado desde el gran lago, a partir de ahí rotaran cada mes dragones de uno de los reinos por vez, antes de que termine esa primera ronda general habrá una nueva reunión y consideraremos opciones.

-Mañana comenzaré a reunirme con los grupos que están asentados un poco más allá del bosque, me han indicado que es tiempo de que vuelvan a sus lugares, piensan que es lo mejor de momento, los mayores mantienen activos los sistemas y tienen suficiente energía para dar tiempo a que volvamos a concentrarnos si es necesario.

Zoray estaba una vez más cerca de la pared oeste de su cerco de protección, trataba de analizar la estructura que observaba detrás, era el punto más cercano debido a la proximidad del océano, ninguna magia podría ser efectiva sobre el agua, así que la distancia entre la suya y esa cúpula de color dorado era muy poca, el momento más propicio era al mediodía que era cuando esta debía brillar con más intensidad.

El ente estaba realmente molesto, definitivamente no podía percibir la estructura de lo que habían hecho, tampoco podía enviar a su inútil aliado porque implicaba tener que hacer una fisura en la red gris y no quería perder su ventaja, por tanto tuvo que aceptar que al menos por ahora todo estaba equilibrado, por un lado los dragones no podrían entrar en la zona ni afectar su estructura, aunque tampoco él podría hacer nada, decidió retirarse de ahí.

Poco después estaba sobre el palacio y miraba las altas columnas centrales que lucían imponentes, otro punto de molestia en su mente, de poco servía estar entre el sistema de menhir, no podía acercarse más allá del punto en que iniciaba lo que los humanos llamaban el patio.

Murmuró algo muy bajito y pensó en su tercer inconveniente, “EL SELLO”, lo único que sabía es que era una piedra grabada con símbolos que era parte de un total de siete que de alguna manera lo limitaban en su actuar.

Hacía mucho tiempo lo habían obligado a desintegrarse, expandirse por todo Zulegna, bien que sentía que su energía estaba dispersa por muchas partes, cuando se sentía con ánimo se concentraba y podía ver a través de ella el entorno de lo que le rodeaba, aún si no podía decir el lugar específico del cual se trataba.

Veía árboles de bosques y selvas diversos, áreas de tierra fértil,desiertos, ruinas de diferentes tipos de construcciones, incluso playas, de las que solo podía indicar que estaba al norte porque podía ver hielo en las cercanías, de todas las demás no veía nada que pudiera indicar su posición, simple agua gris y turbia.

Lo único diferente en los últimos tiempos fue sentir que una parte de él, aunque fuera muy pequeña parecía estarse integrando, le quedó claro gracias al contacto con el humano que estuvo a punto de ser su pase de liberación que estaba en cierta parte de un sistema de montañas y que estaba más o menos cerca de uno de los sellos.

Fue fortuito que voluntariamente el que había truncado sus planes se ofreciera a ser su guía y lo aceptara como aliado, aún así en cualquier momento pudo haberse deshecho de él, fue hasta que se formalizó el vínculo la primera noche de luna oscura en Anicid que pudo establecer un lazo con el cual, efectivamente tenía cierta dependencia pero también podía moverse con cierta libertad por ese cerco establecido, definitivamente no le era posible hacer nada de nada a menos que su aliado se lo permitiera a través de su piedra.

En ese punto casi rugió de la frustración, con todo lo poderoso que era, aún en ese momento con tan pequeña consistencia y tenía que depender de que alguien le ayudara para formalizar cualquier hechizo por pequeño que fuera.

Lo único bueno de todo -sonrió-, es que ese pusilánime de Etaloc no tenía idea del poder que podría ejercer sobre él, confiaba que cuando pudieran hacer el nuevo hechizo para “potenciar su fuerza” también pudiera hacer algo para limitar su posible intención de someterlo.

Los hechizos de protección que tenía el sello eran toda una incógnita, sí que los veía, tenía idea de cómo eliminarlos, su inquietud es que podía haber reacciones de defensa y ataque en su contra, por ello querido que Etaloc acudiera durante la noche, momento en que su fuerza era bastante más fuerte.

Que algunos de los hechizos se hubieran desintegrado al mediodía lo había inquietado un poco, sin embargo, al darse una vuelta por la zona se tranquilizó de inmediato, los hechizos debían reforzarse cada cierto tiempo, al no dar cumplimiento en el momento que correspondía simplemente se desvanecieron, los que quedaban no le parecían difíciles, aunque , no iba a confiarse, se tomaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario sin importar que eso implicara que en este punto del ciclo no lo hiciera y tuvieran que esperar a su siguiente oportunidad.

No iba a dar ninguna ventaja a su aliado, lo reconocía como un igual en lo referente a su deseo de poder, si este iba a ser de alguien lo sería solo del gran Zoray y no de alguien más, con todo y que hubiera una pequeña promesa.

Cuando comenzó la noche, estableció contacto: -¿Descubriste mucho interesante?

-Sí, -contestó el hombre-, no he tenido oportunidad de ver todo, he separado estos libros -señaló una caja-, en ellos no hay nada interesante, simples registros de guardias e historia conocida, por ahora me he dedicado a analizar estos tres -señaló los que tenía al frente-.

Tomó el primero: -Éste está escrito al parecer por un duende, pone por escrito lo que los ancianos cuentan a la luz de las fogatas, cuentos que se dice a los niños para mantenerlos tranquilos, en ese entonces pensé que eran historias inventadas para justificar ciertas cosas, parece que hay algo de fondo en todo ello.

-La historia conocida dice que antes de los siete reinos había una única concentración donde todas las razas convivían en algún lugar al noroeste, incluso de ahí tomé el título de Emperador y que en cierto punto se consideró conveniente dividirse, sin embargo, en este libro dice que lo que obligó a la separación fue por una gran amenaza, no queda claro de que se trata, aunque es posible que se trate de ti -sonrió-.

-Los dragones siempre se han considerado los guardianes de Zulegna, detectaron un mal y actuaron en consecuencia, realizaron una serie de hechizos que dieron como resultado final el establecimiento de los siete reinos.

-He ido brincando las hojas, en muchas de ellas el duende que escribe habla más bien de la forma de vida de su gente en diferentes actividades.

-Luego viene lo que parece lo interesante, mucho tiempo atrás, entre los seres de todas las razas y los grandes dragones se llevó a cabo un conjuro que dio como resultado la creación de los sistemas de menhir, cuando se trató de expandirse, en primer lugar sólo los duendes fueron llamados para cumplir la misión de buscar un lugar para los asentamientos, a partir de ahí se tuvo un largo período de distribución de la gente entre los siete sitios que se consideraron ideales.

Pasaron varias generaciones duendes, -hizo una pausa-, hay una sola mención que hace esta alusión y nada dice sobre cuánto tiempo puede ser eso, nunca me relacioné mucho con ellos aunque sí sé que su vida es más larga que la de los humanos.

-Continúa Etaloc, no me gustan las historias que se alargan -no le convenía que el hombre se pusiera a analizar de qué tantos años podía tratarse-.

-Bien, durante esas varias generaciones de duendes, las cuatro razas construyeron diferentes ciudades, según ésto las primeras en forma fueron Nacaoch, Orerre y Aronose, después se hizo Anicid, con el tiempo las otras cuatro ciudades, en cuyos alrededores se fueron integrando los pueblos y varias aldeas, siempre al amparo de los menhir, pues lo que el libro dice es que desde el principio se han considerado como fuente de la magia para su uso y protección.

-Lo último que pone es que en Anicid de pronto descubrieron que frente a las columnas centrales estaba una gran piedra tallada que había quedado bajo tierra, que de ella emanaba una fuente mayor de energía, se construyó a su alrededor un cerco de protección, después, ya formalmente primero se hizo algo así como una cubierta de cuatro columnas con un techo sobre ella y después construcciones alrededor, hasta que quedó en lo que conocemos del palacio.

-Ponen como referencia de fecha el final del libro en el año 12,005, un número que me suena descomunal, considero que ya que está escrito por duendes ellos puedan llevar otro tipo de registro, no hay ninguno de esa raza entre nosotros y al menos por el momento no hay mucho que tenga este libro que nos pueda ayudar.

-Lo mismo sucede con este segundo aunque no deja de ser interesante.

-¿Y se trata de…?

-Que los reinos no han vivido por siempre tiempos de paz y calma, entre unos y otros hemos tenido varios enfrentamientos, los dragones y duendes se mantienen fuera de los conflictos, en varias los elfos han participado, los enanos en todas tomaron partido, la última está registrada en el año 1945, ya que estamos por concluir el 2401, hemos disfrutado de 456 años de paz.

Al no tener respuesta Etaloc continuó: -Me entretendré en los siguientes días en enterarme bien de las razones de cada conflicto, por ahora, te hablaré del tercer libro y del que me parece que podemos aprovecharnos mucho.

-¿Por qué te parece interesante?

-Son una serie de mapas, un general que tiene la ubicación de los siete reinos, una serie exclusiva del de Anicid, por separado el geográfico con mucho detalle, luego vienen los exclusivos, ríos y afluentes, zonas de pastos para ganado, zonas de cultivo, bosques, minas, aunque éste último de poco servirá pues todas estaban en la región de las montañas y por último varios detallando el sistema de menhir.

-¿No es que se supone que todos son iguales? -preguntó curioso Zoray-.

-Parece que hay ciertas diferencias en lo que son los usos de cada región, el caso es que son un general, uno muy detallado de la primera barrera, luego va uno por cada ciudad con sus poblados y después otro que involucra la distribución de los externos, no todos con asentamientos que es uno de los objetivos erradicar, nos serán de mucha utilidad.

Luego de un breve silencio Etaloc dejó el libro y continuó: -Sabíamos sí, el dato general, hay por ahí algunos dibujos, nada tan preciso como lo que hay en el libro así que en particular de este sacaré un gran beneficio, sin embargo, de todo, me parece que de momento lo más valioso es esto, no es un libro, es una gran hoja doblada en varias partes -fue abriendo con cuidado el papel sobre el piso-.

Zoray imaginó que era lo que veía, preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente: -¿Qué se supone que es?

-Aún estoy por confirmarlo por completo, pero me parece que es el diseño que tienen los menhir, nunca me había preocupado en verificar si todos son iguales pero la inscripción en la parte baja pocas dudas deja.

-¿Qué dice?, para mí tu sistema de escritura me es desconocido.

Etaloc pensó en hacer un comentario aunque se contuvo, en cambio leyó: -“Diseño base de cada columna, tómese como referencia la columna central de los menhir principales en su punto mirando al este”

-Luego un poco más abajo hay otra anotación: -”Hacer ajuste de ubicación de acuerdo al punto en que el menhir esté colocado con respecto al central de centrales”.

-Así que según esto todas las columnas tienen el mismo diseño de gráficos. -Señaló Zoray-.

-Así es, voy a preparar una sala a la que accedan solo unas cuantas personas que realicen las tareas especiales, una de ellas copiar en hojas más manejables este diagrama y luego enviaré a dos o tres de mi gente de confianza a comprobar que esto es cierto, yo mismo mañana verificaré las columnas centrales, tendré que hacerlo con luz de día, sé que prefieres moverte en la noche pero me gustaría que me acompañaras.

-Lo haré, mi limitante es la comunicación directa pero observaré tanto como me sea posible y hablaremos mañana en la noche, según esto la columna está dividida en siete niveles.

-Sí, cada nivel tiene diferentes símbolos de los demás, ni idea de lo que signifiquen, ¿reconoces algo?

-Nada, recuerda que no puedo acercarme a los menhir, desde el punto más cercano al que puedo llegar apenas detecto las imágenes así que esto para mí es una novedad.

-Bien, tienes razón, siete niveles, cada nivel tiene divisiones en cuatro partes, cada parte tiene cuarenta y nueve símbolos diferentes, ninguno se repite en el siguiente, tendré que analizar a detalle antes de decirte más.

-¿Puedes dejar así abierto ese papel?, me gustaría pasar la noche analizándolo, quizás encuentre algo familiar o algún patrón que pueda ser de ayuda.

-Como gustes.

Acompañado de Amercu Etaloc pasó buena parte del día en el patio de los menhir, la actividad lo ocupó desde la mañana hasta poco después del mediodía, había podido confirmar que al menos en esos siete menhir el grabado era exactamente el mismo, cambiaba de lugar conforme la ubicación, los que estaban al norte modificaban el inicio del trabajo para que estuvieran mirando al sur y sucedía lo contrario con los que estaban al otro lado.

Esa noche intercambiaba opiniones con Zoray.

-Puedo asegurarte que cada nivel es diferente en el grabado que tiene, allá afuera pude verificar que los primeros tres niveles son exactamente iguales y cambia la ubicación del punto de inicio conforme lo indica la nota al calce, el problema es que por más que lo intente apenas puedo ver parte del diseño en los niveles superiores.

-Y yo no puedo ver ninguno, así que te ha ido mejor que a mí, no te quejes, pensaré en algo para que mejores tu percepción, estando mi esencia íntegra podría enviar mi mente lejos y ver a mis enemigos sin que se dieran cuenta, trataré de encontrar algo que puedas usar.

-Bien, mañana es la noche en la que hemos de hacer lo de tu piedra y luego lo de ver esa puerta, por tanto, en cuanto los últimos rayos de luz se desvanezcan sube a la parte más alta de palacio en el mismo punto que te ubicaste cuando hicimos lo del cerco, solo tú, deja a tu agregado para la visita abajo, sin embargo, que espere en el pasillo junto a todos los demás, aún no quiero presentarme a nadie más.

-De acuerdo.

Durante el resto de la noche y el día siguiente Etaloc se la pasó analizando los grabados, revisando otros libros, cuando fue la hora subió para encontrarse con Zoray, siguiendo sus instrucciones realizó un hechizo que cumpliría las tareas de permitirle almacenar energía y en caso de utilizarla que fuera más poderosa, también el aliado le mostró las sutilezas que diferenciaban su propia energía de la de la magia.

-No parece mucho -reconoció el hombre-, estoy sorprendido de lo importante de las diferencias, así que según lo que me propones es aprender a durante el día tomar sin problemas todo lo que pueda y durante la noche por un rato al menos tomar lo que encuentre de ti.

-Así es, en la medida en que ambas fuerzas se combinan al estar cerca por largo tiempo se conjugarán para hacer más efectiva cualquier tarea que lleves a cabo, me parece que ya es tiempo de que te traslades abajo.

Amercu y Añipoy querían ser testigos de lo que podía pasar, sin embargo, obedecieron las instrucciones, permanecieron junto a su gente en el pasillo a la espera.

También Etaloc tuvo que conformarse con esperar, luego de casi media hora escuchó la voz exultante de Zoray, al mismo tiempo que una línea de luz iba recorriendo el marco de la puerta partiendo del centro inferior hacia su izquierda y al volver al punto de inicio subir por el centro.

En cuanto la luz llegó al punto superior, comenzó a escucharse un zumbido muy suave que aumentaba de volumen gradualmente.

-¡Espera! -señaló Zoray-, la magia está actuando, cuando se apague la luz avanza, un paso por vez.

En cierto momento las dos puertas comenzaron un movimiento hacia fuera muy lento, conforme se abrían también el muro a su derecha cambiaba, dejaba de ser una pared común para transformarse en paneles de cristal que dejaban ver lo que parecía un jardín.

-¡Es imposible! -susurró Etaloc-, estoy seguro que este es el jardín de palacio que se encuentra al oeste, tras ese alto muro se encuentran los menhir principales, ¿será que el cambio también se verá desde allá afuera?.

-Lo confirmarás dentro de poco, la puerta casi termina de abrirse, lo que veo es un largo pasillo y una puerta que también se ha abierto a la izquierda.

-¿Podemos pasar?

-Espera unos minutos.

-Comienza a avanzar, un paso por vez, está atento a mi voz si te ordeno volver no cuestiones nada.

-Prometido.

Cruzaron la primera puerta, luego la segunda, la voz de Etaloc sonó reverente: -Esto es magnífico, todo está impecable, sin polvo, sin ambiente turbio, esta debe ser la sala de los mapas que mencionó el anciano jefe, sí que son extraordinarios, tienen un realce imponente, las cuatro paredes cubiertas y el techo mismo tienen marcas encendidas, en el piso distingo lo que sería el mapa general que contempla los siete reinos, aunque ninguna luz.

-Quizás haya que esperar al día -señaló el ente-. Es tiempo de seguir y descubrir qué más hay.

Al salir se dieron cuenta de un nuevo cambio, en esa parte el pasillo también había cambiado la pared por cristal que permitían ver el jardín.

Pasos más adelante descubrieron otra puerta abierta, ingresaron a una sala mucho más pequeña, en la pared al oeste se encontraba otro mapa en el que se veían el sistema de menhir al completo, frente a ella tres sillas y una pequeña mesa que reproducía en pequeño la misma imagen de la pared.

-No detecto nada por el momento, -señaló Zoray-, dejemos para después su revisión y continuemos.

El pasillo aún continuó un tramo más, Etaloc comentó:

Por lo que puedo ver literalmente este pasillo cubre toda la extensión del jardín, es posible observar las siluetas de las columnas que se levantan tras el muro, hemos llegado al final, hay una escalera que sube al siguiente nivel, ¿vamos?

-Sí.

Etaloc subió los escalones, cada siete había un pequeño descanso, ascendían en zigzag, siete niveles, cuarenta y nueve escalones, una pequeña estancia con una nueva puerta que ya estaba abierta.

Lo que el humano encontró le quitó el aliento: -Es una sala extraordinariamente amplia, lo único que hay es esa extraña baranda que rodea algo.

-No esperes más, me temo que hasta este punto puedo acompañarte, una fuerza me limita ir más allá, prueba a ver qué tanto puedes acercarte, si llegas hasta ahí describe lo que encuentres, paso a paso y está atento a mis instrucciones.

Lentamente Etaloc se fue acercando, cuando faltaban tres pasos comenzó a describir.

-Hasta este punto puedo llegar pero lo que veo confirma que se trata del sello, una gran piedra de color blanco que tiene en su superficie muchos grabados, no reconozco los dibujos, quizás sean parte de los de las columnas, tendremos que esperar para confirmar eso, brilla muy suavemente y percibo la magia, aunque es un tanto diferente de lo que conozco, voy a rodear para ver si hay algo más que no vea desde este lado.

Luego de un rato informó: -No se ve nada más, desde aquí observo que hay otra puerta frente a la que entramos, seguramente llevará a algún punto del palacio, será bueno tener un punto de acceso directo sin tener que hacer el largo rodeo.

-Ya lo verás.

Una hora más tarde Etaloc comentaba con Amercu y Añipoy: -La puerta principal se ha abierto, casi de inmediato está la sala de los mapas, al lado una más pequeña que no he analizado bien aún, luego al final del pasillo una escalera que lleva a la sala del sello, voy a llevarlos ahí para que ustedes dos lo vean por sí mismos, quiero que su gente Jefe de Vigilantes siga con su tarea de resguardar la protección de las dos salas, será necesario asignarles más gente Jefe de Alguaciles, pues hay otro acceso que debe tenerse controlado y preferiría que todo estuviera a cargo del mismo grupo.

-Le agradezco la confianza Emperador, sé que puedo resultar chocante pero preferiría de ser posible participar, si no en todo al menos la mayoría del proceso de selección para formar parte de nuestro grupo, hay ciertas condiciones que siempre enfatizaron, puede que poco a poco podamos ser flexibles pero al menos de momento preferiría que hubiera continuidad en ello.

-Y yo coincido -aceptó Etaloc-, lo que van a ver les explicará mis razones.

-Imponente -señaló Amercu-, nunca había visto nada así.

-Sí que la magia obra misteriosamente -indicó Añipoy-, esto es sin lugar a dudas el jardín interior, lo he recorrido miles de veces y nunca imaginé que pudiera cambiar a una pared de cristal.

-Y aún no ven la segunda sala -refirió el mago-, la primera impresión es de que es simplemente una amplia sala pero lo que hay ahí me quitó el aliento.

-¡El sello!, -susurró el anciano vigilante-, nunca pensé que tendría oportunidad en ser el primero del grupo en conocerlo, realmente impone.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted Jefe, a ese lado -señaló tras la baranda-, se encuentra el jardín privado, esa otra puerta da a un pasillo que lleva directamente a la sala del rey que definitivamente comenzaré a utilizar, tengo que pensar en muchas cosas antes de tomar decisiones, quiero estar lo más cerca posible de esta sala, necesito comprender qué función o funciones cumple y su muy probable relación con el sistema de menhir.

-Volveré con mi gente y organizaré la primera guardia incluyendo la puerta a este pasillo, ¿piensa que puedo mostrarles ambas habitaciones Emperador?

-Sí, quiero que su grupo que se ha mantenido leal a un juramento sepa lo que han resguardado tan celosamente y se sientan orgullosos de haber cumplido con su tarea, el tiempo nos dirá si hemos de hacer ajustes -concluyó Etaloc-.

-Ven conmigo Jefe de Alguaciles, aún hay algo que quiero tratar contigo.

El Emperador llevó a Amercu con él hasta la parte alta del palacio, había convenido con Zoray que era tiempo de que el hombre se enterara de quién era su aliado.

-Quiero que cierres tus ojos Jefe de Alguaciles, extiende tu conciencia, eres mago y tienes tu piedra, estoy seguro que no tendrás problemas en conocer al espíritu que nos protege.

-Sí que lo hago, -dijo casi de inmediato Amercu-, tenías razón en cuanto a que percibiría su fuerza, me inclino ante ti poderoso ser, gracias por el honor.

-Bien, -señaló Etaloc-, por el momento lo que necesito es que nos guardes el secreto y me apoyes en tanto como te sea posible para que se cumplan mis instrucciones, las tareas de descentralizar a la gente de las grandes ciudades, poblaciones y establecer grupos permanentes en las inmediaciones de tantos menhir como sea posible en la primera etapa es más que importante, tenemos un año completo para lograr el máximo avance, los Protectores no parecen compartir mi interés en moverse rápido, hablaré con ellos, pondré en claro algunas cosas, necesito un reporte del avance que lleves para forzar las cosas.

-Comenzaré a preparar todo, ¿dos días?

-Dos.

-Comprende Emperador -comenzó a decir Atechor- que…

No pudo decir nada más, de inmediato pareció ponerse de puntitas, llevarse la mano al cuello y aspirar con dificultad.

-Quiero que quede claro -explicó Etaloc-, que no me gustan los pretextos, lo que sucedió al norte con las montañas y el cerco establecido por la consciencia de la magia fue una forma de protección de la que no podemos volvernos dependientes, hemos de establecer una vigilancia directa que podamos controlar por nosotros mismos.

Atechor cayó sobre sus rodillas y jadeaba con esfuerzo.

-El mensaje fue definitivo, hay fuerzas que están buscando dañar a Anicid, el sistema de menhir funciona como un todo, si uno de ellos advierte el peligro lo señala ahí en donde está la columna de piedra, ¿de qué sirve que haya una señal de alerta si no hay nadie cerca que pueda detectarla y enviar la información a quien pueda prevenir?

-Yo mismo coordiné el envío de los maestros, sanadoras, asistentes y ayudantes en grupos para dirigirse a las ciudades, poblados y aldeas ya formalizadas, tu tarea Protector, Protectores -se dirigió a los otros hombres que estaban al otro lado de la sala-, es impulsar el cambio hacia la dirección de ampliar nuestra cobertura, ni siquiera han hecho un simple plan, un pedazo de papel con una nota de algo que hayan considerado para ello.

Se hizo un pesado silencio.

-Ustedes vieron por sí mismos lo que sucedió en la sala del Rey, fueron testigos de la forma en la que la magia agraviada hizo una selección, los eligió a ustedes, me dio una misión, me señaló como una opción para alcanzar la mayor protección, me eligieron en ese momento y yo acepté el reto, ahora ustedes simplemente se sientan cómodos a mirar lo que sucede a su alrededor, tienen dos opciones, ya ven que sin problemas puedo someterlos, no me preocupa tener en mi conciencia sus vidas, pero si no van a poner un verdadero esfuerzo en ayudarme voy a quitarles sus puestos. los enviaré a los menhir más alejados y solitarios que encuentre.

-Pero… -quiso decir alguien-.

-¡Nada de peros!, -propuse una distribución aprovechando a los alumnos más avanzados, a la mayoría de los auxiliares de manera que optimizáramos recursos, ellos tienen la promesa de que se hará un rol de cambios que les permitirá terminar de formarse, así como la oportunidad de tener un puesto en el escalafón de mandos, si tengo que enviarlos a ustedes me encargaré personalmente de que cada año se les lleve cierta cantidad de recursos, provisiones y no vuelvan a ver a nadie hasta el siguiente envío, por mi honor que no les daré un maldito cambio de sede hasta que no pasen cinco años, tienen cinco días para presentarme un programa general y cinco más para que las primeras comitivas salgan de aquí con instrucciones, ¿van a hacerlo o de una vez hablo con el Jefe de Alguaciles para indicarle a donde se les comisiona?

-Sí, sí, por supuesto -contestaron los hombres-.

-Claro que sí -contestó molesto Atechor que se levantaba en ese momento-, nunca estableciste que querías todo de un día para el otro pero -levantó la mano para que le permitiera continuar-, lo haremos de inmediato, no nos merecemos este trato.

-Aceptaré tu oferta Primer Protector, solo quiero aclarar que ya llevamos casi un mes desde que sucedió lo de la niebla en la sala del rey, así que no ha sido de un día para el otro mi petición, me ha sacado de quicio que solo hubiera disculpas y que buscaran seguir perdiendo el tiempo, prometo controlarme si ustedes hacen lo que se supone deben hacer sin presiones.

A partir de ahí las cosas fueron bastante más expeditas y comenzaron a salir caravanas con instrucciones que llevarían a grupos a establecerse de manera definitiva junto a los menhir.

Tres noches después el ente daba las siguientes instrucciones:

-A partir de ya es importante controlar los movimientos del aire y del agua dentro de nuestro cerco de protección.

-¿Porqué? -preguntó preocupado Etaloc.

-Porque en un espacio cerrado el ambiente se puede ver seriamente afectado, se pueden complicar las cosas para que tu gente se procure alimentos y recursos.

-Te mostraré esta noche todo lo que has de implementar y la forma en la que deben sondear frecuentemente para hacer los ajustes pues debe comprender toda la superficie que cubre Anicid.

Pasó la noche de luna oscura del mes de octore, cinco días antes de la de noveler a media tarde los aliados hablaban:

-Siempre ha sido conveniente hablar en esta habitación pero esta vez quiero que bajes a la sala de los mapas, he descubierto algunas cosas y necesitas verlo por ti mismo, que nadie esté contigo.

Etaloc bajó de inmediato, entre los libros que había descubierto y la cantidad de información que su aliado le estaba proporcionado sentía que podía dominar el mundo completo, aunque el ente que de cierta manera parecía adivinar sus pensamientos le recordaba que el camino era largo, muy sinuoso y era mejor ir despacio para ganar cada vez..

Minutos después entraba a la sala de los mapas.

-Es evidente solo al amanecer -comenzó el ser-, pero ya sabes que me cuesta trabajo comunicarme contigo cuando pasa la noche, así que escucha con atención y pregúntame todo lo que se te ocurra. Observa la pared del oeste.

-Cuando llega el día, deduzco que conforme la luz del sol toca cada columna, la luz que normalmente es blanca cambia a ámbar, fue fortuito que lo viera, he pasado tres días verificando, puedo estar seguro de lo que te estoy diciendo, permanece en ese tono por un rato y luego vuelve a su tono de siempre, ¿recuerdas cuando se trató de dominar los menhir en nuestra primera luna oscura?

-Sí.

-En tu mente observaste precisamente eso en casi todas las columnas, fue hasta que llegamos al último eslabón que hubo cierta resistencia, el cambio no fue a ámbar sino a rojo, supongo que el sistema se sintió amenazado y por ello cambió, así que es posible que aquí, en esta sala puedan detectar algún cambio, eso ya no lo puedo asegurar, aunque no me parece que hayan hecho esta sala solo para ver un rato el cambio cada día.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Bien, por tanto es lógico pensar que si hay peligro o sensación de amenaza cambiará de color, quizás a rojo, a dorado o plateado que fueron los colores que percibimos cuando se trató de dominar, así que propongo que haya aquí vigilantes uno o dos que cada mañana certifiquen que todas las columnas se encienden y te reporten, tendrán que averiguar si estoy en lo correcto en lo que se refiere a los tonos.

-Ahora mira la pared al norte -luego de un momento comentó-, me parece que son los almacenes, varían los colores y la intensidad entre ellos, así que pienso que cada color tiene referencia directa de lo que contienen, la intensidad puede ser si están muy llenos o vacíos, lo he deducido por la ubicación de los que están más cerca en lo que ustedes llaman el cuadrante uno, el más brillante está a reventar de esos granos dorados.

-¡Vaya!, sí que es una sorpresa, será interesante saber quienes se están beneficiando de ello.

-Pienso que te divertirá descubrirlo, ahora ve a la pared al sur.

-Observa la gran cantidad de puntos que hay, si te quedas suficiente rato verás que se trasladan, entiendo que las líneas son los caminos, así que entre un asentamiento y otro hay gente que está fluyendo por todos lados, concéntrate aquí en el palacio, la sala no aparece pero sí los diferentes niveles, como si se hiciera un corte en el edificio, lo mismo que en toda construcción de varios niveles.

-Te pondré un ejemplo, por la hora aún hay gente activa, ubica el que corresponde a una de las escuelas, conforme lo que hablaste con Amercu se corresponden los colores, así que en una escuela de magos a los que les corresponde el color azul, van del tono que es más oscuro y del que solo hay unos cuantos en el piso más alto, en contraste con lo que puedes ver en lo que es la parte baja del colegio, hay muchos de ese color pero en un matiz mucho más claro, los alguaciles van de color naranja, a mayor rango más oscuro el color, las mujeres están en color verde, yo lo he intuido, es obvio que por muy grande que sea la pared la referencia de un solo edificio es algo muy pequeño pero si te esfuerzas podrás verlo tú mismo, imagino que si se saben las asignaciones directas podrás controlar los movimientos y si tienes la intención de ubicar especialmente a alguien también podrás hacerlo.

-Hay unas cuantas de un tono amarillo, no he podido deducir a qué corresponde, casi todos están aquí en la ciudad.

-Son los que hacen las labores de apoyo, los Protectores van de color rojo -indicó Etaloc-, aquí están, se encuentran en una reunión y tienen con ellos a varios maestros y hasta varios alumnos, ¡esto sí que puede ser muy interesante!.

-Sí, aunque es bastante tedioso, ver los edificios centrales puede ser de cierta utilidad, sin embargo, lo que me ha parecido importante es lo que se ve en los caminos, al menos la mitad de la gente está ya de fijo pero más temprano casi todos se movían, esto puede servirte para comprobar de vez en cuando si lo que te informan es congruente con la realidad.

-Tienes razón, esto además puede darme ciertas ventajas, -se volvió a la pared faltante-, ¿que señala la pared del este?

-Ha sido una sorpresa, si observas con atención se ha marcado nuestro cerco de protección, en los puntos límites, lo que está fuera se mira borroso pero lo que está bajo nuestra barrera es muy claro, además, que si observas con atención verás algo interesante, mira con atención el palacio, hay justo en el jardín interior una pequeña protuberancia.

-Sí, ¿qué es?

-No estoy del todo seguro, en principio la ubicación señala el punto de acceso de la siguiente sala en este nivel, así que me he pasado mucho rato ahí, antes de ir quiero que observes los menhir de la primera barrera, cada central de un grupo de siete tiene hacia el este una protuberancia igual, lo mismo en las que corresponden a los asentamientos más grandes, esos que llamas ciudades y los que corresponden a aquellos que supongo controlan a los últimos menhir de cada eslabón.

-Serían los de los poblados, apenas se miran, son como un punto, ¿qué piensas que son?

-No son visibles en este momento sus luces, sucede sólo durante la mañana, así como cuando sale el sol se activan las marcas para indicar si todos los menhir están conectados y cuando pasa una hora vuelven a su tono blanco, justo en ese momento en la pared del este esos puntos se encienden a un color verde por tres o cuatro horas, las mismas luces se encienden tanto en este mapa como en el de la pared y el que está sobre la mesa de la otra habitación.

-Necesito que vayas justo ahora, te diré lo que pienso.

Cambiaron de habitación, Etaloc se había sentado en la silla central y miraba atentamente.

-Aquí también aparecen esos puntos, ¿dices que se encienden?

-Sí, irradian una luz verde, mira en lo que sería el punto central de la mesa cercano a ti, hay un cristal blanco, irradia un brillo más intenso de ese mismo color, pero, como si lanzara líneas de luz para tocar cada una de las luces, parece establecer una forma de comunicación con ellas.

-Espero recuerdes que en la reunión en la que dejé claro que te quería al frente, mencioné sobre la habilidad de la comunicación directa e inmediata entre reinos, yo lo percibí algunas ocasiones hace mucho tiempo y por ello hice alusión, ahora observa al frente de ti al término del mapa.

-¡Esto es…!, sorprendente, -exclamó Etaloc-, es un sistema de comunicación entre varios de los menhir, las ciudades y… los poblados, -dijo las últimas palabras susurrando-.

-Esto quiere decir… -continuó un tanto aturdido-, que… hace tiempo… ¡Vaya!, tengo que pensar bien sobre esto, nadie nunca dijo nada sobre un sistema de comunicación interna, siempre se manejó el sistema exclusivamente con los otros reinos, la sala en cuestión está junto a la del despacho del rey, quedó fuera de servicio cuando tú y yo establecimos el cerco de protección, habrá que ver si podemos ponerlo en funcionamiento.

-Casi seguro que sí, observa de nuevo lo que te indique, en la mesa frente a ti al término del mapa.

-¡Hay otros puntos!

-Sí, esos no encienden, permanecen como están ahora, son seis, y si observas con atención están fuera de los límites de nuestro cerco, la línea es muy sutil, estoy seguro que cada punto pertenece a un reino, no puedo decirte a cuál corresponde cada uno.

-Lo que muestra este mapa indica que hay otras salas de comunicación, tal vez eso sean las protuberancias o puntos que se observan en el mapa de la otra sala, si esto era un área resguardada por parte de los vigilantes del sello, la pregunta sería si compartían con los magos su uso y en todo caso qué es lo que tú vas a decidir hacer si logras hacerla funcionar de nuevo.

-Un sistema de comunicación tiene que estar bajo mi control, no hay nada que pensar, me parece que ahora que esta sala está abierta podemos comenzar a hacer planes, si los mapas dicen que hay otros puntos como este en otros sitios, debe ser cercano a los menhir, por tanto, es muy posible que haya otras salas ocultas que habrá que descubrir.

-Quizás en los libros que has obtenido pueda haber información de ellas, aunque te diré lo que puede ser importante, si es parte del sistema de menhir y tiene relación directa con el sello es posible que al mismo tiempo que se abrió aquí haya podido pasar lo mismo en esos otros sitios.

-¡Sería magnífico!

-Te repito que por ahora son mis especulaciones, puede que no sea para comunicación pero de que tenía un uso esta habitación lo tenía.

-Tal como dices, debe haber algo en los libros, no quería delegar hasta no revisar yo mismo todos pero esto es definitivamente importante, no siento ningún aprecio por Atechor o los otros Protectores pero tendrán que ser ellos los que se encarguen de analizar y comprender, si tengo que dar un ejemplo lo haré, debe quedarles claro cuál es su papel, que deben obedecer.


	9. Revelaciones

Etaloc pasó la noche en compañía de Zoray analizando en detalle los diferentes mapas de las dos salas, confirmó directamente lo del cambio de luz de blanco a ámbar, luego la iluminación a verde en algunos de los menhir que se correspondían con los de la otra sala, más tarde él mismo llevó a los siete Protectores y al Jefe de Alguaciles, ahí les habló de lo que había podido deducir.

-Así que independientemente de continuar con los planes de enviar gente a formar tantos asentamientos como sea necesario para estar al cuidado de los menhir, parece ser que tenemos oportunidad de cierto control, podemos realizar la verificación a través de éstos mapas, me gustaría que fueran asignados permanentemente uno o dos de los asistentes en el tiempo que la señal cambia a ámbar y las luces verdes, además de un grupo de asistentes para verificar lo del avance de los grupos que van por los caminos en su trayecto al nuevo asentamiento, eso nos sería de mucha ayuda.

-Muy cierto -aceptó Atechor-.

-Nos permitiría establecer prioridades y programar con mayor efectividad el envío de víveres, recursos, tal vez hasta nos pueda servir para integrar mejor los grupos -indicó Amercu-.

-Cierto -aceptó Etaloc, este mapa bien puede servirnos de referencia para cubrir todos los sitios más o menos con el mismo número de personas, si se cumple con los tiempos, cosas así, bien, ya veremos qué tanto provecho podemos sacar no sólo de éste si no de todos los mapas.

-Por otro lado, Jefe de Alguaciles me parece que debemos identificar muy bien esto de los almacenes, su contenido, quién es el que hasta ahora obtiene beneficios de su uso, puede que tengamos gente que haya estado eludiendo sus compromisos de impuesto o moviendo a su antojo las cosas, si es que hay que aplicar algún correctivo.

-Me gustaría que esto se manejara con mucha discreción, llegado a cierto punto en que se tengan elementos para actuar en lo que es el último punto me gustaría que uno o dos de los Protectores te acompañaran para dejar claro que se actúa en nombre del Imperio y que no se tolerará abusos ni mafias de poder, ¿qué les parece?

Todos asintieron.

-He utilizado hace un momento la palabra “Imperio”, quiero que partir de ya sea el término con el que nos reconozcamos, que la gente común la escuche de labios de ustedes mientras se organiza el informar oficialmente del cambio de Reino a Imperio, lo que supone un cambio sutil en sus propios nombramientos, Protector del Imperio, Jefe Imperial de Alguaciles, solo en los casos de los puestos más altos, pronto se darán cuenta que no será solo una palabra más, si no un cambio significativo.

Protectores y Jefe Imperial aceptaron la propuesta, fue entonces cuando Etaloc los llevó a la siguiente sala.

-¡Esto es… -comenzó de inmediato Atechor-.

-Una sala de comunicación -completó la frase el Emperador-. Eso es lo que pienso, mientras que la sala que está en el primer nivel muy cerca de la sala del rey funcionaba para el enlace con los diferentes reinos, es posible que ésta haya servido en algún momento para la comunicación entre varios de los puestos de mando en la primera barrera, las ciudades y los poblados, observen las pequeñas protuberancias.

A continuación les explicó lo que Zoray y él habían deducido, después concretó: -Hemos de investigar con discreción al respecto, es posible que al mismo tiempo que aquí se liberó el hechizo de bloqueo para poder acceder, también algo así pudo haber sucedido en estos puntos -señaló el mapa de la pared- o bien que esas salas locales se mantengan ocultas, hemos de actuar en cada sitio, por ahora me gustaría que investigaran en los libros tanto como sea posible de esa posibilidad.

Dos días después el asunto de las posibles habitaciones ocultas quedó aclarado.

-Sí Emperador -informaba el maestro apresuradamente-, en nuestro cuartel, al lado este de pronto apareció una habitación, a nadie se le ocurrió una explicación, simplemente se acomodó entre dos de los cuartos que siempre habíamos utilizado.

-¿Entre dos habitaciones? -comentó sorprendido Etaloc-.

-Sí Emperador, como si siempre hubieran estado ahí, los primeros que la vieron dieron aviso, el Maestro Primo hizo una revisión para confirmar la presencia de hechizos sin encontrar nada, luego cuando él y el Jefe de Cuartel ingresaron no vieron nada extraordinario, fue cuando nos dieron paso a los demás, una hora después organizaron que yo viniera.

-Hicimos unos dibujos de lo que había, aunque no con muchos detalles, un grupo de hombres a cargo de mi superior está trabajando en hacer todo mucho más exacto, la primera hoja es del lado este, un mapa de la ciudad y las tres barreras, por la mañana, cuando sale el sol, la que sería nuestra columna brilla mucho en un color ámbar, junto con las de aquí en la ciudad y otras seis en un tono un tanto más apagado solo en la primera barrera.

En los muros al norte y oeste no hay nada, en la del sur hay una mesa en la que está el mismo mapa en pequeño, cuando se apagan las de la pared se encienden ahí en color verde las mismas columnas, hasta justo el mediodía, en ese momento se encienden las que corresponden a las ciudades y los poblados por una hora nada más, luego todo se apaga, no parece haber ninguna nueva luz pero…

-¿Pero…?

-A partir del día que apareció la habitación se escucha cada cierto tiempo una especie de murmullo, hasta que salí no habíamos podido identificar qué lo emitía, eso sí, pudimos establecer el ritmo, independientemente de las luces suena cada tres horas, al amanecer, a la media mañana, al mediodía, al tiempo culminante, a la media tarde, al llegar la noche y a la medianoche, de ahí se brinca hasta comenzar el nuevo día, sucedió así durante los dos días que me quedé para preparar lo que le he traído.

Atechor y Amercu estaban en la sala con él escuchando al mensajero.

-¿Qué opinas Primer Protector?

-Que es posible que además de este aviso recibamos más, ¿quieres que envíe a uno de los míos para que confirme al menos lo que sucede en la primera barrera?

Etaloc contestó: -No, -se levantó del escritorio y comenzó a dar pasos a lo largo-, gracias maestro, vaya a descansar, hemos de analizar la situación antes de tomar decisiones.

El hombre se levantó rápidamente, hizo una reverencia para salir de la habitación.

El Emperador aún se tomó unos momentos para pensar y por fin comentó: -Está claro que están surgiendo muchas cosas, lo que nos han referido hace unos minutos no hace sino confirmar que la apertura de las otras salas se está dando, por supuesto que verificaremos si ha sucedido en todas las que las luces de nuestra propia sala de los mapas nos indica, lo que me parece más importante es confirmar si es que efectivamente podemos establecer un sistema de comunicación a distancia, por ello voy a pedirte a ti Atechor que seas el que viaje junto con ese maestro a ese puesto, es necesario que hagamos tú y yo algunas pruebas.

Se sentó de nuevo y se talló con fuerza la cara: -Confío comprendas la trascendencia de esta situación, si sales mañana tardarás algo así como ¿seis días?

-Cinco o cuatro si se va a paso rápido -indicó Amercu-.

-No, no quiero levantar inquietudes, a paso normal, sin llamar la atención, seis días de viaje, al séptimo entrarás en esa sala, te sentarás a la mesa para esperar a que se enciendan las primeras luces, en ese punto, según lo que deduzco sería posible la comunicación, nunca vi como funcionaba la comunicación de la sala de arriba, por lo que sé tampoco tú primer protector así que improvisemos, veamos si al tocar la piedra podemos hablar entre tú y yo, primero con la puerta abierta, luego cerrada, de pie, sentado, con la mano derecha, con la mano izquierda, tocando tu propia piedra, lo que se te ocurra, haz una lista de lo que serían las diferentes opciones para hacer los dos exactamente lo mismo, si obtenemos resultados o no decidimos el siguiente paso, ¿te parece bien?

Con cierta renuencia Atechor aceptó, hubiera preferido que fuera alguien más, no se fiaba del todo del Emperador, sin embargo, se las ingenio para dar su opinión.

-Si tú como guía has decidido asumir el riesgo no puedo dejarte solo, me prepararé y estaré listo para salir al amanecer, ¿contaré con escolta?

-Cuatro hombres de toda mi confianza Primer Protector, también de los que son más poderosos entre nosotros, irá uno de los Vigilantes del Sello, parece ser que entre sus diversos juramentos hay cierta protección, estoy seguro que sería la compañía más conveniente cuando intenten hacer el contacto -concluyó Amercu-.

-Buena idea -señaló Etaloc-, a partir de mañana siete días, en cuanto enciendan las luces de las mesas comenzaremos nuestras pruebas, si no es posible el primer día intentemos por un total de tres antes de darnos por vencidos, no te olvides de hacer una lista con todas las opciones que se te ocurran, por ahora solo nosotros y ese Vigilante especial sabremos de lo que se trata, ¿de acuerdo?

Esa noche Etaloc hablaba con Zoray: -Luego del primer maestro han llegado dos más con la misma información y esos son solo los que han viajado más de prisa para traer noticias, el mapa de control de la gente me indica que vienen hacia aquí varios maestros que su trayecto parece hacerse a mayor velocidad, deduzco que son mensajeros, los asistentes que están asignados en la sala me envían reportes de los avances cada mañana, veremos que tan buenos somos en hacer conjeturas.

-No puedo opinar al respecto, confío que las cosas lleven a buen término, por ahora mi mente está puesta en lo que será la siguiente luna oscura, puede que sea la última en la que tendrémos comunicación directa, comienzo a percibir que la lejanía me llama, aunque es posible que aún pueda hablar contigo, prefiero que repasemos todo lo que has anotado para detallar tanto como sea posible.

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres que te vea en nuestro sitio en la terraza?

-Sí, es el lugar en el que me siento más fuerte, a partir de hoy en cuanto la noche cubra por completo con su manto el cielo y se vean las primeras estrellas, tantos días como sea posible.

</p

-Lo que se hizo aquí para liberar el bloqueo del sello tuvo repercusiones -informó Sochan-.

-¿Problemas? -preguntó inquieto Abishe-

-No me lo parece -respondió la voz-, efectivamente se abrió ese pasillo, Etaloc y algunos más han accedido, solo pueden acercarse hasta cierto punto al sello, funciona igual que los menhir que inhiben la cercanía de nadie, tenía razón el maestro Rolocrit, hay no una si no dos salas más, esa a la que llamó la sala de los mapas que no es otra cosa que eso, en el piso uno que funciona para registrar el general de los siete reinos que se mantiene inactivo, luego en cada pared uno diferente, el que llamó mi atención es el de los límites establecidos, éste se ha actualizado ahí se marca perfectamente su superficie de dominio, en los otros los almacenes, movimiento de personas y el de comunicación, hay uno más en el techo que aún no se activa aunque puedo percibirlo, no tengo idea de qué puede registrar.

-¡Cómo me gustaría poder conocer esa sala! -exclamó Aniawa-.

-Yo no lo encuentro tan interesante, aquí de nada nos sirve saber todo eso -indicó Rolocrit-, esa otra sala ¿que contiene?

-Una extensión de la de comunicación, según he escuchado funciona igual que la que utilizaban para su enlace con los otros reinos que se ha bloqueado al momento en que Zoray colocó su cerco de protección, sin embargo, al parecer, al eliminar la barrera que afectaba el flujo de energía del sello se ha abierto más de un lugar, pues en otros sitios han aparecido salas que complementan un sistema interno de comunicación…

-¡Eso era! -casi rugió Abishe, luego bajó la voz-, lo siento, me dejé llevar, debo explicarme.

Luego de unos momentos comenzó: -Desde que hicimos lo de eliminar la barrera tuve una sensación de libertad, sé que suena extraño pero consideré que en mi condición de vigilante del sello fue una forma de facilitar mi tarea de conexión con todos los menhir, si recuerdan dije que fue como si me quitaran un peso de encima.

-Sí, exactamente eso fue lo que dijiste -aceptó Aniawa-.

-En realidad fue como si yo hubiera estado en una sala muy pequeña y de pronto ésta se hubiera expandido, a partir de ahí mi percepción de todo el sistema fue mejor, lo que he sentido desde hace unos días es precisamente ese enlace doble, el de protección y el de comunicación, no es que la magia no hiciera su trabajo sino que las puertas de la segunda tarea se habían cerrado.

-Seguramente en breve ese par de traidores encontrarán la manera de usar el sistema de comunicación, las opciones son volver a poner el bloque o permitir la comunicación entre las barreras, -Abishe hizo una pausa-, me inclino por lo segundo, de poco o nada sirve a Zoray saber lo que hace la gente en ningún lugar, como energía puede darse el gusto de salir de todas sus dudas proyectando su mente, en todo caso si lo deseamos podríamos escuchar aleatoriamente las comunicaciones para saber lo que se gesta, dudo que haya planes que involucren a muchos.

-Te doy la razón líder -aceptó Rolocrit-, me pregunto porque alguien podría haber querido bloquear ese sistema en primer lugar.

-Por luchas de poder -contestó Abishe-, me viene a la mente cierta época de la historia humana en la que los grupos de maestros y alguaciles querían el privilegio de someter al otro, no solo en Anicid sino en todos los reinos, como consecuencia hubo varios conflictos bélicos, la esencia era el control, ésta se daba justo en esas dos salas, la de los mapas y la de la comunicación, por alguna razón que desconozco en cierto punto fueron los soldados los que llevaban ventaja, la respuesta de los magos fue sellar el acceso.

-Lo que provocó el bloqueo -concluyó Rolocrit-.

-Exacto, -aceptó el dragón- según deduzco la idea es que en algún punto se pondrían de acuerdo, los magos retirarían el bloqueo y ambas partes obtendrían beneficios de toda esa lucha, los dragones nunca nos involucramos en los conflictos de ninguna de las razas, siempre pensamos que ese tipo de situaciones debían resolverse entre las partes involucradas, así que por ahora concluyo que nunca arreglaron las cosas, al no tener acceso ninguna de las dos ramas de poder al “premio” el asunto fue quedando en el olvido.

-Hasta ahora -apuntó Aniawa-.

-Hasta ahora, -aceptó Abishe- sin embargo, me parece que no habrá conflicto que revivir, Etaloc seguro se hará con el control total y se servirá de él para obtener tanto beneficio como le sea posible.

-Es muy posible que esa hubiera sido la función de los vigilantes del sello, -comentó Rolocrit-, cuidar el acceso, limitar el ingreso a unas cuantas personas, luego, seguramente los magos al no tener posibilidad de control, deben haber sellado el acceso como una forma de presión, la puerta desapareció, lo que aisló el área.

-Podría ser -aceptó Abishe-.

-Menuda alternativa -señaló Aniawa-, al final ninguno de los dos grupos tuvo ingreso, debe haber sido frustrante para los que vivieron esa época.

-Y explica porqué hay un período de unos trescientos años sin archivos o controles, -dijo el duende-.

-Con controles o sin ellos, aún si Etaloc y Zoray tienen acceso al sistema de comunicación poco cambio para bien o para mal habría en la gente de Anicid -apuntó Abishe-.

-Coincido por completo, tal como has dicho de poco servirá a Zoray, -concluyó Sochan-, por otro lado debo decirles que ese par con frecuencia se reúne en la parte alta de palacio, mis hermanos y yo hemos escuchado de lo que hablan, estamos un tanto extrañados, a Essoum le ha parecido que podemos invitarlos a escuchar, puede que de lo que oigan sea posible deducir alguna línea de acción.

-He pensado -intervino el espíritu-, que ya que están tan cerca de las columnas centrales bien que podrías extender tu percepción hacia ellas.

-Me parece que es posible, -aceptó el dragón-, de hecho me parece que puedo establecer un pequeño contacto permanente en Etaloc para que donde quiera que esté sea posible escucharlo, no solo cuando hable con Zoray, lo único que necesito es que me indiquen en qué momento están en el sitio y lo intentaré.

A partir de esa noche Abishe escuchaba de vez en cuando lo que hablaba entre ellos, cuando algo llamaba su atención, prestaba mayor atención, lo compartía lo que escuchaba con los duendes y espíritus.

Zoray y Etaloc ignorantes de ese hecho aprovechaban todo el tiempo posible para repasar la lista, analizan sus planes para agregar tantos detalles como ambos consideraban convenientes, la relación parecía ser trivial.

*Que los libros registren que la magia de los duendes y dragones está contaminada. afecta a los humanos.

*Los otros reinos nos querían dominar, fueron castigados, sometidos a fenómenos de la naturaleza.

*La barrera de protección externa permite a los que pueden utilizar piedras dirigir la magia para beneficio exclusivo de la gente de Anicid.

*El sistema de menhir trabajaba por y para ellos, debían establecerse cerca a ellos para recibir la protección total de la magia.

*Que hasta que toda influencia maligna desaparezca no se eliminará la barrera exterior.

Y cosas así, la intención era que en la mente de todo habitante quedara claro que la barrera, su Emperador y los grupos que él lideraba hacían todo lo necesario para resguardar su integridad así como mantener el beneficio de la magia, que estaban solos, debían apañarse con los recursos con que contaban, justificaban así tener asentamientos rodeando a los menhir para mantener su vigilancia, control y beneficio exclusivo.

Abishe, los duendes y los espíritus protectores analizaban lo que ese par decía, el dragón concluyó en cierto momento:

-No estoy seguro del todo, nosotros habíamos deducido que Zoray atacaba cuando se le ocurría, al parecer más bien es que aprovecha ciertas oportunidades en tiempos que él mismo no puede definir, según entiendo cada cierto período él va a algún sitio como éste y permanece ahí hasta que vuelve a tomar fuerza o sucede algo, estos planes me parecen absurdos aunque por supuesto tienen la intención de poner a la toda la gente de Anicid en contra de cualquier forastero, sea humano o de otra raza, más aún contra duendes y dragones.

-Es lo mismo que habíamos deducido -agregó Serolf-, nada hay sobre planes en lo que tengamos que intervenir.

-Así es -aceptó Abishe-, nada perdemos con continuar escuchando, nosotros tres hemos estado hablando, hemos considerado que nos gustaría tener oportunidad de informar de algunas cosas a Etaloc, no es tanto por consideración a él, a pesar de todo no se ha aprovechado de afectar a la gente común y eso es lo que me parece importante, no quisiéramos desaprovechar la oportunidad, ¿les parece que fuera posible?

Luego de un largo silencio Sochan le contestó: -Comprendemos su inquietud vigilantes del sello, tal como indicamos en un inicio nuestra función debe ser neutral, sin embargo, decidimos tomar partido y lo que acaban de mencionar es importante, ese hombre quiere el poder, ha sacrificado a muchos hombres y a pesar de todo está procurando respetar a la gran mayoría, actúen según lo consideren.

-Pero antes de que lo hagas, -intervino Essoum- hay algo más que deben saber, me parece que si es que vas a establecer alguna comunicación les prevengas de posibles consecuencias por el cerco que ellos llaman de protección.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó inquieto Abishe-.

-Recién nos hemos dado cuenta de una situación que nos parece un tanto extraña, -comenzó a explicar Sochan- en ninguna otra parte de Zulegna sucede, por lo que deducimos que solo está pasando aquí y la única variante es justo ese cerco, los hechizos que realizan los hombres no se desvanecen, si no que toman una forma invisible a sus ojos, andan por ahí libres como… pequeños hilos de magia.

-Cuando recién los hacen son muy delgados y parecen ser inofensivos, el problema está en que viajan, quizás impulsados por el viento o por la magia que en sí mismos contienen, el hecho es que cruzan por los huecos que dejaron en su cúpula, al hacerlo cambian, dejan de ser finos hilos para ser un tanto más gruesos, según el hechizo y quién lo haga toman cierto tono gris, negro o rojo, para ellos siguen siendo indetectables pero para nosotros queda claro que implican un riesgo, no lo hacen una sola vez sino varias, aquellos a los que he podido seguir definitivamente cada cruce los hace más poderosos, tal vez incluso dañinos.

-No sabemos qué daño pueden provocar en la gente, lo que sí es que es un riesgo, por ahora parece que entre los menhir y la cúpula que formaron los dragones minimizan las posibles repercusiones fuera, estamos seguros que cuando sean muchos pueden actuar, en algún momento podrían afectar de diversas maneras a los habitantes de Anicid.

-¡Eso es terrible! -explotó Aniawa-.

-¡Sí que lo es! -segundo Rolocrit-, ¿podemos hacer algo?

-He intentado varias cosas sin tener suerte hasta ahora -les informó Sochan-, eso no quiere decir que no continúe buscando alternativas, lo único que puedo ofrecer es que en caso de darse alguna reacción, lo que se puede hacer es minimizar en lo posible el daño y para eso se necesitará su ayuda.

-¡Cuenta con nosotros!, ¿verdad? -preguntó suplicante la duende?

-Cierto, por supuesto, ¿que hay que hacer?

-Es simplemente una idea, -intervino Essoum-, no estamos seguros de que sea la respuesta pero es un plan y por eso lo queremos proponer, se trata de que si se da ese desagradable momento transformemos con la ayuda del sello y los menhir el mal en algo menos agresivo, como que se haga el aire más pesado, se limite el movimiento de esos hilos o listones dañinos para que no afecten a la gente, eso u otra idea más que puedan tener porque definitivamente siendo energía, ustedes lo saben no puede simplemente porque sí desaparecer.

Siguieron por un buen rato intercambiando ideas, haciendo planes, al final concluyeron que Abishe estaría pendiente del mejor momento para actuar y hablar con Etaloc de lo que consideraba importante, confiaban en al menos sembrar una pequeña semilla de duda.

El día de la prueba de comunicación entre la capital y el cuartel del menhir veinticinco fue exitoso, simplemente se debía mantener la puerta cerrada de la habitación, así como tener contacto con la piedra blanca en la mesa, observaron que en el diagrama de la mesa y la pared al establecer el enlace la luz cambiaba de verde a rojo.

Etaloc y Atechor convinieron en preparar a los tres maestros a cargo de la vigilancia en ese menhir de manera que el Primer Protector se pudiera trasladar al siguiente puesto señalado como referencia, a partir de ahí se continuarían las pruebas para confirmar si era posible la comunicación entre más de dos, probar entre dos puestos de la barrera y la capital, también si al mismo tiempo podrían establecerse diferentes comunicaciones independientes o debían ser centralizadas, probarían otras variantes conforme cubrieran la visita a cada punto.

Conforme el Primer Protector pudiera establecer control de cada sala se trasladaría a los siguientes hasta formalizar la unión de todas, confiaban que eso fuera posible

.

Así llegó la noche de luna llena del mes de decerek, la luz plateada brillaba e iluminaba el entorno, Zoray comenzaba a decir algo cuando una voz interrumpió sus palabras y Etaloc sintió que su cuerpo era sometido por alguna fuerza, estaba inmóvil, no podía decir nada.

-Se acaba tu tiempo Zoray -retumbó en la mente del humano una voz extraña-, una vez más fracasaste en tu intento, cierto es que estás más cerca de uno de los sellos y su sistema de menhir, esta vez has cometido errores que pesarán mucho en tus planes.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Para empezar, evidenciar la falta de exactitud ante tu menudo aliado sobre tus propios planes y deseos, por otra parte informarle de varias cosas que has evitado decirle y por último a descubrir ante ustedes hechos que han de considerar en el futuro.

-No voy a …

-Guarda silencio y escucha, lo que debo decir te conviene, al menos en parte.

-En primer lugar humano, debes saber que Zoray fue un dragón que por deseo de poder perdió el sentido del honor en lo que se refiere al uso de la magia.

-La magia no es buena o mala sino que está sujeta al uso de quien tiene la posibilidad de manejarla y decide dirigirla, él hace mucho tiempo deseó hacer un gran mal, por ello fue castigado, desposeído de su fuerza así como obligado a vagar como una simple esencia.

-A partir de entonces se ha dedicado a vagar por Zulegna, a su manera luchar por liberarse de su castigo, ha afectado el entorno y en esa lucha a roto en ciertas zonas el equilibrio, lo que llevó a implementar lo que conoces como sistemas de menhir, la cruel realidad es que lo único que necesita es arrepentirse sinceramente de su actuar, retomar el rumbo que la magia le pide, mientras se resista seguirá cautivo de sus negros pensamientos y continuará realizando lo único que ha hecho en todo ese tiempo, atacar ahí donde la magia parece ser vulnerable a pesar de que siempre ha quedado claro que no hay nada que pueda hacer contra ella, solo le queda manipular la poca energía que le queda, siempre a través de un conducto que pueda utilizar, esta vez eres tú humano, así que estas prevenido.

-Casi desde el principio de su turbia alianza he estado presente en sus muchas interacciones, te ha mentido muchas veces, te hablaré de las más importantes.

-No eres más poderoso de cuando te conoció, mentira es que puedas hacer mucho más pues cada ser tiene un límite en su uso de la magia.

-Sí, es cierto, ha dotado de un hechizo a tu piedra y dependiendo de la cantidad de energía que puedas acumular, cuando realices algo con la magia dará la impresión de que eres más poderoso, sin embargo, es cuestión de que si por alguna acción utilizas mucha y vuelves a quedar sin esa reserva, tu nivel apenas destacaría de lo que siempre pudiste hacer.

-Has vendido tu existencia a este ser sin escrúpulos, te prometió una larga vida y al menos en eso no puede mentirte, no es que influyera en tu tiempo si no que te vinculó a su propia esencia, siendo seres casi inmortales, pues los dragones viven muchos miles de años según tu medida de tiempo, implica que te moverás por este mundo tanto tiempo cómo él mismo viva.

-Verás consumir su vida a los que de momento tienes cerca, amigos, familia o tus simples conocidos, tendrás que ver, sentir cómo envejecen y mueren, con el paso de los años a muchos más, de manera que llegarás al punto de considerar que entre un parpadeo y otro hay gente nueva a tu alrededor con mucha más frecuencia de lo que quisieras.

-Así que no hay poder, no hay precisamente ganancia en tu calidad de vida y en lo que se refiere al poder también enfrentas algunos problemas.

-Para empezar, nunca dominarás la magia, simplemente no se puede, aprenderás si intentas nuevos hechizos,formas de hacer las cosas y no más, dominar, lo que se dice dominar es una falacia inventada por él, imagina que la magia es el aire, bien que podrías mantener suaves soplos, rachas intensas, cambiar su rumbo, dirigirla hacia un punto, pero al fin, tú mismo tendrías que considerar que no puedes hacerlo desaparecer.

-Zoray no ha sometido a su control al sistema de menhir, éste continuará realizando sus tareas sin ninguna influencia, proporcionando como hasta ahora la magia que fluye para que ustedes que pueden utilizar las piedras aprovechen su energía y realicen con mayor facilidad sus tareas, menos aún ha sometido al sello del que soy guardián, ni él, ni yo, ni ningún dragón puede obligarlo a hacer algo, tiene sus propias funciones, las cumplirá suceda lo que suceda, diga nadie lo que quiera decir, por tanto, junto con los menhir además de proporcionar magia cumplirá su segunda y más importante misión: “PROTEGER”

-¿Te ha hablado Zoray de las consecuencias que provocará cada cierto tiempo el cerco de protección?

-No lo es… -se hizo el silencio-.

-No te he dado permiso para hablar.

Etaloc abrió mucho los ojos nunca imaginó que pudiera haber alguien más poderoso que Zoray.

-Cuando un ser utiliza la magia, libera una parte de esa fuerza en el ambiente, normalmente esa energía se disuelve, vuelve a formar parte de lo que hay en el entorno, se une al movimiento entre el sello, los menhir, las alimentaciones subterráneas y parte de ella se desplaza como el viento por todo Zulegna, su acción sólo servirá para contenerla aquí, sobre el cielo de Anicid.

Hubo una larga pausa antes que la voz continuara:

-Este ser con el que te aliaste humano, al crear el cerco, hizo un filtro que ha alterado ese proceso, al no reincorporarse al flujo natural, conforme se acumule actuará contra todo aquello que esté bajo su influencia.

-Estoy seguro que no te habló de que por protección los dragones establecieron otro límite para evitar la disipación de todo lo que él y ustedes realicen, justo al otro lado del suyo, por lo que toda emisión que se haga aquí quedará atrapada, si es que hay alguna reacción actuará justo contra ustedes, los que se supone son sus beneficiarios.

-Como vigilante del sello me comprometo a en lo posible evitar el daño apoyado en el sistema de menhir, sin embargo, no puedo garantizar que pueda hacerlo por completo, todo depende de lo que tu supuesto aliado haya confabulado por sí mismo y aplicado en su propio cerco.

-Me queda hablar de lo que podría hacerse para el futuro por su cuenta, claro está que deben trabajar los dos juntos, utiliza la magia para todo el bien que sea posible, evita querer influir en la naturaleza pues ello se vuelve en contra de quien la manipula y finalmente trata de encontrar la forma de desaparecer ese cerco que crearon, con todo, tus acciones parecen considerar el bien de la gente, no hay bien si se establecen límites y éstos límites les afectan..

-Al romper el equilibrio Zoray, provocas una reacción por parte de la magia, cierto es que no tiene voz, cuerpo o forma, es simple energía aunque bien que lo sabes muy poderosa, cuando hiciste el hechizo que selló tu cerco, hubo una reacción, su fuerza removió el suelo bajo las montañas y eliminó toda parte de tu esencia de ella, hasta la última partícula, gracias al sello pude darme cuenta de lo que sucedió, estoy seguro que si intentas percibir una parte de tí en ese lugar podrás darte cuenta de que lo que acabo de decir es verdad.

-Sabes muy bien que ninguno de los seres mágicos puede actuar en tu contra, más ahora que has vinculado tu esencia a este humano, por tanto, si bien es cierto que limitas cualquier acción contra ti y al mismo tiempo resguardas a este hombre, has permitido una condición que antes no había, que es que un igual puede enfrentarse a él y si lo vence al mismo tiempo te vencerá a ti.

Se hizo el silencio, las últimas palabras retumbaban en la mente del hombre, ¿qué era lo que ese ser había querido decir con eso último?.

En ese momento Etaloc sintió que podía moverse, en su mente había muchas preguntas, se limitó a hacer la primera: -¿Es cierto todo lo que ha dicho?

-No, para empezar, ¿qué sabe él que como esencia me he movido no solo por Zulegna sino por infinidad de mundos.

-Que fui un dragón, sí, pero al perder mi cuerpo me convertí en algo más, tal como dije, soy un pensamiento, una fuerza, un ente inmaterial que se mueve con su propia energía y crea lo que desea.

-He destruido más de un mundo, no tengo reparos en atacar a otros más, eso incluye a Zulegna sin contar a Anicid, necesito un lugar y este me gusta.

-Estoy protegido en este cerco, por tanto no pueden afectarme, si no puede hacerme nada tampoco a ti y a los que están dentro de él.

-¿Que no puedes ser más poderoso?, ¡qué sabe ese ser de ello!, tú acumula fuerza, tanta como puedas, de la del día y de la de la noche, bastará un corto tiempo para que por ti mismo te des cuenta de que lo que yo digo es la verdad.

-Los menhir están sujetos a las reglas del universo, hay un motor que dirige y yo tomé el control cuando implementamos el primer paso, cumplirán su misión, el mismo que habló lo reconoció e hizo una falsa promesa, él no puede ser quien nos proteja porque los menhir serán los que lo hagan.

-¿Que los hechizos pueden volverse en contra de alguien?, mentira, salvo que un individuo influya en ellos y puedes estar completamente seguro que yo no he dirigido ninguna acción contra la gente que se mueve por todo Anicid, salvo unos cuantos que decidimos en conjunto eliminar, el resto no tiene porque sufrir consecuencias de ningún tipo.

-Amenazas veladas ocultas sobre hechos que de analizarse dan por sí mismos respuestas, por ejemplo, ocultan el sello mismo y varias salas, se deja de aplicar un hechizo de supuesta conservación o seguridad y resulta al final que no era otra cosa sino mantener ciertos limitantes, ¿porqué otra razón tendría que ocultarse un mapa que puede indicar riesgos o identificar problemas que pueden solucionarse de mantener cierta vigilancia?.

-Acaso no es probable que hubiera unos cuantos que quisieran obtener beneficios de mantener esto oculto, ¿que hay por ejemplo de los que se beneficiaban de esos almacenes especiales que de haberse administrado de manera diferente hubieran permitido simplificar las vidas de muchos?

-¡Que me vinculé a ti para darte una larga vida! Sí, ¿de qué otra manera podría darte esa opción, si además de ello es importante que te mantengas lúcido y sano para que puedas ayudarme a liberarme.

-¿No ves que en realidad toda su palabrería va en dirección de hacerte dudar de mí?, de manera velada ha reconocido varias cosas, otras no ha sido del todo claro, ha hablado con medias verdades, la magia efectivamente no puede ir en contra de la vida, la naturaleza, apoya, apoya y apoya, facilita las cosas, ¡es su función principal!, por tanto puedes estar seguro que no habrá daño, ninguno, a menos que alguien más se dedique a manipular las cosas de manera que te haga pensar en ello, pero recuerda mis palabras, no actuaré en contra de ti, ni de tu gente, menos aún de los inocentes que no tienen poder de utilizar piedras, pues mi intención es que todos se vean beneficiados.

-¿Por qué si no te pedí que dividieras a los grandes grupos y los enviaras a los menhir que no tienen asentamientos?, porque entre mayor distribución de la gente mayor facilidad de servirlos y protegerlos.

-Por último, eso de que al establecer nuestra alianza, puedo ser vulnerable a través de ti, es una mentira, para que eso pueda darse, ese ser tendría que vivir tanto como tú vivieras, pues para estar en igualdad de condiciones tendría que tener tanto poder como tú y con el beneficio de los dos hechizos adicionales en tu piedra eso literalmente es imposible, así que aleja los pensamientos turbios de tu mente.

-Repasa las palabras, las de ese ser que se identificó como vigilante del sello, también lo que acabo de decir, analiza todo y cada parte de lo que esta noche aquí se ha dicho, hablemos mañana, si decides que podemos continuar juntos lo haremos, si no, simplemente bastará con romper el vínculo, en lo particular me gustaría seguir teniéndote como aliado, sin embargo aceptaré lo que decidas yo estoy sometido y sé lo que eso significa así que no haré a nadie lo que me hace sufrir a mí.

Etaloc se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo, no tanto por romper su relación con Zoray si no por hacer su propio análisis de lo que había escuchado repasó las palabras de las dos partes.

Concluyó que mucho de lo que al final había dicho su aliado coincidía con sus propias ideas, su formación y percepción le decía claramente que la magia nunca actuaría en contra de nada ni nadie, mientras que cuidaran que los hechizos que tradicionalmente se realizaran fueran en la dirección que siempre se habían hecho y que cualquiera nuevo que se implementara cumpliera con las mismas premisas no tendría porqué haber problemas.

Le inquietó un poco eso de estar vinculado a la vida de un ser de larga vida, sin embargo, apartó de su mente el pensamiento, había dejado claro que no quería envejecer y Zoray justo le había indicado que mantendría su lucidez y fuerza física intactas.

Decidido se presentó a la tarde siguiente en su lugar de reunión con Zoray, ninguno de los dos se refirió a la visita del día anterior, simplemente siguieron hablando de lo que eran sus planes y la forma de instrumentar que se cumplieran.

Así pasaron los últimos días hasta la llegada de la luna oscura.

-Aún parece que me quedan tres o cuatro noches, -comentó el ente-, ya hemos hablado de todo lo que considero necesario, ha de pasar mucho tiempo antes de que las cosas se vayan conformando y ajustar tanto como sea posible para que se den las premisas más importantes.

-Según mis experiencias anteriores, en cuanto lleguemos a ese punto celeste, la oscuridad parece absorberme, simplemente todo lo que me rodea desaparece, sin embargo, detecto muchas cosas, si me concentro, por ejemplo puedo escuchar la plática entre algunas personas, casi siempre simplezas, así que no es si no una forma de divertirme de vez en cuando, dada la importancia de mantenerse en contacto contigo procuraré mantener mi percepción unida a ti.

-Por otro lado, cuando están por llegar los puntos celestes entre uno y otro ciclo por un tiempo puedo moverme por Zulegna, lo primero será anunciar mi presencia, ya veremos qué tanto podemos hablar, me queda claro que los primeros cuatro pasos son por un tiempo breve, es a partir del quinto en que parece ser un tiempo más amplio, en forma intermitente, cada vez más días hasta que mi presencia es más permanente.

-Te pedí en su momento que analizaras lo dicho por ese “vigilante del sello”, me agradó que decidieras mantener nuestra alianza, respondí a mi manera todo lo que me pareció importante, nada de lo que dijo me hace pensar que debamos tomar precauciones adicionales, aún así, me gustaría que estuvieras pendiente de aquellos que designan como vigilantes tanto de la sala del sello, como de la habitación de comunicación y la de los mapas, pudiera ser que a través de ese contacto se vieran influidos para afectar nuestros planes, sondea como te he mostrado con frecuencia las mentes de esos hombres, ante cualquier duda lo mejor sería que los cambiaras a que realicen otras actividades.

Cuando fue claro que Zoray no diría más, Etaloc comentó: -He dibujando en papel un mapa de las estrellas que se ven en el cielo en estas noches, compararé el mismo cada vez que me indiques que hay un punto relevante o de esos celestes para encontrar alguna referencia que te permita identificar sobre lo que puede influir para que te mantengas cautivo y quizás a partir de ahí integrar la información en los planes.

-Bien pensado, -luego de un momento agregó-, me parece que esta noche no estoy de buen ánimo, preferiría continuar nuestra charla mañana a menos que tuvieras algo concreto sobre qué hablar.

-No -contestó Etaloc comprendiendo la muda petición- estaré aquí mañana.

Zoray no necesitaba hacer el recorrido, sabía muy bien que lo que ese misterioso “vigilante del sello” había dicho era verdad, que en todos y cada uno de los puntos, había sido impreciso, ocultado información a su aliado, ¿cómo podría decirle directamente que se había apropiado de su esencia y que lo había sentenciado a una vida de sometimiento para cumplir sus caprichos?

Luego de que ese ser que se identificó como vigilante del sello se fuera y él hubiera “aclarado” algunos puntos se había ido a confirmar por sí mismo que definitivamente el sistema de menhir no estaba bajo su protección, repasó en su mente cada detalle de la noche en que había realizado ese primer movimiento y se dio cuenta de cuál había sido la forma en la que lo habían engañado.

Una y otra vez desde entonces había en su mente analizado las posibles consecuencias de la interferencia que podría tener la segunda cúpula sin poder controlar los menhir, después de varios escenarios desistió, hasta no ver directamente lo que pasaba poco o nada podía definir como una acción directa de respuesta si es que acaso había algo que pudiera hacer, no por última vez maldijo su descuido.

Tres noches después simplemente dijo a su aliado: -Se acerca el momento del punto final del ciclo, en cuanto el primer rayo del sol toque el menhir central se cierra y comienza uno nuevo, me está costando trabajo hablar contigo, será mejor que me prepare… hasta dentro de un tiempo.

Para Etaloc no hubo un cambio perceptible, se limitó a permanecer ahí toda la noche hasta que por él mismo observó la llegada de ese primer rayo de luz y dijo para sí: -Este es el amanecer de un nuevo día, pero también el de un nuevo año que llega, según los registros de nuestra historia, este es el primer día del año 2402.

</p

-¡El ciclo! -exclamó con mucha fuerza el dragón y estalló en carcajadas-, ¡todo este tiempo sin tener una referencia y era tan sencillo! -dijo Abishe de pronto y continuó riendo por un rato más hasta que estuvo más calmado-.

-Lo siento mucho, ofrezco mis disculpas, acabo de darme cuenta de algo y eso ha abierto mis ojos a resolver de golpe muchas incógnitas, en principio es justo que les explique a lo que se refiere eso del ciclo.

Respiró profundo: -Supongo que para ustedes espíritus protectores hablar de un camino estelar debe ser un dato conocido, los dragones llevamos una vida sin demasiados cambios, nos limitamos a satisfacer nuestras necesidades físicas, luego de ello convivir con la familia, amigos, la naturaleza y el universo, a pesar de compartir ciertos momentos con las otras razas nos mantenemos aislados, nuestras dos actividades más importantes que no tienen que ver con nosotros mismos son observar nuestro entorno y disfrutarlo al máximo.

-Durante el día y noche el paisaje que nos rodea por grande o pequeño que sea, particularmente por la noche observar el cielo y lo que contiene, del análisis de esta segunda actividad se llegó a establecer cómo y por dónde se movía nuestro planeta con su sol por el universo.

-Según mis padres y tutores por un largo tiempo en nuestros inicios hubo dos vertientes sobre cuál podría ser la respuesta, por un lado que se viajaba sin más por entre las estrellas, por otro que teníamos un camino fijo.

-En algún momento se reconoció lo segundo y a partir de ahí al camino se le dio el nombre de ciclo, como tal tiene un inicio así como un fin, que paradójicamente es el mismo punto, los dragones celebramos con las otras razas aquí en Zulegna el fin e inicio de cada año, por nuestra parte también tenemos nuestras propias referencias, cada dragón sabe el punto exacto en el que vio por primera vez la luz aquí en el planeta con respecto a su ubicación astral, un momento y lugar que consideramos muy especial que en cierta forma celebramos entre los más cercanos a nosotros.

-Sin embargo, como única alusión especial en el tiempo de los dragones, todos nos unimos en una sencilla ceremonia cuando el ciclo llega a su término e inicia de nuevo su camino, es ahora que me queda claro porqué Zoray ha actuado cuando lo ha hecho, al menos lo de éste último ataque y todos estos extraños preparativos, es precisamente porque está por cumplirse el fin de un ciclo, con seguridad está preparando o al menos dando forma a sus pasos futuros.

-Es claro que las fuerzas que se mueven en el universo lo afectan de alguna manera, tal vez ciertas estrellas que se cruzan a partir de este momento en su camino, quizá la energía de los soles llega hasta él en ciertos puntos, ustedes como viajeros, espíritus protectores podrían tener una o varias respuestas más concreta a esto, lo que sí me queda claro ahora es que Zoray depende de ciertas cosas para actuar, por lo que ha dicho y hecho en estos últimos días se ha preparado para una larga ausencia, no sé si habrá forma de eliminar su amenaza pero…

-No sigas por ahí -lo cortó Serolf-, nada hay que se pueda hacer, es justo la gran limitante, tanto para nosotros como para ustedes tres y todo habitante de Zulegna.

-Tu explicación también aclara para nosotros diversas cosas -continuó Essoum-, cuando nuestra hermana se presentó ante ti te habló de una fuerza a la que damos el nombre de Hwasal, esa fuerza tiene un destinatario y hasta que llegue a ese ser nada puede ni debe intentarse, cualquier cosa que modifique ese hecho interviene y es la premisa que nos guía, les pedimos esperen el momento, cuando las dos partes directamente involucradas se encuentren habrá cosas que podamos hacer, por ahora lo mejor, aunque cueste un gran esfuerzo es limitarse, les pedimos confíen en nuestras palabras.

-Aceptado espíritus protectores -indicó de inmediato Abishe-.

-Aceptado -replicaron los dos duendes-.

-Solicito su permiso para contactar con Luza, es quien ha tomado el lugar en el liderazgo de mi grupo, percibo su presencia muy cerca de aquí, me gustaría informarle brevemente de las cosas y prevenir su intervención de cualquier manera y sobre detalles importantes que ustedes han compartido conmigo, sin mencionarlos por supuesto.

-Yo extenderé el puente para que puedas hacerlo -ofreció Sochan-.

</p

A mucha distancia junto al gran lago había una reunión que nada tenía que ver con tratar sobre problemas en ninguna parte de Zulegna, Etsele en su calidad de mayor de mayores realizaba una pequeña ceremonia, unida mentalmente a todos los dragones que habitaban en Acisyh:

-”Se cierra un ciclo y comienza uno nuevo, que la vida de los dragones se renueve como lo ha hecho siempre, que los obstáculos y penurias queden atrás, veamos con esperanza el futuro, hagamos cada uno su parte, somos uno con el universo, la naturaleza y la magia, que son tres y son uno con nosotros”.

-Nunca como este día -continuó- estas palabras han tenido tanto significado para los dragones, debo informarles que Abishe se ha podido contactar con Luza, ha hecho un gran esfuerzo por hacernos llegar un mensaje, que quiero compartir con todos ustedes.

-Los planes de Zoray se vieron muy afectados, gracias a Dilocor se evitó la consolidación de una fuerza con un portador de piedra, a pesar de ello el maldito se ha conseguido un aliado, éste siente que ha ganado mucho cuando en realidad ha perdido todo, en un tiempo le quedará claro que no es otra cosa que un títere que será utilizado para beneficio del traidor.

-Según su plan, Zoray pensó que bastaba estar cerca de un sello y bajo la protección de un sistema de menhir para no solo liberarse si no causar un gran mal, falló estrepitosamente no hay sello a su servicio, ni un sistema de menhir bajo su dominio, además ha provocado una condición que puede ser el punto que por sí mismo lo venza.

-Se vinculó a un humano para tenerlo como aliado, ese hombre tiene delante suyo la promesa de una larga vida, no sabe lo que eso significa pero es el factor en contra de Zoray que sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias le ofreció una larga vida para usarlo como conducto, sí, es cierto que humano gana una larga vida, única y exclusivamente, su fuerza y poder están sometidos al uso de su piedra, sin embargo, por la misma acción, si alguien vence al hombre vence al dragón.

-Lo sucedido en las montañas de la Cordillera Natacy no fue una acción sin más, una fuerza eliminó del subsuelo bajo ellas toda esencia del maldito, lo que significa que no podrá utilizar mucha más fuerza de la que ese aliado humano tenga en sí mismo por el poder de su piedra y entonces…

Se hizo un largo silencio.

-No ha aclarado mucho, ha referido que en tiempo futuro llegará a Zulegna un ser poderoso que será quien se enfrente a él, un ser especial que contará con una gran fuerza para cumplir su misión a la que de ser posible podremos sumarnos, no sabemos en qué tiempo pero llegará.

-Entonces, Etaloc tendrá que enfrentarse solo a nuestro adalid, en ese ser se concentrará la fuerza que la magia le concederá y tanta como los seres mágicos podamos hacerle llegar cuando sea el momento preciso, un pequeño punto negro frente a un sol.

-Ese pequeño punto negro no será un oponente a despreciar, llegado el momento hay la promesa de que algunos de nosotros tendremos la posibilidad de intervenir en su preparación, sea el tiempo que sea, habrá que esperar por lo que debemos aprender a ser pacientes.

-Abishe solicita de nosotros que lo dejemos realizar su tarea como “vigilante del sello”, ha dejado claro que la creación de la barrera gris sobre Anicid tendrá consecuencias, nuestra propia cúpula cumplirá su función hacia el exterior, el sello y su guardián se esforzará en minimizar los daños dentro de ella, aunque las cosas no nos gusten no hemos de intervenir.

-Abishe no puede de momento establecer un tiempo en que pueda volver a contactarnos, buscará la forma de mantenernos informados y sobre cualquier apoyo que requiera de nosotros, pues se acerca el tiempo en que el equilibrio perdido se restablecerá.

Hubo un nuevo silencio, era clara la emotividad que llenaba a la mayor de mayores.

-Honor a quien honor merece, el querido Abishe, -pudo decir Etsele-, de entre todos es un digno representante a quien apoyaremos sin cuestionar, puede pesarnos un poco la petición de no intervenir, sea el tiempo que sea nuestros pensamientos irán hacia él no como un simple recordatorio sino una forma constante de que sienta nuestro afecto y deseo de que pronto vuelva a nosotros, cuando sea necesario, solo ha de decir lo que necesita , nosotros lo cumpliremos, palabra de honor.

-¡Palabra de honor! -dijeron muchas voces al mismo tiempo-.


	10. Soluciones precipitadas

Pasaron casi diez años, Sochan alarmada contactó a los tres vigilantes del sello: -¡Algo está pasando!, los hechizos atacan a la gente, ¡no puedo controlarlos!

-Es lo que habíamos previsto -agregó Essoum-, finalmente ese residuo convertido en listones ha llegado a un punto en que no es posible controlarlos y están atacando, Sochan, Serolf y yo los estamos conteniendo pero apenas podemos detenerlos, necesitamos que ustedes intenten algo con apoyo del sello.

¿-¡Hagamos lo de hacer pesado el ambiente! -propuso Rolocrit- , seguro logramos evitar que se muevan.

-¡También hemos de apagar los fuegos! -apuntó Aniawa-, dejarlos prendidos podría provocar accidentes.

-No hay más que decir, ¡actuemos de inmediato! -indicó Abishe y estableció contacto inmediato con los menhir!

Pensaban que lo que estaba pasando solo podía suceder en la ciudad, sin embargo la realidad los golpeó con fuerza.

-¡Están haciendo lo mismo en todas partes! -exclamó espantada la duende-, ¿cómo es posible?

-Seguro -dijo con voz entrecortada Sochan que hacía un gran esfuerzo-, que es por esa maldita cúpula gris, hoy su tono gris fue muy intenso por unos instantes, no sé qué pudo provocar el cambio.

-Ya veremos si podemos saber algo si hacemos un sondeo -la voz de Abishe sonaba forzada-, los menhir han acabado de apagar los fuegos, he dormido a los más pequeños, me parece que no se han dado cuenta de nada.

-¡Eso ha sido una gran idea!

Después de un largo rato Sochan informó: -Ya ha pasado todo, no estoy del todo segura, me parece que la cúpula dorada participó de algún modo.

-Así es -aceptó Abishe-, el sello impulsó la magia a los menhir, de ahí se proyectó para cubrir a todos los habitantes, evité tocar la cúpula gris, sin embargo, el flujo de la dorada comenzó a hacer su propio envío de magia, cuando ésta cruzó la gris y su emisión tocó la de las columnas se completó la protección, debo estudiar muy bien ese fenómeno, parece ser la forma de acabar con las crisis.

-Por mi parte pude ver que las columnas se encendieron, primero de un tenue tono plateado, cambiando de inmediato a rojo -dijo la duende-.

-No -interrumpió a Aniawa Essoum-, desde muy temprano estuvieron encendidas en color ámbar, por unos minutos cambió a blanco y después al rojo, no fue muy perceptible porque la energía se diseminó muy rápidamente, me parece que si hubiera un muro alrededor podría ser posible concentrar la energía, de esa forma la gente tendría un aviso y con ello un tiempo para resguardarse.

-Las casas no tendrán suficiente protección -indicó Rolocrit-, tendría que ser un edificio especialmente protegido. ¿Podría sugerirse de alguna manera que se hagan esos muros, así como un refugio para esos casos?

-Dudo que Etaloc escuche mis palabras -refunfuñó Abishe-, ya ven lo que ha pasado la vez pasada que me dirigí a él.

-No tiene porqué enterarse que eres tú -comentó pensativa Sochan-, si proyectamos imágenes de lo que haya que hacer podría pensar que se las envía su aliado, la posibilidad de que Zoray lo saque de su error son nulas.

-Sería una cruel ironía -aceptó Abishe-, supongo que tú harías lo de proyectar las imágenes, ¿verdad Sochan?

-No, lo haría yo -apuntó Serolf-, es una de mis habilidades, pero hay que prepararlas lo mejor posible, antes que nada hay que saber exactamente qué es lo que queremos decir.

Los seis se pasaron mucho tiempo hablando sobre el asunto, plantearon diferentes alternativas, ventajas y desventajas de cada una hasta que tuvieron definido lo que querían decir, Essoum se preparó para hacer la proyección a la primera oportunidad.

Etaloc sentado en su escritorio, había terminado de revisar los papeles del día, había dado órdenes a su secretario para que se hicieran algunas cosas, habían pasado casi diez años desde que había tenido el último contacto con Zoray, desde hacía días se sentía inquieto, lo atribuía a la posibilidad de que se tratara de que su aliado estuviera tratando de informarle que estaban por llegar al primer punto estelar.

Tamborileaba en la mesa cuando sintió el primer tirón, algo había movido su silla, mientras trataba de identificar lo que había sucedido escuchó gritos y voces en el pasillo, con gran esfuerzo se puso de pie, se sentía muy pesado, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, muy despacio llegó a la puerta, observó que la mayor parte de los que estaban cerca estaban tendidos en el piso y estaban pasando por la misma sensación que él.

Fue consciente de que nadie salvo él podía moverse a pesar de la lentitud, consideró que debía ser gracias a su medallón, mentalmente dio las gracias a Zoray por brindarle esa herramienta, se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer.

El camino de donde estaba su despacho a la puerta principal del palacio normalmente le llevaba unos cuantos minutos, esta vez consideró que había transcurrido al menos una hora, de vez en cuando en el trayecto, ocasionales sonidos como de un golpe seco habían llegado hasta él, en su mente trataba de comprender de qué se trataba, identificar qué podía ser lo que estuviera sucediendo, el suelo había dejado de moverse mucho y ahora parecía una simple vibración aunque el peso del cuerpo se mantenía.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la entrada pudo ver que el cielo que debía ser azul pues apenas pasaba del mediodía era de un apagado tono gris, como el que precede a una fuerte tormenta, sin embargo, a la distancia no había una sola nube y el viento parecía haberse detenido, la gente que podía ver estaba tendida en el piso, apenas se movían, algunos lloraban, otros gritaban pidiendo ayuda.

Los dos soldados que debían estar firmes a la entrada se encontraban tendidos de espalda, uno de ellos consciente, se inclinó sobre él para preguntar: -¿Has podido observar algo?

-N-no, n-n-no gran señor, simplemente fue como si una cosa pesada nos cayera encima y nos tiró al piso, m-mi compañero se ha desvanecido casi desde el inicio, yo dejé de intentar levantarme hace rato.

-¿Tienes idea de qué es ese ruido?

-N-no, aunque me parece que viene de la zona al noroeste y he visto mucho polvo, puede que algún edificio viejo se haya caído.

El Emperador se levantó y miró a la distancia, podía ver el cielo con su tono gris, nada de nubes, apenas algo de viento, comenzó a devanarse la mente en busca de ideas para solucionar lo que estaba pasando.

En ese momento la piedra que colgaba al pecho de Etaloc brilló tres veces en un tono ámbar, ante los ojos del sorprendido Emperador el cielo cambió en un instante de gris a plateado y de inmediato a azul, el peso sobre sus hombros desapareció lentamente, el suelo pareció sacudirse una vez más con fuerza antes de detenerse por completo.

El soldado tendido frente a él comentó: -La sensación ha desaparecido, me parece que puedo levantarme.

Etaloc lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, entre los dos ayudaron al otro que había despertado de su inconsciencia, mientras observaba a la distancia a muchos que podían hacer lo mismo en la plaza y calles frente al palacio.

-Ve de prisa buscando a tus compañeros, que alguien avise al Jefe de Alguaciles y oficiales de más alto rango que estén en la zona que vengan a verme, mientras tanto que el resto recorra las calles, quiero un recuento de daños, si es que hay personas lastimadas o muertas, también ve que alguien llame a la Sanadora Primera o cualquiera de sus cercanas, necesito coordinar acciones.

Los soldados aún aturdidos asintieron, cada cual tomó una dirección diferente para cumplir las instrucciones del Emperador, pasaron los mensajes en primer lugar a otros, salieron del palacio para hacer el recorrido por las calles para ayudar a la gente y tomar nota de todos los daños, fue extraño, salvo gente y algunas cosas caídas no había pasado mucho más, informaron a sus superiores.

Dos horas después escuchaba los primeros reportes: -Nada Emperador, -decía Amercu-, no parece haber daños en los edificios de los cuatro cuadrantes, los tres que cayeron fueron en la zona de la parte vieja uno al noroeste y dos al suroeste.

-Apenas hay heridos, -refirió la Sanadora Primera-, muchos son casos de histeria, ataques de nervios, algunos golpes y entre todo dos muertos aunque con dolencias conocidas de corazón que pudieron morir más por miedo a lo que estuvieron sometidos que por que fuera la causa directa.

-Será hasta mañana que podamos confirmar con los puestos en la primera barrera, ciudades y poblados si tuvieron los mismos problemas, informes de daños o consecuencias -agregó Atechor-.

-¿Afectó a todos por igual hombres, mujeres, maestros, alguaciles, niños?

-Por igual -concluyó la mujer en la sala-, ahí donde cada cual estaba cayó, lo más extraño es que todos los menores de catorce años se quedaron dormidos, ninguno de los pequeños se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, los fuegos y luces se apagaron en el mismo instante, fue una suerte pues eso evitó accidentes de incendios o quemaduras de todo tipo, entre mi gente no hay de momento ninguna explicación.

Atechor aprovechó para decir: -Ni entre nosotros Emperador -aunque dirigió una mirada rápida a los ojos del hombre para indicar que podía haber una pista y que era necesaria una reunión especial-.

-Bien, -indicó Etaloc-, me parece que lo que ha de decirse a la gente común es que pudo ser un fenómeno mágico desconocido que estamos investigando, que toda historia absurda sea atajada de inmediato, lo menos que necesitamos es que haya pánico.

La gente reunida comenzó a salir de la sala, Atechor y Amercu esperaron hasta el final, a un asentimiento el último dio instrucciones a los soldados que vigilaban y cerró la puerta.

Atechor comenzó a decir: -Cumplimos tus instrucciones Emperador, el Jefe Amercu y yo acudimos a la sala del sello, los dos asistentes que vigilaban el recinto indican que la piedra permaneció todo tiempo encendida con luz brillante de un tono plateado, en la sala de los mapas lo único que pueden decirnos es que justo un poco antes de caer, el color cambió de ámbar a plateado en todos los puntos y en la de comunicación que el color blanco de la piedra central en la mesa brilló con intensidad todo el tiempo, podían ver su luz proyectada en el techo, todo pareció volver a la normalidad cuando pudieron moverse.

-Nada más? -preguntó Etaloc-, ¿algún sonido?, muy lejano pero a mí me pareció escuchar un zumbido.

Atechor pensó la respuesta: -No comentaron nada, si me lo permites preguntaré, pudieron haber escuchado el sonido y haberlo pasado por alto en sus comentarios.

El reporte final es que nadie había escuchado ningún sonido, ni siquiera los soldados que cuidaban el acceso a las columnas centrales.

Pasó la noche y llegó el nuevo día, poco después del amanecer Etaloc volvió a su despacho, tomó asiento, todo a su alrededor pareció oscurecerse, en ese momento en su mente comenzó a ver imágenes.

Miró la silueta de un hombre que se acercaba al límite de la red gris y extendía la mano para toparse con la barrera invisible, casi de inmediato cambió su transparencia a un tono gris plomizo, no precisamente una pared firme sino algo así como una serie de argollas que se unen y lo que vio le hizo deducir que ese era el principal problema, las argollas permitían el paso del sobrante de la magia de los hechizos que realizaban que podía ver a su alrededor como pequeños listones o esferas que volaban a su alrededor, al pasar por alguno de los espacios libres cambiaban a gris en diferentes tonos.

Tuvo la impresión de que una capa invisible impedía que por muchas de las argollas pasara nada, sin embargo, en una zona tan amplia como lo era el Imperio de Anicid en cierta parte pareció haber problemas, se hizo una fisura y por ella se volcó hacia adentro su influencia, pudo observar como el gran peso invisible sometía a la gente, que de inmediato otro hechizo más hacía dormir a los más pequeños e indefensos, así como apagar cualquier luz o fuego como medida de previsión.

Luego de eso Etaloc miró frente a él un largo hilo que parecía unirse a uno de los menhir, de pronto parecía romperse, la columna parpadea varias veces antes de volver a mirarse con claridad, la imagen volvió a cambiar en su mente, se vio en la sala de los mapas y que las luces de la pared al oeste se encendían en una secuencia extraña, tomó nota mental:

La luz dio comienzo en la tercera barrera, siguiendo las columnas de cada eslabón, comenzando por la columna izquierda y como ondas se extendió hasta el punto contrario, en su mente fue llevando la cuenta, 49 eslabones, con 343 columnas, al llegar a ese punto la luz que recorría los menhir hizo un segundo camino pasando sobre los poblados y después a la siguiente línea para sumar la otra mitad de la barrera, encendiendo lo que correspondía a las ciudades.

Lo que observó a continuación le extrañó mucho, siempre había dado por hecho que la primera barrera se encendía al mismo tiempo, en su mente esta parte también se activó en dos pasos, comenzó en el suroeste y encendió seis de cada grupo de siete, al llegar al extremo noroeste hizo la última parte en un recorrido inverso, para tocar cada una de las que saltó, de ella se formó una línea de luz que la unió con cada una de las columnas centrales junto al palacio.

Después vinieron una serie de imágenes y dedujo que lo que veía, eran grupos de gente que llegaba a habitar en las cercanías de los menhir, sin embargo, esta vez no construían simples casas de madera, si no algo más elaborado, calles muy parecidas a las de la capital misma, un muro aproximadamente de la mitad de la altura de la columna que estaba en su centro, además de un albergue subterráneo dividido en tres partes.

En ese punto parece haber habido una pausa para acercarlo a la columna, notó que uno de los grabados emitía una luz muy intensa, la imagen del sol grabada en la base de la larga piedra, luego volvía a proyectarse la construcción bajo tierra, a la derecha la sección para la guarda del ganado y animales domésticos, en la central un gran almacén, en la que parecía guardarse cierta cantidad de alimentos, así como aquello que puede ser necesario para una estancia de varios días, a la izquierda la parte más amplia en la que se veían literas, cobijas y unos cuantos muebles.

Etaloc volvió a sentir que la oscuridad lo rodeaba, no había palabras, sino imágenes dispersas, sin embargo le pareció comprender que la prioridad de resguardo eran justo las aldeas, las columnas se encendían una a una en la secuencia que acaba de observar con una luz plateada que se extendía a su alrededor, que parecía formar cúpulas de luz sobre el muro que las protegía a cada aldea y la gente dentro del círculo entraba a las habitaciones subterráneas.

Con preocupación el hombre observaba que hasta que no se encendía la última columna de la tercera barrera no parecía haber protección alguna en poblados, ciudades y menos aún la capital.

En ese momento el Emperador pareció volver a su despacho y observó desconcertado a su alrededor, le pesó sentirse indefenso, más aún porque era consciente que lo que había sucedido era algo contra lo que no podía luchar, pensó con intensidad en Zoray necesitaba más que imágenes, necesitaba respuestas.

Casi de inmediato escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta, Atechor ingresaba seguido de uno de los asistentes que vigilaba la sala de los mapas:

-¡Ha sucedido un hecho extraño Emperador! -dijo de inmediato el Primer Protector-, las luces del mapa en la pared oeste se encendieron justo al mediodía en un recorrido inusual, como si una línea de color plateado las uniera.

-¿Al mediodía? -preguntó asombrado Etaloc, pues para él apenas había pasado un rato al ingresar a su despacho al amanecer y de eso no había pasado mucho tiempo-.

-Así es gran señor -contestó el asistente-.

-¿No ha habido imágenes adicionales proyectadas en otra de las paredes o en el centro de la habitación?

-No gran señor -contestó el asistente confuso-, nada más que las luces.

-Será mejor que el Consejo completo se reúna con nosotros en la habitación en el menor tiempo posible, tengo una idea de lo que pudo pasar, es posible que vuelva a haber una proyección en el lugar, les comentaré lo que sospecho en cuanto estemos reunidos.

Más tarde Etaloc ante diez hombres explicaba:

-Sucedió algo extraño en mi despacho desde muy temprano, apenas me senté en mi lugar recibí mentalmente varias imágenes, entre ellas justo lo que han referido los asistentes, vi el mapa y el encendido en una secuencia extraña, aprovechemos el tiempo para marcarlo tal como lo recuerdo, veamos si en algún momento volvemos a tener la visión, tal vez podamos verlo todos, de otra manera hemos de aprovechar lo que yo pude percibir y lo que pasó aquí para considerar hacer planes, parece ser aviso para estar preparados a cualquier situación parecida a lo que vivimos hace dos días.

-Mientras esperamos, quiero decirles que he revisado todo libro que pudiera dar al menos una referencia sin encontrar datos precisos, anoche, me han venido a la mente palabras sobre lo que alguna vez Dilocor me habló y tiene que ver con el sistema de menhir, según lo que dijo, de vez en cuando por acumulalción u otra razón se rompe el equilibrio, deduzco que pudo pasar eso en esta ocasión.

-Entre nosotros hemos hablado -intervino Atechor-, hemos llegado a la misma conclusión, hay poca información en los libros, en los que pudimos encontrar algo, no se hace referencia precisa a lo que pasamos, aunque en dos de ellos se indica que cuando sucede siempre es de forma diferente.

A partir de ese momento comenzaron a intercambiar información, acordaron concentrarse en las diferentes bibliotecas en búsqueda de más datos, Etaloc les refirió varias de las imágenes que había percibido, hablaron de ellas, trazaron planes, se prepararon para pasar ahí el resto del día y la noche misma, si iba a pasar lo que vieron los asistentes de nuevo sería en breve, así que al día siguiente muy cercano al mediodía, la pared al oeste pareció titilar por tres veces, todos se dispusieron a prestar atención a lo que podría verse.

Sucedió casi igual a lo que el Emperador pudo ver en cierto momento, que las personas llegaban a los asentamientos y se establecían de manera más permanente, que se construía el muro y lo que parecían los albergues, mostrando el menhir con el símbolo del sol brillando intensamente.

Las imágenes parecieron colocarse de esa proyección frente al grupo de personas en la sala a cada columna marcada en el mapa muy rápidamente y desaparecieron para mostrar un poblado con la columna al centro que se iluminó en los diferentes tonos hasta llegar al plateado, que a partir de ahí una cúpula parecía extenderse y sellarse sobre el muro mismo, esta nueva visión duró varios segundos antes de desvanecerse.

Las luces del mapa brillaron tres veces en color blanco, a continuación comenzaron a cambiar de color a ámbar, Etaloc prevenido llamó la atención al punto más al noroeste y todos observaron lo que parecía un recorrido hasta el punto en que de algunas de la columnas de la primera barrera se unieron a las centrales, todo el sistema se mantuvo encendido, los deslumbró con intensidad por un instante hasta que lentamente desapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Todos los presentes permanecieron en silencio por un breve tiempo, como si todos estuvieran tratando de asimilar lo que habían visto y procesar en sus mentes para comprender y expresar sus pensamientos.

-Ya analizaremos lo de las imágenes, me interesa sobre manera esa forma en que se iluminó todo el sistema, hay ajustes que hacer de lo que hicimos ayer y me parece que puede ser importante -solicitó el Emperador-.

Más tarde en el despacho de Etaloc todos miraban el mapa.

-¿Qué nos dice ésto? -preguntó Atechor-

-Nos dice la forma en la que la protección de los menhir funciona, -contestó molesto Etaloc-, parece ser que hemos de considerar la creación de esos muros y habitaciones especiales, ¿tú sabías de esto Primer Protector?, Dilocor nunca me habló de ello.

-No, supongo que la forma en la que se dieron las cosas cuando sucedieron los problemas al inicio de todo pudo romper la transmisión de cierta información entre los primeros niveles de Protectores, se hace mención en alguno de los libros que los primeros tres tenían información privilegiada.

-Está claro -volvió a tomar la palabra Etaloc-, que hemos de llevar a cabo la preparación de esa protección adicional, vayamos despacio y por si acaso comenzaremos en el mismo punto que la luz nos mostró, algo me dice que la secuencia debe ser respetada.

-Me parece también que no debemos dar ninguna información de esto a nadie más del grupo y a los asistentes de más confianza, no quiero que relacionen esta nueva forma de protección como respuesta a lo sucedido en días pasado, simplemente ahora que tenemos distribuida a la gente en asentamientos provisionales junto a cada menhir es tiempo de establecerse permanentemente, por ello un solo grupo que se encargará de todo en lo que a la construcción se refiere pero bien que podemos formar varios grupos que se encarguen de ir preparando los materiales y llevarlos a los siguientes asentamientos.

A la mañana siguiente el Emperador hablaba con el Primer Protector: -Lo que decías ayer sobre que es posible que la información haya quedado fuera de nuestra formación por no haber sido parte del grupo de los primeros tres Protectores me ha dado mucho en qué pensar, tú ya eras Protector cuando todo comenzó, ¿había alguna biblioteca oculta o libros especiales que utilizaran solo ustedes?.

-No, nada de nada, la formación de la escuela fue la base de todas nuestras actividades posteriores, las reuniones en las que participé no eran muy diferentes a las que estuve en mi calidad de asistente, de hecho eran bastante aburridas, coordinar ciertas acciones y trabajos rutinarios, muy pocas veces algo nuevo, tampoco me di cuenta de que hubiera sesiones entre los de niveles más altos salvo las informales, por si acaso, he puesto a mi gente a revisar libros por si encuentran referencias, información diferente en los libros sobre el sistema de menhir y que identifiquen si se menciona el “Sello” aunque ésto último lo dudo, supimos de él cuando encontraste la forma de cruzar el muro misterioso, lo que me lleva a pedirte que me permitas los libros que encontraste en esa biblioteca, puede que en ellos haya información que nos permita dilucidar razones.

-Me parece bien, primero quiero yo mismo analizarlos con detalle, en cuanto termine el primero te lo entregaré, quiero que los escribas hagan dos copias., una para uso exclusivo del Consejo de Protectores, otra para la biblioteca general en la sección de acceso limitado, el original lo quiero de vuelta para mi uso particular.

Más tarde Amercu entraba a su despacho: -¡Saludos Emperador! -dijo con voz contenida y se sentó de inmediato.

-Parece que algo te molesta -señaló Etaloc-, ¿alguna complicación?

-¡Qué va!, salvo en lo que respecta a mi vida, he tenido que acudir a conocer a mi nuevo vástago.

-¡Felicitaciones!

-Ni siquiera lo digas, cuando me propusiste tomar a la quesque reina como esposa me pareció una idea formidable, tu hechizo de que tuviera tantos hijos como fuera posible para que estuviera entretenida tuvo al inicio cierta satisfacción para mí, cuando recupera su cuerpo sigue siendo a sus treinta y cinco años atractiva, me atrae que no veas “atenderla” aunque luego tengo que entretenerme con otras mujeres porque hay un nuevo embarazo, ¿no podríamos, digamos, enviarla lejos?

-No amigo mío, para muchos a pesar del tiempo pasado sigue siendo la “reina” y no verían con buenos ojos esa salida, ¿cuántos hijos?

-Contando que ha habido dos parejas de gemelos ya son diez.

-Tendrán que ser algunos más, esa fulana aún tiene cinco o seis años para ser fértil, modificaré el hechizo para que tenga al menos otros cuatro embarazos de pares y puede que uno o dos de ellos de trío para que se mantenga bastante ocupada pero arreglaré para ti las cosas de manera que puedas tener en la misma casa a dos o tres damiselas a tu disposición sin que nadie más se de cuenta del beneficio para tu persona, ¿te parece?

Amercu se limitó a levantar los hombros mientras decía: -Lo del beneficio me compensará por completo, ¿puedo elegirlas yo mismo?

-Esa es la idea amigo mío, nada podrá compensar tu gran ayuda en someter a esa mujer, veinte hijos son un pequeño precio por conservar su vida, ¿no te parece?

Por toda respuesta el hombre rió, a partir de ese momento se enfrascaron en preparar sus planes.

Así comenzó la formalización de las aldeas, una por vez en la secuencia que fue mostrada en la sala de los mapas, Etaloc revisó a conciencia cada libro antes de entregarlo a Atechor, leía cada uno tres o cuatro veces antes de darlo para que se hicieran las copias.

Los días fueron transcurriendo sin tener más complicaciones, cierta tarde Amercu llegó con cara de fastidio y se sentó displicente en una de las sillas frente a Etaloc.

-No era la forma que quería, pero al fin se ha terminado mi relación con la Reina -dijo con brusquedad-.

-¿Porqué?, ¿qué ha sucedido?

-Ha muerto hace una hora, en el parto, tal como dijiste fue uno de tres críos, la partera dice que su corazón estaba muy débil, los tres son niños y lograron sobrevivir.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Beber y estar con alguien, tendré que cumplir con las normas sociales de parecer el hombre triste que se espera, mantener un ojo pendiente en los hijos, al final no cumplió la cuota, llegó a diecisiete, ¿qué mal no?

-Lo que se quería es que sufriera -señaló Etaloc-, me parece que con lo que hicimos fue suficiente, sus últimos momentos fueron de agonía, nunca dejé de sentir por ella un gran odio, tal vez en realidad quise canalizar mis frustraciones hacia ella y ahora tendré que buscar a alguien más, los hechizos en tu casa seguirán funcionando, podrás seguir llevando a quien te plazca sin problemas a menos que quieras que los retire.

-No, como alguna vez dijiste no soy hombre de una sola mujer, los hechizos funcionan maravillosamente, dejemoslos así.

El tiempo siguió su marcha, para Etaloc comenzó a quedar claro lo que una voz misteriosa que se identificó como Vigilante del Sello le dijo, la gente conocida cercana a él comenzó a morir, pero él tenía que seguir concentrado en realizar sus tareas coordinandose con aquellos que llegaban a ocupar los diferentes puestos.

Quedaban solo unos cuantos libros cuando dio con el primero que había leído recién abierta la sección donde estaba la biblioteca, Etaloc torció el gesto, lo puso aparte, recordaba que había sido escrito por un duende así que consideró dejarlo para el final, había cambiado de sitio su despacho, ahora estaba en el segundo piso y el gran ventanal le permitía ver el jardín del este.

Desde hacía tiempo había dado órdenes de modificar el registro de la historia de Anicid, dado que como Emperador inmortal estaría mucho tiempo al frente del gobierno todo documento establecía el año en función de su llegada al poder, rememoraba, el primer golpe de la magia había sucedido en el año diez, habían pasado dos para que hubiera una nueva consecuencia en la que se vieron afectadas las cosechas, después pasaron casi veinte para verse asediados por plagas de roedores y tres más tarde un zumbido muy agudo que duró bastante tiempo que afectó a mucha de la población, esta vez niños incluidos.

Etaloc comenzó a pasear de lado a lado en su despacho, Atechor había muerto hacía cinco años por lo que el nuevo Primer Protector le informaba:

-Todo mago disponible está ayudando a las Sanadoras, al menos la mitad de los afectados han recuperado el sentido del oído aunque aún tienen problemas con su equilibrio, parece que afecta a la gente, sienten que no pueden mantenerse rectos y se va de lado, el resto sigue convaleciente, los niños han sido los más rápidos en sentirse bien, sin embargo, estabas en lo cierto, los asentamientos de los tres eslabones en los que ya se ha construido su muro así como los refugios no se vieron afectados de ninguna manera, tuvieron tiempo de resguardarse, la columna brilló en ámbar desde el amanecer y casi era la tarde cuando comenzó lo del molesto ruido.

-¿Igual en todas las aldeas que ya suponemos cubiertas?

-Sí Emperador.

-Así entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es meter velocidad en lo de construir los asentamientos formalmente, hace veinticinco años que se comenzó el primero y a estas alturas veintiuno cubiertos, -respiró profundo tratando de contener la ira-, quiero que de inmediato se organicen las cosas para en vez de un solo grupo de constructores se hagan al menos dos más y que en la mitad del tiempo se cubran al menos cinco eslabones completos.

-Sí gran señor, -contestó el maestro-, hablaré con el Arquitecto Imperial, te mantendré informado.

Cuándo volvió a quedar solo quiso gritar, Zoray no le había prevenido de nada de ésto, según lo que habían hablado el cerco era para protegerlos, la magia dentro de los límites haría todo lo que se le pidiera, había aprendido por las malas a que cuando comenzaba a sentirse inquieto no era porque su aliado estuviera a punto de informarle nada sino que era la forma en la que el vigilante del sello le avisaba que venían problemas.

Era consciente que la labor de construir muros y refugios era titánica, formar tres grupos permitiría un mayor avance pero aún así pasarían muchos años antes de que la última de las trescientas cuarenta y tres aldeas que conformaban la tercera barrera fuera terminada, hasta que se cumpliera esta tarea podría considerar abordar la segunda, aún no tenía claro cómo debía proceder con la primera barrera, menos aún con la capital misma.

Etaloc respiró profundo, tomó de nuevo el libro, abrió en una página al azar y comenzó a leer, para levantarse como impulsado por un resorte sin dar crédito a las palabras en la página.

-¿Qué dem…?

Cerró los ojos, respiró de nuevo profundamente para tranquilizarse, los abrió y volvió a leer despacio:

“Los tiempos como los cuentan los hombres son diferentes a cómo los contamos los duendes, pues mientras para ellos se justifica cambiar su conteo a partir de un hecho especial como el de su llegada a Anicid y establecerse en las cercanías de los siete menhir centrales, para nosotros es el de continuar el conteo desde nuestra llegada a Acisyh como lo hacen los dragones.

Duendes, elfos y enanos llevamos la misma cuenta, para los dragones hay más que un año, se refieren a ello como al ciclo que según nos han explicado es el tiempo que tarda en hacer cierto camino el planeta con su sol y luna para llegar al mismo punto que consideran al mismo tiempo de inicio y término, que dura un total de 2,401 años, lo que significa que mientras escribo este libro ellos refieren que han permanecido en este continente literalmente once ciclos, haciendo un total de treinta y uno desde que llegaron a Zulegna.

El siete no es un número fortuito, significa algo importante para ellos, todo lo que hacen con él tiene relación con su vida y transitar de las estrellas en el cielo, hablando del sistema de menhir, siete columnas principales multiplicada siete veces fueron la referencia para crear la primera barrera que cuenta en total con cuarenta y nueve columnas.

Siete ciudades con siete poblados que se consideran los principales conforman la segunda barrera y luego viene la tercera, siete por siete por siete dan trescientos cuarenta y tres menhir.

Con mis estudios de los cielos y sus estrellas he tratado de seguir lo que ellos conocen como su camino celeste, he concluido que la relación del siete está íntimamente relacionado con ese ciclo, pues siete por siete por siete por siete da justo el número 2401 y que alguna relación secreta hubo para sugerir que así comenzará la cuenta del tiempo en cada sitio cuando se conformó la estructura de los reinos”.

Y ahí concluía la referencia al tiempo según la visión de los duendes, lo que seguía era una serie de historias sobre lo que habían tenido que hacer para estructurar de mejor manera el reino de Anicid.

Etaloc sintió que en su cabeza las cosas giraban, el ciclo, la referencia que Zoray utilizaba para indicar su momento de oportunidad, su alianza había sido hecha al final del año 2401, si seguía esa lógica el punto celestial era la referencia para su alejamiento al menos por…

Tuvo que sentarse, tomó papel, rápidamente comenzó a hacer cuentas, si los puntos cruciales a los que se refería su aliado eran siete y estos eran equidistantes entre sí, significaba que el primero sería al cumplirse el año 343, así cada uno hasta que se acercara formalmente el momento en que podría tener otra oportunidad de liberarse.

Estrujó el papel y lo arrojó lejos de él, no podía concentrarse, necesitaba tranquilizarse, lo que acababa de descubrir era demasiado, salió de su despacho, fue a sentarse a uno de los jardines.

¿Es que todo lo que se le había ofrecido era mentira?

Tenía sí, una larga vida, eso no podía negarlo, se veía en el espejo y comparaba su imagen con los que estaban a su alrededor, él no había cambiado en treinta y cinco años, que probablemente su poder estaba sujeto a la cantidad que pudiera acumular antes de utilizar aunque fuera un poco para realizar cualquier tarea, sin embargo, ser consciente de cómo la barrera había resultado un total fiasco para sus propios planes, sentía que era un gran peso en contra.

Pasó mucho tiempo pensando en las ventajas y desventajas de su nueva vida, decidió que las cosas estaban en un punto en el que no podía cambiar nada así que lo único que le quedaba era sacar el mayor provecho posible de su situación.

Pasó el tiempo, años sin problemas, años con afectaciones por la magia de muchas formas diferentes, al cumplirse el año 245 de su gobierno Etaloc recibió la noticia que hacía mucho estaba esperando.

-Se ha concluido oficialmente gran señor, la última de las aldeas cuenta ya con su muro de protección, los grupos de construcción se han distribuido en dos partes y cada una ha ido a un poblado diferente, aún no pueden indicar fecha de término, en cuanto puedan hacer las estimaciones formales nos indicarán la fecha probable al menos de la primera de ellas -indicaba el Primer Protector en turno-.

-Bien, señala esta fecha como el inicio formal de la segunda barrera y que los asistentes mantengan los registros de avance lo mejor detallados posibles, limítate a informarme conforme se vaya concluyendo cada uno o si sucede algo importante.

-Sí gran señor.

Volvió a sus negros pensamientos, así que al año 245 de su reinado podía considerar cubierto y protegido a todo habitante en las aldeas, -rió por la ironía-, su deseo era dominar la magia, hacer grandes cosas, -movió la cabeza-, ahora se pasaba buena parte de su tiempo analizando las cosas para tratar de proteger a tantos como fuera posible, eso de resguardar gente inocente no era parte de sus planes pero como Emperador debía hacerlo, de otra manera no tendría a quien gobernar, eso era parte del ejercicio del poder, más aún cuando el cerco impedía que nadie se fuera o llegara, -maldijo en voz baja-, poco o nada podía hacer por los que aún están descubiertos, el último ataque había lastimado a muchos.

-Este último ataque ha sido un tanto complicado -comentó Aniawa-, es una suerte que hubiéramos pensado en diferentes estrategias para minimizar daños, esta vez no funcionó lo de hacer pesado el ambiente que fue lo primero que intentamos.

-Tienes razón -aceptó Abishe-, por alguna razón la cúpula dorada ni siquiera consideró apoyarnos con eso, es como si hubiera pensado que no iba a ser efectivo por lo que nos hizo pensar en otra alternativa, me parece que tendremos que hacer una lista y tenerla presente para aplicar en un futuro, mi mente se quedó en blanco, lo único en que pensé fue en lo de hacer pesado el aire.

-Pues vamos a hacerla, yo soy buena para hacer apuntes de luz -se ofreció Aniawa-.

-Por otro lado, -indicó Abishe-, está claro que entre más gente a proteger en un solo lugar tenemos más problemas, hemos de sugerir una distribución mayor para que todos puedan ser cubiertos.

-¿Hacemos otra secuencia de imágenes? -preguntó Serolf-.

-Sí, lo he pensado mucho, mi idea se trata de….

Sentado a su mesa el Emperador se limitaba a tamborilear sobre la madera cuando volvió a suceder lo de que todo se puso oscuro alrededor, luego de un momento de sobresalto comenzaron a llegar a su mente imágenes desconcertantes, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tratar de comprender de lo que se trataba, era consciente de que había en ello un mensaje que debía descifrar para conseguir alguna ventaja.

Las imágenes parecían repetirse en su mente, lo primero que concluyó es que se trataba de la forma en la que la gente estaba distribuida en Anicid, la gran mayoría justo en la capital, unos cuantos en las ciudades, poblados y mucho menos en cada aldea.

Después observó que la magia de protección parecía ser menos efectiva por la gran cantidad de personas que debían protegerse, por tanto dedujo que lo que debía hacer era distribuir a los grandes grupos para facilitar las cosas.

Cuando llegó a esa conclusión, la siguiente imagen mostró diez siluetas frente a un mapa de Anicid en color arena, una de ellas pareció ser absorbida por la capital, otra colocada entre la capital y la primera barrera, aunque no se colocó en ningún sitio específico si no que un listón de tono más oscuro cubrió la zona, la tercera imagen fue proyectada a la primera barrera que fue matizada de color coral, dos figuras fueron enviadas a la zona de las ciudades teñidas en color café claro, dos más a los poblados cuya zona fue marcada en café oscuro, finalmente las tres restantes distribuidas en la región de las aldeas que se mantuvieron el color arena.

La mente de Etaloc se esforzó por memorizar la distribución, después de lo que pareció mucho rato, hubo un nuevo cambio de imagen, observó que lo que veía no era una aldea sino alguna de las poblaciones que tenía alrededor el muro bastante alejado de la zona urbanizada, que el menhir en su base tenía no solo el sol sino dos símbolos más brillantes y que en referencia a ellos se construía no uno sino tres refugios subterráneos.

Después, la población cambió a una de mayor tamaño y en ese caso la columna mostró siete símbolos de la base brillando con el mismo número de refugios construidos, aunque según notó Etaloc la distancia de construcción del muro era mucho mayor.

Pasó mucho rato con esa imagen en su mente, trató de asimilar tantos detalles como le fuera posible, la última imagen fue de nueva cuenta el mapa de Anicid con sus tres barreras, ésta vez la luz plateada no fue una simple línea sino una franja ancha que hizo el recorrido de igual forma que lo había visto hacía años.

Al Emperador le quedó claro que lo que veía era la forma en la que la magia hacía su labor de protección, se sorprendió cuando al llegar a la primera barrera, al momento en que la luz tocaba el menhir que había quedado sin encenderse se proyectaba una amplia cuchilla para proteger desde ese punto hasta la capital misma, así con cada una de las siete columnas centrales, lo que le indicaba que luego de la conclusión de las ciudades el sistema se encargaría por sí mismo de proteger a lo que quedara en el centro.

Una vez más la imagen pareció permanecer por largo tiempo antes de que desaparecer, Etaloc fue consciente de estar en su despacho, se dedicó a escribir todo lo que le pareció importante, garabateo en diversas hojas las tareas que se le ocurrieron, cuando concluyó de anotar todo se sorprendió un tanto al darse cuenta de que había llegado la tarde y esta vez nadie había venido a informarle de que pudiera haber pasado nada en las salas del sello o de los mapas.

Analizó las hojas con lo que había anotado, repasó en su mente si había omitido algo y una vez que estuvo seguro de que tenía completa la información, decidió que aún cuando no contemplara todo había suficiente para pensar en alternativas a realizar.

Ordenó a su secretario que nadie lo molestara a menos que hubiera algo muy importante, durante tres días más se dedicó a hacer planes, finalmente llamó a sus funcionarios principales y al Consejo de Protectores.

-He considerado -comenzó-, que si bien es cierto que por el momento tenemos cubierto todo lo posible a los que están en la tercera barrera, hemos de hacer algunos ajustes para proteger a tantos más como sea posible mientras se avanza en dirección a la capital, es claro que se llevará mucho tiempo, estoy seguro que fuera de mí en esta sala ninguno de ustedes podrá ver el final, sin embargo, es definitivo que dependo de su apoyo para conseguir el mejor resultado posible.

-Lo primero que ha de hacerse es un censo, tanto de personas como de recursos de todo tipo, de los resultados se ha de hacer una nueva distribución su tarea será vigilar que se cumpla, enviaremos fuera de la capital a tantos como sea posible, de tal manera que haya equidad en la cantidad de gente en cada sitio, conforme a los recursos con que se cuente en el lugar, además de que en realidad muy pocos se dedican a lo que es la agricultura y ganadería, lo que si no atendemos de inmediato derivará en problemas en cierto tiempo en lo referente a la alimentación y lo menos que quiero es problemas entre grupos.

La mayoría en la sala se abstuvo de hacer comentarios, no obstante el Jefe Imperial de Alguaciles hizo una referencia:

-Una idea brillante gran señor, aunque me inquieta la posibilidad de que algunos no acepten tan fácil un cambio, la gran mayoría de los que viven aquí se sienten cómodos.

-Lo he considerado -contestó el Emperador-, para empezar lo primero que hemos de hacer es de evitar que más personas lleguen más allá de la primera barrera, si esa gente quiere probar un cambio que lo haga hacia las poblaciones o las otras ciudades, más aún, comencemos por ellas, de tal manera que una vez establecidas las cantidades se sepa perfectamente a dónde es que hay menos habitantes y se dirija hacia ahí a los que se decida sacar de la capital, no habrá grandes grupos que emigren, lo haremos paulatinamente, eso evitará disturbios pero en caso de haberlos que puedan ser controlables.

-Además -intervino uno de los Protectores-, muchos de los que viven aquí lo hacen en los barrios pobres, los que no tienen un trabajo formal son los que vienen a ser causa de conflictos constantes, ellos debieran ser los primeros en considerar su traslado, con la garantía de tener un sitio seguro, un techo sobre sus cabezas y trabajo, además de que supongo la idea es enviar a las familias completas, pudiera haber aún menos problemas.

-Eso podría funcionar -aceptó Etaloc-, lo primero es hacer el censo, mientras que se cumple esa parte pueden hacer una lista de esas propuestas para optimizar las cosas, haré varios nombramientos para sea un grupo específico el que se encargue de estas nuevas tareas, dos años para el censo, conforme se concluya cada eslabón sacar un promedio y nivelar en principio las cantidades de los que habitan en ella con la gente que aquí tengamos referencia de que necesitan un sitio mejor para vivir, a partir del término del conteo principal definir números más preciso de todo al comenzar el movimiento importante.

-Es el año 245 de mi reinado -dijo en tono serio Etaloc-, para el cierre del 250 quiero cuentas claras de que se han cubierto mis instrucciones en lo que se refiere a la redistribución de la gente.

La voz sonó firme, sin embargo, para los que estaban en la sala que lo conocían sabían muy bien que era una forma de dejar claro desde ese momento que no aceptaría algo diferente a los mejores resultados posibles.


	11. La crisis de los niños

La idea de ser desplazados no cayó bien entre la gente de la ciudad, era entendible, se sentían bastante cómodos, era preferible para ellos que los que estuvieran en las zonas lejanas fueran los que tuvieran que batallar con trabajar en los campos de sol a sol o cuidar de ganado, bajar a las minas, romper piedra en las canteras, cortar árboles, enviar la madera en trozos manejables o muebles y cosas que los que estaban en la capital necesitaran.

A pesar de la resistencia, dado que solo unos cuantos salían en cada viaje las cosas tomaron un ritmo que poco a poco permitió la distribución sugerida, cuando llegó el fin del año 250 del gobierno del Emperador Etaloc el avance en la distribución de la gente tenía un buen avance, el Arquitecto Imperial informaba que treinta poblaciones de cuarenta y nueve ya contaban con su muro de protección así como los albergues correspondientes.

Al llegar al trescientos cincuenta, el avance era que todas las poblaciones y las primeras dos ciudades estaban totalmente protegidas, sumando el hecho de que se había construido un muro que unía todos los menhir de la primera barrera, dejando únicamente los accesos de los caminos principales bajo un control estricto de salidas y entradas.

Cada vez parecía haber menos ataques mágicos, Etaloc suponía que en parte podía ser porque había estado cumpliendo en lo referente a la protección de los muros, así como la redistribución de la gente, entre los dos últimos habían transcurrido casi cincuenta años, el sol había golpeado con fuerza los campos, aunque los ríos y manantiales se habían mantenido sin cambios, confiaba que a pesar de que había alteración en las cosechas podrían pasar sin verse realmente afectados.

Estaba molesto, por un lado no saber nada de Zoray, también frustrado por tener que nombrar un nuevo Jefe Imperial de Alguaciles y furioso por que los mequetrefes Protectores no se ponían de acuerdo desde hacía meses en quién sería el que ocupara el primer puesto.

Decidió que lo mejor era desentenderse un tanto de lo que sucedía en la capital, perderse en lo que sería su primer recorrido largo y pausado por todos y cada uno de los asentamientos.

Cinco años le llevó hacer el recorrido, cinco años en los que se sintió al menos un poco liberado de los problemas de organización como los respectivos controles, durante ese tiempo aprovechó para ordenar y reordenar sus ideas respecto a lo que podía hacer en un futuro para él muy cercano, a pesar de todo quizás en cien años vería concluidas las grandes obras de los muros con sus estructuras de protección internas, después de eso vendría la parte de mejoras en el sistema de carreteras, el desarrollo de una serie de caminos secundarios que hiciera más fácil el tránsito entre las aldeas y los poblados, luego su mente no pudo bosquejar nada, regresó casi tan de mal humor como cuando se había ido al inicio de su viaje para encontrarse con algunas desagradables sorpresas a su regreso a Anicid.

No se había casado, le parecía que eso de estar unido a una mujer a la que vería envejecer y morir no era lo suyo, así que se había dedicado a satisfacer sus necesidades en el momento que se presentaban, pasado un tiempo dejarlas de lado, aunque sí que se había hecho responsable de los hijos que procreó.

Las niñas eran entregadas en adopción a familias, para él la mujer no significaba nada salvo que de tener la oportunidad de contar su piedra para manejar la magia podrían convertirse en Sanadoras o cualquier tarea parecida.

Siendo hombres asumió su educación, les dirigía para que cumplieran ciertas funciones en su gobierno, la mayoría aceptaban su destino, cumplían con sus obligaciones, alguno de vez en cuando era bastante más parecido a él en lo referente a ambiciones, uno de ellos había considerado en su ausencia que ya era tiempo de un cambio y había decidido tomar para sí el poder.

Para Etaloc no había significado ningún problema deshacerse de él, junto al desdichado de todo aquel que se había aliado en la conspiración, fue mirar y dirigir su poder para eliminarlo de inmediato, a partir de ese año, decidió no mantener cerca a sus vástagos, aunque sí vigilados y aprovechar sus habilidades si es que el joven en cuestión valía la pena.

El tiempo pasó, Etaloc cada vez tomaba menos en cuenta el tiempo que pasaba, se limitaba a vivir el día a día, tal como alguna vez ese odioso ser que se llamó a sí mismo vigilante del sello dijo, le pareció que a su alrededor siempre había gente nueva, por tanto incluso los nombres comenzaron a dejar de ser importantes, cuando el registro de la historia nueva de Anicid registró el año 1,026 de su gobierno sucedió una gran catástrofe provocada por un nuevo ataque de magia.

Hubo temblores continuos por tres días, muchas casas y edificios cayeron, afortunadamente ninguno de los refugios, sin embargo, varios de los caídos eran almacenes, hubo que organizar muchas cosas para suministrar recursos suficientes para que la gente sobreviviera, lo que provocó varios levantamientos que llevaron a enfrentamientos entre grupos de los que hubo algunas consecuencias mortales.

El Jefe Imperial de Alguaciles tuvo que usar mano dura para someter toda insurrección, los Protectores enviaron maestros especiales a cada sitio para reforzar todo edificio que debiera ser resguardado de manera especial, así mismo fue el tiempo en que se instituyó que cierta reserva debía resguardarse en cada asentamiento como una medida de protección para el futuro.

Comenzó otra etapa de construcción para implementar lo que se conocería como sistema de almacenes, con controles vinculados al mapa central, en caso de que durante el tiempo de guardado no se utilizara el grano o recurso, se utilizaría para la siembra de la siguiente temporada y puestos de vigilancia intermedios con protecciones mágicas especiales para salvaguardar en caso necesario a la gente que estuviera en trayecto en uno de esos ataques sorpresivos.

Fue el momento de hacer un nuevo censo para redistribuir a la gente, para Etaloc fue sorprendente el hecho de que una vez más hubiera habido más habitantes de lo conveniente en la capital por lo que decidió que a partir de ya debía tenerse un registro actualizado y un control estricto de habitantes por asentamiento, que permitiera implementar traslados de ser necesario en un tiempo no mayor a un año.

Casi al final de ese año fue informado de que el último foco de rebelión había sido eliminado, esa noche Etaloc tumbado en su cama miraba por la ventana el oscuro cielo y las estrellas que brillaban cuando volvió a sentir que se sumía en la oscuridad.

Lo que vio esta vez le causó un gran temor, se veía a sí mismo transitar por las calles, que cambiaban con frecuencia, se veía rodeado de gente, el sol brillaba inclemente, incluso a la sombra el calor era extremadamente sofocante aunque parecía que la gente que pasaba a su lado no se percataba de ello, cuando en cierto momento la aparente calma se rompió, la gente a su lado dejó de ser adulta para convertirse en niños y niñas.

Casi todos al mismo tiempo lanzaban gritos, caían al suelo mientras se sostenían la cabeza o el pecho clamando por ayuda.

Él y muchos adultos más salían de las casas para tratar de ayudarlos, prestar ayuda parecía imposible, tocar a cualquiera de los pequeños afectados era como poner la mano en una plancha caliente, sobre un fuego o tomar piedras al rojo vivo.

Ante sus ojos Etaloc veía el sufrimiento, se sentía impotente, las calles cambiaban de una a otra con mucha rapidez, lo que le dejó claro que estaba pasando en muchos sitios a la vez, luego, a la distancia vio como un grupo de mujeres, Sanadoras con seguridad pues portaban su túnica verde, se detenían a un lado de los pequeños, parecían murmurar algo a su oído, los ayudaban a levantarse y les ponían al cuello cintillas con una piedra.

En el momento que el niño o niña tenían sobre su pecho el colgante dejaban de sufrir y sonreían, en ese punto la mujer frente a ellos les señalaba hacia un edificio de fachada blanca, los niños sin más caminaban hacia ahí, en el momento en que la primera niña cruzó el acceso el Emperador despertó en su cama.

Sentía que todo le dolía, su cuerpo entero estaba húmedo, el ambiente de la habitación era fresco y comprobó que su temperatura corporal parecía normal, aunque se sentía realmente agobiado, ¿qué podía significar lo que acababa de ver?.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó sorprendido Abishe-.

-No lo sabemos -contestó de inmediato Sochan-, ha sido obra de Serolf, en ocasiones parece prever el futuro, ¿tú que has visto hermano?

-Yo…, soñé, al parecer compartí mi sueño con ustedes y eso incluyó a Etaloc, si lo que vimos llegara a suceder será difícil, esta vez los niños serán los afectados, se haga lo que se haga, ojalá sea solo un tonto sueño.

-Lo dudo -comentó Essoum-, puede que no sea algo que pase pronto pero de qué pasará pasará, lo mejor es hacer planes y estar prevenidos.

Etaloc esperó inquieto el reporte del día, no se sintió del todo tranquilo cuando al llegar la tarde no hubo ningún reporte sobre incidentes o situaciones extrañas, escudándose en el hecho de confirmar que la calma realmente hubiera llegado a las ciudades luego de la presión de la falta de alimentos solicitó al Primer Protector que verificara que en todos lados todo estuviera bien.

Después de un mes de reportes sin novedad comenzó a sentirse tranquilo, aunque no había alejado de su mente el recuerdo cuando vino el golpe de la cruel realidad.

Comenzaba el día, se encontraba en su despacho tratando asuntos con el Jefe Imperial de Alguaciles cuando se escucharon voces y gritos en el pasillo, antes de poder comprender lo que pasaba la puerta se abrió de golpe, por ella entró apresurada una Sanadora.

Era una mujer de casi setenta años, seria, formal hasta la exageración aún para el propio Etaloc, en ese momento la mujer vestía una túnica con flores de diferentes colores y gran vuelo, su cabello canoso teñido de diversos tonos, apenas recogido, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo les habló:

-Por favor, -dijo con voz lastimosa la mujer-, ¡la Sanadora Primera me ha pedido que venga a avisar que necesitamos ayuda!, toda la posible, ¡los niños!

Etaloc sintió que algo pesado le caía encima.

-¡Sin más de pronto pueden hacer magia!, -movió la cabeza y miró su vestido-, ¡cada bromita que…!, bueno, no voy a decirlo, toda nuestra gente incluso las alumnas recién llegadas se está dando a la tarea de calmarlos pues la gran mayoría llora y grita, necesitamos hacerlo antes de colocar una cintilla con piedra en su cuello, pero… ¡hay tanto que hacen que no podemos controlar casi nada!.

La mujer respiró profundo antes de continuar señalando a los dos hombres: -Necesitamos que su gente, tanto la suya Emperador como la del alguacil y eso incluye hasta el último de sus alumnos que tenga piedra nos ayuden con todo el poder de magia que tengan, ya muchos de los maestros se han unido a nosotras, hemos de controlar lo que están haciendo, es imperativo...

-No diga más, -cortó el Emperador-, ya vamos,-los dos soldados que se habían mantenido en la puerta atentos a las instrucciones recibieron la consigna de ir por todos lados pasando la orden de que apoyaran en lo posible-.

Decir y hacer fue bastante complicado, pisos resbalosos, fuentes desbordándose, ropa volando como si tuviera vida, flores creciendo del tamaño de árboles, fuegos incontrolados en las cocinas aunque no quemaban nada, abuelos tirados en el piso con ataques de risa, lo más complicado de todo fue que muchos de los niños y niñas flotaban en el aire, a dos o tres palmos del nivel del suelo, cuando alguien trataba de sostenerlos volaban a otro punto.

Etaloc y todo alto funcionario dejaron de ser hombres poderosos para convertirse en ese día en un adulto más que buscaba apoyar de alguna manera a los pequeños de Anicid, todo niño y niña entre cinco y catorce años se convirtió en una fuente de magia descontrolada, afectaban lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Quedó muy claro desde el primer momento que los hombres, magos o comunes poco podían hacer pues no sabían como tratar a los niños, así que se convirtieron en acompañantes de las mujeres que con mucha mayor facilidad logran tranquilizar a los niños y hacerles aceptar la ayuda, llegados a ese punto, lo que seguía era poner a su cuello una simple cuerda con su piedra para que lo que cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo influida por la magia acabara, el pequeño era entregado a un adulto para que fuera llevado con otros a edificios que se habían preparado para que nada más pudiera afectarlos.

Tres días completos les llevó controlar la situación, a la última hora de la tarde la gran mayoría de las pequeñas y pequeños que aún no habían podido ser apoyados fueron localizados sobre los techos, varios entre las ramas de los árboles, solo su temor no les hacía regresar a sus casas.

Días después Etaloc escuchaba junto con los Protectores y los oficiales del alto mando de alguaciles el reporte de la Sanadora Primera:

-En lo que a la capital se refiere tenemos registro de que todos los niños y niñas ya están en sus casas, con apoyo de los asistentes en la sala de comunicación hemos podido confirmar que en lo que se refiere a ciudades y aldeas casi…, -hizo una pausa-, hay el reporte de algunos pequeños que aún no aparecen, queda pendiente confirmar por completo lo de las aldeas, aunque según parece hasta el momento algo así como tres cuartas partes de ellas ya han informado que ha concluido la emergencia, convine en tres días para tener un reporte final.

-Suena a que se tiene controlada la situación maestra -aceptó Etaloc-, ¿han podido determinar cuál fue el problema?.

-Simplemente que la magia decidió fluir a través de los más jóvenes -contestó la mujer-, hemos pensado en modificar un tanto la selección de participantes, al menos por un tiempo para no tener que volver a sufrir una situación así.

-¿Cuál es la propuesta? -preguntó el Primer Protector-.

-Hasta ahora, siempre se hacen las pruebas tanto a hombres como a mujeres cuando éstos cumplen los veinte años, queremos hacer lo mismo pero en vez de los veinte que la edad mínima para ingreso a las escuelas sea a partir de los catorce, manteniendo los diferentes niveles sin cambio, integrar una segunda revisión con el grupo que se vio afectado y colocar en ellos una nueva cintilla con piedra que tenga un hechizo más permanente que el que colocamos en esta crisis.

-¿También los enviaremos a algún tipo de escuela? -preguntó el Emperador-.

-No gran señor -contestó la mujer-, son demasiado pequeños para comprender la seriedad de las cosas en lo que a la magia se refiere, sin embargo, el hechizo en la piedra evitará que puedan volver a ser conducto de ella, además que desde esa edad tan temprana bien que podemos definir el potencial con el que podemos contar pasado el tiempo hasta que lleguen a las escuelas.

-Aún así, sería importante tomar más acciones, estoy de acuerdo que de los cinco a los diez poco podrían comprender, los de once a catorce ya podrían hacerlo -refirió Etaloc-.

-Hemos pensado -volvió a hablar la mujer asintiendo-, que cada vez hay un mayor número de elementos, todas las escuelas que tenemos establecidas se las ven con más dificultades cada año para cumplir con sus tareas, consideramos que sería un buen momento para establecer varias más justo en las ciudades, que allá se concentren en formar a los que detectemos con niveles tres, cuatro y cinco, que aquí solo vengan los de los dos niveles superiores, los que tienen mayor fuerza en su posible uso de la magia.

-Eso nos permitiría aprovechar para hacer algo parecido con los alguaciles -intervino el Jefe Imperial-, si podemos establecer centros de adiestramiento entre las ciudades y las poblaciones, en ellos podríamos formar a los que realizan las tareas de vigilancia, también las de control de las zonas sin desplazarse más allá del eslabón que les corresponde, mientras que los de mayor fuerza en el uso de su magia tal como propone la Sanadora Primera traerlos aquí e instruirlos en las funciones vitales de dirección y administración.

-Significa mucho trabajo -retomó la palabra la mujer-, hemos de primero que nada preparar las piedras, luego determinar muy bien los criterios de selección, así que por este año, de nuevo realizar la tarea como siempre se ha hecho aprovechando la temporada de cosecha, en un año más realizar este método, del resultado y conteo podemos establecer las líneas de acción de las escuelas y centros tras la primera barrera.

-A mí me parece bien -aceptó Etaloc-, ¿qué piensan los demás?

Se aceptaron las sugerencias y se dio por concluida la reunión, más tarde Etaloc hablaba con sus dos más cercanos apoyos.

-Esta ha sido la crisis más infame a la que me he enfrentado -confesó el Emperador-, mira que aprovecharse de los niños…, no me ha causado ninguna gracia.

-A nadie le ha gustado lo que sucedió -asintió el Primer Protector-, lo único bueno de todo esto es que no hubo consecuencias de ningún tipo salvo algunos golpes, moretones más entre los adultos que los pequeños y pequeñas cosas rotas hay que reconocer que la magia se las arregló para sacarme de quicio más de una vez.

El Alguacil Imperial rió: -¿Sacarte de quicio?, fue más que eso, tuve que jalar de tu túnica cuando comenzaste a correr tras uno de esos muchachos que iba flotando delante de ti, si no lo hubiera hecho hubieras llegado seguro al menos hasta los límites, eso y que te sorprendí dos veces lanzando el agua que se desbordaba de la fuente a dos niñas, solo el miedo que sentían les hizo no reírse de ti, aunque yo sí lo hice al menos por unos momentos, te veías tan ridículo.

-Bueno sí, -aceptó levantando los hombros el Protector-, confío que nadie más me haya visto gritando incoherencias, maldiciendo a todo espíritu que se me ocurrió en otros casos, de verdad espero que lo de las cintas al cuello en los de entre cinco y catorce funcione, vayan o no a la escuela, me preocupa la posibilidad de que los más pequeños se puedan ver afectados.

-Fue mi primer pensamiento y ya he preguntado al respecto a la Sanadora Primera, me ha explicado que ninguno menor a cinco años pudo ser utilizado para ser conducto porque no han desarrollado su aura -levantó la mano para evitar preguntas-, es algo que se desarrolla justo cuando se realiza en ellos la ceremonia de reconocimiento como parte de la comunidad.

El alguacil miró al Emperador fijamente sin comprender y el Primer Protector asintió: -Tienes razón, había olvidado ese detalle, -se volvió hacia el alguacil, cuando el niño o niña cumple cinco años se hace una pequeña presentación ante el menhir más cercano para extender la protección mágica cuando a partir de esa edad se integran a tareas fuera de su casas, por unos momentos parece que alrededor del niño o niña se forma una gran luz a la que llamamos precisamente aura.

-Poco hay de cambio aquí en la capital -continuó el Emperador-, sin embargo, en las aldeas y poblados es más evidente, es cuando a los niños se les permite acompañar a los adultos, realizar tareas en los campos, cuidando el ganado o tareas de apoyo. Tanto en las ciudades como aquí, las tareas serían acudir a ciertas clases, realizar algunas actividades en las que ya participan no solo con las familias sino con amigos y conocidos, incluso el simple hecho de salir a jugar a la calle es parte de ese cambio.

Etaloc se rascó con fuerza la quijada y gruñó.

-¿Qué sucede gran señor? -preguntó el Primer Protector curioso-.

-Ha pasado, -comentó con una sonrisa forzada-, que no fuiste el único al que la situación “sacó de quicio”, un grupo de niños me hizo desesperarme y les lancé un hechizo para hacerlos bajar del aire, en respuesta la magia me devolvió el golpe, me ha crecido de golpe la barba, ahora he de afeitarme cada día, no tienen idea de lo que me molesta la cara.

Tanto el Alguacil como el Protector sonrieron y luego los tres hombres lanzaron la carcajada.

-¡Esto ha sido de lo más complicado! -exclamó Aniawa-, de no haber tenido el aviso por tu sueño espíritu Serolf hubiera sido un verdadero desastre.

-Ni que lo digas -aceptó Rolocrit-, ha sido como recordar mi época de niño entre los míos aunque nunca de los nunca me había sentido tan desesperado, temí tanto en algunos casos.

-Por mi parte no puedo decir nada positivo salvo que es una bendición que todo haya terminado literalmente sin problemas, mantener el control en los menhir ha sido un gran esfuerzo, gracias espíritu Sochan, de no haber sido por tu ayuda…

-No hay nada que agradecer, también nosotros vivimos cierta angustia, reconocemos que fue una situación difícil y confiamos que nada de lo que suceda en el futuro sea tan complicado.

-Deben saber algo que sucedió mientras me concentraba en la comunicación de los menhir para controlar la situación de los niños -comentó Abishe-.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntaron varias voces-.

-En cierto momento he visto que la emisión de la luz del sello debe dejar de estar solo en este plano, la he mirado “abrirse” para llegar al mundo físico y de ella fluir a las piedras de los Consejeros, supongo que son ellos pues conté siete personas situadas alrededor de la protección del barandal.

Essoum apunto: -Yo también he sentido desde hace tiempo cierto cambio en la emisión de su energía, no precisamente una barrera si no que se contiene, esa debe ser la sensación que tú percibes.

-Lo de contenerse puede ser una buena explicación, no me queda claro que pudo haber sido lo que le lleva tener esa necesidad pero la impresión de mi visión es que debemos buscar la manera de que pueda fluir más libremente.

-Te parece conveniente enviar imágenes de eso a Etaloc? -preguntó Essoum-.

-Aún no, contestó el dragón, me gustaría analizar muy bien las cosas antes de tomar una decisión.

Era la noche del cierre del año 1029 Etaloc había compartido con algunos de sus allegados en las celebraciones, tendido en su cama con los brazos bajo su cabeza pensaba sobre lo que había sido el año cuando una vez más se vio rodeado de oscuridad, gimió temiendo una nueva calamidad.

Se miró en la sala del sello, la había mantenido tal como la había encontrado, dos asistentes junto a las puertas que hasta ahora no habían reportado ningún cambio, salvo las veces que al atacar la magia brillaba con mayor intensidad, esta vez sin embargo, observó como emergía del suelo un templete que sustituía el barandal que rodeaba al sello y sobre ella se colocaban siete grandes sillones en los que se sentaban los Protectores.

Según pudo deducir, el sello brillaba con más intensidad, los asistentes permanecían de pie junto a la puerta sin salir a informar nada, miró las ventanas al jardín, la claridad indicaba que había luz del día, la imagen cambió varias veces, pudo deducir que durante cierto tiempo cada día el sello parecía emitir una mayor cantidad de energía, que algo de ella iba a las piedras de los siete hombres y que de lo que ellos absorbían un poco de eso iba al suyo.

Podía ver como el flujo de energía blanca se movía en el aire y hacía el recorrido, llegado a ese punto, dejó de estar en la sala del sello para aparecer en la azotea, frente a sus ojos miró “crecer” esa parte del edificio con un nuevo nivel, luego sobre la zona más alta una torre, entrecerró los ojos, era justo sobre lo que sería el punto en que se ubicaba el sello.

Su mente se proyectó dentro de la torre, apareció en una sala, observó que era un amplio círculo, sin ventanas con un techo abovedado, que en el centro había un pedestal, un atril que sostenía sobre él un libro, aunque las hojas parecían estar en blanco, solo una mesa con una silla pegado a la pared al oeste y al lado contrario la escalera que bajaba.

Bajo con cuidado, -después de todo era una visión que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento-, llegó a lo que sería una amplia habitación, con tres puertas, una llevaba al servicio, otra a un despacho, por ella se podía salir a un largo pasillo y la tercera a una habitación más pequeña vacía.

En ese momento se despertó en su cama y se pasó pensando sobre lo que había visto hasta que llegó el amanecer, pasó varios días pensando sobre el extraño sueño, no tenía duda sobre que era un nuevo mensaje al que debía prestar atención, en su mente organizó las cosas, una noche finalmente dio forma a su plan, sonrió, estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso.

Lo primero que hizo ese día fue llamar al Arquitecto Imperial.

-He pensado que es tiempo de hacer modificaciones al palacio, se mantiene igual que cuando llegué al poder hace un buen rato, quiero que la sala que hace tiempo se consideró del rey se transforme en la biblioteca y algunos otros cambios para aprovechar que habrá un nuevo nivel, quiero que la parte que ocupan mis habitaciones se unan a la de los Protectores para hacer su espacio más amplio, pero antes de todo… quiero que se haga un nuevo nivel justo sobre lo que es la sala del sello, exclusivamente para mi servicio, -le tendió una hoja-.

-Por lo que veo gran señor, se limitará a partir de la escalera central, un largo pasillo por el que ingresará a una de las cuatro habitaciones, ¿ventanas solo en dos?

-Sí, la que es la habitación principal y el que será mi despacho particular, por el que será el acceso, el resto paredes sólidas, eso incluye la torre, aunque lo más importante es lo que quiero que se haga sobre la sala del sello.

Luego de una pausa agregó: -Quiero que comiencen con lo de la sala misma, es bastante más sencillo y lo quiero en el menor tiempo posible.

-¿Cómo haremos lo de quitar el barandal?

-No lo haremos, seguirá siendo parte de la estructura, lo que quiero es que el templete lo rodee y el piso sobre la que los sillones descansen esté en el límite de su nivel superior, que se acceda a esa parte alta con escalones a todo alrededor, entre más rápido se haga mejor, lo demás puede tardar un poco más.

El Arquitecto imperial observaba la hoja, seguramente estimando lo que debía hacerse.

-Te haré una confesión Arquitecto, en ocasiones, algo de lo que pasa en las crisis de magia que hemos sufrido las veo como parte de un sueño, no siempre puedo relacionarlo, sin embargo cuando lo hago he podido prever al menos una parte de los problemas, es justo lo que sucede en este momento, según lo que vi, el sello, por alguna razón comenzará a hacer fluir energía, al parecer si los Protectores se sientan a su alrededor podrán absorber parte de esa magia, incluso yo mismo aún cuando no esté en la sala podré hacerlo, lo que vas a hacer nos ayudará mucho a controlar las crisis, estoy seguro.

El hombre sentado al frente asintió: -Comprendo Emperador.

-No quiero que nadie además de ti y los Protectores mismos sepan de esto, ¿cuento contigo?

-Como siempre gran señor, dos o tres días máximo para hacer esa plataforma que pides de manera que pueda comenzar a ser utilizada, poco a poco se realizará lo de la colocación del mármol para hacerla acorde a cómo es la sala.

-Conforme, por lo que pude ver solo será durante cierto tiempo cada día esa emisión especial, así que prepara las cosas, cuando ese tiempo concluya tu gente tendrá que trabajar lo más rápidamente posible, yo mismo te iré indicando los tiempos.

Después vino la reunión con los Protectores, primero explicó con tanto detalle como le fue posible lo del extraño sueño con respecto a los niños y que su mayor desesperación fue el no haber podido comprender lo que debía hacerse en ese momento, a continuación les habló de lo que acababa de suceder noches atrás.

-Por lo que parece en algún momento próximo, si no es que ya se da desde hace tiempo o quizá se ha dado siempre, el punto es que quizá pronto el sello irradiará de manera visible su luz, que sabemos es energía mágica, por lo que ví podrá ser absorbida por sus piedras, de las suyas fluir una parte hacia mí, por lo que entendiendo en la visión eso equilibra las cosas y no pasa nada más al menos por un tiempo, ¿qué opinan?

-Pienso que todo es posible, -tomó la palabra el Primer Protector-, tener la oportunidad de prever algo nos brinda una alternativa, no parece ser nada muy complejo.

La primera parte de la obra se hizo rápidamente, tal como el Arquitecto Imperial había comentado en veinte días la escalinata, así como la base cubierta de mármol brillaba en su sitio, en la parte alta se instaló una gruesa alfombra roja, sobre ella los siete grandes y cómodos sillones de madera.

Durante varios días más no pareció haber ningún cambio, las cosas comenzaron a ser una rutina, los hombres trabajaban en la obra sobre la sala de la media tarde al momento en que llegaba la noche.

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde el inicio del año cuando al mediodía hubo un estallido en la sala del sello, los siete hombres que estaban en sus sillas, algunos de ellos lamentando perder el tiempo ahí sentados, volaron un buen trecho antes de caer al suelo.

Etaloc que estaba en su despacho escuchó el estruendo, acudió rápidamente, al igual que varios de los alguaciles y maestros que estaban cerca.

Los dos vigilantes estaban tendidos en el suelo, sangraban por los oídos aunque estaban conscientes, en voz baja uno de ellos refirió lo que vio:

-Sucedió de pronto, la luz que siempre es tenue brilló con mucha intensidad y al mismo tiempo pasó lo de la explosión, los Protectores simplemente volaron desde sus sillones, los vi caer pero no pude acercarme, por si mismos brillaban, hasta el momento en que alguien abrió la puerta, fue como si al hacerlo todo se apagara.

-¿Algún sonido o algo más aparte de la luz? -preguntó Etaloc-.

-Nada gran señor, al menos yo no vi, ni escuché nada.

Tres de los Protectores se mantuvieron inconscientes durante toda la noche, el resto decía que veía manchas blancas al principio que se fueron desvaneciendo conforme avanzaba el tiempo, al día siguiente el Emperador y los maltrechos hombres estaban en sus sitios una vez más prevenidos para usar hechizos de defensa.

Fue cuando sucedió lo que Etaloc había visto en su sueño, que a la media mañana la luz pálida se volvía más intensa, que de ella fluían siete hilos de energía que llegaban directamente a las piedras sobre los pechos de los Protectores, de ellos a su vez una línea de luz que llegaba a la suya, justo al mediodía dejó de haber flujo de energía y todos parecieron relajarse un poco.

-¿Cómo se sienten después de la experiencia?

-Muy bien, -aseguró el Primer Protector-, parece ser que lo de ayer fue como abrir una compuerta que dejó salir de golpe mucha energía contenida, lo de hoy fue bastante suave, como una caricia que disfruté cada momento.

Los demás hombres sentados alrededor asintieron.

-A partir de hoy y por tanto tiempo como parece durar este encendido de luz cada día han de reunirse, -ordenó el Emperador-, en lo que a mí respecta percibí muy bien el flujo, caminé por todos lados dentro de la sala, más tarde salí al pasillo, dí una vuelta por el palacio, donde quiera que fui se mantuvo en contacto conmigo, mañana propongo que uno de ustedes haga el recorrido, así hasta que veamos si deben estar todos reunidos, si es posible que solo estén unos cuantos o uno solo y el flujo se mantiene activo, de acuerdo?

Luego de tres días de diferentes pruebas quedó claro que siempre debía haber siete hombres con sus respectivas piedras sentados para absorber la energía, de ellos al menos cinco debían ser Protectores, se determinó nombrar a dos asistentes como elementos de apoyo por si era necesario contar con algún respaldo.

Con todo y los límites de tiempo para trabajar por parte de la gente se construyó el nuevo nivel para las habitaciones del Emperador, lo que incluyó su torre especial.

-¿Qué opinan? -preguntó Essoum-

-Que ese aparente bloqueo o contención de la energía ha dejado de estar presente, no se si será para bien o para mal que esos hombres puedan tomar su energía pero era necesario, veremos que nos depara el futuro -indicó Abishe-.

-Con todo y lo ilógico de la situación -comentó Aniawa-, me parece que es para bien, el equilibrio está presente, es lo importante, nos guste o no.

-Tienes razón amiga -agregó el dragón-, el equilibrio se ha restablecido, lamento mis anteriores palabras, -suspiró-, aún debo aprender a contener mis sentimientos que no deben interferir.

-Para nadie es fácil -aportó Sochan-, es parte de la tarea, no siempre resulta agradable, conténtate al pensar que aún este paso es una forma de caminar hacia eliminar el gran mal.

-Lo haré espíritu amable, gracias por tus palabras -contestó Abishe-.

-También nosotros ¿verdad Rolocrit?.

-Verdad Aniawa.

Por un largo tiempo pareció que las cosas estaban controladas, así llegó el final del año 1372 cuando en la mente del hombre se escuchó una voz poderosa:

-”Saludos Etaloc”, “Emperador de Anicid y futuro heredero del mundo”.

-Saludos Zoray, sé bienvenido.


	12. Retornos

Lamento de verdad que hayan tenido que pasar por todas esas crisis de magia -decía Zoray-, cuando cree la barrera tuve mucho cuidado, si bien es cierto que la cubierta superior la hicimos en una sola noche, para ello me apoyé en la fuerza mágica de los menhir, a partir de ahí, cada noche hice un solo nivel alrededor cuidando cada detalle, fueron cincuenta y seis noches de ir paso a paso, en la última sellar su unión al piso y el hechizo para el buen funcionamiento, sometido exclusivamente a tu control.

-También me parece que no es justo recibir el reconocimiento de algo que yo no he hecho, es decir, no fui yo quien te avisó de nada, ni siquiera como una simple sensación, me fue imposible establecer ningún contacto contigo, por lo que más bien reafirmo que todo esto puede ser provocado por ese ser que se llama a sí mismo vigilante del sello, de hecho me inclino a creer que ha sido su intromisión lo que causó todos estos problemas.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Etaloc-.

-Si recuerdas esa noche que se unió a nosotros mencionó que habían hecho una segunda cúpula para evitar que la magia que produce el sistema de menhir aquí fluya hacia el resto de Anicid, por tanto eso puede ser precisamente la razón de todo el problema, magia concentrada que busca una salida, ¿además porque si no avisaría de que viene un problema?, ¿deseos de ayuda?, eso sería simple, podrían eliminar esa otra cubierta y se acaba la complicación, sin embargo, prefieren mantenerla, que la gente que vive aquí viva las consecuencias.

-Tiene lógica pensar así, había dado por hecho que eras tú el que me hacía ver mi camino en la búsqueda de soluciones y evitar problemas futuros, ¿consideras que algo de lo que se ha hecho deba ser cambiado?, han pasado poco más de trescientos años desde la última crisis.

-Es posible. Por lo que me explicas absorber la energía que fluye del sello por las piedras de los Protectores, que parte de ella llega a ti, es natural pensar que eso ha establecido cierto equilibrio, permíteme que te diga que no es del todo suficiente, ahora mismo percibo a mi alrededor mucha magia contenida, solo será cuestión de tiempo que haya una nueva crisis y a pesar de lo que digan las mujeres que preparan las piedras, un simple hechizo protector no minimiza el riesgo de ser un conducto.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?, la verdad es que lo que me viene a la mente de esos tres días de caos con los niños no fue agradable, si bien la mayor parte de los problemas fueron más travesuras que daños en sí, causaron mucho revuelo.

-Te propongo que independientemente de que mantengan el sistema actual, los que son pequeños reciban alguna clase de instrucción que les permita dominar la magia a un nivel mínimo, ciertas tareas en las que puedan participar y comprendan lo que es el flujo para dirigirlo, si se da un solo problema sabrán perfectamente cómo deben actuar bajo la dirección de los mayores para hacer un círculo de energía que devuelva la misma al ciclo sin afectar nada o a nadie.

-Lo propondré de inmediato, ¿puedo dar por hecho que has vuelto permanentemente?

-No, -hubo un largo suspiro-, me parece que te había explicado que para mí el tiempo nunca fue una premisa, nunca me interesó medirlo, si bien cada que me parecía tener una oportunidad y me sentía fuerte lo utilicé e hice lo que pude, según me dices estás en el año 1372, percibo en el cielo el paseo del planeta en su ciclo, considero que ya hemos pasado de la mitad, lo que significa que esta vez algo me ha mantenido alejado más tiempo que en otras ocasiones.

-Lo que siempre ha sucedido es que es como si una esfera oscura me contuviera y en cierto momento se abriera una pequeña fisura por la que puedo salir por un rato, no sé si es una noche o varias, el caso es que vuelvo a ese sitio oscuro, a partir de la primera vez sucede de vez en cuando hasta que un día simplemente ya no debo regresar a ese sitio, no se si eso ha cambiado, así que por ahora lo único que puedo decir es que aprovecharé mi tiempo en analizar cómo están las cosas en lo que a energía se refiere y te informaré lo que encuentre así como cualquier sugerencia que se me ocurra.

Luego de una pausa agregó: -Cuando considere que he agotado el análisis de la situación del cerco de protección, comenzaremos a hablar de cómo están las cosas con respecto a los planes a largo plazo tanto para mi liberación como para el sometimiento de los reinos para que estén bajo tu control, aún hay un buen trecho que recorrer.

La presencia de Zoray a partir de ese breve tiempo fue intermitente, esa primera vez estuvo tres noches, pasaron casi veinte años antes del segundo contacto, durante ese tiempo se establecieron nuevas premisas de educación para preparar a los niños sobre el uso de la magia, algunos, aquellos que se determinaba de alto potencial incluso fueron enviados a las escuelas con los grupos de mayor edad.

Aún tuvieron que pasar casi doscientos años para una nueva crisis de magia, esta vez fueron los caminos y calles los que se vieron afectados.

Los caminos de ser pasajes cubiertos por piedras talladas unidas por argamasa, simplemente se desintegraron, sucedió durante la temporada de lluvias lo que complicó las cosas.

Transitar por ellos duplicó el tiempo de traslados y en lo referente a los carros de todo tipo graves complicaciones, ruedas de las que se rompían los rayos, bases de hierro que con el ajetreo sufrían roturas, el lodo afectaba aún más, se pegaba a la herraduras o pezuñas de los ganados que debían ser trasladados de un lado a otro.

Luego de analizar las diferentes opciones, se decidió reconstruir solo los caminos principales, de las aldeas a los poblados, así como de los poblados a las ciudades que les correspondía, el que rodeaba por el exterior la primera barrera y solo tres hasta la capital.

De las calles, ninguna de las de las aldeas o poblados fue reconstruida, simplemente se dedicaron a apisonar la tierra y emparejar el nivel de ellas, de las ciudades solo se repararon las que podían considerarse principales.

El Primer Protector en esa época discutía con el Emperador la situación de la capital: -Es imperante que volvamos a tener al menos aquí todas las calles empedradas, nosotros podemos trasladarnos en caballos, los funcionarios, los grandes comerciantes o miembros de las grandes familias lo hacen en carroza o carretas, el suelo disparejo, los charcos así como el lodo son un gran inconveniente, sin contar que las personas que tienen que moverse de un lado a otro complican las cosas, eso sin pensar en lo que debe trasladarse como alimentos y ganado, además de que nuestros propios alumnos son un problema en cada cambio de edificio para su educación, los grupos han de hacer varios recorridos cada día, hasta cuatro en algunos casos.

-Y lo comprendo de verdad Protector -respondió exasperado Etaloc-, el Jefe de Alguaciles, la Sanadora Primera y un montón de los oficiales de primer nivel, sin contar la de gente que se siente importante que ha venido a verme, también me han explicado casi con las mismas palabras las complicaciones, además debes contar los problemas de limpieza que no son lo único de todo esto, el problema principal es que el Arquitecto Imperial me ha dejado claro que han de establecerse las prioridades pues las canteras casi han agotado su material, es decir, hay muy poca piedra y la que hay ha de utilizarse con sabiduría.

Para el hombre fue como si le hubieran tirado encima un cubo de agua helada: -¿Que están agotadas?, ¿cómo es posible?

-Durante mucho tiempo se consideró tener suficiente material para todos los tiempos se hiciera lo que se hiciera, yo pedí que se construyeran los muros en todos los asentamientos, contemplando incluso la unión entre los menhir de la primera barrera y caminos que unían todos los lugares de diferentes maneras.

-Yo mismo pensé que nunca tendría que preocuparme por ello, ahora resulta que hemos de pensar usar la menos posible para tener una reserva por si se necesita construir algún nuevo edificio, a partir de ya las casas o construcciones, al menos en las aldeas y poblaciones tendrán que ser hechas de madera, de lo que tenemos una muy buena reserva, aunque dada la situación actual no quiero que se vuelva a cometer el mismo error, nada nuevo se hace hasta que no confirmemos bien todos los recursos, ¿comprendes ahora?

El sorprendido hombre se limitó a asentir, luego de un rato sacudió la cabeza: -Sí, por supuesto que sí, por la forma en la que me has contado esto, me parece comprender que esto no debe ser del conocimiento de muchos y que hemos de sofocar quejas y acallar rumores.

-Exacto, me alegra que te haya quedado claro, por ahora las cosas se quedarán más o menos así, el Arquitecto está buscando opciones, algo sobre barro cocido o adoquines de diferentes materiales para solventar lo de los espacios faltantes al menos algunos más, para eso se necesita tiempo, por ello te pido que dejes las quejas a un lado y me apoyes en calmar los ánimos, tal como dices, no hemos de causar pánico, cuando la magia estableció un cerco de protección lo hizo pensando en cuidarnos del mal allá fuera, supongo que no consideró que pasara tanto tiempo para calmar las cosas, aún así yo pienso que estamos bien, esto es un pequeño tropiezo, si hemos solventado otros problemas podremos con éste.

Entre atender las llegadas ocasionales de Zoray y las situaciones extremas que se presentaron, aunque afortunadamente nada demasiado trascendente llegó el año 2,325.

-Me parece que por fin estaré contigo todo el tiempo -indicó el ente-, he dejado de percibir la oscuridad en mi entorno, así ha sucedido en otras ocasiones.

-Aún así hemos de esperar a que llegue el momento preciso ¿verdad?

-Verdad, por lo que he llegado a comprender de tu medida de tiempo, aún faltan más de setenta años, casi un respiro para ti y para mi, no hay mucho más que se pueda hacer al menos por ahora.

-¿Cuál es el plan? -carraspeó-, ya sé lo importante, es decir lo de liberarse, varias veces has comentado que llegado el tiempo yo tendré mi papel en lo que sigue, pienso que es conveniente al menos tener una idea de lo que haré.

-Sí, tienes razón, -Zoray hizo una pausa-, lo primero y lo más importante es liberarse, solo así tendré el poder de extender el cerco de protección de manera que siga manteniendo cubierto a Anicid, al mismo tiempo algo más de alrededor, un poco cada vez, bueno…, para mí un poco, para ti la distancia de aquí a la montaña en la que nos conocimos, cuatro o cinco años entre cada movimiento para estabilizar todo antes de avanzar más.

-Sin embargo, para liberarme he de hacer tres cosas casi simultáneamente, aunque sabía del sello no tenía idea de dónde estaba ubicado físicamente, de hecho si recuerdas tenía una protección especial y hasta que se rompieron varios hechizos pudimos acceder.

-Así que cuando sea la hora voy a someter al sello y su unión con los menhir, ya conoces la forma en la que la protección se activa, así que a partir de él yo he de hacer el recorrido a la inversa para tener el control, confío que eso permita mi liberación.

-¿Quieres decir que no estás seguro de eso? -gritó Etaloc-.

-Te dije cuando nos conocimos que lo he intentado de muchas formas, me interrumpiste en el momento en que yo podía tomar el control de la magia a través de una piedra, sin límites, sin problemas, ahora mismo ni siquiera sé si me permitirás que trabajemos juntos, así que sí, son conjeturas, es ir sumando piezas y armar un rompecabezas, cuando como yo has tenido que ver que lo que deseas está inalcanzable para ti, pruebas todo camino posible, con la firme idea de que lo que vas a hacer la siguiente vez funcionará.

Siguió hablando atropelladamente: -¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que intenté tan solo acercarme a uno de los menhir sin poder hacerlo?

-Supe cuando crearon los sellos, ¿sabes como?

No esperó la respuesta, comenzó a explicar: -Sin importar el tamaño, un ser es materia compacta, la fuerza mágica que utilizaron contra mí fue la unión de muchos que me convirtió en esencia, esa esencia fue obligada a disolverse.

-No como simple humo de una hoguera que el viento hace ir de un lado a otro, sino a desplazarse a mucha distancia casi instantáneamente, parte de mí llegó a las montañas en las que nos encontramos, otras están aquí mismo en Acisyh, hay algunas dispersas en los dos continentes más que conforman Zulegna, bajo tierra, en medio del agua, sobre el aire muy alto, si me concentro puedo ver el planeta del tamaño de tu luna, solo que en vez del disco blanco en un azul que es más bien gris con manchas cafés.

-Cada sello que crearon me dividió más, si hubieran hecho ocho me hubieran desintegrado del todo, ¿sabes por qué no hicieron más de siete?

-Porque querían castigarme -rió con ironía-, que fuera casi nada y al mismo tiempo un ser consciente de lo que había perdido, condenado a una larga vida lamentando lo perdido cada día, cada noche, cada hora, cada ciclo.

-No tienes idea humano de las maldiciones que en mi mente he creado para vengar al menos una parte de todas las afrentas a las que me han sometido, sí, dentro de un tiempo intentaré someter al sello así como a los menhir y liberarme.

-Y si lo consigo -dijo sentencioso-, comienza la parte en la que me impongo o más bien si es que no son solo palabras tus deseos de poder, nos imponemos.

-De todas las posibilidades poco hay que no haya probado, -bajó el tono agresivo en sus siguientes palabras-, por eso me siento seguro de que el camino elegido es el correcto, que esta vez lo lograré, solo necesito que me apoyes, deduzco que vivir una larga vida no ha sido precisamente como lo habías pensado, pero sí que tienes claro tu objetivo, lo sé por la forma en la que has manejado las cosas, a pesar de todo la gente de Anicid se mantiene activa y viviendo su vida con normalidad, no hay luchas, no te temen, ni a ti ni a los que ejercen el mando, eso solo significa que no se lamentan, apenas hay inconformidades lo que es muy bueno para nuestros planes.

-Si me libero humano, la parte que sigue es la de dominio, aunque antes que todo hay que eliminar a los enemigos, los seres, se llamen humanos, enanos o elfos son solo piezas en un tablero de juegos, los que verdaderamente interesan son los duendes y los dragones pues son seres mágicos, ya te hablaré de ese asunto en un momento, antes debo decir algo más.

-Es importante someter a los seis reinos, en ellos hay mucha gente que tendrá que hacer lo que les indiques, quizás los dejes vivir como a los que están aquí en Anicid, tú sabes perfectamente que lo mejor es el poder total, eso se conseguirá al contar con sus sistemas de menhir y los sellos.

-Por cada uno que logremos someter el poder en nosotros aumentará y nos permitirá un cúmulo de cosas, lo principal tener bajo nuestro control una cantidad de magia que nunca en tus sueños más ambiciosos pudiste considerar, fue mentira eso que dijo el que se llamó a sí mismo el maldito vigilante del sello, sí que se puede ir más allá de este mundo e ir por las estrellas buscando planetas, tomando posesión de los mismos, conservarlos, cambiarlos, hacerlos diferentes, me di más de una vez la gran satisfacción... hacerlos desaparecer por el simple placer de ello, lo que más disfruté fue destruir a lo que emitía magia, ya te dije alguna vez que no son solo seres vivos, hay piedras, soles, montañas, pozos, fuentes, muchas más cosas.

-Yo, sin cuerpo, solo con mis intenciones de someter algo lo he logrado, ¿te imaginas lo que se podrá hacer si vuelvo a integrarme y junto contigo movemos las cosas a nuestra conveniencia?

-Piénsalo humano, debes decidir desde ahora el camino que quieras tomar, puedes mantenerte aquí a salvo, dominando a la gente que ya tienes en la mano o pensar en lo que te ofrezco.

-Si quieres seguir a mi lado nunca más vuelvas a poner en duda mis palabras o acciones, ya has probado lo que es tener una larga vida, puedes continuar con ella, unas simples palabras te liberarán de mí vínculo de vida, si lo hago pasarás jugando tu juego dos o tres ciclos más, lo que significa para ti la continuidad de esa vida casi infinita, la única diferencia es que a partir de ya un poco cada vez la edad se te vendrá encima, no temas, nunca un viejo decrépito o senil.

-Pero si quieres seguir conmigo, debes dejar de cuestionar mis acciones, ya he vivido las consecuencias de muchos de mis intentos frustrados para además de lo que yo piense y sienta tenga que escuchar tus lamentos, por eso te pido que analices las cosas, que en su momento te decidas, ¿sigues conmigo o nos separamos?.

-Antes de que me des una precipitada respuesta quiero que tomes en cuenta dos peticiones de mi parte, la primera es que no vuelvas a cuestionarme como si fuera un tonto, estoy abierto a aclarar tantas cosas como sea necesario, aprende a preguntarme, la segunda, es que hay parte del camino que tengo que hacer solo y eso no está sujeto a discusión, de eso te daré de inmediato una explicación.

-Escúchame bien, -hubo una larga pausa-, los dragones, al igual que los duendes son seres mágicos, como ya he dicho no son los únicos exclusivos en el amplio universo, pero sí aquí, una lucha mágica, solo puede darse entre seres mágicos, lo que significa que tú estás descartado, no necesariamente es dragón contra dragón o duende contra duende, puede ser entre una raza y otra, por supuesto que puede haber muertos, en términos generales no puedes darte una idea del tipo de lucha que se libraría.

-Para vencerme en su momento, varios de los míos tuvieron que unirse y…, bueno, lo consiguieron, luego muchos más se unieron para hacer cumplir su castigo con las consecuencias de que aquí estoy, dando explicaciones.

-Pese a todo, tal como ha quedado claro, soy algo, aún puedo luchar aunque para poder hacerlo necesito un conducto, tú o más bien la piedra y tu voluntad de que pueda hacerlo, con el paso del tiempo, al igual que tú con tu piedra has acumulado energía, yo ahí a donde en esencia me encuentro tengo una gran reserva.

-Si puedo liberarme y entablo una lucha, aún uniéndose todos los dragones en Zulegna poco pueden hacer contra mí, simplemente su nivel de poder no se equipara a mi gran reserva, sin embargo, es en parte lo que me ha detenido un tanto, cuentan con un apoyo adicional…, los duendes.

-Estoy seguro que conociste alguno durante tu tiempo de vida antes de conocerme, seres muy pequeños, disfrutan durante toda su vida con singular alegría, en mi tiempo de conocerlos me parecieron agradables, pero, aunque son pequeños, tienen mucho poder, no necesitan piedra para mover la magia y tienen una particularidad adicional.

-Mientras que dos dragones suman su fuerza, dos duendes la multiplican, te lo explicaré un poco mejor con simples números, cada uno de esos individuos tiene solo un poco menos poder que un dragón, si dos duendes se unen pueden vencer a uno o incluso a dos dragones que se les pongan enfrente, claro que para eso debería haber una razón muy poderosa para que decidieran hacer un ataque así.

-Si ahora se sabe que yo he vuelto ellos se unirían a la lucha y entregarán su poder a los dragones para someterme, mi futuro en ese caso no será mucho, por ello hemos de actuar de ser posible en la clandestinidad.

Zoray aspiró profundamente: -Tú conociste a Abishe, uno de los dragones más poderosos de Zulegna, es el que se considera el Principal de Anicid, hablando en términos de organización de la raza lidera a un grupo y cuida el sello, no me extrañaría que tuviera contacto directo con el que se dice vigilante del sello, desde que he vuelto he implementado una capa mágica de protección que impide que sepa de mi presencia, por tanto que no pueda seguir nuestras conversaciones.

-Si él y otro dragón se unieran, serían muy poderosos, sin embargo, si ese dragón dorado y un duende se unen serían una unión mucho más poderosa, sería peor si en lugar de un duende fueran dos o más -Etaloc abrió mucho los ojos-, la forma en la que la magia de las dos razas se combina hacen de esa unión algo extraordinario, es la razón principal de haber propuesto el cerco de protección.

-La primera idea era protección para mí por supuesto, pero también evitar que los dragones pudieran ingresar, siempre temerosos de algún hechizo que pudiera actuar en contra de los que están a cubierto aquí, pues su premisa es no hacer daño a ninguno de los seres de las cuatro razas inteligentes, si lo hicieran las fuerzas de la naturaleza actuarían contra ellos.

-Los sistemas de menhir controlan bastante la fuerza de la magia de los duendes, esa magia es… arrolladora, piensa un poco en el carácter no tanto rebelde sino travieso, muy pocas veces en mi larga vida vi a un duende molesto, por darte un ejemplo, antes de la separación del gran imperio una situación incomodó a uno de ellos, tronó los dedos y en una amplia zona toda la cosecha de zanahorias cambió de naranja a azul.

-Su magia es potente, no precisamente sin control pero al ser espontánea las consecuencias son impredecibles, todo está en lo que ese duende en particular esté pensando en el momento, así que los sellos moderan un tanto los efectos, por eso los duendes fueron llamados a ser los primeros vigilantes de esas piedras especiales, con el tiempo se formaron grupos de enanos, elfos y hombres que se les unieron para formar ciudades, con el tiempo los reinos.

-Cuando nuestra alianza comenzó, mi primera idea era acabar con los que vivieran aquí, unos cuantos enemigos menos, ¿por qué emigraron de pronto? Y lo más interesante, ¿cómo pudieron hacerlo?, el cerco que formé debió haber evitado su huida, no percibí que algo pasara por tanto recibieron ayuda.

-Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido, ideas fueron y vinieron sin tener una respuesta en concreto, en cierto momento decidí dejar de pensar en ello, aunque sí en la forma en que me serviría de la experiencia para trazar mis planes.

-¿Queda clara la razón por la que hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer solo?

-Sí, comprendido, seres mágicos contra seres mágicos, no puedo ser parte de esa lucha -contestó Etaloc-.

-Pero sí en la aplicación de muchas de las medidas que me permitirán someterlos o más bien acabar con ellos.

-Para liberarme ya sabes cuál es la primera idea, hacerse del control del sello, unir su fuerza al sistema de menhir, haciendo en sentido inverso el camino, te prevengo que no será fácil, será como empujar este palacio todo el recorrido y mientras que hacemos eso cubrir el mismo con nuestra propia energía, ese cúmulo de fuerza será suficiente para mi liberación.

-Después viene la parte en que encontramos otro camino.

-¿Otro camino?

-La magia es un flujo que se mueve como el aire por todas partes, para proteger a Zulegna de mi influencia se crearon los sellos y con ellos los sistemas de menhir, para que la protección fuera eficiente se diseñaron ciertas líneas de unión que van bajo tierra, es lo que ves en la sala de los mapas, el rastro de lo que la magia hace para proteger a Anicid.

-Así como ese camino hay otros que unen éste con el resto de los demás, así como con sus sistemas, ese es el segundo paso para el dominio total, unirnos uno por uno a los otros sellos e implementar cercos de protección, en esas dos tareas tú y yo trabajaremos juntos.

-Cada que un nuevo reino sea sometido vendrá cierta parte en la que actuaré yo solo, tal como mencioné hace un momento, en la clandestinidad, oculto en las sombras eliminaré uno a uno a todo duende que localice, les quitaré a tantos elementos de apoyo como pueda para que los míos se queden solos al final, les tengo algunas sorpresas.

-Lamento no ser tan entusiasta, en cuanto lo hagas con otro de los reinos los demás estarán prevenidos, no será tan sencillo, debo aceptar que nada puedo hacer para ayudarte.

-Por eso es que he utilizado el concepto de trabajar en la clandestinidad, localizar los caminos es solo parte del gran plan, preparar las cosas para actuar en todos y durante una sola noche, crear el caos, para entonces aunque lo quieran los dragones no podrán entrar a ninguno de los reinos.

-¡Vaya! -.

-Y justo después de esa única y fatídica noche -continuó Zoray-, eliminar los cercos de protección, incluyendo los de Anicid.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó sorprendido Etaloc-.

-Los otros seis reinos vivirán simultáneamente muerte, dolor, sangre y sufrimiento, se enconará el miedo, muchos buscarán salir de ahí de inmediato, irán a otros reinos, sin saber qué ha sucedido en todas partes al mismo tiempo, el movimiento de la gente incontrolable evitará que los dragones puedan intervenir de ninguna manera y aquí, bueno, la gente no querrá tener cerca a nadie que pueda causar problemas.

-Soy consciente de que algunos de los duendes pueden escapar, pero si uno solo de ellos, incluso elfos o enanos quisieran llegar aquí, donde son a estas alturas un lejano recuerdo, no les será fácil, para los habitantes de Anicid, dragones y duendes manejan la magia contaminada, lo que implica que pueden pensarán que las crisis que han vivido aquí pueden ser consecuencia de lo que ellos han hecho, su sola presencia puede ocasionarles problemas, no serán bienvenidos.

Será el tiempo de que “extraños intenten entrar en sus fronteras” para que la gente se una y fortifique las tierras al este, por un tiempo al menos, tres meses después volveremos a establecer el cerco no sólo a los límites en que ahora se encuentran sino a mayor amplitud, lo que les permitirá nuevas fuentes de recursos, pretendo integrar al norte la línea de las montañas y al sur la totalidad del bosque, esos al menos.

-¿Por qué tres meses?

-Como ya sabes de las trece lunas oscuras de uno de tus años, cuatro de ellas tienen un mejor influjo para ciertas tareas, más o menos es el tiempo que transcurre entre aprovechar a la que nos permitirá cumplir con el dominio de los otros seis reinos y el que ha de transcurrir para realizar lo de este nuevo cerco aumentado.

-Comprendo, ¿no es posible desde ahora detectar esos caminos a los otros reinos?

-No sin comprometer la totalidad de la tarea, en cuanto salga del cerco que tenemos establecido aquí no funcionará ninguna capa que me ponga para que los dragones no me detecten, por ello es que necesito liberarme primero, solo así puedo seguir las rutas de la magia ocultas ahora a mis ojos y dar los pasos para realizar lo que te he referido.

-Ahora sabes bastante más de mí, así como parte de los planes que tengo en mente, por ahora como siempre queda tener paciencia y esperar el momento oportuno, poco más hay que se pueda hacer.

Por un largo rato los dos personajes guardaron silencio, cada cual con sus pensamientos, Etaloc lo rompió para comentar:

-Comprendo, aunque me parece que en lo que respecta a mí si hay algo que se puede poner en marcha.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Puedo revivir un poco eso de las tradiciones, que vuelva a hablarse de los enanos, elfos, dragones y duendes, que la información de la magia contaminada está fuera, que en cierto momento, analizando el tiempo transcurrido podría no solo causar las crisis a las que nos hemos visto sometidos de vez en cuando si no a la posibilidad de que el cerco que hasta ahora nos ha cuidado desaparezca justo cuando algunos de esos seres se presenten, de los que hemos de estar prevenidos a partir del momento en que se detecte la primera llegada el grupo de Protectores, Sanadoras y Alguaciles junto conmigo actuará para establecer una nueva herramienta de protección.

-Hacer recordar a la gente lo que nos interesa es buena idea...

-Además -lo cortó el Emperador- me parece que es tiempo de establecer varios puestos de vigilancia en los límites al este, informando a la gente en general que que actuamos según algunas señales, claro, sin decir exactamente cuales, de manera que se sospeche que los problemas se acercan y pueden estar relacionado con lo que se está escuchando recientemente.

-Así que tú también has estado haciendo planes.

-No muchos en realidad, es una situación a la que le he estado dando vueltas muchas veces, bien que sé que los que te sometieron son poderosos y que podían actuar en mi contra, por ello mientras que el muro del cerco estuviera activo no habría de qué preocuparse, para entonces, cualquiera que fuera la fecha era mi plan, así que no es más que ajustar el momento para que sirva a nuestros propósitos.

-Malinterpretaste mi comentario al principio de la charla, -continuó Etaloc- cuando pregunté si no estabas seguro que tu idea para liberarte funcionara, con tanto tiempo como has estado solo en algún lugar supongo que lo poco que puedes hacer es pensar sobre lo mismo una y otra vez, aún así no pude contenerme, con la fuerza que he percibido en ti, el que no te sientas seguro de algo me ha impresionado, he dicho lo primero que me ha venido a la mente.

-A lo que quiero llegar es a que sepas que estoy contigo, no podría ser de otro modo, yo también he tenido tiempo de pensar y soñar, no me conformaría con menos de lo que tengo ahora, lo que has planteado me deja la certeza de que habrá más para mí, con eso me basta.

-Bien, -aceptó el ente- palabras claras hacen una buena relación, hay un punto más de lo que quiero hablar, no estoy seguro de que suceda así en todas las razas, sin embargo, entre los dragones es punto de ley.

-Eso suena a algo serio.

-Muy serio, se aplica cuando hay alguna diferencia de opinión, lo que entre nosotros significa una lucha directa, de entre todos los agraviados es aquel que tiene una relación familiar directa quien enfrenta al que ha causado el mal o daño, entre las cosas que dijo el vigilante del sello mencionó una situación a la que no he dejado de dar vueltas en mi cabeza y que tiene que ver directamente contigo.

-Todo lo que dijo fue según él para informarme, lo que no sabía es que mucho de lo que habló ya me lo habías dicho.

-Casi al final habló de cierta condición que me hacía vulnerable a través de ti.

-Sí, ahora recuerdo, algo así de que ningún mágico podría enfrentarme sino un igual, así que deduje que sería un humano, tú y yo lo aclaramos en ese instante, tú mismo indicaste que no habría nada de qué preocuparse, ¿qué más hay que pensar de ello?

-Un igual, no es solo otro ser de tu misma raza si no alguien de tu propia familia.

-Eso es risible, -contestó divertido Etaloc-, sí, he tenido algunos hijos, nunca me he casado, las hijas han sido dadas en adopción, nunca me preocupe por ellas, la fuerza mágica que pueden mover las mujeres es apenas suficiente para que realicen sus tareas, a los que hice cierto seguimiento fue a los muchachos, de todos ellos sólo tres han podido utilizar una piedra, el primero antes de los doscientos años, el segundo intentó en su momento por ahí del quinientos quitarme el puesto, yo mismo lo he ejecutado, a él, así como al grupo que decidió seguir su juego, el tercero y último hace más de trescientos años que intentó lo mismo, un mago con gran fuerza pero ya hace mucho murió, luego de eso no he tenido más descendencia, ¿piensas que sea necesario hacer seguimiento de los que fueron sus hijos?, ¿entre su descendencia podría estar la amenaza?

-No, si no mal recuerdo, entre los dragones se maneja la idea de que después de siete generaciones se rompe el grupo de la familia, por tanto, si hace trescientos viste cierta posibilidad de amenaza, significa que siendo humanos han pasado entre doce y quince generaciones, lo que hace imposible la premisa de un igual conforme a la ley, solo ten cuidado de aquí en adelante, no sea que….

-Me tomo la advertencia muy en serio, desde que sucedió lo del intento de ese último hijo, me he cuidado de sondear, tal como me enseñaste en un inicio a todo aquel con quien me relaciono directamente y si considero necesario yo mismo me deshago de él, si la premisa es que nadie tenga mi sangre por herencia, puedes estar muy seguro de que actuaré en consecuencia.

Dragón y duendes tuvieron muchos problemas para mantener la calma hasta que concluyó la conversación entre los dos traidores, al término de ésta Rolocrit y Aniawa simplemente estallaron en carcajadas, Abishe resopló indignado.

-¡Cuántas mentiras!, ¡es imposible que ese miserable pueda ser más odioso!.

-¡Duende contra duende! -pudo decir Rolocrit-, solo en juegos y aún así lo más entre nosotros son travesuras no golpes y menos aún magia contra magia, ¿cómo se le habrá ocurrido eso?

-Y… ¡cuidadito líder Abishe!, porque aquí mi jefe y yo, es decir, dos pequeños duendes bien que podemos contra ti -apenas pudo decir Aniawa antes de volver a reír-.

-Comprendo tu indignación Abishe -trató de calmar la situación Sochan-, somos más que conscientes de que casi todo lo dicho ha sido burdo, mentiras sin más, nosotros fuimos testigos de lo sucedido en Byaigol…

-Yo no…, bueno, estuve ahí por supuesto, sin embargo no en el centro mismo de la acción, aún era muy joven y junto con muchos otros fui parte de la cadena de la magia, conozco claro algunos de los aspectos más importantes aunque de manera muy general, es algo de lo que los mayores apenas hablan.

Los dos duendes habían dejado de reír y escuchaban atentos.

-Nosotros tampoco podemos hablar sobre ello, al ser testigos estamos vinculados al juramento de guardar el conocimiento que hicieron los participantes principales, tienes razón en estar indignado, la forma en que Zoray está manejando las cosas es simple manipulación para conseguir lo que desea, mucho de lo que ha planteado definitivamente no podrá llevarlo a cabo, al menos en lo que se refiere a afectar a los otros reinos, menos aún a los duendes o cualquier ser, incluso los habitantes de Anicid, ha dejado clara cuál es su posición y nosotros tres, por supuesto con su ayuda evitaremos el mayor mal posible.

-Tiene razón nuestra hermana -tomó la palabra Essoum-, lo que ha quedado también muy claro es que según los tiempos hay un margen de unos setenta años para que suceda algo que él desea, lo que significa que las crisis de magia pueden ser más frecuentes o más terribles, hemos de estar muy pendientes.

-Me mantendré muy atento a cualquier conversación, mientras esos dos no sepan que son escuchados, con seguridad nos dejarán saber mucho de sus planes antes de actuar y podemos hacer nuestros propios preparativos.

Los duendes asentían con seriedad.

-Por mi parte -indicó Serolf-, además estaré muy atento a cualquier cosa, sé a ciencia cierta que los animales son muy sensibles a cualquier cambio en el ambiente, siempre son mi referencia, aún antes que los menhir se enciendan para identificar posibles problemas con los hechizos, les avisaré cualquier variación que detecte.

-Sabemos que les es difícil la espera -señaló Sochan-, más ahora que saben que el tiempo de un posible gran ataque se acerca, desde el inicio de nuestra relación les pedimos que confiaran en nosotros, lo único que por ahora podemos hacer es repetir nuestro compromiso, en algún momento será nuestra oportunidad de actuar, más de ustedes que de nosotros y cuando llegue ese tiempo iremos con todo lo que podamos.

-Es cierto, con todo -dijeron de inmediato los otros dos espíritus-.

-También por nuestra parte estamos dispuestos a dar todo lo que podamos -completó Rolocrit-.

-Y no estará en mí hacer menos que mi mayor esfuerzo.


	13. Imalas

Una vez que se dio por confirmado que Zoray había regresado como esencia a Anicid, por un tiempo él y Etaloc se dedicaron a un avión.

Se organizaron los pregoneros y cantores que se dedicaron a viajar por ciudades, pueblos y aldeas para recordar las historias, los que se apoyan sus aviones.

Por otro lado Etaloc se organizó en primer lugar con el jefe alguacil Imperial, determinar los puntos más adecuados, construir las plazas y lo que fuera necesario para los que fueran enviados.

Una vez delimitados los puntos en que se están ubicados, vino la parte en que el arquitecto imperial tuvo que organizar a la gente, los materiales y recursos a utilizar.

-Queda el punto gran señor de las protecciones mágicas, tanto a mi gente, las instalaciones y posteriormente a quienes sean enviados allí.

-Lo que sé arquitecto, ya mismo el Consejo de Protectores está preparando lo suyo, se establece el mismo sistema de protección que las garitas distribuidas por las diferentes rutas.

-Soy muy consciente de que no es lo mismo dos o tres habitaciones que la estructura indispensable allá en los puestos de vigilancia, llegado el momento, el primer protector se coordinará contigo.

-Hablando en tiempo, cuánto estima para la preparación de cada sitio.

Por unos instantes el hombre se quedó pensando.

-Lo que es la construcción en sí misma cinco o seis meses, el problema será el envío de lo que se requiere, me lleva a menos un año cada punto de vigilancia.

-Bien, eso significa a menos diez años de forma general, siempre es posible que ajustemos las cosas, aunque es posible que tu gente haga su alcalde esfuerzo.

-¿Temes señor que el mar en breve la posibilidad de un ataque?

. No precisamente, el espíritu de la magia ha indicado la posibilidad, para él el tiempo no tiene el mismo significado que nosotros, por ello es que prefiero la celeridad, es mejor tener todo listo y esperar, un sufrir las consecuencias.

-Comprendido gran señor, comenzaré de inmediato a preparar todo.

Otra cosa era hablar con el protector de la imprimación.

-No digo que no haya mar posible gran señor, de que vamos a hacer nuestra parte, lo vamos a hacer, mi preocupación va más bien bien en función de que se haga lo que se hace no es posible, estamos demasiado alejados de cualquiera de los menhir.

-Lo sé hombre -dijo exasperado Etaloc-, ya te dice que nuestro espíritu protector pondrá en su parte, ¿es que dudas de su poder?

El hombre se apresuró a decir:

-No gran señor, no es eso, soya, somos conscientes de su maravilloso poder, es solo que uno ve en los mapas la distancia y surge la inquietud.

Etaloc gruñó, él mismo lo pensaba, en cambio agregó:

-Si desde el inicio de los envíos de materiales y hombres se lanzan los hechizos de protección, son el punto de apoyo para el espíritu, como él, lo que será potenciarlos, por lo que solo debe o más bien tu gente, es hacer su mayor esfuerzo.

-Lo haremos gran señor, ¿en qué tiempo se ha de enviar al primer grupo y a donde?

-De acuerdo con el arquitecto imperial en seis meses saldrá la primera cargamento de Ognaru, te avisará con tiempo para que coordines a tu gente.

Así como se llevó a cabo todo, no fueron diez años, si no quince.

-Se ha concluido gran señor, mi jefe supervisor, yo ha presentado el informe final, quedan unos cuantos detalles de las últimas dos plazas pero antes de que concluya este año estarán cubiertas.

Etaloc que miraba desde la ventana asentía.

-Quiero que me informes cuando se consuela del todo, será el punto de referencia para enviar a los grupos formales de magos y sanadoras.

Ese era otro punto de conflicto, tanto los protectores como las sanadoras del primer nivel, querían enviar a nadie, Etaloc tuvo que ser tajante.

-No piensen que no comprendo un poco sus razones para oponerse, para mí está muy claro que es necesario tener todo cubierto y eso incluye que alguna vez de su gente esté en cada puesto.

La sanadora primera fue a la que más trabajo le costó aceptar la idea.

-No es tanto el hecho de enviar a alguien Emperador, si no que no considerar instalaciones adecuadas para mi gente, solicito su anuencia para hacer una rotación de personal.

-Concedido, ¿qué opina tu protector de imprimación?

-Que sea una buena forma de evitar conflictos, si nuestra gente sabe que cada dos años habrá cambios, la resistencia será menor.

-¿Alguacil?

-Por mi parte pienso que lo mejor será esperar más tiempo, la coordinación de mi gente lleva tiempo, así que en mi caso, hasta pasados cinco años comenzaremos los cambios.

Así, para el año 2340 del gobierno de Etaloc, se concluyó otra etapa de preparativos.

Cada noche de luna oscura salía al balcón para hablar con Zoray.

-De nuevo a esperar -declaró Etaloc-.

-Solo un breve tiempo humano, los preparativos van por buen camino.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, por lo que yo ha dicho es la ocupación de tu vida, para mí es más complicado.

-Tampoco para mi fácil aliado, cierto es que como pensamiento puede ir a muchos sitios pero nada se compara con el placer de volar.

-Ahí, donde estoy obligado a refugiarme en mi ausencia de Zulegna, vago por el universo entre mundos y estrellas, no niego que es una hermosa experiencia, si debo hacer una elección volar.

-Espero que a tu regreso me concedas el placer -refirió el hombre-.

-Cuenta con ello humano.

De vez en cuando Etaloc vestido con ropas comunes daba un paseo por las calles de la capital, le interesaba ver cómo iban las cosas entre la gente, no es que realmente le preocupa mucho que la calidad de vida fuera buena para todos, sin embargo si quería mantener el ambiente de tranquilidad, nunca como en esta época quería que todo estuviera en calma y un largo del tiempo forma de recabar información le había funcionado bien.

Corría el año 2344 de su reinado, según los aviones los pregoneros y bufones se dieron a la tarea de varios años de recordar historias en los dragones, duendes, enanos o elfos fueron parte de la vida en Zulegna, porque ya no se les ve desde que se hacía mucho tiempo en Anicid, sumado a las historias también la gente se informaba del establecimiento de algunos puestos de vigilancia que se establece como medida de seguridad en los límites este.

Era algo de lo que hablaba la gente en las plazas, puestos de mercado y las calles, Etaloc era interesado en saber cómo se procesaba esa información.

Cada día paseaba con rumbo diferente, evitaba las zonas de las grandes casas, ahí vivían los grandes señores, comerciantes y oficiales de alto nivel, en esas calles apenas velocidad.

Esta vez caminar por los suburbios del cuadrante tres, en la parte en la que vivía la gente más humilde, se sorprendió de ver las calles limpias, las paredes de las casas recién encaladas, arriates con flores colgando de muchas ventanas, un grupo de muchachos que acomodaba unas cajas en una esquina.

De pronto un su lado pasó veloz una muchacha vistiendo túnica verde claro que jugaba con un grupo de niños entre ocho y diez años que corrían tras una bola de tela entre gritos y risas.

La chica se detuvo a unos pasos, lo que llevó a los dedos a la boca e hizo un largo y fuerte silbido para llamar a la atención de los jugadores, como como de los que miraban el desarrollo del juego a los lados de la calle.

-¡Tiempo! -Gritó la joven-, es la hora de que jueguen los más pequeños.

Se oyeron reclamos entre los que estaban corriendo corriendo hacía un momento.

-Trato es trato -el calló la muchacha-, heno en solitario una calle amplia en el que se puede jugar un gusto, así que ya saben las reglas, ¡ustedes! -ordenó a los chicos- ¡a la fuente!, manos y cara limpias antes de formarse para recibir su manzana.

Hubo más reclamos.

-¡Ja!, ¿quién se ha quejado?

Un largo silencio fue la respuesta.

-¡Perfecto!, la cuestión ha quedado aclarada, manos y caras limpias, una fila ordenada, la pelota para los más pequeños, ¡ale!.

Etaloc miraba curioso, le pareció que el joven irradiaba alegría, hacía mucho que no había sentido tan divertido.

-¡Es que estos no son manos limpias!

-Sí, sí que sí, mire... -se defiende uno de los niños-.

-Las manos se lavan por los dos lados, la parte de la palma -señaló la joven-, se ve muy bonita, pero... -dio vuelta a las manos-, aquí hay evidencia de que..., ¿vuelve a lavarlas, de paso también la cara, otra enjuagada no le hace mal, además de que tú y tú -señaló un dos muchachos más, tienen el pantalón sucio, eso es olvidarse de las reglas , mañana al amanecer aquí con el grupo para la limpieza de calles.

Comenzaron los rezongos.

-Así que ahora, ¿en lugar de uno son tres días?

Se hizo el silencio.

-Bien, cuentas claras -dijo para sí la muchacha-, vamos al otro asunto -cruzó la calle hasta donde había un hombre mal sentado recargado en la pared.

-¡Cirtio!, ¿qué te dije de beber sin más?, tú de plano eres un desobligado.

-No, no, -se apresuró a decir con voz distorsionada por la bebida el hombre-, le di a mi mujer tres monedas para los gastos y yo...

-Te has ido con más de una y te ha ido a comprar tanto vino descompuesto como ha podido, -levantó un dedo frente al hombre-, sin desperdicies el tiempo negando nada, hueles más a vinagre que a vino, ¿qué ver?, ¿quién se ha comprado?, ese mercante merece un castigo por vender su brebaje en mal estado.

El hombre se tapó la boca para evitar decir nada.

-¡Responde hombre!, -dijo la joven-, sin pliegues que no digan nada vas a salvarte y salvarlo, seguro otros como tú van a caer, no tardaré en tener en mi sala gente enferma por beber algo así o yo dados ahora o son cinco días de castigo, también puedo averiguar por mí misma, si es así que te voy a dar un mes completo de barridos , acomodos y...

-Tindelio, -dijo en voz alta, luego murmuró-, se le confió un Tindelio.

-Tú -señaló uno de los niños-, ve por él, le dados que si no viene contigo de inmediato, voy a encargarme de hacer llegar una queja a los alguaciles para que le cierren el negocio, además de que voy a pedir que me dejen una carga de su castigo y lo voy a poner a cortar el pasto de todo el sector , ¡corre muchacho!.

Mientras esperaban por la calle venía una mujer de avanzada edad caminando muy despacio batallando por cargar una canasta. Un nuevo silbido llamó a la atención de todos y de inmediato se escuchó la voz de la chica.

-Las abuelitas no deben tener problemas en conseguir que alguien de la apoye, un voluntario, una partir de ya no quiero volver a ver una mujer o adulto de esa edad caminando cargado, ¿es que de verdad los valores de amor y apoyo fueron lejos de aquí y todo debe ser un castigo?

Un muchacho corrió de inmediato a cargar la canasta, una niña ofreció su brazo a la mujer para que continuara su camino, la anciana volvió a su rostro para saludar a la chica que le envió ayuda y sonrió un los que estaban cerca de ella.

En ese instante el chico que era un avisar al vendedor de vino corriendo, tras él un hombre horrible que rojo como un tomate jadeaba, entre respiro y respiro decía:

-Un sus órdenes maestra, aquí el chico me ha dicho que requisa mi presencia, le juro por los espíritus que yo...

-Auxiliar, no maestra, -aclaró- que no ha vendido el vinagre que éste se tomó, -continuó la chica cruzando los brazos mirándolo fijamente-, sí, es lo que otros como tú dicen que no hacen, el problema es que el aroma es muy característico, el barril que guarda este guarda vino queda impregnado, es muy fácil saber si es del mismo tonel , él tenía que atender a tres hombres y una mujer enfermos por días antes de recuperar gracias a ti, hoy mismo, vas a tirar todo el vino malo que tengas. Después vas lavar con ganas todo en lo que lo almacenas.

-Yo...

-Calla, que no he terminado, lo tiras, haces esa limpieza que te digo, si lo haces esto queda entre nosotros y los que están presentes en esta plaza, tu castigo se limita a una encalar casas en las calles que lo necesitan, tal vez a cortar el pasto por un mes completo o... en ese caso voy a pedir que se le exprese el castigo que son los menos de tres meses, tú decides, por qué levantas aquí a Cirtio y lo lleva con mucho cuidado a su casa para que se reponga, le avisas a su esposa que muy temprano lo ponga de buen ánimo debe integrarse a la cuadrilla de limpia bajo mi mando , que si no llega ella misma candidata a tareas, ya veré que me se ocurre, ¿qué?

-Sí maestra..., perdón auxiliar, comprendido, -dijo rápidamente el gordo hombre mientras se acercaba a que estaba en el suelo y lo ayudaba a levantarse-.

En cuanto a los dos hombres se alejaron la muchacha se volvió hacia los muchachos mayores que se incitan a un lado: -Me consta que barrieron las calles, hay montones pequeños de tierra y basura en varios sitios, ¿por qué no los han levantado de ahí para ponerlos en el lugar que les corresponde?

-Porque el alguacil que cuida la zona -concurso de inmediato un muchacho-, dados que el depósito está lleno y que no podemos dejar de llevar nada más por un tiempo.

La muchacha sonrió y sacudió el cabello del chico: -Cuando eso suceda debo enterarme, por ahora juntan todo, van y lo ponen un lado de la puerta de mi dispensario, yo me encargo que no haya malos olores ni bichos o ratas que afecten a nadie, eso sí, lo que quiero lo mejor acomodado posible, ¿de acuerdo?, yo mismo iré a hablar con el alguacil del asunto.

-Bueno -dijo en voz alta sin dirigirse a nadie en particular-, debo ir a atender mis asuntos, queda un rato para que termine el tiempo de los más pequeños, luego viene una hora para que jueguen las chicas y después del grupo que le corresponda, no quiero pleitos, todos los que están de acuerdo en un horario, nada de cambiar las cosas.

Cuando el joven se había negado a poco Etaloc comentó a las dos mujeres que miraban cerca de él:

-Nunca había visto que alguna vez de las sanadoras hiciera lo de organizar a la gente.

-No, la Auxiliar Imalas es una joven extraordinaria, durante muchos años no hay nadie de fijo a cargo de esta zona, los enfermos debían ir a otros de los sectores, cuando se llega a un poco de órdenes, entendimos sus razones, la mayoría aceptamos un hacer lo que decía, en poco tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que todo nos beneficiaba, -la dama sonrió- , en los suburbios cercanos, una su manera han estado haciendo lo mismo, aunque no les va a tan bien como nosotros, el bien auxiliar que les da consejos de como hacer todo para que les funcionen lo mejor posible, un grupo de mujeres y hombres de diferentes sitios se reúnen con ella cada mañana para comentar lo que hacen, escuchan sus sugerencias , es muy atenta con todos.

-¿Qué es lo que se refiere con eso de los horarios?

Contestó la segunda mujer: -Llamamos a esta calle la avenida grande, los demás son callejones estrechos, los más grandes y abusivos eran los que jugaban o hacían lo que querían aquí, aceptamos que los tiempos de entrada en los diferentes grupos pueden jugar o hacer algunas actividades, los más de hasta cinco años son los primeros que se juegan cada día, mientras que tanto el auxiliar les da clases a los que están en edad de ocho y diez años , les enseñan a leer y escribir, cuando terminan su tiempo de juegos, luego vienen los niños de siete y seis años, niños y niñas juntos, después de las mujerescitas, antes de poder jugar a ayudar en sus casas, cuando terminan su tiempo de juego es su tiempo de ir a estudiar.

-Vaya, así que la joven combina sus tareas de sanación con el de enseñar.

Sí, una visita en sus casas a los que más enfermos, una partir del mediodía a todo lo que necesita ayuda en su consulta, hasta los hombres se han sentido bien con eso de los horarios.

-¿Y qué hacen ellos?

-Bueno, -responde la primera- tras el turno de las muchachas, vamos nosotras, intercambiamos recetas, aprendemos tejido, bordado, remendar ropa, cortar cabellos largos, cosas así, los hombres tienen sus tiempos a partir de los medios tarde, juegan rayuela, herradura, cartas, lo que se les ocurre, durante un rato se permite un vaso de vino, apenas llega la noche hijo el que se encarga de encender las antorchas para la noche y , ni pensar que alguien juegue o haga alboroto porque...

-Los grupos de castigo -dijo sonriente a Etaloc la mujer que no tenía idea de quién tenía enfrente-.

-Sí, -acepta la segunda- establece varias reglas, nos dijo -suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios- que no era sólo ser mugrosos o subsidios por ser pobres, de no sabemos dónde se consiguió un montón de ropa que alguien no quería y dotó a muchos de prendas nuevas, de manera que no se justifica que vistamos ropa sucia, arrugada por el uso constante , menos rota, pone más énfasis en educar a los niños, deben vestir lo mejor posible, peinados, limpiar el calzado, lavarse las manos y caras por lo menos dos veces al día, -estalló en carcajadas-.

-Digo dos veces pero la verdad es que son más, cuando se vende unas calles para hacer sus tareas, ahí donde se encuentra un chamaco lo detiene para ver las manos, cara, orejas, cada niño y niña antes de salir de la cuida de estar limpio, acomodar su ropa, aplanar el cabello, si ellos hacen que en nosotros como padres mantener el ejemplo , los cambios han sido buenos para muchos.

Vuelve a tomar la palabra la primera: -Los grupos de castigo son ahora no más de tres o cuatro que forma, tienen como objetivo mantener las calles bonitas, antes de eso nos organizó para hacer lo mejor posible en arreglar la mayoría de las cosas, ahora solo se trata de mantener limpio y todos los que son mejores que podemos, claro que hay algunos que no comprenden que los cambios que han implementado son buenos , hijo los menos, si las calles se ven bonitas y limpias la gran mayoría de las casas en su interior son como antes nunca visto han sido.

-Eso es cierto -agregó la segunda- la auxiliar Imalas cuando identifica un problema lo ataca directo y de fondo, da dos oportunidades, Cirtio va por la segunda, si vuelve a beber al punto de quedarse en la calle ya lo veré en las cuadrillas de castigo de los alguaciles, Tindelio nunca más va a volver a vender mal vino, sabe lo que se arriesga si se llama a juicio.

-Comprendo y ¿qué es eso de que el depósito está lleno?, donde yo vivo no parece que se junte mucha basura.

La primera mujer movió la cabeza al respondedor:-Es tal vez por vivir en uno de los buenos barrios de la ciudad, aquí estamos en los suburbios y no nos toman muy en cuenta para retirar lo que se junta, pasan meses a veces.

-Cuando eso sucede el auxiliar va a ver a alguien, supongo que un sus superiores y promueve que nos apoyen, los alguaciles nunca nos avisan con tiempo así que de un día a otro puede pasar lo que no nos dejen llevar basura, ya que ella nos dice que podemos hacer por ayudar-.

Ambas mujeres se rieron: -La última vez, -explicó la primera-, luego de varios intentos sin respuesta, nos pidió un todo lo que cargáramos la basura que pudiéramos, nos llevó a colocarla frente a la casa del alguacil en jefe encargado de nuestro sector, -los tres rieron de la situación-, dos días después de todo lo que de allí desapareció, además de que se llevó a un montón de lo que estaba en el depósito , seguro que el alguacil que le dio el mensaje a los chicos esta mañana ya le habrá informado a "jefe" y buscarán arreglar todo pronto, no me imagino que quieran que vuelva a ser algo suceder..., ¿dijo como el auxiliar?

-Innovador -contestó la segunda sonriente-, que a veces ha hecho lo inesperado para tener una respuesta, una partir de esa vez nadie ha puesto peros a lo que pide, la verdad es que cuando se va a ser una pena, sin embargo, hemos aprendido mucho y a menos a nos parece que muy difícilmente volveremos a tenerla tan duro como antes de que llegara aquí.

-¿Por qué dicen que cuando ella se vaya?, lo que dicen como si supieran que va a pasar pronto.

-Porque ella misma nos los dijo -concursante un tanto triste la primera mujer-, cuando llegó a ser lo primero que mencionaba, y que iba a hacer lo mejor que podía y pidió nuestra ayuda para que fuera lo más posible, tal vez fue por su honestidad que decidimos seguirla.

-Y las extrañas mucho -agregó la compañera-, de verdad que sí, la organización de una carga de nuestro suburbio y los demás que están cerca de usted han ido a solicitar que el asignen, si no aquí a los que están alrededor, de esa manera muchos nos beneficiados veremos.

-Confío que sí, -concluyó la conversación Etaloc-, debo seguir mi camino, ha sido una charla muy agradable.

Por curiosidad el Emperador caminó por muchos de los callejones del barrio, constatando que efectivamente en todos los sitios se veía limpieza, reconoció que aún sin adoquines, bien apisonado el piso, parejo, sin charcos, plantas en tantos sitios como posible y la blancura de la cal sobre las paredes hacen que la vista de la zona fuera bonita.

Cuando regresó a palacio, esperó una reunión programada con la sanadora primera para tratar el asunto.

-Él tiene una oportunidad de pasear unos días por la cuadrante tres en los suburbios exteriores, me ha sorprendido encontrar una amplia zona con mejoras y por lo que supe todo una causa de un joven auxiliar.

La sanadora pareció pensar poco antes de sonreír y asentir: -Sí, ya que no ha recibido informes de ciertos cambios y acciones de ese joven..., Imalas, me parece que ese es su nombre.

-El mismo sanadora, tengo entendido que solo se envía a las alumnas más avanzadas a asignaciones fijas, que fuera una auxiliar me ha llamado la atención, más aún por los resultados.

-Esa joven es una de las que desde pequeña ha destacado mucho, ya es una sus cinco años manejaba la magia con mucha destreza para su edad, aprendió lo necesario al llegar a los diez, una partir de ahí se le adiestrando en los diferentes niveles que se dan a los que llegan a partir de los catorce años, igual que ella a otros se asignó a diferentes lugares , era eso o que repitieran en las escuelas lo que ya sabían, dos años y volver a hacer una clase, es decir, que podemos enseñar sobre temas nuevos, además de que nos permitió confirmar si era posible darles algunas responsabilidades, si funciona pueden hacerlos con otros grupos, por eso su asignación fue temporal, un año en un sitio, luego en otro para confirmar las resultados.

-Pues al menos en el caso de esa chica parece que ha funcionado, la gente habla muy bien de ella.

-Y sin embargo, la que nos ha dado ciertos problemas.

-¿Qué te refieres?

-La gente la adora, yo no, no, él ido a la zona pero me refieren a que ha habido cambios, usted mismo me ha señalado, menos enfermos, calles limpias, gente dispuesta a hacer mucho en su propio beneficio, algunos alguaciles se refieren han quejado, parece que han tenido que trabajar poco más de lo que siempre les pide y ha habido ciertas fricciones.

Etaloc rió: -Sí, también me han referido a algunos detalles, como que los desechos se recogen los desechos se dan su tiempo para ir a esa zona -respiró profundo-, me parece que es un elemento valioso a la gente que quiere escuchar, él piensa que integrar podría integrar un grupo de personas que diseñen aviones a implementar a menos parte de los cambios que ese joven ha propulsado , estoy en que el interesado en alguaciles, sanadoras y maestros, nos hace bien pensar en el bien común y que al parecer no ha requerido inversión de muchos recursos.

-Acepto la oferta, nuevas ideas siempre son bienvenidas, aunque me temo que tendré que pedir que la participación directa del mar de Imalas por tiempos breves, tiempos largos de aparente abandono sea el pretexto ideal de los responsables que insisten en que se quede más tiempo, -sonrió-, hasta han hecho un plano de los siete suburbios que integran la zona para proponer una alternancia entre ellos , por eso es que sé muy bien de esa pequeña.

-?Un día de cada diez?, -propuso Etaloc-, eso nos dio tiempo de integrar el grupo y preparar los aviones para su primera participación directa, una partir de ahí ver hasta llegar.

La sanadora primera lo pensó por un momento y aceptar: -Sí, un día de cada diez que es su tiempo de asignación, aceptaré que cumpla en esa zona los dos años para calmar a la gente y que se organicen de ya con ese plan de que vaya a recorrer por todos los lados, siendo un elemento tan valioso no quiero que se atrase en su propia formación , te pido me permite tratarle mal la petición a ese joven.

Y así fue como Imalas se relacionó con el grupo de organización del cambio, la chica se sintió feliz de poder participar en el proyecto, que harían un importante en la gente y los suburbios, que podrían ser puestos a funcionar en los cuadrantes, no vio el inicio sobre ella amenaza, luego de un tiempo a pesar de su resistencia se convirtió en el amante del Emperador.

-¡Me engañaste Emperador!, -dijo en voz alta Achimas, la sanadora primera-, habiendo tantas mujeres dispuestas a estar contigo que forzar las cosas con una de mis niñas.

-Cuida tus palabras sanadora, Imalas acepta voluntariamente estar conmigo.

-Forzada a cambio de algo, ella misma me lo ha dicho.

-Le concedí el mérito de todos los cambios en los suburbios, no solo aquí si no en todas las ciudades y poblaciones en los que pueden implementarse, ella consideró que era suficiente recompensa.

-Está embarazada!, -gritó la mujer-, eres estuviste de acuerdo conmigo al inicio de todo lo que debía continuar con su preparación y ésto tira su futuro en el sistema entre nosotras, no lo merecías, menos aún como si con otras "presas" tuyas su vida está en peligro.

-¡No te pases sanadora Achimas!, -aún mientras lo decía Etaloc mismo se sintió mal, no sabía lo de que la chica estaba embarazada, respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y retomó la palabra-.

-Lo siento -corrigió de inmediato-, no sabía esto último, ¿no se supone que ustedes debían enseñarle cómo evitarlo?

-No es parte de lo que se enseña a las niñas, esa información se proporciona más adelante, -contestó la sanadora conteniendo la voz, se daba cuenta que no podía rebasar la línea en su trato con Etaloc y su intención era salvar al menos la vida de la joven-.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento, caminó unos pasos por su despacho, luego de un rato volvió a tomar asiento y comentó en voz suave: -Lo siento de verdad, es una joven admirable, muy especial se mire por donde se mire, una plática llevó a otra y con el tiempo a un momento especial, estoy seguro que ella misma no se piensa abusada, menos aún de manera violenta aunque tú así lo veas por su juventud, lo que has dicho hace un momento me hace en este caso al menos reconsiderar mi postura.

Achimas se mantuvo a la espera rogando a los espíritus que hubiera una esperanza: -Mis relaciones siempre han sido con mujeres de más edad, las más de las veces que desean beneficios particulares, en lo posible trato de cumplir algunos de ellos, cuando no cuentan con piedra me detengo un poco para establecer ciertos compromisos y realizo un hechizo que formaliza la relación , entre esos compromisos está el que no deben embarazarse.

Luego de una pausa continuó: -Por otro lado cuando la dama en cuestión tiene piedra doy por hecho que todo está bajo control, me limito a disfrutar la relación, dos veces desde hace mucho tiempo ha sucedido un embarazo y hasta donde sé es su mismo juramento el que actúa, tú lo sabes mejor que yo, realmente nunca me preocupé por enterarme de lo que sucede.

-Por tu forma de actuar deduzco que es lo que te ha alterado y bueno, yo, en lo particular siento algo especial por esa joven, te confieso que nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño, di por hecho muchas cosas, me disculpo contigo, si piensas que es necesario me disculparé con ella, ¿hay forma de evitar que sufra daño?

La sanadora primera respiró profundo antes de contestar: -Formalmente ella no ha hecho el juramento como maestra lo que significa que no está sujeta a las mismas reglas de las que ya lo son, -respiró profundo y preguntó-, ¿estás seguro Emperador que tú no la sometiste a un juramento o hechizo que le provoque la muerte?

-Muy seguro Achimas, muy seguro, ya te digo que solo lo hago cuando la mujer no cuenta con piedra, al menos no lo hice conscientemente, no sé si el propio sistema que me protege actúa por sí mismo -contestó sinceramente-.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Bien, -contestó al final la mujer-, algo es algo, tendré que enviarla lejos, a uno de los albergues para que lleve su embarazo al punto en que pueda tener a la criatura, el tiempo dirá si está libre de hechizos que actúen y ella puede seguir viviendo, porque supongo que la criatura debe morir como ha sucedido con los hijos de varios de los protectores ¿verdad?

-Verdad, hay una explicación para ello, no es del conocimiento público y si ofrezco que lo sepas es como parte de mi disculpa, aunque comprenderás que te pida tu promesa de mantenerlo en secreto.

La mujer asintió un tanto sorprendida por la actitud del Emperador.

-Mi gobierno ha sido muy largo, no tengo idea hasta donde pueda extenderse, la historia registrada dice de manera general que grandes amenazas se proyectaron por todo Zulegna, el espíritu de la magia eligió a Anicid para su protección, yo estuve en el tiempo y lugar oportuno para brindar mi ayuda, mi recompensa entre otras es una larga vida.

-Durante mucho tiempo las cosas han ido y venido, es como un ciclo, temporadas sin problemas, crisis de magia que no siempre son del conocimiento de todos, problemas a resolver que demandan muchas soluciones extraordinarias.

-Como Emperador mi vida se centra en el gobierno y dirección de mucho de lo que sucede en Anicid, para el mayor beneficio de la gente en todo lugar bajo nuestra protección, como hombre, vivo la vida lo mejor posible, he tenido diferentes etapas, estudioso, viajero, controlador, investigador en diversas áreas especiales de estudio o comprensión, en lo físico, no soy diferente a nadie, como, bebo, duermo, tengo relaciones.

-Nunca formalicé ninguna de mis relaciones, hijos e hijas llegaron y tuvieron su propia vida, en algún punto se presentaron ciertos problemas, en una primera acción lo que hice fue separar a los hijos de sus madres, las niñas dadas en adopción, a los niños tuve que dividirlos en dos grupos, por un lado, la mayor cantidad ha resultado en que no tienen la habilidad de usar las piedras, se han formado como soldados u oficiales para desempeñar diversas tareas, el otro grupo, el que pudo usar la piedra se limita a tres individuos.

-El primero vivió su vida casi sin intervenir en mi vida, el segundo y tercero decidieron que por el simple hecho de ser mis hijos tenían el beneficio de exigir el traslado del poder a sus manos, no fui yo, si no la magia la que actuó para dar fin a sus vidas, a ellos y al grupo que les apoyaba.

-Precisamente por eso, a partir de cierto momento consideré hacer lo de establecer compromisos, para la gran mayoría no ha habido consecuencias de ningún tipo, varias han recibido castigo por su ambición, unas cuantas, según yo tres o cuatro comunes murieron por efecto del hechizo que yo hice y acabo de reconocer que dos fueron eliminadas por el que les vincula a su juramento de maestras.

-El de los protectores comenzó a funcionar más o menos en la misma época que el mío, la razón es la ambición, por mucho que alguien crea que por ser hijo directo se tiene derecho a algo no se puede arrebatar, la magia hasta ahora me consta ofrece su don al que lo merece, no se le puede forzar de ninguna manera, cuando se intenta esos insensatos tienen un castigo, castigo que en ocasiones es su propia muerte.

-Es una situación difícil -reconoció la mujer-, lamento haber llegado reclamando, te agradezco la confianza, te doy mi promesa que no repetiré lo que acabas de decirme, hay un punto más con respecto a Imalas, -hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas- si se logra que llegue a término de su embarazo y el hijo se sacrifica conforme a lo dispuesto, ella no podrá regresar a la capital, sin embargo, es una chica con un gran potencial que no quisiera se viera desperdiciado del todo, ¿tendrías inconveniente en que la remita a alguna de las escuelas en las ciudades de manera que concluya su formación como maestra de segundo nivel y sirva con su don a la gente?

-Ninguno maestra sanadora, ninguno, en realidad me parece que es una buena opción, quiero pedirle un favor, independientemente de que me digas que sí, la decisión final le corresponde a ella, me gustaría tener oportunidad de una última charla para despedirme, puedes estar presente si lo deseas.

La petición sorprendió a la sanadora primera, asintió de inmediato y le informó: -Hablaré con ella esta misma tarde, vendremos a verte mañana.

-No, no maestra Achimas, independientemente que ella decida venir o no a hablar conmigo, preferiría que fuera hoy mismo, a primera hora de mañana sale una caravana a la ciudad de Ocsila, van en cumplimiento de una encomienda especial, si no mal recuerdo hay ahí uno de esos centros donde las mujeres embarazadas son cuidadas, me gustaría que saliera con ese grupo y luego si las cosas salen bien enviarla de ahí a donde se decida.

-Iré a hablar con ella, tal como ha dicho la joven tiene la decisión en lo que respecta a venir a verle, saldrá mañana con esa comitiva.

Más tarde, en su despacho Etaloc tenía frente a él a Imalas, le tomaba de la mano suavemente, ni ella ni la maestra Achimas se daban cuenta de nada, estaban en un trance.

-Lo lamento de verdad pequeña, nunca como ahora en mi larga vida había sentido algo especial por nadie, me pesa que tengas que irte, di por sentado que tú sabrías cómo protegerte, aquí estamos en una despedida extraña pues tú no puedes darte cuenta de lo que digo, lamento también haber truncado tu carrera como maestra de alto nivel, pudimos haber hecho mucho juntos y yo probablemente hubiera disfrutado mucho tu cercanía.

-Te haré un regalo, no sabrás nada de él, sin embargo mientras vivas prevalecerá junto a ti en tu corazón porque es ahí donde lo pongo, moriré un poco contigo cuando tu vida llegue a su fin y por una vez deseo que alguien viva mucho tiempo para tener su recuerdo presente en mi mente.

Tras una breve pausa continuó: -Te prometí hacer del conocimiento de todos que eras la artífice de los cambios que se planearon con tu ayuda para beneficiar a los suburbios aquí en la capital, ciudades o poblaciones, en aras de proteger tu integridad y recuerdo, haré exactamente lo contrario, todo mundo se olvidará de ti, tu presencia, -suspiró-, serás el recuerdo de alguien especial sin que puedan identificarte aún estando frente a cualquiera que te haya conocido.

-Al hacer ese hechizo te sumiré en el olvido total de ti y tus acciones por los últimos dos años, lo que significa que aún yo seré una imagen sin nombre en tus recuerdos, lo único que sabrás de ese período es que estuviste como auxiliar en los suburbios, el plan que ayudaste a preparar seguirá su camino, completamente impersonal, frío, para todos y para ti misma tu embarazo será consecuencia de haber estado con alguien que se cruzó en tu camino del que no sabes nada.

-En cuanto la luz del nuevo día toque tu piel mañana comenzará tu nueva vida con nuevos recuerdos, nombres y acciones a realizar. Me pesa mucho que nuestros recuerdos queden relegados a un punto muy profundo de tu mente pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti si quiero que vivas mucho tiempo, que seas feliz aunque estés lejos de mi.

-Vive, sueña, sigue siendo como siempre fuiste, sonríe, sonríe de la forma hermosa que me cautivó y me conquistó, te amo, es una ironía que seas la única persona por la que llegué a sentir algo y a la única a la que no puedo decirlo…

...que tengas un buen viaje.

Al decir estas últimas palabras Imalas y la sanadora primera al mismo tiempo se levantaron de su asiento, hicieron una inclinación como despedida, salieron de la sala dejando al Emperador solo.

-¿Ha sido verdad lo que le has dicho a la joven? -preguntó Zoray-.

-Sí, es verdad y preferiría no hablar de esto.

-¿Será verdad? -preguntó Aniawa-.

-Ni idea, -contestó Abishe-, sin embargo, debo reconocer que es la primera vez que le escucho hablar con cierta tristeza, pareciera que realmente lamentaba la pérdida de una amante.

-Es un hombre frío, es probable que todo haya sido una pantomima -declaró molesto Rolocrit-.

-Si así hubiera sido, -cortó la duende-, lo hubiera hecho de conocimiento de alguien, al menos de esa maestra que estaba presente, lo que dijo, lo dijo solo para él y muy profundamente para la chica, así que parece que el corazón de ese individuo tiene posibilidades de amar, aunque estén muy ocultas, esa muchacha sí que debe ser muy especial, es una pena que se hayan dado así las cosas, le deseo que pueda continuar su vida.

En otro punto los tres viajeros del universo hablaban:

-Algo ha cambiado -dijo Sochan-

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Essoum-.

-¡La Hwasal se ha detenido! -exclamó la primera-.

-¿Por completo? -quiso saber Serolf-.

-Sí, pero continúa con su misma fuerza, pareciera como que algo ha llamado su atención y está en búsqueda de eso que le ha llamado -explicó Sochan-.

-¿Será que por fin actuará?

-No, no puedo estar segura parece que la salida de esa joven de la que se ha despedido Etaloc puede tener un significado, dudo que sea ella pero pudiera ser que en su camino se encuentre con alguien, por ahora lo único que puedo decirles es que hemos de estar pendientes, indiscutiblemente esto sucede porque se acerca el tiempo en que encontrará a su portador.

-¿Consideras que debemos avisar a los vigilantes del sello? -preguntó Essoum-.

-¿Qué podríamos decirles?, por el momento me mantendré atenta y cuando haya algo concreto se los diremos, es seguro que cuando finalmente la Hwasal se entregue a su portador ellos mismos se den cuenta.


End file.
